The strength of Destiny
by Princesse des Loups
Summary: Et si Lily et James Potter avaient eu des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Leah Lily Potter ? Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, une attaque de mangemorts et une vie qui bascule... Entrez et lisez l'histoire d'un amour à travers le temps.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Voilà, après avoir écrit un petit nombre de fanfictions, je me suis enfin décidée à publier. C'est donc la première fiction que j'ai écrite sur les Maraudeurs, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je sais que le prologue est limite un drabble, mais ne vous en faites pas, mes chapitre sont plus longs. Il fallait juste que je place le décor et l'intrigue.  
Bref, trève de bavardage, je vais ENFIN vous laisser lire.

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Prologue**

Les rires retentissaient tout autour de nous. Fred et George venaient sûrement de sortir une de leurs blagues, ou bien de faire une de leurs pitreries dont ils avaient le secret. Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi nous dirigions vers les Trois Balais lorsque ces rires se muèrent en cris d'horreur. Nous retournant, l'horreur nous prit à notre tour : les mangemorts attaquaient Pré-au-Lard ! Aussitôt, Harry se lança dans la bataille, suivi de près par nous trois. Les sorts fusaient, les cris aussi, et nous nous battions comme nous pouvions en attendant que les aurors arrivent en renfort. Soudain, me tournant vers mon frère, avec qui je me battais dos à dos, je vis deux sortilèges verts se diriger vers lui. Deux sortilèges de mort. Tout se passa en une fraction de secondes : de là où il était, il ne voyait rien. Je fis donc la seule chose qui me parut évidente : je le poussai sur le côté et me mis à sa place. Les deux sorts me frappèrent en même temps et avec la même intensité, et je me sentis tomber en arrière. Je ne pus qu'entendre le cri de désespoir d'Harry avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est que le début, comme je disais plus haut, alors ne vous étonnez pas que ce soit si court. Bref, donnez-moi vos avis (même s'il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose à dire...) parce que c'est grâce aux compliments et aux critiques qu'un auteur peut avancer.


	2. Chapitre I

Salut à tous !  
Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser - par soucis de compréhension pour vous - que je ne tiens compte que des événements ayant eu lieu AVANT le tome 7 : à la suite de leur sixième année, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres sont retournés à Poudlard pour y faire leur septième année, avec pour directrice McGonagall. Ensuite, je voudrais vous annoncer deux ou trois petites choses (on m'a posé la question plusieurs fois alors autant prévenir tout le monde en même temps ^^). Premièrement, je compte publier toutes les deux semaines environ, même s'il devrait parfois y avoir du retard (personne n'est infaillible hein, surtout en période de partiels ^^) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas la fiction, je l'ai bien trop avancée pour ça. Ce qui m'amène au second point : la fic n'est pas encore finie mais j'ai déjà écrit plus de la moitié des chapitres (14 chapitres environ sur 23 de prévus).  
Concernant les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie d'éviter autant que possible mais si vous en trouvez, je serai ravie que vous me le fassiez remarquer afin que je les corrige (je suis une maniaque de l'orthographe, j'en fais même psychoter mes amis, c'est dire ! xD). De plus, si jamais il manque un tiret à une ou plusieurs parole(s) de mes personnages, dites-le moi aussi : fanfiction ne les prends pas en compte, même à partir d'un fichier Writer et je les ai corrigé comme je pouvais, donc il se peut que j'en ai oublié.  
Bref, maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ;-)

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah et quelques autres bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Chapitre I**  
**Leah Pond**

L'évidence même me frappa : j'étais morte. Je faisais maintenant partie des victimes de la guerre qui opposait le bien et le mal, les aurors et les mangemorts, Harry Potter et Voldemort. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait la mort ? Je flottais dans le vide, comme si je me trouvais dans l'immensité de l'espace. Cependant, j'étais encore consciente puisque je parvenais à réfléchir et surtout, j'étais seule Et puis, où était la fameuse lumière dont tout le monde parlait ? C'est vrai quoi, les Moldus qui avaient frôlé la mort disaient souvent qu'ils avaient traversé un long tunnel avec une lumière au bout. Mais là, franchement, je l'attendais la lumière, parce que pour se déplacer, le noir, c'était pas terrible ! D'ailleurs, je remarquai que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer. Mes membres étaient là, je les sentais, et pourtant je ne pouvais même pas bouger un orteil. Alors quoi, j'allais passer le reste de l'éternité dans le noir, seule et sans pouvoir bouger ? Génial, j'allais m'amuser... Surtout que l'éternité, c'était long, très long. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'élaborer des hypothèses dignes de Luna Lovegood – c'est dire ! – sur le pourquoi de ma présence là, je laissai mon esprit divaguer. J'eus alors une pensée pour nos parents, qui étaient morts pour nous sauver, Harry et moi. Je n'allais jamais les retrouver... Moi qui croyais que, lorsque je serai morte, j'irai les rejoindre ! Mais soudain, une lumière m'aveugla. Mes pensées s'évaporèrent et, en un instant, je ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais juste là, toujours flottant dans l'espace et les sens totalement engourdis. Ah oui, un changement. Je ne sentais plus mes membres maintenant ! Et d'un coup, un choc, comme si je venais de m'écraser sur le sol, me fit revenir à la réalité et me fit fermer les yeux, des larmes de douleur perlant aux coins de mes yeux. Peu à peu, mes sens revinrent et je sentis que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de dur. Luttant contre la douleur qui me prit derrière la tête – j'aurais une belle bosse dans quelques heures –, j'ouvris les yeux et je m'assis. J'attendis que ma tête arrête de tourner et je rouvris les yeux.

La surprise se peignit instantanément sur mon visage. J'étais à Poudlard ! Non, c'était impossible, j'étais morte ! Je ne pouvais pas être à Poudlard ! Et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que le château était différent, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait. Je me levai enfin, me décidant à trouver pourquoi j'étais ici. Je déambulai un moment dans les couloirs, cherchant le chemin pour arriver au bureau de McGonagall. Mais, d'un coup, je trouvai ce qui n'allait pas : l'école était incroyablement vide, pas un seul élève ne courrait dans les couloirs et pas un seul rire ne provenait de l'extérieur ! Et pourtant, le soleil éclatant au dehors me signifiait que nous étions en plein milieu de journée...

J'arrivai bientôt devant le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard et sa gargouille qui bloquait le passage.

- Chaporouge ! Dis-je, connaissant le mot de passe puisque Harry était venu récemment.

Cependant, la gargouille resta immobile. Je répétai le mot de passe un peu plus fort, commençant à m'énerver, mais le passage resta inexorablement clos. Je respirai un bon coup et essayai d'autres noms de créatures, des fois que McGonagall ai changé de mot de passe dernièrement... Mais non, aucun nom ne marcha. Poussant un cri de rage, je me laissai aller contre le mur derrière moi, et me laissai glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assise par-terre.

- Toi je te jure, espèce de sale gargouille, un jour, je te ferai ta fête. Marmonnai-je dans mon coin. C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais avoir un paquet d'oursons guimauve pour me remonter le moral... Rajoutais-je ensuite, en me souvenant de tous ces paquets qu'Hermione m'avait offerts.

Et là, sans que je ne m'y attende, la gargouille s'effaça pour laisser le passage libre. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Je n'avais pourtant rien dit... Mais si, j'avais parlé d'oursons guimauve ! Alors c'était ça le mot de passe ? Plutôt bizarre la McGo... Depuis quand s'était-elle décidée à prendre la relève de Dumbledore avec les friandises moldues ? Mais ne me posant pas plus de questions, je me levai et m'engouffrai dans le passage qui se referma derrière moi. Je montai les escalier et frappai à la porte. Une voix grave lança un léger « Entrez ! » de derrière la porte, et je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois avant de faire ce qu'on m'intimait.

Est-ce que je fus surprise de voir Dumbledore en chaire et en os, bien vivant devant moi ? Ç'aurait été un euphémisme de dire ça. En réalité, je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un gargouillis sa forme tellement mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Car pour moi, il était maintenant évident que j'étais morte. Non parce que vous voyez une autre raison qui pourrait expliquer ÇA, vous ? Mais si ma surprise semblait grande, celle de Dumbledore l'était tout autant.

- Eh bien miss, je peux dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir une élève à Poudlard en plein mois d'Août... Me dit-il sur le ton de la surprise.

Mais bien sûr ! La lumière se fit dans mon esprit lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Voilà pourquoi Poudlard était désert, c'étaient les vacances d'été ! Pendant que cette évidence me frappait, un autre mystère fit son chemin dans mon esprit : pourquoi, par les cornes de Buck – comment ça il n'a pas de cornes ! –, y avait-il des vacances au Paradis ? Mais une autre évidence s'insinuait dans mon esprit, bien plus difficile à croire que toutes les autres, bien que plus vraisemblable que la mort. Je l'ignorai cependant, préférant ne pas me perdre dans des hypothèses toutes invraisemblables. Retrouvant l'usage de la parole – enfin ! – je bégayai :

- Mais enfin professeur, vous... Vous êtes morts !

Phrase totalement stupide et hors de propos. Merci cerveau adoré ! Oui oui, je sais, très subtile aussi. Mais que voulez-vous, le passage par le néant et la lumière lobotomisante m'avaient grillé les circuits et j'avais perdu quelques neurones. Déjà que Ginny me répétait que je n'en avait pas beaucoup, merci copine... Mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas choqué le moins du monde Vous me direz, il avait déjà été bien surpris quand il m'avait vue débarquer dans son bureau...

- Eh bien miss, pour quelqu'un qui est mort, je me trouve bien vivant... Pas vous ?

Je marquai à peine l'humour utilisé et, après une invitation du directeur d'un geste de la main, je me laissai choir sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau. Tout d'un coup, l'hypothèse développée précédemment par moi-même me semblait beaucoup moins invraisemblable qu'au départ.

- Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous êtes entrée ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Eh bien... Pour tout vous dire... Je ne le sais pas moi-même professeur...

- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi...

Voyant qu'il était tout ouï, je lui racontai tout. L'attaque de mangemorts, les sortilèges et ma pseudo mort. Il avait l'air soucieux et, lorsqu'il prit la parole, je priai pour qu'il ne confirme pas mes doutes.

- Eh bien miss, votre histoire est très curieuse. Vous êtes morte, mais vous êtes en vie. Un mystère de la magie ! Cependant, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'aucune attaque de mangemorts n'a jamais eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard par le passé.

Ah. Pas d'attaque de Pré-au-Lard par des mangemorts. Mais bon sang, je n'avais pas rêvé tout-de-même ! J'avais entendu les rires, puis le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage et enfin les cris de terreur ! Occultant toute pensée parasite, j'allai répliquer, mais le directeur me devança.

- Quand m'avez-vous dit que cette attaque s'est produite ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit professeur. Elle s'est produite le 15 octobre 1997. Répondis-je.

- Ah je vois...

Il avait l'air embêté de devoir me dire ce qui allait suivre, ce qui m'inquiéta un petit peu.

- Ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement être très dur à croire, mais vous avez fait un voyage de presque vingt ans dans le passé miss. Nous sommes le 31 Août 1977.

Mon visage se décomposa totalement. Il avait effectivement confirmé mes doutes et, si mes calculs étaient exacts, je me trouvai à l'époque de mes parents, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ! La situation était catastrophique : si quelqu'un de mal intentionné apprenait que je venais du futur, cela pourrait arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort par le biais de ses fidèles mangemorts par encore diplômés et alors là, je serais vraiment dans la bouse de dragon. Mais une autre question surgit : comment allais-je retourner chez moi ? Dumbledore semblait avoir lu dans mon esprit car il reprit :

- Je ne puis malheureusement pas vous renvoyez chez vous, les voyages dans le temps étant très complexes. Vous allez devoir rester ici... Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir : il se peut que vous retourniez de vous même à votre époque, bien qu'il soit plus probable que vous resterez à jamais prisonnière ici. Finit-il d'un air navré.

J'acquiesçai, résignée, et lui fit signe de continuer puisqu'il semblait avoir quelque chose à rajouter.

- Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

- Oh, désolée, avec tout ça, je ne me suis pas présentée... Je m'appelle Leah Potter monsieur.

- Potter comme James Potter ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui... C'est mon père...

- Bien... Puis, après avoir réfléchi un instant : Je peux vous proposer de poursuivre vos études à cette époque si vous le désirez. Cependant, vous devrez changer de nom de famille, cela pourrait se remarquer sinon. En quelle année étiez-vous ?

- En septième professeur. Et je serai effectivement ravie de pouvoir continuer mes études ici.

- Parfait ! Vous serez Leah Pond, étudiante en Amérique, qui a perdu ses parents et qui vient vivre chez son parrain, c'est-à-dire moi. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Pour éviter de vous faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, vous prendrez le Poudlard Express demain matin avec les autres élèves. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer les règles de notre établissement ?

- Non monsieur.

- Vous serez donc répartie juste avant les premières années et vous logerez avec les camarades de votre maison comme tout élève normal. Je ferai en sorte que vous ayez tout votre matériel pour demain matin avant de partir pour King's Cross. Vous partirez d'ailleurs de mon bureau, je ferai relier ma cheminée à l'une de celles qui se trouvent voie 9¾. Pour cette nuit, vous dormirez dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez de cette maison auparavant...

Je secouai la tête pour confirmer.

- Ah, et pourriez-vous me dire quelles matières vous souhaitez continuer ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je pensais aux potions, à la métamorphose, aux sortilèges, à la botanique, à la défense contre les forces du mal et il me semble que l'histoire de la magie est obligatoire...

- Eh bien, tout est parfait, je crois qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre la rentrée demain... Oh, j'ai une dernière recommandation à vous faire, miss Pond. Veillez à ne pas faire savoir que vous venez du futur, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous, mais n'oubliez pas une chose : rien n'arrive par hasard, vous étiez destinée à faire un voyage dans le passé.

Après un regard chargé d'incompréhension, je quittai le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'allais rencontrer mes parents ! Certes ils ne sauraient pas que j'étais leur fille, mais je pourrai en apprendre beaucoup sur eux. En rentrant – si tu rentre, me souffla une voix que je tentai d'ignorer – je pourrai ainsi en parler avec Harry...

Harry. Ce simple prénom suffit à me faire verser une larme. J'étais sûrement morte à mon époque, et Harry devait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Après tout, nous étions jumeaux et nous avions été inséparables pendant plus de dix-sept ans... Il allait terriblement me manquer.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame. J'allais prononcer le mot de passe, lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas. Mais quelle idiote ! J'étais tellement perturbée que je n'avais pas pensé à demander le mot de passe ! Cependant, je n'eus pas besoin de le prononcer car, alors que je me plantai devant le tableau, il pivota pour me laisser passer. Ah. Oui. Dumbledore avait dû y penser, LUI. Sans m'attarder dans la salle commune vide, je montai dans le dortoir des filles de septième année pour constater qu'un lit avait été fait à mon intention. Sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller et enlevant juste mes chaussures, je me jetai sur le dit lit et sombrai immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je ne me réveillai que vers neuf heures le lendemain matin. Prenant conscience que j'avais beaucoup dormi, je me levai rapidement pour constater que, dans la nuit, on était venu déposer une malle et un plateau de petit-déjeuner dans la pièce. Voulant prendre une douche, j'ouvris la malle et je me rendis compte que Dumbledore n'avait pas menti. J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait à une jeune fille pour toute une année à Poudlard : plumes, parchemins, encre, livres, ingrédients pour les potions, chaudron, uniformes, cape, écharpe, vêtements moldus et sous-vêtements. D'ailleurs, remarquant ces derniers, je rougis un peu en espérant que ce ne soit pas lui qui les avait achetés, même si l'idée d'un Dumbledore dans un magasin de sous-vêtements pour femmes me faisait bien rire. La malle était accompagnée d'une bourse contenant quelques gallions – le directeur avait vraiment dû dépenser une fortune pour moi – et d'un mot, que je lus rapidement :

_Miss Pond,  
__j'espère que vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour cette année et que les vêtements que j'ai fait acheter pour vous seront à la bonne taille. Dans le cas contraire, je pense qu'un sort de rétrécissement suffira amplement puisque j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez douée en sortilèges. Rendez-vous à dix heures quarante dans mon bureau pour votre départ pour King's Cross.  
__Bien à vous, Dumbledore._

Puis, cherchant une tenue à me mettre pour ce matin, je sortis de ma malle un jeans et un chemisier sans manches blanc et je filai à la salle de bain pour ma douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, je restai immobile, laissant l'eau couler à loisir sur ma peau et détendre mes muscles.

Une demi heure plus tard, je sortis de la baignoire et je pris une serviette posée sur le lavabo pour me sécher et sécher mes cheveux que j'avais mouillés. Malgré le fait que je me trouvai vingt ans dans le passé, je me sentais bien ici. Sûrement à cause du fait que, par définition, Poudlard était ma maison. J'y avais passé tellement de bons moments avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres ! Maudissant mon esprit de revenir une fois de plus à mes amis et mon frère, je sécouai la tête. Une fois séchée, je pris soin de discipliner un peu mes cheveux que j'avais, heureusement, hérité de ma mère. Vous imaginez si j'avais hérité la tignasse de James Potter ? Après cela, je me regardai longuement dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient auburn, comme ceux de ma mère, longs et légèrement ondulés, mes yeux étaient verts – les mêmes que ceux de Harry – et mon visage n'était ni trop rond, ni trop long. On me considérait souvent comme une fille mignonne et plusieurs garçons avaient déjà tenté de sortir avec moi à mon époque, même si ils avaient été vite découragés par Harry.

Me rendant compte que mes pensées se tournaient de nouveau vers mon frère, je terminai de me préparer. Lorsque je m'habillai, je constatai que le pantalon était évasé en bas : un jeans pattes d'éléphants. Évidemment, nous étions dans les années 70' et la mode allait avec... Je n'étais pas spécialement fan de ce genre de pantalons, mais il est vrai qu'avec le chemisier blanc que j'avais choisi dans la malle et mes converses noires que j'avais aux pieds quand j'étais arrivée, cela allait plutôt bien. Et apparemment, il n'y avait aucune erreur de taille. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre : dix heures trente. J'avais passé tout ce temps à me préparer ? Sortant en vitesse de la salle de bain et refermant ma malle en vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié, je lui lançai un sort de réduction – ah, les avantages d'être enfin majeure... – et la mis dans ma poche avant de me diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure, miss Pond ! S'écria Dumbledore lorsque j'arrivai. Alors, prête pour votre rentrée ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec sourire malicieux.

- On va dire que oui... Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Une fois les dernières recommandations passées, je me plaçai dans la cheminée, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dis distinctement : « Quai 9¾, gare de King's Cross, Londres ! ».

L'atterrissage fut tout aussi musclé que la fois où Harry et moi avions utilisé ce moyen de transport en deuxième année. Je me relevai vite, époussetant mon pantalon et vérifiai que mon chemisier n'ai pas subit un mauvais coup. Heureusement, il était resté blanc et intact. Je sortis donc ma malle pour lui redonner sa taille originelle – mieux valait ne pas me faire remarquer en faisant de la magie devant tout le monde – et essayai de la tirer vers le train qui crachait déjà une grosse et épaisse fumée blanche. Finalement, je regrettai de ne pas avoir attendu d'être dans le train pour redonner à ma valise une taille normale. En plein milieu du quai et de la foule, je fus contrainte de m'arrêter pour souffler un peu. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était dur de traîner sa grosse malle derrière soi. Surtout que cette année, je ramenais vraiment TOUTE ma garde-robe, et il fallait dire que Dumbledore avait été généreux ! Soudain, un garçon buta dans mon dos et je me serais étalée par-terre s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de me rattraper. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je plongeai mon regard dans un océan de gris.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolée... Dit-il d'une voix suave, presque gêné, et j'aurais juré avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part.

- C'est pas grave... Dis-je en me relevant et en regardant où je mettais les pieds, tandis qu'il me lâchait le bras.

Ouais mais j'aurais pu te faire mal, alors je m'en excuse.

Au moment où je relevais la tête pour le regarder, j'eus un choc. Oui, j'avais déjà entendu sa voix : devant moi se tenait Sirius Black, avec vingt ans de moins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette scène au ministère, mais je bloquai vite les images qui m'assaillirent ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et je me concentrai sur l'observation de son physique. J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'agrandir sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il était séduisant ! Remus nous avait souvent dit que, dans sa jeunesse, Sirius faisait tomber les filles, et maintenant je comprenais pourquoi ! Il était plutôt grand et bien musclé, ses cheveux bruns retombaient quelque peu sur ses yeux, lui donnant un air mystérieux et ses yeux gris vous transperçaient. Et puis, son visage, carré mais fin, lui donnait une allure aristocratique. Oui, si je ne l'avais pas déjà connu, j'aurais pu deviner sans problème qu'il venait d'une grande famille de sorciers. Cependant, ma contemplation ne dura pas longtemps car son sourire de dragueur me fit revenir sur terre.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue avant... Tu es nouvelle ? Me demanda-t-il, toujours avec son sourire.

- Yep, ch'ui nouvelle ! Fis-je après m'être reprise.

Je n'allais quand-même pas me laisser draguer par mon parrain, si ? Quoique, je pourrais toujours réutiliser ça contre lui un jour ou l'autre...

- Ah ! Et que faisais-tu en plein milieu du quai ?

- Une pause... J'essayais de traîner ma valise dans le train mais elle est légèrement trop lourde... Et toi, tu n'es pas censé être avec tes amis ?

- Eh bien, je les cherchais quand je t'ai percutée. Au fait, moi c'est Sirius Black, le beau, le grand, le célèbre et l'adulé Sirius Black.

Et modeste avec ça ! Je souris devant sa tentative de drague mais je répondis néanmoins à la politesse.

- Leah Pond. Faisant attention à ne pas me tromper de nom de famille.

- Alors je suppose que, si je porte ta valise jusque dans un compartiment, tu me pardonnera de t'être rentré dedans ?

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus éclatant – autant me servir de mes atouts – et lui lançai un « M'oui ça se pourrait... ». Il allait soulever ma malle quand une voix l'interpella.

- Patmol ! Déjà en-train de draguer à ce que je vois !

Là non plus je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de DCFM à Poudlard – de mon point de vue – avec vingt ans de moins. Ce spectacle était tout aussi déroutant que de voir Sirius version adolescent-qui-a-ses-hormones-en-folie-et-qui-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge. Même s'il n'avait pas le physique avantagé de Sirius, il était tout aussi séduisant. Ses yeux dorés qui regardaient son ami étaient éclatants de vie – malgré les cernes dues à sa condition de loup-garou –, ses cheveux blond cendré lui retombaient gracieusement sur le visage, lui donnant un air mutin et son sourire... Oui, il n'avait pas le physique de Sirius, mais il avait cette espèce de beauté désinvolte qui le rendait juste irrésistible.

- Hey Mumus ! S'écria Sirius. Je te présente Leah Pond. Leah, voici Remus Lupin, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et, Remus, je ne draguais pas. Elle est nouvelle alors je l'accueille comme il se doit.

Je ris devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Sirius et je murmurai à Remus – mais tout-de-même assez fort pour que Sirius entende :

- En fait si, il me draguait, mais ça, il l'admettra jamais...

- Je crois que je t'aime déjà beaucoup toi ! Fis Remus en éclatant de rire tandis que Sirius devenait tout grognon et marmonnait dans son coin.

- Bon, on y va ? Dit ce dernier.

- Oui oui, on y va ! Répondit Remus. Leah, tu te joindra bien à nous ?

- Euh... Bin je veux pas déranger...

- Mais tu dérangera pas ! Surenchérit Sirius. Et puis, ça t'évitera de passer le trajet toute seule...

- Bon, bin d'accord alors !

Sirius tenta alors de lever ma valise mais il fut évident qu'il avait presque autant de mal que moi à la porter.

- La vache, t'as mis quoi là-dedans ? Des lingots d'or ?

- Non, non, j'y ai juste dissimulé un cadavre de géant ! Plaisantais-je.

- Ah ah, très drôle !

- À question bête, réponse bête ! Dis-je pour le taquiner. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui m'a proposé de porter ma malle ?

Voyant mon grand sourire et comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, il me fit un sourire contrit et me lança ce regard, vous savez, celui qui dit : « Ma vengeance sera terrible ! ». Nous montâmes dans le train et Remus nous conduisit dans le compartiment où les deux autres Maraudeurs étaient déjà assis. Et j'avoue que je restai bouche-bée devant eux. Peter ne ressemblait pas du tout au Peter du futur ! Il était petit et un peu grassouillet certes, mais ses cheveux blonds étaient bien coiffés, son visage rondouillard pouvait être qualifié de mignon et ses yeux marrons qui, à mon époque, ne brillait que d'une lueur de haine, ne montraient que joie et amitié. Quant-à James – je n'osais pas encore penser à lui en tant que 'papa' – il ressemblait tellement à Harry que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même visage rieur – même si Harry était un peu plus sérieux du fait de son passé –, les mêmes lunettes sur le même nez... Vraiment, il n'y avait que les yeux qui changeaient.

Ce fut Sirius qui me sortit une nouvelle fois de ma contemplation, lorsqu'il fit les présentations – inutiles selon moi, mais je ne pus le lui signaler sans lui expliquer également la raison de ma présence ici. Il hissa avec difficulté ma malle dans le filet à bagages et nous nous assîmes tandis que les garçons se racontaient leurs vacances et que le train s'ébranlait. Pour ma part, je regardai les familles dire au revoir à leurs enfant, en regrettant de n'avoir pas vécu ça cette année. Il est vrai que les autres années, Harry et moi trouvions toujours le moyen d'aller au Terrier ou au 12 Square Grimmaurd les dernières semaines de vacances pour échapper à notre oncle et à notre tante et Mrs Weasley ne cessait de chouchouter comme l'aurait fait notre vraie mère. Oh, ce qu'ils allaient me manquer tous !

- Leah, youhou ! Fit une voix devant moi, qui appartenait en fait à James.

- Pardon ?

- On te demandait pourquoi tu venais à Poudlard. Répéta Remus.

- Ah ! Eh bien... Mes parents son morts il y a quelques mois et... J'ai dû venir vivre chez mon parrain après la fin de ma sixième année.

- Ah zut, on aurait peut-être pas dû te demander ça... Dit Sirius, réellement peiné pour moi.

- Non, ça va, j'ai un peu eu le temps de faire mon deuil...

« Ouais, juste dix-sept ans en fait... » Rajoutais-je en pensée.

- Et d'où tu viens ? Me demanda Peter.

- De Salem, aux États-Unis.

- C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas du tout l'accent...

« Zut, trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose ! » Pensais-je.

- Euh... Oui... C'est parce que mes parents étaient anglais... Nous sommes partis en Amérique quand j'avais neuf ans, à cause d'une mutation de mon père. Répondis-je peut-être un peu trop précipitamment, me félicitant tout-de-même pour mon inventivité.

Cependant, ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions sur le pourquoi du comment j'étais là, et ils me demandèrent de leur parler de mes amis. Je parlai donc d'Hermione, des Weasley et de Harry – sans toutefois préciser qu'il était mon frère. Nous parlâmes longtemps de mes amis et de Poudlard, sur quoi ils m'expliquèrent deux trois choses comme les visites de Pré-au-Lard, les quatre maisons, les cours, le système des préfets – j'appris d'ailleurs que James avait été nommé préfet en chef – mais nous fûmes interrompus par une voix dans le couloir qui disait « Bonbons, sucreries, qui veut des bonbons... ». James se leva d'un bond en nous criant « Je reviens ! » et il sortit dans le couloir.

- Euh... Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle passe devant notre compartiment ? M'étonnais-je.

Les trois garçons haussèrent les épaules en signe de laisser tomber et nous reprîmes la conversation où nous l'avions arrêtée, tout en attendant James. Mais notre répit ne fut que de courte durée car, soudain, une autre voix retentit dans le couloir.

- James Potter, tu n'es qu'un crétin de première ! Hurla la fille à qui appartenait la voix.

Deux minutes plus tard, c'est un James dépité et à la joue gauche ornée d'une belle marque de main rouge qui revint s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Bin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demandais-je alors que Sirius se retenait à grande peine de rire.

- Lily m'a encore giflé...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Demanda Remus avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Mais rien ! Je l'ai embrassée et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait sortir avec moi. Mais elle est devenue rouge de colère et elle m'a giflé !

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Sirius qui explosa carrément de rire, rire qui ressemblait toujours autant à un aboiement qu'à mon époque. Il était bon de penser que certaines choses ne changeraient pas après son séjour à Askaban.

- Mais Sir', arrête de te moquer !

- Non mais... Tu n'as RIEN fait ! Aboya Sirius entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Un point pour le chien ! Dis-je.

Au vu de tous les regards fixés sur moi, j'en déduisis que j'avais encore fait une bêtise. Répétant dans ma tête ce que je venais de dire, je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé de Sirius en tant que chien et que je n'étais pas censée savoir qu'il était un animagus, encore mois qu'il se transformait en chien. Essayant de rattraper ma bourde, je murmurai un « Bin quoi... » timide.

- Bin, je suis pas un chien hein... Dit Sirius, son ton hésitant entre la méfiance et l'humour.

- Alors pourquoi quand tu ris, on dirait que tu aboie ? Fis-je pour le taquiner.

Cette fois, ce fut James qui partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Ouf ! J'avais réussi à rattraper ma bourde. Note pour plus tard : éviter les phrases à double sens ! Bref, l'ambiance était revenue, même si Sirius boudait un peu du fait que son meilleur ami se moquait ouvertement de lui, et « devant une fille en plus ! ». Puis, curieuse comme j'étais, je décidai de relancer le sujet 'Evans'.

- Au fait, c'est qui cette Lily ?

- Ah, en voilà une bonne question ! S'écria Sirius, qui semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de se venger de son frère de cœur. Alors tu vois, Lily, c'est la namoureuse de Juhmffffff-

Et le reste se perdit dans la main de James, que ce dernier venait de poser sur la bouche de son meilleur ami pour le faire taire.

- Noooon, sans rire, c'est vraiiii ? Demandais-je sur un ton ironique et avec un grand sourire. Et sinon, elle est dans quelle maison, comment elle est, depuis quand ça dure, tout ça tout ça quoi...

Sirius étant dans l'incapacité de répondre car la bouche toujours bloquée par la main de James, James ayant perdu sa voix et étant devenu tout rouge et Peter étant mort de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, ce fut Remus qui consentit à abréger la souffrance qu'était l'attente de réponse – moi, exagérer ? Jamais...

- Lily Evans est à Gryffondor, comme nous, et elle est aussi en septième année. James est amoureux d'elle depuis la cinquième année. En fait, depuis que Slughorn, le prof de potion, les a mis tous les deux en cours pour le séparer de Sirius parce qu'ils faisaient trop les idiots. Ensuite, il a pas arrêté de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était le rembarrer. Et ça a d'ailleurs pas changé.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily ! S'écria James avec véhémence, ayant apparemment retrouvé sa voix.

- Hey Pinocchio, je pourrais presque voir ton nez s'allonger ! Ris-je.

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, James s'écria :

- Han Sirius, mais t'es dégueu !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je avec amusement.

- Il m'a léché la main ce gros dégueulasse ! S'écria le brun à lunettes.

- Vous voyez, Sirius rit comme un chien, Sirius se comporte comme un chien et je n'ai bien sûr pas besoin de préciser que Sirius est aussi une étoile située dans la constellation du Grand Chien puisque tout le monde ici a suivi des cours d'astronomie... En fait, Sirius _est_ un chien !

Et, à cet instant, dans un élan de grande maturité, Sirius me tira la langue. Le trajet passa rapidement avec les quatre Maraudeurs et nous fûmes bientôt proches de Poudlard.

- Eh, les gars – et la fille, rajouta Peter lorsqu'il vit le regard que je lui lançais, on est bientôt arrivés, on devrait peut-être se changer...

- Ouais, t'as raison. Annonça James.

- Honneur à la demoiselle ! S'écria Sirius alors que tous se précipitaient dehors.

Ils avaient tous voulu sortir en même temps et étaient maintenant coincés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Essayant de combattre le fou-rire qui menaçait de s'emparer de moi, je les aidai à sortir et refermai la porte du compartiment avant de me changer. Une fois fait, je sortis et les laissai entrer pour qu'ils se changent à leur tour.

- Tu veux pas rester avec nous pendant qu'on se change ? Me demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire avant d'entrer.

- Quatre beaux garçons rien que pour moi ? Hum, c'est une idée tentante... Répondis-je avec un sourire pervers. Allez, vas-y avant que je ne cède à la tentation ! Rajoutais-je en riant et en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Finalement, ils furent rapides à se changer et je fus bientôt de retour avec eux, assise sur la banquette en face de James.

- Alors, dans quelle maison tu pense que tu vas aller ? Demanda Sirius.

- Pfu... Je sais pas trop... Aucune ne me dérangerait vraiment je crois... Sauf peut-être Serpentard bien sûr.

Un silence s'installa pour la première fois depuis notre départ de Londres, pendant que chacun était dans ses pensées. Bientôt, le train finit par ralentir, pour s'arrêter enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ? Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à le peaufiner celui-là ! Il était déjà écrit depuis longtemps (vu que j'ai commencé la fiction l'été dernier...) mais je l'ai fusionné avec un autre chapitre : toute la partie à la gare et dans le train devait constituer le chapitre 2. Finalement, j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble parce que je trouvais qu'on ne rentrait pas assez vite dans l'action. Et puis, j'ai ralongé certains passage, comme celui où Leah se retrouve dans le noir total avant son arrivée en 1977.

Au fait, j'espère que ceux qui sont aussi fans que moi de la culture britannique auront reconnu d'où je tire le nom de famille de Leah, parce que sinon, honte à eux ;-). Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les scénaristes : sans eux, j'aurais galéré encore longtemps pour trouver un nom de famille potable en P pour garder les mêmes initiales... J'en profite pour dire que j'ai hâte qu'ils passent enfin la saison 6 en France parce que c'est pas que mais j'aimerais bien la revoir (merci le streaming pour m'avoir permis de regarder cette saison en VOSFR ahah !).

Sinon, j'avais aussi une remarque... Voilà, il se trouve que, l'autre jour, je n'avais strictement rien à faire (comprenez par là que j'en avais marre de réviser mes partiels, que j'étais à jour dans les fictions que je dois lire et dans les séries que je regarde et que j'avais terminé le tome IV du cycle de l'Héritage...) et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas me mater un des Harry Potter ? Alors tranquille, je me mets le DVD de Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets dans le lecteur et là, paf (non pas le chien...), j'arrive au match de quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi faut-il que le premier match soit _toujours_ entre ces deux maisons ? Hum, bref... Donc j'arrive à ce passage et là, _le choc_ : je trouve comme une légère ressemblance entre la musique de la scène de la poursuite en dessous des gradins et la musique de la scène de la poursuite entre Anakin, Obi-Wan et le changeur de forme (mais si, vous savez, juste après l'attentat contre Padmé là !) dans Star Wars épisode 2. Ah, vous aussi ça vous choque hein ? Bon, c'est sûr, après avoir vu que le compositeur de la bo des deux films était le même, j'ai été légèrement soulagée (bin oui, qui dit même compositeur dit pas de plagiat...) mais quand-même. Je tenais à vous le faire remarquer parce que... En fait, y'a pas de raison, j'avais juste envie de raconter ma vie alors voilà ^^.

Enfin voilà, je vais peut-être m'arrêter là parce que vous devez en avoir marre de lire les conneries que je peux raconter... Je vous remercie quand-même de m'avoir lue, c'est la moindre des choses ! Je vous souhaite aussi à tous une bonne continuation et je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! =D


	3. Chapitre II

Bonjour à tous !  
Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de The Strengh of Destiny, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah et quelques autres bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Chapitre II  
****Répartition et premier dîner en 1977**

Une fois que le train se fut complètement arrêté, nous descendîmes sur le quai, nos valises en main. Sirius ayant la sienne cette fois, il ne put pas porter la mienne, et je dus l'amener toute seule à la pile de celles des septièmes années, avant de rejoindre le groupe des premières années qui se pressaient autour de Hagrid. Bien sûr, j'avais auparavant dit au revoir à mes amis, au cas où je ne serai pas dans la même maison qu'eux – bien que ce fut plus pour eux que pour moi, sachant que j'étais sûre de tomber dans la même maison que lors de ma première année, c'est-à-dire Gryffondor.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Rubeus Hagrid ? Demandais-je au semi-géant.

- Oui c'est moi...

- Je suis Leah Pond, la nouvelle qui doit être répartie avec les premières années...

- Ah oui ! Suis-moi, tu te mettra avec moi pour la traversée du lac.

Lorsque tous les premières années furent casés dans les barques, nous pûmes enfin partir. Le trajet se fit d'ailleurs dans un brouhaha monstre tandis que les nouveaux élèves découvraient avec émerveillement leur nouveau chez-eux. Hagrid me posa quelques questions du genre « Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? » ou « Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu être ? ». En somme, ses questions ressemblaient à celles des Maraudeurs. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il nous fit monter les escaliers et McGonagall nous accueillit en haut de ces derniers. Elle nous expliqua ce qu'était les différentes maisons et comment allait se passer la répartition, avant de nous faire entrer. L'entrée devant tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas – ou presque – me fit me sentir comme lors de ma première année, toute petite, même si je faisais sûrement une tête de plus que tous les élèves qui m'entouraient. Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression de redécouvrir Poudlard : l'impression de grandeur et de majesté qui s'en dégageaient lorsqu'on était sur le lac puis l'entrée dans par le magnifique escalier de pierre, et enfin la Grande Salle et son plafond magique. Oui, même si j'avais déjà vécu tout ça, je ressentais le même émerveillement et la même excitation teintée de peur que lors de mon entrée à l'école des sorciers. Cependant, la différence qu'il y avait avec ma première année me serra le cœur : mon frère ne serait pas avec moi pour m'encourager cette fois...

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, je vis les Maraudeurs me faire un sourire d'encouragement que je leur rendis. Rapidement, nous nous plaçâmes devant McGonagall qui déroula le long parchemin où étaient inscrits les noms des élèves à répartir, puis se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva avant de prendre la parole.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, mes chers élèves, et bon retour à ceux qui étaient déjà là l'année dernière. Cette année, et à titre exceptionnel, nous allons accueillir une élève directement en septième année. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir aussi chaleureusement que vos camarades de première année.

Suite à ce discours, il se rassit et le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Leah Pond !

Oh là là, il allait falloir que je m'avance devant tout le monde ! Autant je pouvais extravertie en compagnie de mes amis, autant devant des gens que je connaissais pas, je détestais attirer l'attention sur moi, ce qui allait être inévitable lorsque je serai assise sur le tabouret devant tout Poudlard. Pourquoi passais-je devant tout le monde alors que j'étais à la fin de l'alphabet d'habitude, hein ? Et puis, si le choixpeau ne m'envoyait pas à Gryffondor ? Chassant les pensées absurdes et paniquées qui prenaient d'assaut mon esprit, je m'avançai et, m'asseyant sur le tabouret, McGonagall plaça le choixpeau sur ma tête. Contrairement à ma première année, il ne me tomba pas sur les yeux. Évidemment, cette fois-ci, ma tête était un peu plus grosse.

- Hum, je vois... Murmura le choixpeau sur ma tête. Une voyageuse du futur... Et je t'ai placé à Gryffondor la dernière fois, intéressant... Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais d'avis : GRYFFONDOR !

Toute la table des rouges et ors applaudit et, toute contente de moi, je me dirigeai vers mon ancienne maison. Au loin, je vis James me faire signe de venir vers eux, et je ne me fis pas prier pour aller m'asseoir à leurs côtés, ignorant les regards jaloux de beaucoup de filles. Il était vrai que cela devait être rare de voir les Maraudeurs inviter une fille à manger avec eux, surtout une nouvelle élève...

- Félicitations ! Me fit Sirius. On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent que si tu étais allée dans une autre maison.

- Oui, tu vas devoir nous supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept ! Railla Remus.

- Techniquement, ce sera juste quinze heures sur vingt-quatre, parce qu'il faut bien que je dorme quand-même. Lui rétorquais-je avec un sourire.

La répartition continua donc jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul élève à répartir. J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que, cette année, il y avait plus de nouveaux Serpentards qu'à mon époque et cela ne me rassura pas. Bien sûr, je me doutais que tous les élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas des enfants de mangemorts et donc des futurs serviteurs de Voldemort mais cela laissait tout-de-même un large champ de recrutement... Me distrayant de mes pensées, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et annonça :

- Eh bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, bon appétit !

Aussitôt, tous les plats qui avaient été disposés sur la table se remplirent instantanément, comme à chaque festin de début d'année. Ah, pour une fois, Hermione n'était pas là pour nous faire son célèbre discours sur l'exploitation des elfes de maison. Ça serait peut-être la seule chose qui ne me manquerait pas...

- Ah, il était temps, j'ai vraiment une faim de loup moi ! S'écria Sirius.

Je vis Remus pâlir un peu à cette remarque, mais personne ne dit quoique ce soit. Peut-être de peur de dire quelque chose qui trahirait le secret de Remus devant moi. Décidément, si à chaque expression un peu louche, ils agissaient comme s'ils avaient tué quelqu'un, la moitié de l'école pourrait être au courant avant la fin du mois...Mais cette pensée sortit bientôt de mon esprit car les conversations reprirent bien vite, enivrés que nous étions par l'ambiance.

- C'est cool, Leah. Commença James. Cette année, tu vas partager ton dortoir avec Lily...

- Non James, je n'en profiterai pas pour te ramener une petite culotte en dentelle qui lui appartient... Fis-je pour rire.

Visiblement, mes paroles eurent l'effet escompté puisque Remus, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire tandis que James rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le pauvre quand-même... Mais ma répartie m'avait devancée sur ma réflexion, je ne pouvais quand-même pas l'en blâmer, elle m'avait servie tellement de fois...

- Mais euh... Pour une fois que je pensais pas à ça... Marmonna-t-il.

Malheureusement, cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses car le rire des trois autres Maraudeurs redoubla d'intensité pendant que, ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'éclatai moi aussi de rire. Le 'pour une fois' était vraiment de trop... Soudain, une fille débarqua du fin fond de la table et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Blonde, maquillée à souhait et le col de sa chemise ouvert sur ses seins, elle était le parfait stéréotype de la bimbo. Même Lavande Brown – que je ne portais pas dans mon cœur, je l'admets – n'était pas aussi superficielle.

- Coucou mon Sirichounet d'amour ! Claironna-t-elle.

Le concerné s'arrêta immédiatement de rire pour arborer un air gêné et surtout embêté, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en soucier outre mesure – je me demandai même si elle l'avait remarqué – et continua de faire battre ses cils comme si elle était une biche.

- Hey... Salut... Euh... Julia... Dit-il, presque en bégayant.

- Amanda. Le corrigea-t-elle en gloussant.

- Euh, ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire...

Je haussai un sourcil. Il avait oublié le prénom de cette fille. Passait-il d'une fille à une autre en oubliant le nom des précédentes ou était-ce parce que cette fille là ne méritait pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle ? Je rangeai cette question dans le coin de ma tête afin d'éclaircir la situation plus tard.

- Alors, ces vacances ? Demanda Amanda.

- Euh... C'était bien... T'étais pas là alors... Répondit Sirius.

- Oh, je t'ai manqué ? Hi hi, c'est trop mignon ! Bon, il faut que je retourne avec mes amies, mais tu sais où me trouver ! Bye mon Sirichounet !

Et sur ces mots, elle repartit vers sa table, où ses amies l'attendaient. Je notai d'ailleurs que les dites amies avaient l'air beaucoup moins stupides que 'Amanda' et je me demandai comment elles faisaient pour la supporter. Parce que non seulement elle avait l'air stupide et superficielle, mais en plus elle parlait avec une voix de crécelle qui vrillait les tympans à qui avait la malchance d'être prêt d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Sirius avait décidé de l'oublier... Délaissant Amanda et ses amies, je me retournai vers Sirius, sujet aux moqueries du reste des Maraudeurs.

- 'Mon Sirichounet' ? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Sans commentaire... Rétorqua l'intéressé.

- Qui c'était ce monstre ? Demandais-je.

- Amanda Jones, la Poufsouffle la plus stupide que le monde ait connu. Répondit Remus à la place de Sirius, sûrement parce que ce dernier n'aurait pas pu me répondre, ne sachant pas qui elle était exactement.

- Ancienne conquête ? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

- Ah non alors ! Celle-là, je m'en serai souvenu... Répliqua Sirius.

Ouf, mon pas-encore-parrain n'était pas un salaud qui couchait avec une fille et qui l'oubliait ensuite ! Rassurée, je retrouvai mon sourire.

- En tous cas, c'était pas une fausse elle hein... Dis-je.

- Et encore, t'as rien vu... Remarqua Remus.

- Oui, Sirius et James sont très populaires chez la gent féminine. Renchérit Peter.

- Ouais, enfin, surtout Sirius maintenant parce que la plupart des filles ont compris que James n'était plus un cœur à prendre. Du coup, elles se rattrapent sur Sirius. Rétorqua Remus.

- Ah je vois...

Le reste du repas se déroula plus calmement que la première partie. Les blagues fusaient de toutes parts, mais l'ambiance était tout-de-même moins animée qu'au début. Peut-être en raison du fait que la fatigue de la journée commençait à sérieusement se faire ressentir. Arrivés au dessert, Peter se servit une grosse part de tarte aux pommes et commença à l'engloutir, sans prendre la peine de la savourer. Ah... Un petit air de déjà vu peut-être ?

- Peter, un peu de retenue voyons ! Le taquina James On a une fille avec nous je te rappelle !

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, va. J'ai l'habitude... Rétorquais-je.

Voyant le regard interrogateur que les quatre garçons me lancèrent, je décidai de leur expliquer.

- Dans mon ancienne école, à Salem, j'avais un ami qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de manger. Je vous en ai parlé tout-à-l'heure, c'est Ron. Il s'empiffrait tout le temps comme si on allait lui retirer son assiette dans la seconde et ça a souvent été une source de dispute avec Hermione. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il était grognon quand il avait faim !

Je souris bêtement à ce souvenir. Combien de fois Hermione l'avait-elle sermonné sur les quantités de nourriture qu'il avalait, mais surtout sur la rapidité avec laquelle il mangeait ? Le premier repas de notre sixième année aurait été un bon exemple : Harry avait disparu – il était dans le Poudlard Express mais nous ne le savions pas encore – et Hermione et moi nous étions inquiétées de ne pas le voir arriver. Cette dernière avait passé ses nerfs sur Ron, en profitant par la même occasion pour lui reprocher de s'empiffrer alors que son meilleur ami avait disparu.

- Ça devait être drôle à voir. Fit remarquer James.

J'acquiesçai et tout le monde se plongea dans la dégustation de son dessert – même Peter qui avait ralenti la cadence. Lorsque les assiettes furent enfin vides, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole une troisième – et dernière – fois.

- Bien, maintenant que les estomacs sont remplis, je me dois de vous rappeler – regard fixe sur les Maraudeurs – que l'accès à la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdit. De plus, si vous voulez des détails concernant les objets interdits ou concernant certains articles du règlement, je vous prie de vous en référer à mon collègue concierge, Argus Rusard. Je tiens à vous préciser que, cette année, je compte organiser une soirée pour Halloween et un bal pour le Nouvel An. Je confie le soin de tout préparer à nos deux préfets en chef, Lily Evans et James Potter. Je ne vois rien d'autres à vous dire, si ce n'est vous souhaiter une excellente année dans ces murs. Bonne nuit à tous !

Il se tourna vers moi, me fit un grand sourire d'encouragement et partit rejoindre ses collègues professeur qui rejoignaient leurs appartements. Un joyeux brouhaha envahit la salle lorsqu'il eut fini de parler et toutes les filles sautèrent sur place. Sûrement à cause du bal.

- Désolé les gars, je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle ! Annonça James juste avant de partir en trombe vers une tornade rousse qui tentait de résonner les premières années de Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Lily.

- Non mais j'y crois pas... Il est Préfet en chef ! Et en compagnie de Lily Evans en plus... Il aurait pu nous le dire ! Râla Sirius.

- Vous vous seriez moqués de lui s'il vous l'avait dit. Fis-je remarquer.

- Mmmh... Pas faux.

- Viens, on va te montrer comment aller à la salle commune. Dit Remus en me tirant à sa suite.

Je souris en le laissant faire, trop contente de le voir un peu moins timide que lorsque nous étions dans le train. En effet, il avait été le seul à ne participer que très peu aux conversations. Enfin, avec Peter, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à manger des friandises pour parler. Les couloirs et les escaliers défilèrent devant mes yeux et je pus constater que le Poudlard de 1977 était identique à celui de 1997. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et Remus dit le mot de passe. Lorsque nous entrâmes, des élèves étaient en-train de courir partout en riant, poursuivis par Lily et James qui tentaient de remettre de l'ordre et j'en déduisis que les premières années étaient déjà là. Sirius et Peter, qui nous avaient suivis, allèrent s'affaler sur un des canapés de la salle commune, laissant à Remus le soin de me montrer les dortoirs.

- Voilà notre salle commune ! Annonça Remus en criant pour couvrir le bruit des premières années.

- C'est chaleureux ! Répondis-je. Et les dortoirs ?

- Tu y montes par les escaliers, là. Le dortoir des garçons est en haut à droite et celui des filles est un peu plus haut à gauche. En fait, il y a un système qui empêche les garçons de monter dans les dortoirs des filles. On va s'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que j'étais un peu fatiguée.

J'acquiesçai et nous allâmes prendre place sur un canapé en face de Sirius et Peter qui discutaient des bals qui allaient avoir lieu.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore était-il obligé d'organiser un _bal_ pour le Nouvel An ! Râlait Peter. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une soirée habillée ?

- Et pourquoi ça t'embête tant qu'il ait organisé un bal et pas une soirée ? C'est la même chose, non ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

Il marmonna une phrase et, au milieu des 'mgrbl mgrbl', je pus distinguer un 'cavalière'. Ah, oui, c'était pas faux : qui disait bal, disait aussi cavalière et la tradition voulait que ce soit les garçons qui invitent les filles et non l'inverse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas difficile de trouver une cavalière... Dit Remus avant que j'ai pu parler.

- Parle pour toi... Rétorqua Peter avec aigreur. James, Sirius et toi, vous avez votre fan club. Moi, je n'ai personne...

Je commençais à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Peter à trahir ses amis. Outre le fait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement courageux – on se demande comment il a fini à Gryffondor –, il jalousait les trois autres Maraudeurs pour leur succès auprès des gens, et pas seulement des filles. Parce que, d'après ce que j'avais pu observer lors du repas, les Maraudeurs connaissaient beaucoup de monde et, quand Sirius, James et Remus discutaient avec les autres, Peter et sa timidité restaient dans leur coin à admirer l'aisance de ses amis. Remus était timide aussi mais c'était comme une autre forme de timidité, et je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec certain problème lunaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Peter était réellement un gros timide, lui, et si les gens ne venaient pas vers lui, il n'allait pas vers eux. Le fond du problème était peut-être là, après tout...

- Je suis sure que tu trouvera quelqu'un. Fis-je en souriant.

Enfin, mon sourire devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace, mais comprenez moi : Peter était celui qui avait trahi mes parents et qui avait causé leur mort. J'allais sûrement mettre du temps avant de me faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas encore cet homme... Et qu'il n'allait peut-être pas le devenir.

Nous restâmes ainsi à parler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que les élèves de première année soient allés se coucher en fait. De loin, je vis Lily faire un vague au revoir à James et ce dernier vint s'asseoir avec nous en soupirant.

- Les premières années sont terribles cette année ! Dit-il.

- Oses me dire que tu n'était pas comme ça à leur âge. Rétorquais-je avec un sourire.

Il me fit un sourire contrit, n'ayant plus la force de se défendre. J'allais rajouter quelque chose mais un bâillement m'en empêcha.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher les gars. En plus, demain, on reprend directement les cours et je sens que ça va être dur... Annonçais-je à la place, en me levant.

- Ouais, je crois que je vais faire pareil... Fit Remus.

- Allez-y, on te rejoins un peu plus tard Remus. Dit Sirius.

Haussant les épaules, Remus se leva à son tour, dit bonne nuit aux autres, et me suivit dans les escaliers. Une fois devant le dortoir des garçons, je ne sais pourquoi mais la gêne s'empara de nous.

- Bon... Bin... Bonne nuit... Murmurais-je.

- Ouais, euh... Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Et content de t'avoir rencontrée.

Je lui souris et me retournai pour monter jusqu'à mon dortoir mais je me ravisai au dernier moment. Je m'approchai doucement et lui fis un bisou sur la joue tout en souriant. Cette fois-ci, je montai dans le dortoir des filles de septième année et refermai vite la porte derrière moi tout en rougissant. Pourquoi me conduisais-je comme cela ? Après tout, je connaissais Remus de longue date, même si c'était l'adulte et non pas l'adolescent. Les deux ne devraient pas être si différents... Mettant cette gêne dans un coin de ma tête, je me dirigeai vers mon lit en remarquant que l'un des trois lits avait les rideaux tirés. L'une de mes camarades devait déjà dormir. Alors que j'ouvrais ma malle, une fille rousse sortit de la salle de bain : Lily. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en voyant ses yeux. Harry et moi avions vraiment les mêmes...

- Salut ! Chuchota-t-elle, sûrement pour ne pas réveiller notre camarade de chambre. Je suis Lily Evans, la deuxième préfète en chef. Tu dois être Leah Pond, la nouvelle...

- Oui, c'est moi. Alors comme ça on va partager notre dortoir cette année...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire devant elle et je me sentis stupide avec ma remarque. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve : combien de fois n'avais-je pas imaginé de rencontrer ne serait-ce que l'un de mes deux parents ? Et aujourd'hui, j'avais rencontré les deux, avec seulement quelques heures d'intervalle. J'essayais de ne pas trop la fixer et la détailler mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer pour voir les ressemblances entre elle et moi.

- Oui. Il y a aussi Michelle, mais elle doit déjà être en-train de dormir. Le lit avec les rideaux tirés est le sien. L'autre est celui de Maria, mais elle traîne plus avec des Poufsouffles. Elle doit pas encore être revenue de leur salle commune...

Michelle, lit de droite quand on entre, et Maria, lit de gauche, c'est noté !

- Au fait, j'ai vu que tu avais sympathisé avec les Maraudeurs... Je pense qu'ils t'expliqueront un peu le fonctionnement de Poudlard mais si jamais tu as des questions ou bien alors besoin d'un guide, je suis là !

- Merci c'est gentil ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de tomber sur quelqu'un d'antipathique mais ça va, je suis bien tombée.

Lily me rendit mon sourire et alla se coucher à son tour. Quant-à moi, j'allai me laver les dents, je me mis en pyjama et hop, au dodo ! Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller, je me mis à penser à ma deuxième journée en 1977, à Dumbledore, au pourquoi j'étais là... J'avais été agréablement surprise par les Maraudeurs. Je pensais que je ne serais pas vraiment proche d'eux à cette époque et que je me serais fait des amies du côté des filles, plutôt, mais, en quelques heures passées avec eux, c'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Il est vrai que j'avais toujours eu plus d'affinité avec les représentants de la gent masculine qu'avec les filles qui passaient leur temps à parler garçons, mode et maquillage, mais je ne pensais pas que je m'adapterais si vite au caractère espiègle et farceur des Maraudeurs. Remarquez, j'aurais dû m'en douter, n'avais-je pas été amies avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Et puis, j'avoue que je ne comprenais toujours pas cette phrase que m'avait dite Dumbledore la veille dans son bureau : « Rien n'arrive par hasard, vous étiez destinée à faire un voyage dans le passé. ». Que voulait-il dire par 'vous étiez destinée' ? Je soupirai d'agacement. Dumbledore et ses énigmes ! Je me tournai sur le côté droit et, essayant d'oublier mes problèmes, je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Tadam ! Oui, je sais, c'est déjà fini... Mais que voulez-vous, un chapitre est un chapitre hein... En tous cas, je vous souhaite deux bonnes semaines, et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite =D  
(Non, je ne vous raconterai pas ma vie cette fois-ci, partiels oblige -")


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour à tous !  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais répondre à une review anonyme, en espérant que l'auteur verra ma réponse :  
_"Salut Adenoide !_  
_Je réponds à ta review en espérant que tu repasse sur ma fiction (je réponds toujours aux reviews de toutes manières). Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter ton message : est-ce que tu as aimé, détesté ? Et dans les deux cas, pourrais-tu argumenter ? J'aime avoir les avis de tous mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs._  
_Dans le cas où c'était une critique (et c'est ce qu'il me semble), je tiens à dire que le principe de la fanfiction est d'inventer d'autres histoires, pas de réécrire les 4398 pages (oui, j'ai compté) qui composent l'histoire de Harry Potter. De plus, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était l'histoire de Harry et, sachant que ma fiction est un Remus/OC, je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu t'attendais mais oui, c'est l'histoire de Leah._  
_En tous cas, j'espère pouvoir discuter avec toi, afin de mieux comprendre ce que tu as voulu dire. Bonne continuation."_  
Ensuite, voilà donc le chapitre III, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il n'y a pas encore trop d'action mais, après tout, il faut un peu de temps avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre III  
****Certaines choses ne changeront jamais**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le réveil de Lily qui me tira de mon sommeil. Le son strident de l'appareil avait eu raison de mon sommeil pourtant profond – ce qui était rare – et je m'étais levée de mauvaise grâce pour cette première journée de cours. Aujourd'hui, nous étions Lundi et je redoutais ce qu'il arrivait chaque année : le cours de potions du Lundi matin en compagnie des Serpentards. Nous devions avoir nos emplois du temps au petit-déjeuner et j'espérais que, à cette époque, les cours ne soient pas tous en compagnie des verts et argents. J'étais dans la salle de bain, essayant de coiffer mes long cheveux roux quand Lily me salua. « 'Jour... » fut tout ce que je pus répondre tant j'étais mal réveillée. Une fois fait, je sortis du dortoir et rejoignis la salle commune. Sur l'un des canapés les plus près du feu, se trouvaient les Maraudeurs qui semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Salut ! M'interpellèrent-ils.

- Euh... Salut. Répondis-je. Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

- Oui, toi ! Me dit Sirius. Mais maintenant que t'es là, on va pouvoir aller manger ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est ainsi que nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin, les quatre garçons furent bien plus bavards que moi. Je ne cessais de repenser aux paroles de Dumbledore. On dit que la nuit porte conseil et je n'avais jamais vraiment cru ces paroles. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, j'avais l'impression que la nuit m'avait aidé à assimiler certaines choses. Les quatre garçons qui m'accompagnaient avaient, à mon époque, tous eu un destin tragique. Le premier était mort en voulant sauver sa femme et son fils, le second avait passé douze ans à Askaban pour le crime d'un autre, le troisième avait trahi ses amis pour l'avidité d'un monstre, et le dernier avait perdu tous ses amis en une seule soirée. Se pourrait-il que je soit là pour empêcher que ça arrive ? J'avais la possibilité de changer le cours des choses et de sauver de nombreuses vies, j'avais le devoir de le faire.

J'en étais arrivée là de mes réflexions lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle. Les garçons s'assirent en milieu de table et je les suivis. Je me servis machinalement deux toasts que je me beurrai, un œuf au plat et une tranche de bacon, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille. Je mangeai tranquillement le contenu de mon assiette en écoutant la conversation de mes nouveaux amis. Soudain, alors que je voulais manger mon second toast, je posai la main là où je l'avais posé, mais ne trouvai rien. L'avais-je mangé sans m'en rendre compte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible... Puis, regardant qui était assis à ma gauche, je compris tout.

- Sirius Black, rend-moi mon toast immédiatement ! Menaçais-je.

Le concerné me regarda avec un grand sourire et, avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, il l'enfourna tout entier dans sa bouche, sous le regard dégoûté de ses meilleurs amis et de moi-même.

- Viens le chercher alors ! Dit-il difficilement, la bouche à moitié pleine, et crachant presque des miettes tout autour de lui.

- Roh, t'es répugnant... Fis-je avec un grimace de dégoût, même si un demi sourire étirait mes lèvres.

- Mais au moins ça t'a réveillée ! Rétorqua-t-il après avoir avalé.

- Vous n'étiez peut-être pas obligé d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, monsieur Black. Fit une voix derrière nous.

Je luttai contre le fou-rire qui menaça de me prendre. En effet, la voix appartenait au professeur McGonagall et la tête de Sirius à cet instant était juste inoubliable : ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de surprise et il était tellement blanc qu'il aurait pu faire un concours avec Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

- Mais peut-être voudriez-vous avoir votre emploi du temps au lieu de montrer à Miss Pond les capacités de votre bouche. Continua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Cette fois-ci, il était devenu aussi rouge que sa cravate et il marmonna un « J't'en foutrais moi des capacités de ma bouche... » pendant que McGonagall nous distribuait nos emplois du temps. Une fois qu'elle fut passée à un autre groupe, James ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de son meilleur ami. De mon côté, je ne prêtai pas attention à leurs bêtises et je jetai un coup d'œil au papier devant moi. Magnifique ! Comme toutes les années, je me retrouvai avec un cours de potions en première heure le Lundi matin en compagnie des Serpentards. Et double en plus !

- Eh Jamesinounet, au lieu de te moquer de ton pote, regarde le prochain cours qu'on a ! Lançais-je.

- Yark, c'est quoi ce surnom ? S'écria le dit James.

- Ch'ai pas, j'avais envie de t'embêter. Répondis-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Il me tira la langue et se pencha à son tour sur le parchemin. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de lire quoique ce soit que Sirius s'écriait :

- Ah non, double cours de potion avec les Serpentards !

- Quoi ? Mais ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ? Râla James.

- J'en ai bien l'impression... Renchérit Remus. Surtout que plus de la moitié de nos cours se font avec les Serpentards cette année... Enfin, sauf deux heures avec les Poufsouffles et quelques heures avec les Serdaigles.

- Quoi, on a cours avec des Poufsouffles ? Où t'as vu ça ? M'étonnais-je.

- Bin arithmancie...

- Ou divination... Précisa Peter.

- Ah mais moi j'ai pris aucun des deux.

Nous regardâmes encore un peu les cours que nous avions et il fut l'heure d'aller en cours. Bien sûr, il fallait que nous passions d'abord chercher nos sacs avec nos affaires de cours, ce qui fut rapide, et nous allâmes devant la salle de potions. Lily et une fille brune – sûrement Michelle puisqu'elle portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor – étaient déjà là.

- Hey Leah ! M'interpella Lily. Je voulais te présenter Michelle.

- Salut. Fit la concerné.

- Salut. Fis-je à mon tour. Moi c'est Leah Pond, mais je pense que tu dois le savoir.

Elle me sourit et, reprenant ma présentation, me répondit :

- Michelle McCoy. Mais, tu dois le savoir aussi, puisque Lily a déjà dû faire les présentations quand je dormais hier soir.

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un petit rire. J'allais répondre quelque chose mais une voix traînante m'en empêcha.

- Alors les traîtres à leur sang et les sangs-de-bourbe sont déjà dehors ?

Je me retournai et ne fus pas surprise de voir Lucius Malefoy devant moi. Son fils avait exactement la même voix. Quant-au physique, ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes cheveux blonds – quoique ceux de Malefoy senior étaient plus longs que ceux de son fils – et la même prestance arrogante. De loin, je vis James prêt à sortir sa baguette. Je me dépêchai de me poster près des garçons pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Alors la vermine, on vient chercher les ennuis ? Répliqua Sirius.

Caché derrière Malefoy et deux autres garçons de Serpentard, j'aperçus un garçon brun, au nez un peu crochu et aux cheveux gras. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait Rogue quand il était jeune ? Peu engageant mais il y avait pire... Aussitôt que Sirius eut fini sa phrase, Malefoy senior dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire le renégat ? S'énerva le blond.

- Vas-y, attaque ! Provoqua James en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Voyant où ça nous menait, je tirai sur la manche de la robe de sorcier de James et lui murmurai un : « Arrête ça, tu veux vraiment avoir des ennuis dès le premier jour ? ». Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que moi-même j'avais la main sur ma baguette, prête à la sortir. Cependant, je regrettai presque d'avoir parlé quand Malefoy se tourna vers moi.

- Tiens, mais si c'est pas la nouvelle ? Alors, on traîne avec les semeurs de trouble ? On commence bien l'année... Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, et je pus voir une lueur malsaine dans son regard.

- T'approches pas d'elle Malefoy ! S'écria Remus en s'interposant.

- Oh, si c'est pas mignon, Lupin s'est trouvé une petite amie ! Railla le blond.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sentis une douce chaleur prendre place sur mes joues à l'entente de ces mots. Et en regardant Remus, je constatai qu'il était aussi gêné que moi. Cependant, je ne voulais pas que la situation s'envenime à cause de moi, car les conséquences pourraient être énormes, c'est pourquoi je pris la parole.

- Ça suffit ! Vous en avez pas marre de toujours vous provoquer les uns les autres ? Vous êtes vraiment des gamins !

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle ! Fit Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ma chérie...

- Ne vas pas croire que je ne te connais pas, j'en sais bien plus que tous tes petits copains réunis et tu ne me fais pas peur. Ah, et je ne suis pas _ta_ chérie. Ajoutais-je en le défiant du regard.

Nous aurions pu nous fixer l'un l'autre pendant encore quelques temps si la porte de la salle de potions ne s'était pas ouverte sur Slughorn. Je me rendis compte que, pendant que nous nous défiions du regard, le reste des élèves était arrivé. Il y avait cinq filles de Serpentard et une blonde de Gryffondor – Maria si je me souvenais bien.

- Allez, mes chers élèves, vous pouvez entrer ! Dit le professeur de potions.

Malefoy se retira de l'échange avec un regard mauvais et nous rentrâmes dans la salle. Les Serpentards prirent le côté gauche de la salle, près de la porte, et nous prîmes le côté droit. Nous allions prendre nos places quand Slughorn nous interrompit.

- Attendez, je vais moi-même faire les groupes !

Un murmure de protestation se fit entendre mais Slughorn n'en tint pas compte.

- Alors, reprit-il, Evans/Potter...

Je vis James faire un grand sourire quand il entendit ça, et Lily faire une moue paniquée. Paniquée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire peur à ce point chez James ? A moins qu'elle n'ait peur de ne pas pouvoir lui résister ? Il allait falloir que je fasse ma petite enquête...

- Lupin/Pettigrew, continuait le professeur de potions, Malefoy/Avery, Lestrange/Rogue, McCoy/Weather, Bullstrod/Williams, Reylli/Magritte/Rowan et Black/Pond. Bien, asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer le cours par quelques petites révisions.

Nous prîmes donc place dans la salle. Cependant, nous remarquâmes bien vite que, même si les duos étaient composés chacun de personnes de la même maison, nous n'en étions pour autant pas ensemble, puisque Slughorn avait pris soin de nous placer aux quatre coins de la salle. Ainsi, James et Lily se retrouvaient près de la porte, Remus et Peter au premier rang devant le bureau du professeur et Sirius et moi au fond près de la fenêtre.

- Fais chier ce prof, non mais vraiment... Grommela Sirius quand il s'en rendit compte. Heureusement que je suis avec toi parce que je l'aurais vraiment eu mauvaise sinon...

- Ouais, j'avais peur qu'il nous mélange carrément avec des Serpentards. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, on est pas à côté de blondasse et compagnie...

- Blondasse et compagnie ?

- Lucius Malefoy et sa bande... Dis-je d'un ton hautain pour me moquer d'eux.

Sirius s'esclaffa et commença à sortir tout son matériel. Pour moi qui n'avait sorti qu'une plume et un parchemin, cela me parut sur-dimensionné.

- Tu sais que ça sert à rien de tout sortir si on fait des révisions... Dis-je.

- Oui mais comme mes plumes et mes parchemins sont au fond du sac, je suis obligé de tout sortir pour pouvoir les choper...

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié à quel point, _vous_ les garçons, vous étiez ordonnés. Raillais-je pour le taquiner.

Sirius me fit un énorme sourire et le cours commença. J'avoue que c'était relativement facile pour moi puisque j'avais déjà fait un début de septième année. Finalement, les deux heures passèrent vite, entre Sirius qui faisait des blagues, le prof qui parlait et moi qui observait James pour voir comment il avançait avec Lily... Dix heures arriva bientôt et il fut l'heure pour mes chers camarades d'aller en divination – ou en arithmancie pour Remus et Lily. Quant-à moi, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de potions sur 'les usages d'un bézoard' – eh oui, les profs donnaient déjà des devoirs... Comme j'avais déjà fait le même devoir en 1997, je retrouvai vite le livre qui m'intéressait et je fis mon devoir en une demi-heure. Une fois fait, je rangeai mes affaires et quittai la bibliothèque pour me rendre devant la salle d'histoire de la magie, où je m'assis. Rapidement, je partis dans mes pensées.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sauver les gens que j'aimais et en même temps de tuer Voldemort. Harry m'avait parlé des Horcruxes et je savais que le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard et Nagini le serpent de Voldemort étaient des Horcruxes. Je notai d'ailleurs mentalement que le dernier n'était peut-être pas encore créé. La prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort ne devant être énoncée qu'en 1980, j'avais encore près de deux ans pour changer les choses et espérer que nous naissions dans de bonnes circonstances. Je fermai les yeux face au mal de tête qui s'empara de moi. Tout cela était très compliqué, il allait falloir que je mette Dumbledore au courant de certains détails, mais il fallait que je choisisse avec soin quels détails j'allais garder secrets. Quant-aux Maraudeurs et à Lily, il fallait que je sois très prudente, je ne pouvais les mettre au courant de ma situation, du moins pas tout-de-suite. Cependant, il était pour moi impératif que j'empêche Peter de trahir mes parents. Même si je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de basculer du mauvais côté, je pouvais toujours essayer de l'empêcher de leur nuire. Ensuite, il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher la mort de Sirius – je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes à cette pensée. Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne pouvais les noter quelque part, au risque que quelqu'un ne trouve la liste.

La sonnerie de fin de cours me sortit de mes pensées. Les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à arriver... Je séchai les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé et je me relevai, m'appuyant contre le mur de pierre. La porte s'ouvrit sur les élèves de cinquième année qui avaient cours juste avant nous, et je vis les Maraudeurs arriver au fond du couloir.

- Ça va ? Demanda Sirius en me voyant et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh oui pourquoi ?

- Bin... T'as les yeux tous rouges...

- Ah non, ça c'est rien... Dis-je, gênée. Je... Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit...

Je vis à sa tête qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot mais il ne dit rien. Il était vrai que mon excuse ne tenait pas debout : si j'avais été fatiguée au point d'avoir les yeux bouffis, j'aurais eu les yeux rouges dès le petit-déjeuner et les garçons l'auraient remarqué.

- Alors, c'était bien votre cours de divination ? Fis-je pour lancer la conversation et par la même occasion changer de sujet.

- Comme d'hab'... Fit James. On a révisé les feuilles de thé et j'ai prédit une mort atroce au cure-dent à Sirius...

- Mais puisque je te dis que l'espèce de trait bizarre, ça symbolisait un arbre ! Rétorqua Sirius.

- Bin ouais, mais sur le coup, moi, ça m'a évoqué un cure-dent... Et puis quoi, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances écrasé par une brindille ? Railla James.

- Mais non, une croix et un trait pas droit, c'est une mort causée par un arbre, c'est tout !

- Euh... Une croix, ça veut pas dire la mort, c'est censé évoquer des souffrances... Intervins-je.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêté la divination l'année dernière... S'étonna Sirius.

- Oui mais en troisième année, on a fait les feuilles de thé aussi, et Harry avait une croix avec un soleil. Ron lui a prédit des souffrances et de la joie. En gros, il allait être heureux de souffrir.

Un grand blanc suivit ma réplique, puis les garçons partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

- Ah non mais... Être heureux... De souffrir... C'est du Masochisme... Ça ! S'écria Sirius entre deux hoquets de rire tout en s'essuyant une larme.

Je les laissai rire encore un peu et, une fois qu'ils furent un peu calmés, je leur proposai de rentrer avant que les meilleures places ne soient prises. Ils acquiescèrent et je précédai tout le monde. Les tables étaient collées ensemble en des rangs de cinq et elles se trouvaient contre le mur, juste en dessous des fenêtres.

- On se met au fond ? Demanda James.

- Je prends le mur ! M'écriais-je en me précipitant vers la place que je convoitais.

- Ah non, j'le veux ! S'écria Sirius en se précipitant lui aussi vers cette place.

S'en suivit une bagarre avec Sirius pour savoir lequel de nous deux allait s'asseoir à la place contre le mur, mais je réussis à m'asseoir en premier. Suite à ma victoire, je lui fis un sourire vainqueur et il partit s'asseoir à côté de James en grommelant.

- Je comprends pas ce qu'elle a de spécial cette place... Dit Remus en s'asseyant entre James et moi.

- Mon p'tit Remus, je vais t'expliquer : tu peux t'appuyer contre le mur et en plus t'as des accoudoirs – le dossier de la chaise et la table – ce qui en fait une place de choix pour pouvoir dormir pendant le cours. Répondis-je. Ou faire des morpions avec ton voisin de gauche, ça dépend... Ajoutais-je.

Il me fit un sourire amusé et sortit un parchemin et une plume et je fis de même. Les élèves retardataires arrivèrent et le cours commença. L'enfer tout simplement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit – même si mon sommeil avait été profond – et la voix soporifique de Binns ne m'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Surtout que je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim... Mais un coup de coude dans mon bras me sortit de ma léthargie en plein milieu du cours.

- Ça te dit un morpion ? Me demanda Remus, car c'est bien lui qui m'avait donné un coup de coude.

- Ah oui, alors là, je suis partante !

C'est ainsi que je passai le reste de l'heure à jouer au morpion avec Remus. Même s'il était devenu évident au bout de la quatrième partie que je ne le gagnerais pas, j'avais tout-de-même persisté. Enfin la sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours et nous pûmes aller manger. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur – je passai presque tout mon temps à parler avec Remus, qui avait mis sa timidité de côté – et il fut bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours. La botanique passa trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé cette matière, surtout parce que j'avais une tendance maladive à me méfier de _toutes_ les plantes magiques depuis notre mésaventure avec un Filet du Diable, en première année, et devoir passer _toute une heure_ à apprendre comment prendre soin des dites plantes était _vraiment_ difficile. Une fois le cours terminé – à mon plus grand bonheur –, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de métamorphose, où je m'assis cette fois juste derrière Remus et Sirius – McGonagall n'ayant pas voulu laisser James et Sirius ensemble – et à côté de Lily.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les animagus. Annonça McGonagall lorsque nous fûmes enfin assis.

Je vis Sirius bailler devant moi et je compris immédiatement pourquoi : James, Peter et lui étaient des animagus, ils savaient donc tout ce qu'i savoir. Au fur-et-à-mesure que le cours passait et que je prenais des notes, je voyais la tête de Sirius – qui reposait sur sa main gauche – s'affaisser de plus en plus, ce qui m'indiqua qu'il était carrément en-train de s'endormir. Doucement, je passai mes pieds derrière les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise et je tirai brusquement dessus. Le mouvement de la chaise eut tôt fait de le réveiller et il se rattrapa brusquement sur le rebord de la dite chaise, les yeux hagards.

- Monsieur Black, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda McGonagall sur un ton autoritaire.

- Euh... Je vous écoutais professeur...

Le regard de la professeur de métamorphose indiquait clairement qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Cependant, elle devait y être habituée puisqu'elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais avant de reprendre son cours. Sirius évita d'ailleurs de se rendormir pendant le reste de l'heure.

- Ah, on a notre soirée de libre maintenant ! S'écria Sirius en sortant du cours de métamorphose.

- Sirius, je te rappelle que nous avons un devoir de potions à faire pour Lundi prochain ! Riposta Remus.

- Han, et moi qui croyait que t'avais oublié... Râla le brun.

Je ris devant la tête qu'il tirait, mais il réussit néanmoins l'exploit de convaincre le lycanthrope que nous avions encore une semaine pour le faire. La soirée se passa à jouer aux échecs – pour Sirius et James – et à discuter – pour Remus, Peter et moi, même si Peter, ne comprenant plus du tout ce que nous disions – notre conversation portait sur le cinéma –, avait fini par se concentrer sur la partie d'échecs.

En allant me coucher ce soir là, je repensai à la dispute qui avait éclaté entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors le matin même. J'allais devoir les surveiller ces futurs – et peut-être même déjà – mangemorts. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur car je n'aurais qu'une seule chance de changer les choses, c'est pourquoi il fallait à tous prix que je sois au courant de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le camp adverse. Finalement, j'avais quitté une époque en guerre pour me retrouver dans une époque sur le point d'entrer en guerre. Oui, il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais...

* * *

Voili, voilou ! A dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre =)


	5. Chapitre IV

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Chapitre IV  
****Les prémices d'un sentiment**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'avais recommencé ma septième année à Poudlard en 1977, une semaine que j'avais intégré le groupe des Maraudeurs – ou plutôt que j'étais devenue amie avec eux – et une semaine que j'entretenais une relation amicale avec Lily. En une semaine, j'avais eu le temps de me familiariser avec cette époque, peu différente de la mienne – à ceci près que Voldemort n'essayait pas à tout instant de tuer mon frère. Mais, en une semaine, mes cauchemars étaient revenus. En effet, après la mort de Sirius au Département des Mystères, j'avais commencé à revivre cet instant, mais cela était passé avec le temps. Le revoir si jeune et surtout vivant avait dû raviver ma peine et je ne dormais que très peu la nuit, passant mon temps à regarder le plafond et à réfléchir à comment je pourrais sauver les gens que j'aimais.

Nous étions Mardi matin et, pour mon grand plaisir, nous commencions à neuf heures ce jour là. Le réveil sonna et c'est avec peine que je me levai, ayant passé les deux tiers de la nuit à combattre mon subconscient qui ajoutait à la scène de la mort de Sirius les fantômes de mes parents qui m'accusaient d'avoir pu agir mais de n'avoir rien fait. C'est donc avec une très grande motivation – notez l'ironie de cette phrase – que je descendis dans ma salle commune pour retrouver les Maraudeurs qui m'attendaient pour aller petit-déjeuner.

- Dis-donc, tu as une drôle de tête... S'inquiéta James en me voyant arriver les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

- Non c'est rien, j'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit. Tentais-je de le rassurer.

- Ça fait une semaine que nous tu ressors la même excuse, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit 'rien' ! Dit Remus.

- Écoutez, c'est juste le stress de début d'année, mais ça va passer... Mentis-je.

Il me regardèrent tous les quatre d'un air suspicieux mais ne dirent rien, réservant sûrement cette conversation pour un moment plus tranquille, c'est-à-dire durant lequel nous ne serions que tous les cinq, et nous descendîmes manger.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, les garçons parlèrent beaucoup mais je vis qu'ils me surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets, veillant à ce que je mange et que je pense à autre chose que ce qui pouvait me tourmenter. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire et je ris à toutes leurs blagues, même si je luttais pour ne pas fermer les paupières.

Le cours de DCFM qui suivit passa lentement. Le professeur Richards avait commencé un programme de révision qui résumait nos six premières années et je m'ennuyais ferme. En fait, je redoutais surtout le moment où il en viendrait à parler des loup-garous car le premier – et dernier – cours que j'avais eu avait été avec Rogue, et je ne pouvais pas dire que ça avait été un partie de plaisir. Le cours de sortilèges et le cours de botanique, quant-à eux, étaient passés un peu plus vite, car nous avions appris de nouvelles choses et cela m'avait obligée à rester concentrée.

Durant le déjeuner, j'avais été un peu plus réveillée mais ce n'était tout-de-même pas ça. Ensuite, nous étions retournés en sortilèges – je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi ils nous avaient mis une heure le matin et une autre l'après midi au lieu d'un bloc de deux heures mais bon, des fois, il vaut mieux pas chercher...

Nous étions en ce moment sur le chemin du cours d'histoire de la magie, les garçons parlant et rigolant tandis que je luttais pour regarder où je mettais les pieds, comme j'avais fait toute la journée. Une fois que les élèves du cours précédent furent sortis, nous nous assîmes rapidement et le cours commença. Les premières minutes furent une vraie torture pour moi. La voix de Binns avait le même effet qu'un somnifère et, malgré ma lutte contre le sommeil de peur de faire un cauchemar en plein cours, je ne résistai pas bien longtemps et je m'endormis.

À mon grand étonnement, je ne fis pas de cauchemar de toute l'heure. À la place, je rêvai que j'étais en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec quelqu'un. Tournant la tête, je constatai que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Remus. Il tourna à son tour la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je ne sais pourquoi mais des papillons volèrent dans mon estomac à cet instant. Puis, doucement, il se rapprocha de moi. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque lorsqu'il se mit à prononcer mon prénom. Doucement au début puis d'une façon de plus en plus insistante. J'ouvris les yeux et je tombai nez à nez avec deux yeux dorés. Remus. Lorsque je me rendis enfin compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve – mais quel rêve ! – je devins aussi rouge que le rappeltout de Neville Londubat. Si si c'est possible, je vous assure !

- Leah, le cours est terminé, tu t'es endormie... Murmura Remus.

- Euh... Oui... Je- J'arrive !

J'étais horriblement gênée d'avoir rêvé de _ça_ alors que Remus n'était qu'un ami – « Tu en es sure ? » Demanda une petite voix au fin fond de ma tête – et en plus mon ancien prof de DCFM. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce sentiment qui m'avait envahie alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, je rangeai mes affaires au plus vite, je partis rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui m'attendaient à la sortie et nous prîmes le chemin de la salle commune.

- Alors, t'as bien dormi ? Demanda Sirius d'un air si subtile que je crus un instant avoir trahi le contenu de mon rêve.

- Pourquoi tu me demanda ça ? Fis-je d'un ton qui se voulait naturel.

- Juste parce que vu le grand sourire que tu arborais, ton rêve devait être assez agréable... Répondit-il avec le même air que précédemment.

Je sentis le rouge me monter une nouvelle fois au visage, mais je décidai de ne pas me laisser démonter sans rien faire. Je notai mentalement que cette heure de sommeil avait dû me remettre les idées en place car ma répartie était de nouveau là.

- Oh oui, c'était agréable ! Dis-je avec emphase. Alors tu vois, y avait Rogue, et puis moi, et on était dans une salle de classe déserte, il faisait nuit, et il humphh.

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit dans la main de James qui s'était posée sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de finir. Son air était d'ailleurs complètement dégoûté et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être satisfaite de moi. Si James réagissait comme ça, nul doute que son meilleur ami allait avoir une réaction similaire...

- Tu rêvais de Servilus ? S'écria Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

- Oui, et s'il est aussi doué en vrai que dans mon rêve, je veux bien l'entraîner tout-de-suite dans une salle de classe vide pour une petite séance privée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Répliquais-je avec un grand sourire juste après avoir retiré la main de James de devant ma bouche.

Sirius fit une grimace dégoûtée et rejoignit Peter qui avait pris la tête du groupe, suivi de près par James.

- Tu rêvais vraiment de Severus ? Me demanda Remus en approchant doucement.

Un instant je crus voir de la jalousie – ? – dans son regard, mais je devais sûrement l'avoir imaginée. Oui, c'était ça, j'avais imaginé sa jalousie, perturbée par le rêve que j'avais fait plus tôt.

- Non, mais rien ne me fais plus plaisir que de faire enrager Sirius... Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il me fit un petit sourire à son tour et je remarquai à quel point il avait l'air fatigué aujourd'hui. Alors comme ça je n'étais pas la seule à mal dormir la nuit... Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter à ce point, mais mes réflexions furent coupées par notre arrivée à la salle commune. Apercevant Lily assise à une table et penchée sur un parchemin vierge, je m'approchai.

- Coucou, je peux faire mes devoirs avec toi ? Demandais-je.

- Oui oui, vas-y, assieds-toi. Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et je m'assis, sortant ensuite mes affaires. J'étais heureuse d'avoir tissé ne serais-ce qu'un mince filet d'amitié avec elle. Après tout, elle était ma mère – ou du moins elle le serait, j'avais du mal avec les temps – et je voulais apprendre à la connaître. J'avais déjà bien entamé mon devoir de sortilèges quand Sirius s'approcha de notre table d'un pas hésitant.

- Leah ? M'interpella-t-il.

- Ouiiii ? Dis-je en relevant la tête, un brin agacée qu'il m'interrompe en plein milieu de ma dissertation.

- Tout-à-l'heure, tu... T'as vraiment rêvé de Servilus ?

- Severus, Sirius, il s'appelle Severus. Le repris-je.

J'avais beau détester Rogue, je n'en pensais pas moins que lui donner un surnom aussi péjoratif était méchant. Parce que, quoi que Harry en pense, Rogue ne serait peut-être pas devenu ce qu'il était si James et Sirius ne s'étaient pas autant acharnés sur lui...

- Ouais ouais, Severus... Mais sérieux ?

- Sirius Orion Black ! M'énervais-je. Tu te permets de venir me déranger en pleine dissertation de sortilèges pour me demander ça ?

- Roh la la, t'as vraiment le même caractère qu'Evans quand tu t'y mets... Marmonna-t-il en rejoignant James et Remus sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

Je me demandai d'ailleurs où était Peter, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder car je devais finir mon devoir pour Jeudi, et je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention d'utiliser mon Mercredi après-midi pour ça. Enfin, je posai le point final à ma composition.

- Leah ? M'interpella Lily. Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent. Continua-t-elle d'un air solennel. Tu as remis en place un Maraudeur et rien que pour ça, je te décore de la médaille du Mérite.

- Oh, Lily, c'est trop d'honneur ! Je dois faire un discours ! Alors je voudrais remercier ma famille et mes amis, et surtout Severus Rogue, sans qui mon plan pour faire enrager Sirius aurait échoué.

Suite à mon magnifique discours fait dans les règles de l'art – on y croit tous –, Lily et moi pouffâmes de rire. Une fois que nous fûmes un peu calmées, elle reprit la parole.

- Non mais sérieux, comment tu fais pour les supporter ? Ils son tellement immatures quelquefois... Bon, à part Remus, mais c'est le plus sérieux de la bande.

- Bin, tu sais, quand tu les connais, ils peuvent être drôles... Enfin, je trouve qu'on rigole bien avec eux. Ils ne sont pas les garçons prétentieux qu'ils montrent tout le temps aux autres, il sont vraiment gentils et ils se prennent pas la tête.

- Mouais... Fit Lily, sceptique. Mais ça fait quand-même bizarre de voir une fille qui est _amie_ avec eux et qui ne les adule pas pour leur beauté. Ça fait du bien de se sentir moins seule...

Je lui fis un grand sourire, comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à son statut de fille qui refusait de sortir avec l'un d'eux et, regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures trente.

- Oh, je suis désolée Lily, mais je dois y aller, j'ai promis aux garçons que je mangerai avec eux.

- Okay, on se voit plus tard ?

- Ouaip !

Sur ce, je montai déposer mes affaires dans le dortoir des filles de septième année et je redescendis pour aller chercher les Maraudeurs. James et Sirius étaient affalés sur le canapé et je crus un instant avoir affaire à Ron et Harry en-train de somnoler devant la cheminée qui diffusait une douce chaleur. Non ! Ne pas penser à eux ! Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes souvenir tandis que Remus levait la tête de son livre.

- Alors, on va manger ? Leur demandais-je.

- Oui, on t'attendait. Me fit Remus avec un grand sourire, tandis que James et Sirius se levaient pour nous suivre.

- Oh fait, Peter n'est pas avec vous ? Demandais-je en voyant qu'il n'était pas là.

- Bin non... Répondit James en haussant les épaules. Il a dit qu'il devait aller faire un truc à la bibliothèque et il est pas revenu.

La conversation dériva vite sur autre chose et nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle. Alors que nous nous assîmes, je ne cessai de penser à Peter. Cela n'avait peut-être pas d'importance pour les trois autres Maraudeurs, mais ça en avait pour moi. J'avais décidé que j'allais surveiller Peter tout au long de l'année pour prévoir sa trahison, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là m'inquiétait. Je ne savais pas quand il avait rallié les mangemorts – cela pouvait très bien être en septième année ou bien après – et cela restait un handicap. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer le moindre risque et j'imaginais déjà le pire : Peter ayant rallié Voldemort au début de la septième année, ce qui m'empêcherait peut-être de le ramener du bon côté. Je passai le repas dans mes pensées et les garçons furent assez compréhensifs pour m'y laisser. Cependant, à la fin du repas, constatant que je n'arriverai à rien ce soir, je sortis de mes pensées et m'intégrai dans la conversation.

- Mais James enfin, tu crois que tu vas arriver à lui faire comprendre que tu es amoureux d'elle en lui demandant toutes les trois secondes de sortir avec toi ? Disait Remus.

- T'as une autre solution peut-être ?

- Oui, sois toi-même... Dis-je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Non les mecs, vous ne rêvez pas, je viens bien de sortir de ma léthargie... James ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche !

- Tiens, la Belle aux cornes endormies est réveillée. Grogna Sirius à côté de moi.

- On dit Belle au bois dormant, Sirius. Corrigea Remus. Et le bois ne désigne pas les cornes mais plutôt-

- Ouais, c'est pareil... Coupa Sirius.

Voyant sa mine renfrognée, je constatai qu'apparemment, il m'en voulait encore pour l'avoir envoyé balader plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était vrai que je n'y étais pas allée de main morte... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai que je ferais bien de m'excuser pour mon attitude peu sociable lorsque je faisais mes devoirs.

- Oh, tu fais la tête ? Dis-je avec ma plus belle moue enfantine.

Je reçus un grognement pour toute réponse. C'est à prendre pour un oui ?

- Excuse-moi pour tout-à-l'heure, Sirius. J'ai pas été très agréable, mais je déteste qu'on me dérange quand je fais mes devoirs, parce que ça m'oblige à me reconcentrer après. Je sais que c'est pas une excuse valable, mais j'ai que ça...

Ensuite, je plantai un bisou sonore sur sa joue droite et je lui fis mes plus beaux yeux de cocker. Vous savez, les yeux suppliants grands ouverts et tous brillants, limite la larme à l'œil, et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante...

- Alors, chui pardonnée ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il parut hésiter un moment mais il se tourna vers moi en soupirant, avec un air résigné peint sur son visage.

- De toute manière, je pourrais pas vous faire la gueule plus d'une heure, à tes yeux de cocker et toi. Fit-il avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bin voilà, je te préfère comme ça, tout souriant ! Sinon c'est pas marrant quand tu mets pas l'ambiance...

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit cette fois fut franc et joyeux. Je vis que j'avais réussi à me faire pardonner et je relançai donc la conversation sur Lily et James.

- Oui, donc James, si tu veux la séduire, il va falloir que tu sois toi-même.

- Mais comment ça que je sois moi-même ?

- Tu vois, tout-à-l'heure, on a parlé de vous, et elle me disait combien elle vous trouvait immatures. C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous – mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers James et Sirius – ne montraient que leur côté frimeur et blagueur en présence des autres, alors qu'avec moi, vous êtes vous-même, c'est-à-dire des garçons vraiment gentils, loyaux envers les autres et avec un grand cœur. Certes un peu immatures parfois, mais qui ne l'est pas ? Alors je me disais, James, que si tu lui montrais le toi gentil, compréhensif et amical, alors elle verrait qui tu es réellement.

- Ah ouais, j'avais pas vu ça comme ça... Réfléchit James.

- Et je pensais... Hésitais-je.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, histoire de laisser un peu de suspens. Bin quoi ? Il faut bien donner un peu d'effet à ses paroles, de temps en temps... C'est vraiment important la façon dont on parle. Ça peut parfois- Oui, oui, ça va, je continue...

- Leah Pond, finis immédiatement ta phrase ! S'écria James.

Je souris devant tant d'empressement. Il était vrai que le sujet 'Lily Evans' était un sujet sur lequel on ne devait pas plaisanter...

- Eh bien, tu pourrais aussi essayer de relâcher un peu les avances que tu lui fais, voir même carrément lui faire croire que t'as abandonné. Parce que tu sais, j'ai vu comment elle te regardais, et je suis sure qu'elle est amoureuse de toi mais qu'elle veut pas se l'admettre.

- Je vois pas en quoi lui faire croire qu'il a lâché l'affaire l'aidera à en prendre conscience... Rétorqua Sirius.

Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du dicton qui dit « C'est quand on perd une personne qu'on se rend compte à quel point on l'aimait » ? Je me dis que si elle croit qu'elle a perdu toutes ses chances avec James, elle n'aura plus d'autre solution que d'admettre ses sentiments envers lui.

- Et si ça marche pas ? S'inquiéta James.

- Ça marchera ! Assurais-je.

C'est sur ces mots que se termina la conversation et, par là même, le repas. Nous remontâmes donc dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et je ne tardai pas à aller me coucher, la fatigue m'assaillant de nouveau. Malgré le fait que mes yeux piquaient de fatigue et que le sommeil semblait s'emparer de moi, je mis un moment à m'endormir. Sûrement à cause de la peur de faire à nouveau un cauchemar...

J'étais à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry, Ron et Hermione et nous rigolions tous ensemble, tandis que les jumeaux lançaient une blague au groupe derrière nous. Puis soudain, les mangemorts arrivèrent et la bataille commença. Les sorts fusaient autour de nous et, me tournant vers Harry, je vis avec horreur deux sortilèges verts se diriger vers lui. Je tentai de le pousser sur le côté pour prendre sa place mais mes mouvements étaient trop lents, comme si une force invisible m'empêchait de me mouvoir correctement. Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser Harry que deux éclairs verts le heurtaient de plein fouet. Mon cri de douleur se répercuta contre les murs des maisons du village sorcier et je fermai les yeux, laissant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, je me retrouvai dans le noir complet. J'avais beau tourner la tête de tous les côtés, je ne voyais rien d'autre que le noir. Et puis, doucement, des visages d'un blanc fantomatique apparurent tout autour de moi. En y regardant bien, il y avait Remus, Sirius, James, Lily et Harry.

- Tout est ta faute ! S'écria James.

- Oui, renchérit Lily. Tu aurais pu nous sauver, tu aurais pu changer les choses, mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Tu aurais pu empêcher notre mort, tu aurais pu trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort ! Reprit Sirius. Tu as agi trop tard et voilà où nous en sommes arrivés ! Vois ce que nous sommes devenus !

Son visage se changea soudainement en un visage cadavérique, mangé par les vers et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être prise d'un frisson de terreur. Mon coeur se serra en pensant qu'il avait raison et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

- Tu aurais pu m'épargner la souffrance de perdre mes amis les plus chers le même maudit soir ! S'écria à son tour Remus.

- Oui, tu es tellement incapable que tu m'as laissé mourir, moi, ton frère jumeau ! Le sang de ton sang, ton âme sœur ! Dit Harry.

Je ne pouvais en entendre plus, je fermai les yeux, pris ma tête dans mes mains et criai un « Non ! » qui retentit autour de moi.

Rouvrant les yeux, je vis des rideaux rouges m'entourer. Doucement, je réalisai où j'étais : j'étais assise sur un lit, dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, et ce que je venais de vivre n'était en fait qu'un cauchemar. Le cœur battant, je me levai et entrai dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable si l'une de mes camarades était réveillée, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage afin d'enlever les sillons salés tracés par les larmes, puis je m'appuyai sur les rebords du lavabo pour réfléchir. Voilà le cauchemar qui me hantait depuis une semaine et qui était la cause de mon manque de sommeil permanent. En revenant dans la chambre, mon regard se posa sur le réveil de Lily. Minuit vingt-cinq. Je soupirai d'agacement et, sachant que je ne me rendormirais pas si je me recouchais, je pris ma robe de chambre et descendis dans la salle commune, sûrement vide à cette heure.

À mon plus grand étonnement, la salle commune contenait une personne : Remus. Il était assis sur le rebord de la plus grande des fenêtres et il regardait le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. En m'entendant arriver, il se retourna.

- Tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je secouai la tête de droite à gauche et je m'assis en face de lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appuyant ma tête contre les pierres froides.

- Toi non plus on dirait... Finis-je par dire.

- Mmh.

Le silence s'installa et je me demandai ce qui pouvait lui causer autant de soucis. Suivant son regard et tournant la tête vers le ciel, je compris immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas depuis deux jours. La lune était presque pleine et je me souvins que la pleine lune était le lendemain soir. Enfin, à minuit vingt-cinq, je pouvais dire le soir même.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda Remus au bout d'un moment.

- Cauchemars... Répondis-je seulement.

Après un autre silence, il reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'avait fait croire qu'on pouvait enfermer tous ses soucis dans une boite. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la boîte, d'imaginer très fort que tous nos soucis étaient dedans et de vite la refermer. Alors un jour, j'ai pris une grosse boîte bleue qui se trouvait dans mon placard et j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

- Et ça a pas marché ? Demandais-je avec un sourire attendri.

- Le pire, c'est que si. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou maintenant... Fit-il avec un maigre sourire.

Sans me départir de mon sourire, je lançai :

- The mad man with a big blue box.(1) Moi je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien...

Son sourire s'agrandit et nous regardâmes les étoiles.

- Oh fait, tu as fini le devoir de sortilèges ? Demanda Remus.

Comprenant qu'il voulait me changer les idée et _se_ changer les idées pas la même occasion, je répondis :

- Oui, malgré le fait que Sirius ai absolument voulu savoir si j'avais oui ou non rêvé de Rogue !

Ma remarque le fit rire et il failli dire quelque chose mais le frisson qui me parcourut à cet instant l'en empêcha.

- Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se leva et m'entraîna vers le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait encore un petit feu. Il attendit que je m'assoie et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Le savoir si près de moi provoqua à nouveau un frisson dans tout mon corps. Je crus un instant qu'il avait remarqué mon trouble mais il dut prendre ce frisson pour un nouveau tremblement de froid car il m'attira un peu plus à lui pour me réchauffer. J'en profitai pour me blottir contre lui et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais un grand bien-être m'envahit. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour en 1997, blottie dans les bras de Harry. Non, en fait, il y avait dans cette étreinte quelque chose de plus qu'un sentiment fraternel, quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car je m'endormis dans les bras si rassurants de Remus.

* * *

(1) Qui devinera à qui je fais référence dans cette phrase ? =D  
Review ? =)


	6. Chapitre V

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah et quelques autres bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Chapitre V  
****Une mauvaise semaine (ou presque)**

Lorsque je me réveillai, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, j'étais toujours dans les bras de Remus. Je n'avais que peu dormi cette nuit là, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit complète. Aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler mon sommeil et j'avais enfin pu dormir correctement. Je rougis en me rendant compte que ma première nuit sans cauchemar, je l'avais passée dans les bras de Remus John Lupin. Levant les yeux vers son visage, je constatai qu'il était déjà réveillé et qu'il me regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Bon matin. Murmura-t-il.

- Bon matin à toi aussi. Dis-je en étouffant un bâillement. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas encore six heures et demi... J'allais te réveiller mais tu t'es réveillée toute seule.

Je lui souris et m'étirai avant de me lever du canapé. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le sentiment de bien-être qui était présent en moi disparut en même temps que la chaleur des bras de mon ami.

- Bon, je crois qu'on devrait aller se préparer tous les deux avant d'aller en cours... Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Oui, bonne idée. Fit-il en me suivant dans les escaliers.

- Heureusement que personne ne nous a vus ensemble si tôt dans la salle commune ! Murmurais-je en riant. Je n'imagine même pas ce que je serai devenue si tes admiratrices avaient su qu'on s'était endormis ensemble !

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et il me fit un petit sourire gêné. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais il n'en eu pas le temps : j'étais déjà montée dans le dortoir des filles. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu lui dire une chose pareil, sur un ton aussi désinvolte. Essayant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et le plus silencieusement possible, je pris un uniforme propre dans ma malle ainsi que mes affaires de toilette et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir ma brosse à cheveux que j'entendis le réveil de Lily sonner, le son strident passant à travers la porte. Je fis donc mes ablutions quotidiennes – brossage de cheveux, habillage... – et je sortis de la salle de bain. Je tombai nez à nez avec Lily, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Ah, si James voyait _ça_ ! … Je suis sure qu'il serait capable d'être encore plus amoureux d'elle !

Riant de ma propre bêtise devant une Lily complètement endormie, je me dirigeai dans mon coin de dortoir pour faire mon sac que j'avais eu l'immense flemme de faire la veille au soir. Une fois fini, je descendis dans la salle commune et eus la bonne surprise d'y trouver les Maraudeurs déjà prêts.

- On va manger ? Demanda Sirius avec empressement.

- Tu penses toujours avec ton estomac toi, t'es pas possible ! Râlais-je gentiment.

- Non, parfois, il pense avec sa b-

- Voyons James, pas devant les enfants ! Coupa le brun.

- Oh ! Moi ? Une enfant ? M'offusquais-je faussement.

- Oui, parfaitement ! Renchérit Sirius.

- On dit farpaitement, d'abord !

Et c'est dans cette même bonne humeur que nous descendîmes manger, sous les yeux rieurs de James, ceux mi-désespérés, mi-amusés de Remus et ceux hagards de Peter. Ah, je sens que certains ont eu du mal à se réveiller... Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une aussi bonne humeur, mais je sentais malgré tout que la tension de la pleine lune se faisait ressentir : même si les blagues de James et Sirius étaient aussi nombreuses que d'habitude, elles retombaient beaucoup plus facilement. Le cours de métamorphose fut cependant assez animé. Les garçons et moi – Peter s'était mis au premier rang à côté d'une fille de Serdaigle, et je me demandai s'il ne commençait pas à s'éloigner des Maraudeurs – nous étions mis au fond et James et Sirius, assis l'un derrière l'autre, n'arrêtaient pas de parler et de se chamailler. Quant-à Remus et moi, nous luttions pour les faire travailler, sous le regard désespéré du professeur McGonagall. Le cours de DCFM fut bien plus silencieux mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, les chamailleries de James et Sirius reprirent en histoire de la magie et c'est avec une grande joie que Remus et moi sortîmes de la salle pour nous diriger vers la salle commune et déposer nos affaires.

Lorsque je redescendis dans la salle commune, je vis que les garçons n'étaient pas encore là. Cependant, un mouvement près de l'entrée attira mon regard et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Peter qui disparaissait avant que le tableau ne se referme sur lui. Où allait-il tout seul ? Je me décidai à le suivre lorsque Sirius, James et Remus apparurent en bas de l'escalier menant vers les dortoirs.

- Ah, t'es déjà là ! Fit James avec un sourire.

- Oui... Répondis-je d'un ton distrait. Où est Peter ?

- Oh, il a dit qu'il devait travailler la botanique alors il a filé à la bibliothèque... Répondit Remus.

- Ah okay... Dis-je d'un air désintéressé, même si je ne croyais pas un seul instant à l'excuse de Peter. Méfiance quand tu nous tiens...

- On va dans la Grande Salle pour manger ? Demanda Sirius avec avidité.

- Mais Sirius, il est à peine onze heures vingt-cinq ! Râlais-je.

Il râla à son tour qu'il avait faim et, malgré l'heure peu tardive, nous décidâmes de nous rendre à la Grande Salle. Mais juste après avoir passé le trou masqué par le tableau de la Grosse Dame, j'eus une idée.

- Euh, allez-y les gars, j'ai oublié un truc, je vous retrouve là-bas.

- T'es sure ? On peut t'attendre tu sais... Dit Remus.

En temps normal, j'aurais vraiment apprécié sa gentillesse naturelle, mais là je la trouvais plutôt gênante. Il faut dire que je me voyais mal trouver une excuse pour me rendre à la bibliothèque et vérifier que Peter, en élève studieux et appliqué – notez l'ironie... –, y révisait bien sa botanique.

- Non non, je vous assure, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Fis-je avec un sourire. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'ils ne voient pas à quel point j'étais crispée.

Malgré leurs réticences – ils devaient voir que quelque chose n'allait pas –, ils partirent sans moi pour la Grande Salle. J'attendis qu'ils aient tourné l'angle du couloir pour prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Heureusement, je ne croisai personne que je connaissais sur le chemin, et je ne fus donc pas retardée. Arrivée dans l'antre de Madame Pince, je me mis à la recherche de Peter, mais il se révéla introuvable. Mes craintes étaient confirmées : il avait mentit et il était peut-être déjà passé du mauvais côté. Soupirant de découragement, je repris le chemin de la Grande Salle ou le reste des Maraudeurs m'attendaient.

- Eh bah, t'as fait vite ! S'exclama James lorsque je m'assis à côté de lui, à la table des Gryffondors.

- Euh, ouais, je vous avais dit que j'en avais pas pour longtemps...

Sirius me regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien et la conversation s'arrêta là. Une autre commença sur les devoirs que nous avions à faire et qui nous prendraient sûrement la plus grande partie de notre après-midi. En ce qui me concernait, je fis part aux Maraudeurs de mon intention de m'avancer le plus possible sur la semaine suivante, afin de pouvoir consacrer mon week-end à me reposer. En réalité, j'avais surtout l'intention de me consacrer aux Horcruxes et à ce que j'allais dire à Dumbledore. Bref, le repas se passa dans une ambiance assez morose quant-à la quantité de devoirs que les profs ne cessaient de nous donner et le sujet dériva sur le fait que James s'avancerait également car Lily et lui avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous pour se mettre d'accord sur l'organisation du bal d'Halloween. Sirius ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer à son meilleur ami qu'ils allaient sûrement se retrouver seuls tous les deux et qu'il ferait bien de faire attention à ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance.

Après le repas – Peter n'avait toujours pas réapparu – nous retournâmes à la salle commune pour faire nos devoirs. Certains – comprenez par là James et Sirius – eurent du mal à se concentrer sur leurs cours mais, dans l'ensemble, l'après-midi se passa à travailler. Le repas du soir se passa relativement en silence – et toujours sans Peter – au vu du travail que nous avions dû fournir pour faire nos devoirs, et c'est tôt que nous revînmes à la salle commune. Vers vingt-et-une heures, Remus dut partir, prétextant devoir parler au professeur Dumbledore, mais je compris immédiatement que c'était à cause de la pleine lune qui ne tarderait pas à faire ressentir son effet sur lui. Le regard entendu que se lancèrent James et Sirius ne laissa d'ailleurs pas de place à l'hésitation. Ces derniers et moi-même restâmes encore un peu assis sur un canapé près du feu mais nous allâmes bientôt nous coucher.

Malgré la fatigue que j'avais accumulée à force de faire travailler mes méninges cet après-midi, je ne pus m'endormir, ne cessant de penser que Remus était seul dans la cabane hurlante. Oh bien sûr, les Maraudeurs ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes pensées du mauvais sort que le destin lui avait joué alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Sentant que je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir ce soir – pas plus que les autres soirs en tous cas – je me rendis dans la salle commune pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Je fus étonnée de constater qu'elle était vide, à l'exception du chat qui dormait tranquillement sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Regardant l'heure sur l'horloge à côté de l'entrée, je vis qu'il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures. Haussant les épaules, je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le saule cogneur, ce même rebord sur lequel je m'étais assise en compagnie de Remus le soir précédent. Je soufflai d'exaspération. Pourquoi mon cerveau rapportait-il tout à Remus ce soir ? D'accord c'était la pleine lune. Mais quand, en troisième année, j'avais appris qu'il était un loup-garou, je n'étais pas obsédée par lui jusqu'au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir...

Soudain, un bruissement de cape me tira de mes réflexions. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui venait de descendre mais mes yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Je fronçai les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, mais une fraction de secondes plus tard, je levai les yeux eu ciel, comprenant que c'étaient les Maraudeurs qui rejoignaient Remus pour passer la nuit avec lui sous leur forme animagus. Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient sortir sans que je m'en rende compte – je verrais le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivoter – je retournai dans mon dortoir. En passant la première marche, j'aurais juré entendre un soupir de soulagement, mais je mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. James, Sirius et Peter – s'il était revenu de sa petite escapade – n'auraient jamais été aussi peu discrets. Étonnement, je réussis à m'endormir assez rapidement après cela, et ce n'est qu'à six heures et demi que je me réveillai, avec le réveil de Lily. Encore une nuit sans cauchemar...

La journée du Jeudi fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Remus était revenu le matin au petit-déjeuner – Peter avait réapparu aussi – et j'avais fait semblant de n'avoir pas remarqué sa mine épuisée. Le Vendredi passa tout aussi rapidement et le week-end arriva sans que nous l'ayons vu venir. J'avais cependant trié toutes les informations que j'avais sur les Horcruxes et le futur en général et j'étais déterminée à parler à Dumbledore à ce propos.

Le Samedi matin, Peter n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner et il ne vint pas non plus au déjeuner : il avait encore disparu. C'est ainsi que, pendant que James était à sa réunion des préfets-en-chef avec Lily et que Remus et Sirius bossaient leurs devoirs – Remus avait menacé Sirius de ne plus jamais l'aider s'il ne bossait pas –, je décidai d'emprunter la carte du Maraudeur. C'était ma seule chance de pouvoir le faire car je ne savais pas quand le dortoir se retrouverai à nouveau vide. Je montai donc vers leur chambre et entrai. J'avoue que j'avais été particulièrement surprise de la voir rangée. À part les quelques livres et la chemise sale qui traînait, rien n'était étalé sur le sol comme je l'avais d'abord imaginé. « Remus doit les obliger à ranger. » Pensais-je en riant intérieurement. Je pus facilement voir à qui appartenait chaque lit. En effet, une plaque de chocolat était posée sur la table de nuit à côté du lit de Remus, des paquets de bonbons ouverts sur celle près du lit de Peter, le livre de potion tout corné de Sirius était posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit du fond et enfin, sur celle proche du dernier lit était posé un magazine sur le Quidditch, par dessus un vieux parchemin. Ce dernier retint d'ailleurs mon attention : c'était la carte du Maraudeur. À cet instant, je pensai immédiatement que les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment trop confiants. Ils ne s'imaginaient vraiment pas que quelqu'un pourrait découvrir leur secret et leur voler la carte. Repoussant doucement le magazine, je me saisis du parchemin, le cachai sous ma robe de sorcière et je redescendis dans la salle commune. Je prévins Sirius et Remus que j'allais voir Dumbledore et je passai le trou du portrait pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

- Oursons guimauve ! Dis-je à la gargouille.

- Cette dernière se décala et je pus prendre les escaliers menant au bureau. Je frappai et, après avoir entendu un faible « Entrez ! », je poussai la porte.

- Ah, miss Pond ! S'écria Dumbledore en me voyant. Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vous avoir vue dans mon bureau. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Eh bien...

Je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer alors je préférai lui demander confirmation sur la théorie que j'avais développée.

- Professeur, commençais-je en m'asseyant, le jour de mon arrivée, vous m'avez dit quelque chose qui m'a marquée. Vous avez dit que rien n'arrive par hasard. Je pense avoir compris que j'étais là pour changer les choses. Si le destin a décidé de m'envoyer vingt ans en arrière, c'est sûrement pour que je puisse sauver les personnes que j'aime d'un destin tragique et que j'aide à détruire Voldemort pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire au monde sorcier.

- Eh bien, vous en avez deviné bien plus que moi, miss. Mais je crois remarquer que vous avez quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

- Je... Oui.

Et c'est ainsi que je commençai à lui expliquer la situation : comment James et Lily étaient morts, comment Harry et moi avions vécu chez notre oncle et notre tante jusqu'à notre onzième anniversaire, lorsque nous avons appris que nous étions des sorciers, le nombre de fois où Harry avait dû combattre Voldemort, la mort de Sirius, et enfin comment nous avions l'existence des Horcruxes et donc comment Voldemort avait survécu. Lorsque j'eus fini, Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il semblait dans ses pensées et je ne voulais pas le couper pendant sa réflexion, alors je ne dis rien.

- Et pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté cela miss ? Me demanda enfin Dumbledore, ses yeux brillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

- Parce que je veux changer certaines choses professeur. Je veux trouver les Horcruxes et les détruire, et j'ai besoin de vous. Je crois savoir où la plupart sont cachés, mais j'aurais besoin de certaines autorisations pour quitter le château et me rendre à certains endroits.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le refuserais... J'ai bien remarqué que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous aide directement, mais je voudrais tout-de-même que vous compreniez une chose, Leah.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom et j'en fus étonnée, c'est pourquoi je redoublai l'attention que je lui accordai déjà.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette tâche. Et si vous décidez un jour que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à temps plein, je serai toujours là pour vous. Ce que vous comptez accomplir est très dangereux, changer le cours du temps est irrémédiable. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière. Mais vous êtes une jeune fille très intelligente et je pense que vous avez déjà pensé à tout... C'est pourquoi, si vous avez fini, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps avec mes mises en garde.

Je lui dis au revoir et je quittai son bureau, soulagée d'avoir confié mon secret à quelqu'un, et surtout soulagée de savoir que Dumbledore ne m'empêcherait pas de faire ce que j'avais à faire et qu'il était même prêt à m'aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Ma mission pouvait commencer. Cependant, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir retrouver certains objets, comme le journal de Jedusor – sûrement déjà caché chez les Malefoy – ou la coupe de Poufsouffle – qui devait être cachée dans un coffre à Gringotts, sûrement un coffre de mangemort. Je pensais que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, n'était pas encore un Horcruxe, et je savais aussi où étaient cachés le médaillon – si tant est qu'il l'était déjà, caché – et la bague des Gaunt. Mais il me restait encore à trouver ce qu'était le dernier Horcruxe. Harry pensait que c'était un objet ayant appartenu à l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Cependant, je doutais fort que ce soit quelque chose ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor – Salazar Serpentard et lui étant ennemis –, c'était donc quelque chose ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Et j'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je ne voyais rien qui correspondait à cette description. Je soupirai de détresse. Comment allais-je faire ? Soudain, je me retrouvai projetée par-terre, sur les fesses.

- Aieuh ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue, j'étais dans mes pensées. Fit une voix grave devant moi.

Je levai les yeux vers le garçon dans lequel j'étais rentrée et j'ouvris la bouche de stupeur. Il ressemblait vraiment à Sirius avec ses yeux gris, ses cheveux bruns retombant sur son visage, le même nez, la même forme de visage. Mais je notai quelques différences dans leur teint et leur regard. Celui de Sirius était malicieux et pétillant tandis que celui du garçon devant moi était triste, soucieux et fatigué. Baissant les yeux sur son insigne, je reconnus celui de Serpentard. Et alors je compris qui il était. Régulus Arcturus Black, le frère de Sirius. Celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard dans sa cachette et ainsi aider à détruire Voldemort. Lorsqu'il me reconnut, je vis son regard s'assombrir.

- Tu es Leah Pond, l'amie des Maraudeurs...

- Euh... Oui... Hésitais-je en me relevant. Et tu es Régulus, le frère de Sirius.

- Sirius n'est plus mon frère ! Rétorqua-t-il vivement, comme s'il répétait quelque chose qu'on lui avait appris.

Je remarquai à quel point dire ces paroles avaient dû lui coûter cher, car une lueur de tristesse flamboya un instant dans son regard.

- Tu prétends le détester mais je suis sure que tu l'aime encore comme ton grand frère. Alors évite de jouer la comédie devant moi s'il te plaît.

- Tu ne sais rien ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Oh si, je sais des choses. Des choses que même toi tu ignores ! M'énervais-je à mon tour. Je sais que tu aimes encore ton frère, je sais que tu n'approuves les idéaux des sangs purs sur les moldus que parce que tu as trop peur de te faire rejeter comme l'a été Sirius, je sais que tu vas devenir mangemort – si tu ne l'es pas déjà devenu – mais que tu ne le veux pas !

J'allais partir mais il me retint par le poignet. Je crus un instant que je l'avais vraiment mis en colère et qu'il allait m'attaquer là, dans ce couloir. Mais, en me retournant, ce n'est pas de la haine que je pus voir, mais de l'espoir.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Je l'ai deviné.

Je savais que c'était un mensonge – du moins en partie – mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je venais du futur et que c'était son propre elfe de maison qui m'avait confié ça.

- Je sais que tu te sens seul, mais tu ne l'es pas. Si un jour il te vient l'idée de vouloir parler à quelqu'un, tu sais où me trouver...

Sur ces paroles, je dégageai doucement mon poignet de sa main et je pris la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lorsque j'entrai, les Maraudeurs – Peter compris – se jetèrent sur moi.

- Mais où t'étais passée ? S'écria James.

- On s'est inquiétés ! Rajouta Sirius.

- Surtout que tu n'es même pas venue au dîner ! Me reprocha Remus.

- Quoi ? Le dîner est passé ? M'étonnais-je.

Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était vingt heures trente. Oui, le dîner était passé. J'avais dû passer mon après-midi dans le bureau de Dumbledore et cette rencontre avec Régulus m'avait encore retardée.

- Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai pas vu l'heure... Après avoir été voir Dumbledore, je suis allée faire un tour dans le château et j'ai pas vu le temps passer...

- Ne nous refais jamais ça. Dit Remus, presque désespéré. Je... Enfin, on était tous inquiets. Tu sais, avec les Serpentards qui rôdent dans les couloirs...

Le lapsus de Remus fit battre mon cœur plus vite et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour moi... Chassant les sentiments qui prenaient d'assaut mon cœur, je leur promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Nous allâmes tous nous asseoir sur un canapé et les garçons commencèrent à parler.

- Oh fait James, cette réunion avec Lily, c'était concluant ? Coupais-je avec un grand sourire.

- Euh... Fis le concerné en rougissant un peu. On a passé l'après-midi sans se disputer une seule fois et on s'est mis d'accords sur le programme de la soirée.

- Eh bah c'est bien, y a du progrès ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Oh ça va hein ! Râla James, comprenant que son meilleur ami n'était qu'à moitié sérieux.

- Non mais c'est vrai, il a raison. Tentais-je de reprendre. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle commence à t'accepter. Et crois-moi, elle mettra plus très longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est folle de toi.

La conversation s'arrêta là et nous décidâmes de faire une bataille explosive. Cependant, Peter préféra regarder car « il perdait tout le temps. ». Je réussis à gagner plusieurs fois et Remus également, mais le grand gagnant fut tout-de-même Sirius, avec sept victoires. Après ça, nous allâmes nous coucher.

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin, encore réveillée par un cauchemar. Bon, j'avais réussi à passer deux nuits sans cauchemar, c'était déjà ça... Cependant, cette fois, j'avais réussi à dormir jusqu'à – je regardai l'heure – huit heures cinq. Peu d'élèves devaient être levés à cette heure mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter mes draps bien chauds. Je pris donc la carte du Maraudeur et ma baguette que j'avais glissées sous mon oreiller, je lançai un « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » en tapotant la carte et le plan de Poudlard apparut. Je cherchai Peter dessus mais il était encore bien au chaud dans son lit, dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Je cherchai ensuite Régulus et je le trouvai dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Quant-à Rogue et compagnie, ils étaient encore endormis. Revenant à Peter, je remarquai un mouvement. Il n'était plus dans son lit mais dans la salle de bain désormais. Anticipant ses intentions, je partis dans la salle de bain à mon tour, me coiffai, m'habillai et saisis de nouveau la carte puis me postai derrière la porte du dortoir des filles. J'attendis qu'il descende les escaliers pour sortir, aussi discrètement que je pouvais. Ensuite, je le suivis lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans les cachots. Là, je vis sur la carte que Rogue et Lestrange attendaient quelqu'un. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement : il était devenu évident que Peter était déjà passé du mauvais côté. Je marchai encore un peu mais je me rendis bientôt compte que Peter était déjà arrivé jusqu'aux mangemorts et que les trois points indiquant leurs noms bougeaient et venaient vers moi. Rapidement, je trouvai l'espèce de renfoncement caché par une tapisserie qui était indiqué sur la carte et me cachai là, essayant d'écouter.

- Alors, tu as entendu quelque chose, Peter ? Demanda soudain la voix de Rogue.

- Non, rien n'indique que Régulus soit passé dans l'autre camp. En revanche, il semblerait que Leah, la nouvelle, en sache déjà un peu trop sur tout le monde. Répondit le concerné.

Mon cœur fit un bond : j'étais repérée et en plus, les Serpentards avaient des soupçons sur le frère de Sirius. Cependant, ce dernier détail me soulagea également car cela voulait dire que j'avais une chance de le faire passer du bon côté sans que cela lui coûte la vie. Ce serait une personne de plus de sauvée...

- Et alors, quoi de nouveau sur tes amis ? Demanda à son tour Lestrange. Je sentis cependant qu'il mettait une certaine ironie dans le mot 'ami'.

- Ils n'ont toujours rien remarqué. Mais de toute manière, ils ne voient jamais rien en ce qui me concerne... Surtout depuis qu'elle est arrivée... Rajouta-t-il, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Mon cœur se serra. Il était évident que le 'elle' me désignait directement. Quelle autre fille était arrivée récemment et était devenue amie avec les Maraudeurs ? J'étais la seule... Priant pour que ce ne soit pas mon arrivée qui ait précipité les choses, je me reconcentrai sur la conversation.

- Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, idiot ! Répliqua Rodolphus, je te demandais si tu avais d'autres informations les concernant. Comme des secrets, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Non, rien de nouveau. Et ne me traite pas d'idiot ! Répliqua Peter.

Je ne connaissais pas ce Peter. Il était assuré et beaucoup moins timide que celui que je pensais qu'il était. Et je pensais d'ailleurs que c'était pour cela qu'il avait trahi les Maraudeurs. Leur popularité et leur charisme avaient vite éclipsé la présence de Peter, beaucoup plus discrète, et il avait fini pas devenir jaloux, à force d'être mis à l'écart pas les autres élèves de Poudlard.

- Mais à quoi sers-tu si tu ne peux même pas obtenir certaines informations ! Je croyais que tu étais leur ami ? Susurra Lestrange.

- Je l'étais. Jusqu'à ce que cette dinde de Pond arrive et ne prenne ma place ! Ils l'on immédiatement accueillie dans la bande alors que j'ai dû attendre Décembre de la première année pour être proche d'eux. Mais je jure qu'elle me le paiera. En attendant, je sais qu'elle cache un secret, et je vais tout faire pour le deviner.

- C'est bien, Pettigrew, tu apprends vite... Fit la voix doucereuse de Rogue. Bien, maintenant, retourne dans ton dortoir, on te dira quand on voudra se réunir une nouvelle fois.

Je n'entendis plus rien si ce n'est les pas sur les dalles du sol. Un coup d'œil sur la carte m'indiqua que Peter retournait à la salle commune tandis que Rogue et Lestrange, eux, se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. J'avais intérêt à arriver avant eux si je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je sortis de derrière la tapisserie et je me mis à courir en direction de la Grande Salle. Mais, au vu de leur avancée dans les couloirs, il devint vite évident que jamais je n'arriverai avant eux sans utiliser les passages secrets qui servaient de raccourcis. Je scrutai donc la carte du Maraudeur et aperçut bien vite deux raccourcis qui conduisaient non loin de la Grande Salle. Je pris celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de là où j'étais et je courus dans la boyau jusqu'à arriver au bout. Une fois sortie, je rangeai la carte dans ma robe – non sans avoir dit l'habituel « Méfait accompli » – et j'entrai dans la salle. J'étais un peu essoufflée mais je me forçai à avoir une respiration à peu près normale, histoire de ne pas qu'on remarque que j'avais couru. Un coup d'œil à la table des serpents me rassura : Rogue et Lestrange n'étaient pas là. En fait, seuls des premières et des deuxièmes années étaient là. Je me tournai vers la table des Gryffondors et me rendit compte que les Maraudeurs – excepté Peter évidemment – étaient là. Je m'assis à côté de Remus qui me fit un sourire et Sirius me dit :

- Désolés de pas t'avoir attendue mais on pensait que t'étais déjà descendue manger... Et en fait, quand on est arrivés, on t'as pas vue...

- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Fis-je en riant doucement.

Mais la fin de mon rire se perdit dans ma gorge. Rogue et Lestrange venaient d'entrer dans la salle et le regard que ce dernier venait de me lancer m'avait glacé le sang. Non pas que j'avais peur de lui, non, j'avais surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à mes amis pour me faire souffrir. Je savais que Rogue était vicieux, mais pas au point de faire souffrir une personne à la place d'une autre. Rodolphus Lestrange, en revanche, c'était autre chose. Je savais de quoi il était capable puisqu'il avait fait partie – ou plutôt ferait partie – du groupe de mangemorts qui allaient torturer les Londubat.

- Ça va, Leah ? Demanda Remus.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh, oui... Répondis-je au hasard.

Je n'avais pas du tout écouté ce qu'il m'avait demandé, trop occupé à faire le résumé mental de cette semaine qui, il fallait le dire, était plutôt mauvaise. D'abord, la pleine lune. Ensuite, j'apprends que Peter est passé dans le camp ennemi et qu'il veut ma peau. Et enfin, Rogue et – surtout – Lestrange veulent aussi ma peau et celle des Maraudeurs. Je ne voyais qu'un seul avantage à la situation : au moins, j'étais prévenue et j'allais pouvoir anticiper les actions de mes ennemis. Et dire que j'avais quitté mon époque où Voldemort voulait la peau de mon frère pour atterrir dans une époque où les mangemorts voulaient _ma_ peau. Oui, décidément, c'était une mauvaise semaine.


	7. Chapitre VI

Bonjouuuuuur !  
Oui, oui, je sais, je suis _légèrement_ en retard de publication (d'au moins trois chapitres -") et je m'en excuse grandement. Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Non, je ne suis pas partie en vacances... En fait, je travaille. Eh oui, j'ai été embauchée pour les deux mois d'été ! Comme je travaille toute la semaine, je n'ai que mes week-end de repos. Et comme c'est l'été et qu'il faut en profiter, eh bien je n'ai pas une minute pour faire un tour sur fanfiction... Donc je préfère vous prévenir que cette publication se fait en coup de vent (mais je prends quand-même le temps de raconter ma vie, sinon c'est pas drôle...) et que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai le chapitre suivant (sûrement à la rentrée).  
Ensuite, je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, même si je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre malheureusement. Je passe aussi un petit message à celle - elle se reconnaîtra, héhé - qui voudrais partager Remus avec Leah : il sera libre les mardi, jeudi et samedi (étant donné que Leah passe ces soirées-là avec Sirius avec qui elle a une liaison secrète xD).  
Donc bref, après ce grand blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 6.

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah et quelques autres bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Chapitre VI  
****Pourquoi les loup-garous sont-ils si détestés ?**

La semaine passa à une vitesse affolante. Il faut dire que j'avais passé mon temps soit à faire mes devoirs, soit à surveiller Peter pour éviter un coup bas de sa part. Mais apparemment, il voulait rester à l'écart de tout ça afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. J'avais également essayé de trouver Régulus mais même la carte du Maraudeur ne put m'aider : il était toujours entouré de Serpentards. J'avais d'ailleurs été obligée de remettre la carte en place, puisque James avait remarqué son absence prolongée. Il m'était ainsi beaucoup plus difficile d'espionner Peter mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais que personne ne se rende compte que j'en savais vraiment trop.

Nous étions Vendredi et le double cours de Potions s'annonçait plutôt tendu. En effet, James et Sirius avaient eu l'excellente idée de faire une blague plutôt méchante aux Serpentards la veille et ils étaient assez remontés. Nous sentions déjà la tension en attendant devant la salle. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Slughorn.

- Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, vous pourrez vous mettre avec le partenaire de votre choix. Annonça-t-il alors que nous entrions.

Un brouhaha accompagna cette annonce et je vis, de loin, que Lily se mettait avec Remus. Comprenant que James et Sirius se mettraient forcément ensemble et que je me retrouverai avec Peter, je pris les devants.

- Sirius, ça te dit qu'on se mette ensemble ?

- Oui, pas de problème ! De toute manière, je n'aurais pas pu abandonner ma coéquipière si fabuleuse ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous commençâmes à sortir notre matériel. James et Peter se placèrent juste devant nous et Lily et Remus au premier rang devant James et Peter. Le cours commença et Sirius et moi notâmes les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion que nous devions préparer avant de mettre le chaudron à chauffer et de commencer la potion. En même temps que nous mettions les ingrédients dans le chaudron, nous discutions de tout et n'importe quoi. Plutôt de n'importe quoi à vrai dire ! Nous riions souvent mais essayions de ne pas rire trop fort, de peur que Slughorn ne nous sépare. À un moment, je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je relevai la tête, m'attendant à croiser le regard menaçant de Lestrange ou même Rogue, mais ce fut deux iris dorées que je rencontrai à la place. Comme si je l'avais pris en flagrant délit, Remus baissa la tête sur les racines de bubobulb qu'il était en train de couper en petits morceaux. Moi-même, je retournai à mon travail, en essayant de cacher mon trouble. Parce que oui, son regard m'avait troublée. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi mais, lorsque mes yeux s'étaient retrouvés en face des siens, mon cœur avait accéléré la cadence de ses battements et j'avais senti mes joues se colorer de rose. Décidément, en ce moment, j'avais de drôles de réactions envers Remus. D'abord ce rêve bizarre, ensuite le fait que la seule nuit où mes cauchemars m'aient laissée en paix ait été la nuit que j'avais passée dans ses bras et enfin le fait qu'il me troublait... Pour moi ça faisait beaucoup.

- Euh... Leah... M'interrompis Sirius.

- Oui, quoi ? Demandais-je en gardant la tête baissée.

- Tu crois pas que c'est assez coupé là ?

- Hein ?

Mes yeux se levèrent à la hauteur de ceux de Sirius et revinrent immédiatement à mes racines de bubobulb, que j'étais en-train de couper moi aussi.

- Ah. Oui. Euh... Bah tiens... Dis-je en lui tendant la planche sur laquelle j'avais coupé les racines.

Il me regarda, regarda les racines coupées – hachées aurait été le bon mot – et me regarda de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut dire que je m'étais tellement acharnée sur mes racines de bubobulb qu'on ne pouvait même plus voir les morceaux. En clair, j'en avais fait de la bouillie. Je lui fit un sourire d'excuse et retournai à la préparation des ingrédients. De temps en temps, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Remus. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser lui aussi avec Lily. Tous les deux parlaient en riant et une espèce de petite bête s'agita dans mon estomac. Une petite voix dans ma tête essaya de me dire que c'était de la jalousie. Mais pourquoi serais-je jalouse de Lily ? Elle était mon amie et ma future mère également. Faisant taire la petite voix et également la bête de mon estomac, je me reconcentrai une nouvelle fois sur mon travail, tentant de ne plus lever les yeux du plan de travail. Finalement, les deux heures furent terminées et, après avoir remis au professeur Slughorn un échantillon de notre travail, nous nous rendîmes en cours de métamorphose.

Durant ce cours, je réussis à ne pas être distraite par les pensées parasites qui tentaient de pénétrer mon esprit, mais elles reprirent leurs droits pendant le repas. Enfin, le double cours de DCFM arriva et, peu pressée de m'y rendre, je suivis les Maraudeurs. Oui, je sais, DCFM est l'une de mes matières préférées, mais être assise à côté de Remus pendant deux heures n'allait certainement pas aider à ma concentration. Déjà que mon esprit se focalisait automatiquement sur lui lorsqu'il n'était pas à proximité...

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ce que vous avez retenu de vos cours de troisième année sur les loup-garous ! Annonça le professeur de DCFM, une fois que furent assis.

Je sentis Remus se tendre aussitôt à côté de moi, et j'avoue que je ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état. J'espérais que ce prof là allait être plutôt clément envers eux, mais mes espoirs furent anéantis à la première phrase :

- Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que les loup-garous sont des êtres violents et très dangereux. Il faut donc être extrêmement prudent lorsque vous en approchez un. Et si je pouvais vous donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas l'approcher du tout. Bien, qui se souvient d'un élément précis de son cours ici ?

Comme personne ne levait la main, je me décidai à répondre. Voyant ma main levée, le professeur m'interrogea.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais il me semble que tous les loup-garous ne sont pas comme vous les décrivez. Ils peuvent ne pas être agressifs.

- Et pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ? Demanda-t-il avec calme.

- - Eh bien... J'ai connu un homme qui était un loup-garou et il n'était pas violent-

En apparence du moins. Mais je peux vous assurer, miss, que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour s'intégrer dans la communauté sorcière. Me coupa-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il commença à dicter le cours sur les loup-garous. Cet homme était horrible. Insinuer que je ne connaissais pas Remus – même s'il ne savait pas que c'était lui – alors qu'il ne connaissais même pas la situation ! Mes poings se serrèrent de colère.

- Le terme 'loup-garou', de son nom original 'werewolf' est dérivé du mot de vieil anglais 'wer', signifiant 'homme adulte', et 'wulf', forme archaïque de 'wolf', signifiant 'loup'. Dictait-il. Un loup-garou vient à la vie lorsqu'un homme est mordu par un autre loup-garou. Même si le loup-garou n'est un loup que lors de la pleine lune, l'homme non transformé est également appelé par ce nom, en raison de son caractère solitaire et violent.

Mon poing gauche, celui qui ne tenait pas ma plume, se serra encore plus et commença à trembler. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de m'énerver, que ça ne résoudrait pas le problème, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Supporter que notre cher professeur de DCFM descende à ce point les loup-garous alors que Remus était dans la pièce, c'était trop pour moi.

- Lorsque le loup-garou se transforme, les nuits de pleine lune, toute forme de conscience humaine disparaît et la bête peut attaquer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi – sorcier, sorcière, famille et même ses plus proches amis. Continuait le prof.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres à cet instant, et peu m'importait si c'était peu prudent de me faire remarquer ainsi.

- Professeur, vous venez de dire que les loup-garous s'en prennent à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, pour reprendre vos propres mots, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne s'en prenaient qu'aux humains, et pas aux animaux.

- La prochaine fois que vous voulez prendre la parole miss Pond, levez la main ! Me réprimanda Richards.

Cependant, je ne baissai pas le regard, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait me répondre. Finalement, après quelques secondes de duel du regard, il sembla comprendre que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

- Et en ce qui concerne votre remarque, sachez que ce n'est qu'une rumeur, cela n'a jamais été prouvé. Je déconseille donc à quiconque voudrait tenter l'expérience de le faire, si vous ne voulez pas retrouver votre animal en morceaux.

Après un regard noir pour moi, il se retourna au tableau et commença à écrire les différentes manières de se défendre contre un loup-garou. Je fusillai son dos du regard, espérant qu'il le sentirait – même s'il y avait peu de chances – et je posai ma plume, bien décidée à ne pas écrire ce qu'il inscrivait. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer toutes les manières de se défendre – ce qui prit environ quarante cinq minutes, je levai la main afin de prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Oui, miss Pond ? M'interrogea le professeur en soupirant d'agacement.

- La lycanthropie est bien une maladie, je me trompe ?

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas... Dit-il sans comprendre où je voulais en venir.

- Alors pourquoi ne trouve-t-on pas de moyen pour guérir cette maladie au lieu de chercher à tous prix le meilleur moyen de rendre un loup-garou hors d'état de nuire.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise que les loup-garous, une fois mordus, deviennent violents et dangereux ? Je pense que chacun dans cette classe comprendra aisément pourquoi il est impossible de trouver un traitement.

- Au contraire, ce que je comprends, c'est que vous préférez prétendre que _tous_ les loup-garous sont violents et dangereux et que donc il est absolument nécessaire de savoir se défendre contre eux au lieu d'admettre qu'un traitement est trouvable. Tout problème a une solution, c'est aussi vrai pour les maladies ! Et-

Mais je ne pus finir mon discours que je fus interrompue par Richards, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Non seulement vous vous permettez d'interrompre constamment mon cours, mais en plus vous remettez en cause mon enseignement et mes connaissance !

- Je vous fais juste remarquer que vous avez tort, et si vous êtes trop borné pour admettre que vous laissez parler vos préjugés à la place de votre objectivité, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Rétorquais-je.

Je sus que j'étais allée trop loin lorsque je vis les regard joyeux des Serpentards, qui avaient compris que Gryffondor allait perdre des points. Mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes paroles. Après tout, je n'avais dit que la vérité.

- Cette fois vous dépassez les bornes miss Pond ! Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor et deux heures de retenue demain soir dans les cachots calmera peut-être votre insolence ! Trancha-t-il.

À ce moment là, la cloche sonna la fin du cours et tout le monde commença à ranger ses affaires, tandis que le prof nous demandait cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les caractéristiques du loup-garou. Face à l'altercation entre le professeur de DCFM et moi, les Serpentards avaient bien évidemment un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que les Gryffondors avaient un air consterné. Pour ma part, j'étais trop énervée pour faire attention à ce que je faisais, c'est pourquoi je jetai mes affaires pêle-mêle dans mon sac et je pris le chemin des serres pour le cours de botanique, sans attendre les garçons ni Lily.

Tout en marchant, je ruminai mes pensées. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce prof de DCFM, mais je ne l'avais jamais détesté, tout comme le professeur Flitwick. Avec le cours d'aujourd'hui, j'avais découvert un homme dirigé par ses préjugés et borné au point de ne pas écouter le point de vue des autres. Cette fois, c'était définitif, je le détestais. Je crois que le pire, c'est que Remus avait dû subir pendant deux heures qu'ont dénigre ce qu'il était, sans essayer de comprendre. Il n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'on le dénigre à sa place, il était assez grand pour pouvoir le faire tout seul – ce qui m'agaçait d'ailleurs au plus haut point.

Soudain, une main me saisit le poignet et je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait interrompu dans mes réflexions. James.

- Les serres de botanique, c'était avant ! Me dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné. Sûrement à cause du cours de DCFM.

- Ah, oui... Fis-je en me rendant compte que, trop dans mes pensées, j'étais allée trop loin dans le couloir menant aux serres. Merci, j'étais ailleurs...

- J'ai vu ça.

Je le suivis donc vers la serre numéro quatre, où devait se dérouler notre dernier cours de la semaine. Nous entrâmes directement, étant donné que nous étions un peu en retard. Je me retrouvai à nouveau à côté de Remus car James était allé se mettre à côté de Sirius. Le cours passa avec une lenteur non dissimulée, et je crus qu'il ne finirait jamais. Pourtant, une heure après être entrée dans la serre numéro quatre, la cloche retentit de nouveau et nous pûmes sortir.

- Enfin ! La semaine est finie ! S'écria Sirius en passant la porte. On va pouvoir passer tout notre week-end à se reposer !

- Parle pour toi. Grognais-je au souvenir de mes deux heures de retenue.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais... Hésita-t-il. Comment tu sais tout ça sur les loup-garous ?

- Longue histoire. Dis-je, gênée.

Voyant que je ne voulais pas en parler, il changea de sujet et commença à parler des sélections de Quidditch avec James. Alors que nous passions devant la cour de métamorphose pour nous rendre à la salle commune, j'aperçus Régulus passer un angle de couloir, au loin, et surtout seul. Profitant du fait que les Maraudeurs étaient chacun en grande discussion et qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à moi, je m'éclipsai discrètement pour rejoindre le plus jeune des frères Black. Le couloir qu'il avait emprunté était désert : la chance était avec moi.

- Régulus ! Appelais-je.

- Leah ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je notai qu'il m'avait appelée par mon prénom et non par mon nom de famille. Au moins je savais qu'il ne me repousserait pas...

- Je voulais te parler à propos de ce qu'on a évoqué l'autre jour. Tu sais, le fait que ta famille compte beaucoup pour toi.

Par famille, j'espérais qu'il comprendrait 'Sirius'. Je ne voulais pas en parler clairement, au cas où quelqu'un nous écouterait.

- J'avais juste l'intention de te prévenir que certains de tes camarades se doutent de quelque chose. Alors, fais attention...

Sur ces paroles, je me retournai pour partir mais il me rattrapa.

- Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi ?

- Parce que je voudrais pas que Sirius perde son frère. Il ne dirait rien, mais je sais que ça le ferait souffrir.

- Tu veux dire que... Que Sirius me considère encore comme son frère ?

- Oui. Oh, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il l'admette, il est bien trop fier pour ça... Mais je suis sure qu'il attend qu'une chose : que tu ailles vers lui et que tu lui dise que tu le soutiens. En attendant, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec tes amis Serpentards, il vaut mieux que tu fasse attention à ce que tu fais.

J'allais tourner les talons mais il m'en empêcha encore.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance de devenir ami avec toi un jour ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Je crois que ça peut se faire... Répondis-je avec un sourire. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que les autres ne soient pas au courant. Je ne crois pas que les Maraudeurs verraient ça d'un très bon œil et ils risqueraient d'essayer de l'empêcher. Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas ce que tes camarades Serpentards seraient capables de te faire pour avoir pactisé avec une Gryffondor.

Il acquiesça et nous convînmes d'un moment le lendemain pour travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque. Nous nous séparâmes et je retournai dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où, j'en étais sure, les Maraudeurs se demandaient où j'étais encore passée. D'ailleurs, à peine eus-je passé le trou masqué par le tableau de la grosse dame que James s'écriait :

- Pas besoin, elle est là ! À un Sirius debout en bas de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

- Désolée de vous avoir faussé compagnie mais je devais demander un truc au professeur Flitwick et je l'ai aperçu de loin alors j'en ai profité... Donnais-je comme excuse.

- C'est pas grave. Me rassura Remus. Mais maintenant que t'es là, on va pouvoir se faire une partie d'échecs !

- Ah non, je vais encore perdre ! Râlais-je.

- T'inquiète, on a fait des équipes ! James et Sirius ensemble et toi et moi de l'autre côté.

- Et Peter ne joue pas ? Demandais-je, étonnée qu'il soit si effacé depuis quelques temps.

- Non, il a dit qu'il devait travailler... Répondit Sirius.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension et je haussai les épaules l'air de dire 'tant pis'. Mais à l'intérieur, je n'étais pas du tout calme. Travailler mon cul oui ! Il voulait surtout rejoindre ses chers nouveaux amis, à mon avis ! Ou alors nous espionner pour découvrir quel secret je cachais... Mais ce soir, j'avais décidé de m'amuser, et ce n'était pas ce rat de Pettigrew qui allait m'en empêcher, foi de Leah Potter !

* * *

Voilààà ! A bientôt, j'espère =)


	8. Chapitre VII

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je sais, je sais, je suis trèèèès en retard ! (De bientôt deux semaines en fait...) Cependant (bin, oui, faut bien que j'ai une excuse), j'avais plein de choses à faire pour la rentrée, comme m'inscrire, réaménager dans mon petit studio, mettre à jour ma carte de train (la fac et le reigne de l'administration) ou même aller en cours ! Enfin bref, je viens seulement de trouver le temps de publier, alors je m'excuse grandement pour celles (et ceux ?) qui attendaient impatiemment la suite ! Bref, voici le chapitre 7. =D

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah et quelques autres bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Chapitre VII  
****Prises de conscience**

Le week-end fut assez dur pour moi. En effet, j'avais passé la moitié du temps à suivre Peter dans les couloirs, et l'autre moitié à faire mes devoirs en compagnie des garçons – Peter inclus évidemment. Sans compter mon samedi soir à récurer l'une des salles se trouvant dans les cachots à cause de ce cher prof de DCFM. Bref, le week-end ayant été assez éprouvant, je somnolai devant le feu de la salle commune, à moitié affalée sur James et Remus.

- Ça va, on te dérange pas trop ? Me dit James alors que je baillais pour la troisième fois en une minute.

- Non non ça va... Répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Mais dis-toi que c'est pas péjoratif, si je m'affale sur toi, c'est que t'es confortable...

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Fit-il avec une tête blasée.

Je souris à sa remarque et, après un énième bâillement, je me levai et annonçai que j'allai me coucher.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Sirius. Mais il est que vingt heures trente !

- Ouais bin la retenue d'hier soir m'a tuée moi ! Donc au dodo ! Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Je me dirigeai vers les escalier et montai dans mon dortoir. Je pris seulement le temps de me mettre en pyjama et j'étais au lit, profondément endormie.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avant que le son du réveil de Lily ne retentisse dans le dortoir. Sentant que j'avais assez dormi, je me levai et investis la salle de bain avant que mes camarades ne le fassent. Une minute plus tard, le son strident d'un réveil passa la porte de la salle de bain. « Eh bin, t'étais à une minute de la ruée vers la salle de bain, ma cocotte ! » Pensais-je. Profitant de ce fait, je pris mon temps pour me préparer. Une bonne douche, coiffage de cheveux et hop, j'étais prête à affronter la journée qui commençait. Ou pas, mais je préférais prétendre le contraire, ça me ferait oublier que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir la tête de ce sale rat de Pettigrew. Une fois le rituel du matin terminé, je descendis dans la salle commune et eus la bonne surprise d'y trouver Remus.

- Déjà prête ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je passe forcément une heure tous les matins pour me préparer ! Fis-je d'un faux air offusqué.

- Ah mince, le mythe est brisé ! S'écria Remus d'un air théâtral, entrant dans mon jeu.

Je ris à ses paroles et lui donnai un petit coup dans l'épaule.

- Au fait, où sont les autres ? Toujours pas réveillés ? Demandais-je avec un sourire sadique, imaginant déjà ce que je pourrais leur faire subir.

- Eh bien, malheureusement, si. Ils sont déjà partis manger, ils devaient parler de quelque chose. Mais j'ai dit que je t'attendais.

- Ah, ça c'est gentil !

Nous nous sourîmes et nous descendîmes pour rejoindre James, Sirius et Peter dans la Grande Salle, qui était presque vide à cette heure-ci. Sur le chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de râler contre les garçons qui s'étaient levés bien trop tôt à mon goût. C'est vrai quoi, pour une fois que j'étais en avance et que j'avais la possibilité de faire jouer mon côté sadique pour les réveiller... Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ils étaient tous les trois penchés l'un vers l'autre et ils parlaient à voix basse. Sirius semblait amusé tandis que James paraissait plutôt gêné. Quant-à Peter, il affichait un air plutôt dérangé, comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

- Salut les garçons ! Lançais-je.

Leur conversation se stoppa brusquement et les têtes de James et de Sirius se tournèrent brusquement vers moi.

- Euh... Salut... Dit James d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ça va pas ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

Visiblement, ils parlaient de moi avant que nous arrivions et je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. Peut-être avaient-ils deviné quelque chose quant-à ma condition ? Ou alors ils savaient que je leur cachais des choses et ils prévoyaient de me faire avouer mes pires secrets ?

Bloquant toute pensée complètement ridicule qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma conscience, j'attendis avec appréhension sa réponse.

- Si si, bien sûr que ça va ! Répondit James d'un air innocent. Cependant, sa voix encore hésitante le trahissait.

- Tiens, et si tu t'asseyais à côté de moi, hein ? Proposa Sirius avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Je tournai la tête vers Remus, dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication à leur comportement étrange, mais il haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Je m'assis donc en face de James, à côté de Sirius, tandis que Remus s'assit en face de Peter, à côté de James.

- Tu veux un toast ? Proposa soudainement James. Beurre ? Avec ou sans confiture ? Non, marmelade d'orange, c'est mieux... Enchaîna-t-il sans attendre une réponse de ma part.

- Tu prendra bien un verre de jus de citrouille ? À moins que tu ne préfère un café, un thé ?

- Euh...

Magnifique réponse de moi ! J'étais dépassée par les événements. Chacun me parlait de son côté et je n'avais pas le temps de répondre. Finalement, je me retrouvai avec un verre de jus d'orange, un bol de café au lait, deux toasts beurre et marmelade et un toast confiture de fraise devant moi, et ce avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire épouvantard ! Je me méfiai au début mais, voyant que Peter regardait d'un œil avide le petit-déjeuner confectionné par les deux frères de cœur, je me dépêchai de commencer à manger. Pendant que je luttais pour savoir qui me parlait, la Grande Salle avait commencé à se remplir et les tables commençaient à être à moitié occupées. D'ailleurs, un bon nombre de filles me fixaient depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Soudain, alors que je mâchonnais un de mes toasts à la marmelade, une fille s'approcha de notre groupe et demanda à James d'un ton mielleux :

- Dis, c'est vrai que tu as trouvé une petite-amie ?

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que... Bégaya le concerné.

- Parce que Mina Griffith, de Poufsouffle, m'a dit que tu sortais avec la nouvelle, Leah Pond.

Lorsque j'entendis mon prénom, je manquai de m'étouffer avec une miette de toast. (D'ailleurs, ça devrait être interdit de faire des toasts qui font des miettes, c'est super dangereux ! Tenez, l'autre jour- oui, désolé je reprends...) Donc je disais que j'avais failli m'étouffer avec une miette. Me tournant vers la fille – brune et à la poitrine beaucoup moins plantureuse que ce que j'avais imaginé – et adoptant mon air le plus menaçant, je lui dis :

- Et si tu allais voir à ta table si j'y suis ?

Poussant un horrible soupir alangui et jetant un dernier regard plein d'espoir vers James, elle repartit vers ses amies. Ayant vérifié qu'elle n'aurait pas l'idée de revenir perturber notre petit-déjeuner, je me tournai vers James sans me départir de mon air féroce. Voyant qu'il avait l'air vraiment gêné et surtout angoissé de savoir comment j'allais réagir, je profitai de voir les réactions des autres pour le laisser mariner un peu. Sirius tentait vainement de cacher les prémices d'un fou rire, Remus avait l'air ailleurs, le nez dans son bol de chocolat et Peter... Bah, lui, ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude en fait...

- James Potter, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire ? M'énervais-je un peu.

- En fait, c'est très simple et plutôt cocasse ! Alors en fait, tu vois, hier soir, quand t'es partie te coucher, Remus n'a pas tardé non plus. Et puis en fait, Sirius et moi, on était devant la cheminée, tranquilles, bien assis dans un canapé moelleux, tranquilles, on discutait, tranquilles-

- Ah ça, je l'aurais compris que vous étiez tranquilles ! Le coupais-je.

Je savais qu'il voulait retarder le plus longtemps possible de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'étais pas de cette avis. Je n'étais pas réputée pour être la plus patiente, entre Harry et moi. Comprenant que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éternise en détails – parce que sinon, on aurait tous un dentier que je ne saurais toujours pas pourquoi je suis censée sortir avec lui –, il se décida à édulcorer son récit.

- Oui bon... Y'a Rachel Mint, de sixième année, qui est venue me demander pourquoi on restait avec toi, parce qu'elle voyait pas ce que t'avais de plus qu'elle. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer mais elle m'a sortit un « Quoi, tu comptes sortir avec elle, c'est ça ? ». Et comme elle m'énervait vraiment, je lui ai répondu que si c'était le cas, ça ne la regardait pas. Et je crois qu'elle a mal compris ce que je voulais lui dire... Finit-il en baissant la tête.

- Et c'est donc à cause de cette idiote que toute l'école croit que je sors avec toi ? M'étonnais-je.

- Eh bin... Commença Sirius. Rachel est l'une des pires commères de l'école. Donc oui, c'est à cause d'elle...

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et poussai un gémissement d'agacement.

- Mais t'en fais pas, il suffit de démentir, c'est pas une catastrophe... Dit James. Si ça te dérange tant que ça que tout le monde croie qu'on sort ensemble... Rajouta-t-il plus bas, comme pour lui-même.

- Oh James, non c'est pas ça... Tentais-je, gênée. C'est juste que si ça arrive aux oreilles de Lily, le plan tombe à l'eau ! Elle voudra jamais te croire quand tu lui dira que tu es amoureux d'elle !

Justement, qui voilà ? Lily ! Je me dépêchai de lancer « Faites comme s'il ne se passait rien ! » aux Maraudeurs et la jolie rousse qui allait bientôt devenir ma mère s'approcha de là où nous étions assis.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

La tête de James à ce moment là fut juste... Grandiose ! Il avait les yeux écarquillés et brillants de joie, la bouche grande ouverte, et on aurait presque pu dire qu'il bavait d'espoir devant elle.

- Oui bien sûr ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'assit à côté de Remus, à la grande peine de James qui avait sûrement espéré qu'elle s'assoie à côté de lui.

- Ça va ? Vous avez tous l'air bizarres ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non non, ça va ! Hein Remus ? Dit Sirius.

- Oui, oui... Répondit le concerné.

Lily haussa les épaules et commença son petit-déjeuner tandis que les conversations revenaient peu à peu au sein de notre petit groupe. Il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre en potions, et c'est avec mauvaise grâce que nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre les cachots. Même si Slughorn était beaucoup moins désagréable que Rogue, il n'en restait pas moins ennuyeux. De plus, le fait que ce cours soit en commun avec les Serpentards n'aidait en rien à nous faire apprécier cette matière.

La journée était passée plutôt rapidement, malgré les deux heures de potions comme premier cours. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai sur mon lit en train de travailler, ne pouvant pas faire mon devoir de sortilèges dans la salle commune sans être interrompue toutes les cinq minutes par une greluche qui voulait savoir si je sortais, et je cite, avec 'le si beau et si sexy capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor'. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un jouer avec la poignée de la porte du dortoir et, d'un coup de baguette, je fermai les rideaux de mon lit, montrant ainsi à l'importune que je n'étais pas disposée à être dérangée.

- Leah ? T'es là ?

Ça, c'était la voix de Lily. Rouvrant les rideaux, je passai la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu sors vraiment avec James ?

Elle avait essayé de sourire et d'utiliser un ton désinvolte en me demandant ça, mais sa voix mal assurée la trahissait. Alors j'avais raison, elle était déjà tombé sous le charme de ce cher James Potter ! J'empêchai un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres et, prenant un ton agacé, je lui dit :

- S'il-te-plaît, tu vas pas me dire que ça t'intéresse autant que ces idiotes qui craquent sur lui !

Petit rosissement des joues. Touché.

- Mais non, c'est juste que je suis curieuse... Et puis, tu aurais pu me le dire non ? Après tout, on est amies...

- Je sors pas avec lui, Lily.

- Ah.

Nouveau petit rosissement des joues. Re-touché. Voyant qu'elle réagissait facilement, je décidai de jouer un petit jeu.

- Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas intéressée par lui par hasard ? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Mais non ! C'était juste pour savoir...

Troisième rosissement de joues en une minute et regard fuyant. Coulé.

- Moui... Bien sûr... C'est toujours ce qu'on dit pour changer de sujet...

- Et toi alors ? Tu crois que je t'ai pas vue avec Remus ?

- Euh pardon ? M'étonnais-je. Là pour le coup, je ne savais vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait.

- C'est cela oui ! Vu comment tu te comporte avec lui, tu vas pas me dire que tu craques pas un minimum pour lui !

- Sincèrement, je vois pas comment je me comporte avec lui... Je veux dire, je me comporte avec lui comme je me comporte avec les autres...

Et là, je ne mentais vraiment pas. Il n'y avait aucune différence entre ma relation avec James, celle avec Sirius et celle avec Remus... Et ce n'était pas parce que je réagissais bizarrement en compagnie de Remus que je craquais forcément sur lui ! Hein ?

- Tu es toujours en train de sourire, de le taquiner, de rire... Vous êtes super proches ! Dit-elle comme si cela était une évidence.

- Oui, tout comme je suis proche de Sirius, et même de James d'ailleurs...

- Peut-être, mais tu ne regardes pas Sirius comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

- Mais je... Puis, voyant que la conversation ne mènerait à rien, je dis : Bon, écoute, je te jure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, alors arrêtons cette conversation ici, et allons manger parce que je commence à avoir vraiment faim !

Elle me regarda comme si elle me passait au détecteur de mensonges, avec des petits yeux plissés et, sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis rougir. Puis, elle éclata de rire – je ne compris d'ailleurs pas ce qui était si drôle – et elle se leva.

- Allez, miss Pond, allons manger !

Avant d'aller à la Grande Salle, nous cherchâmes les garçons dans la salle commune mais, étant donné qu'ils n'y étaient pas, nous en déduisîmes qu'ils étaient déjà partis manger. Et, en effet, lorsque nous entrâmes, nous les aperçûmes à la table des Gryffondors. Nous les rejoignîmes et nous constatâmes qu'ils étaient en train de parler des sélections de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

- Tu te présentes Leah ? Me demanda Sirius en nous voyant arriver.

- Euh... Non... J'adore le Quidditch mais je préfère regarder plutôt que jouer... Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Dommage, je suis sûr que tu aurais été géniale. Râla Sirius.

Encore une fois, je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité. Cependant, je préférais ne pas me faire remarquer et faire le moins d'activité possible à cette époque serait le mieux. Parce que si quelqu'un d'autre que mes proches apprenait que j'avais fait un voyage dans le temps, je serais dans de beaux draps !

Si les Maraudeurs continuèrent de parler de sport jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Lily et moi ne traînâmes pas avant d'aller nous coucher. En effet, même si mes cauchemars se faisaient moins présents, ils n'en étaient pas partis pour autant et certaines nuits se faisaient trop courtes.

Bref, le lendemain arriva vite même si, par bonheur, nous commencions à neuf heures ce jour là. Au petit-déjeuner, tous les Gryffondors étaient euphoriques et ne parlaient que des sélections de Quidditch qui auraient lieu le soir même. Pour ma part, j'avais tout-de-même promis à James et Sirius que je serais présent pour les voir jouer. Remus s'était lui aussi engagé et Lily avait seulement promis qu'elle passerait les voir si elle avait fini ses devoirs. Je me retrouverai donc seule en compagnie de Remus, ce que Lily avait eu tôt fait de me faire remarquer dans le dortoir, mettant également en évidence le fait que je devrais en profiter pour progresser dans notre relation. À son petit sourire, j'avais évidemment compris qu'elle parlait d'une relation romantique et non pas d'une relation amicale, et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je repensais à cette conversation. En conclusion, je n'étais pas pressée d'être à ces fichues sélections.

Apercevant Sirius et Remus, je me dirigeai vers eux et m'assis à côté de ce dernier, évitant ainsi de me retrouver face à lui et de devoir éviter son regard.

- Bien dormi ? Me demanda le brun.

- Mmh... Fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Remus à côté de moi et mes pensées étaient tellement embrouillées que je ne pouvais même pas essayer de réfléchir pour répondre à une question simple.

- J'en déduis que non... Fit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard. Serais-ce les sélections de Quidditch qui te stressent à ce point ?

- Sirius, tu sais bien qu'elle ne se présente pas aux sélections. Rétorqua Remus. Pourquoi serait-elle stressée par ça ? Rajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mais voyons Moony, je ne pensais pas à ce stresse là moi... Dit Sirius, son sourire ne faisant que s'étirer encore plus.

Je ne répondis rien à ça mais mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Lily aurait-elle parlé à Sirius ? Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, elle savait que Sirius était l'un des meilleurs amis de Remus... Alors comment savait-il ça ? Je me promis de réfléchir à la question mais pour l'heure, j'avais autre chose à régler.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Pas encore réveillés. Enfin si mais...

Je haussai un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et Sirius le compris bien puisqu'il se permis de me faire patienter encore un peu avec des phrases à double sens.

- Bon, accouche grand-mère ! Finis-je par lui sortir.

- Hey, je suis pas une grand-mère ! Râla-t-il.

- Sirius, j'ai une tartine dans la main, et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

- Peter avait du mal à se réveiller alors James est resté avec lui pour l'aider, en gros, lui balancer un seau d'eau à la figure. Débita Sirius avec une telle vitesse que je failli ne rien comprendre.

- Et tu m'as fait patienter pour ça ? T'es vraiment qu'un gamin... Fis-je pour le taquiner. Bah quoi ? Chacun son tour...

- Non, je suis pas un gamin !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Non !

- Si !

- Ah tu vois, même toi, tu le dis ! M'écriais-je, victorieuse.

- Merde, j'me suis fait avoir !

- Merlin, mais qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça !

À cette réplique de Remus, nous éclatâmes de rire et c'est sur cette note amusante que nous partîmes en cours de DCFM. Sirius avait bien-sûr pris quatre ou cinq toasts pour les retardataires, j'ai nommé James et Peter. J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop aimé le fait que James se retrouve seul avec Peter, pensant que ce rat aurait pu tenter quelque chose contre son ''ami'', mais lorsque je les vis passer l'angle du couloir menant à la salle de DCFM, mon angoisse retomba. En fait, pour faire place à une autre : celle de me retrouver à côté de Remus pendant une heure. En effet, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais toute bizarre lorsque j'étais proche de lui, ni pourquoi des papillons s'agitaient dans mon estomac lorsqu'il me regardait, ou encore pourquoi une petite bête grognait dans mon ventre lorsqu'une fille s'approchait de trop près de sa personne. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse, si ? Non. Je me refusais à penser à ça. Je ne pouvais _pas_ être amoureuse. Encore moins de Remus. C'est vrai quoi, l'amour n'apporte que des complications dans la vie et ma vie était assez compliquée comme ça ! Je devais surveiller Peter, détruire les Horcruxes et, accessoirement, réussir mes études. Vous m'expliquez comment je trouve le temps d'avoir un petit-ami ?

- Pond, encore dans la lune, je présume ?

Ce fut la voix tant aimée de notre cher prof de DCFM – comprenez par là 'J'ai envie de lui crever les yeux dès que je l'entends' – qui me sortit de ma réflexion.

- Euh, non professeur, je vous écoutais... Dis-je de la manière la plus convaincante que je pouvais avoir.

- Oui bien sûr, je n'en doute pas un instant. Saisissez l'ironie de ma phrase, miss. Fit-il. Je préfère vous prévenir, une seule autre absence dans mon cours vous vaudra une retenue. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, monsieur. Fis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je passai donc le reste de l'heure à ruminer ma colère dans mon coin, ce sale prof ayant réussi à me faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il me restait encore. Néanmoins, je fis attention à ne pas repartir dans mes divagations amour- euh divagations tout court, afin de ne pas écoper d'une retenue samedi soir. Non parce que, c'est pas que j'aime pas passer mon samedi soir à récurer dégueulasses qui ont servi à faire des expériences douteuses dans les cachots, mais en fait, j'aime pas.

Bref, je passai la journée à empêcher mon esprit de repartir sur mes divagations, et cela marcha plutôt bien, du moins jusqu'en Histoire de la Magie. C'est dans ce cours que je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures avant les sélections de Quidditch et donc deux heures avant que je me retrouve seule avec Remus dans les gradins. Les deux heures passèrent d'ailleurs trop vite à mon goût et c'est sans savoir comment que je me retrouvai sur le chemin du terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de James, Sirius et Remus. Peter avait prétexté devoir travailler – encore – pour ne pas venir mais je savais qu'il avait un tout autre but en tête. Et malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas le surveiller, ayant promis à mes deux amis bruns que je serais présente.

Nous nous séparâmes devant les vestiaires et, tandis que James et Sirius partaient se changer, Remus et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les gradins.

- Tu veux te mettre où ? Me demanda Remus.

- Le plus haut possible non ? C'est plus pratique pour voir les joueurs.

- Ça marche !

Quand, enfin, nous avions pris place, un bon nombre de candidats étaient déjà là, des plus jeunes aux plus âgés. Il y avait même deux premières années qui avait essayé de frauder mais ils s'étaient fait rabrouer par James.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes le Quidditch ? Demanda Remus au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, j'adore ça. En fait, mon père adorait ça lui aussi. Il a même joué dans l'équipe de son école.

- Et toi, tu n'as jamais joué ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Eh bien... En fait, je laissais plutôt ça à mes amis, Harry, Ron, Fred et George. Même Ginny d'ailleurs. Parce que quand les jumeaux ont quitté l'école, il a fallut refaire l'équipe et elle s'est présentée.

- Et Hermione ?

- Oulah ! Fis-je en riant. Elle a toujours trouvé que ce sport était trop violent et barbare. En plus, elle avait le vertige alors imagine-la sur un balais ! Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de monter à plus de deux mètres au-dessus du sol.

La conversation s'arrêta là et nous regardâmes les sélections. Deux garçons et une fille avaient été sélectionnés pour être poursuiveurs. Ils restait le gardien et les batteurs, puisque James était le capitaine et l'attrapeur. Soudain, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il est vrai qu'il faisait un peu froid ce soir car, même si nous n'étions que fin Septembre, le temps cette année était plus froid que les autres années. Et comme une idiote, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre ma cape d'hiver.

- T'as froid ? Me demanda Remus.

- Euh, non non, ça va... Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Allez, viens !

Il ouvrit ses bras et c'est avec plaisir que je m'y blottis, sentant sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements.

- C'est fou ça, t'es toujours chaud ! Euh, enfin, je veux dire que tu as tout le temps chaud. Me rattrapais-je en me rendant compte du double sens de ma phrase.

- Ouais, c'est un truc de mec. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et puis, ça nous permet de prendre des filles dans nos bras, et ça, c'est plutôt cool quand la dite fille nous plaît.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Remus Lupin était-il en train de me faire des avances ? Il me semblait que oui mais, n'ayant aucune certitude, je me contentai de lui sourire et de me reconcentrer sur les sélections tout en tentant de ne pas rougir. Et après on se demande pourquoi les filles savent faire plusieurs choses à la fois et pas les garçons ! En réalité, même si mon regard était fixé sur Sirius – les sélections des batteurs venaient de commencer –, mon esprit n'en était pas moins en ébullition. Je venais d'avoir une révélation : j'étais amoureuse de Remus. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que Lily avait essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux et il avait fallu que j'attende ces fichues sélections de Quidditch pour me rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Mieux veut tard que jamais, me direz-vous. Oui mais lorsque c'est un amour naissant, on peut réussir à l'étouffer dans l'œuf pour que jamais il ne nous fasse souffrir. Or, maintenant qu'il était vivace, jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de cet amour.

Bientôt, les sélections se finirent – sans que Lily ne nous ait rejoints, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre celle-là ! – et nous pûmes rejoindre les garçons en bas des gradins. Je perçus un coup d'œil de Sirius sur Remus et moi et je jurerai qu'il avait compris – bien avant moi – ce que je venais de comprendre.

Sur le trajet du retour, les garçons furent assez bavard. Quant-à moi, je restai muette un moment, ressassant mes pensées, de moins en moins claires à chaque nouveau résumé de la situation. Alors qu'il y avait à peine une heure, j'étais persuadée que jamais je ne sortirais avec un garçon avant d'avoir accompli ma mission, j'étais maintenant consciente du fait que j'étais amoureuse de Remus et mon subconscient me chuchotait de plus en plus ce que je ne voulais pas admettre : je crevais d'envie de sortir avec mon camarade. À cet instant, je me rendis compte que le pouvoir de l'esprit était vraiment illimité.


	9. Chapitre VIII

Salut les amis !  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier fortement ceux (celles surtout, à mon avis^^) qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir quand j'en reçois une ! Je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et celles qui continuent de suivre mon histoire.  
Ensuite... Je dois dire que ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Mais bon, il s'y passe un évènement important, alors on peut dire que ça compense ? *fait les yeux doux aux lecteurs*  
Et pour finir, eh bien... Bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages (à part Leah et quelques autres bien sûr ^^) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je me dois de lui rendre hommage parce que sans elle, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps (plus que Merlin, vous avez vu la classe un peu ?) n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

**Chapitre VIII  
****Un mystère de plus, un !**

Quinze jours. C'est le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour enfin accepter mes sentiments pour l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Et croyez-moi, il m'aura fallu toute la volonté de mon esprit ainsi que les railleries de Sirius pour ça !

Peu de choses s'étaient passées en quinze jours, principalement parce que les professeurs nous avaient donné un monticule de devoirs. À croire qu'ils voulaient nous tuer à la tâche. Je voulais bien croire que les ASPIC étaient à la fin de l'année, mais enfin, il fallait bien que nous nous reposions un peu non ? Quant-à ma relation avec Régulus, elle avançait bien et je pouvais à présent dire que nous étions des amis proches.

Ah, si ! Un événement était venu perturber notre calme quotidien, l'annonce de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année le samedi 13 octobre. Dire que cette sortie était très attendue aurait été un euphémisme. En effet, James et Sirius ne faisaient que me répéter qu'il y avait des boutiques merveilleuses dans le village sorcier – comprenez par là Zonko, les trois balais et Zonko. Ah, je l'ai déjà dit ? – et que je n'allais pas être déçue d'y aller.

Bref, nous étions aujourd'hui Jeudi et le cours de sortilège allait bientôt commencer. J'étais tranquillement en compagnie des garçons et de Lily – qui avait commencé à traîner avec eux parce qu'elle restait avec moi – quand les Serpentards arrivèrent. En règle général, comme vous avez pu le constater, il restaient dans leur coin, sans embêter les autres. Mais ce jour là était différent. Sans que nous ne sachions pourquoi, Rogue vint nous voir.

- Alors Lupin, pas trop stressé aujourd'hui ? Tu dois avoir les crocs, un peu, non ? Nargua-t-il.

Je vis le visage de Remus perdre toutes ses couleurs tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais son ami le devança.

- Barre-toi Rogue.

- Bin tu réponds pas à ma question ?

- T'as pas entendu ce que vient de te dire Remus ? Casse-toi !

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. Déjà que je ne supportais pas Rogue, si en plus il venait plomber l'ambiance et enquiquiner son monde !

- Oh bin tiens, le chien de garde se réveille ! Mais dis-moi, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils t'ont prévenue...

Je savais de quoi il parlait mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer. C'est pourquoi je décidai d'avorter cette conversation avant qu'elle ne parte trop dans le détail.

- Je t'ai dit de te barrer ! Parce que c'est pas que tu pollue l'air mais en fait, si. Et crois-moi, respirer le même air qu'un sale raciste comme toi me dégoûte !

À ce moment là, la porte de la salle de sortilèges s'ouvrit sur le professeur Flitwick, mettant définitivement un terme à la conversation.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, toi. Crois-moi, un jour, tu vas le payer. Fais gaffe le jour où tes petits copains les Maraudeurs ne sont pas avec toi... Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de me faire un sourire mauvais et de rentrer dans la salle.

Sentant le regard de mes amis dans mon dos, je rentrai moi aussi dans la salle en prenant bien soin de m'asseoir tout au fond, afin de pouvoir ruminer tranquillement. Décidément, les Serpentards avaient décidé de faire de notre vie un enfer. Mais ce que je me demandais, c'est pourquoi cela m'affectait maintenant alors que dans mon époque – ou ancienne époque – les railleries ne m'atteignaient pas. Une petite voix me souffla que c'était parce que, cette fois, cela touchait Remus, mais je la fis taire. C'était une chose d'accepter d'être amoureuse de lui, le reste suivrait après.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Même si nous étudiions un sujet qui risquait de passer aux ASPIC, je ne pus me concentrer convenablement. Et je jure que cela n'avait en rien un rapport quelconque avec le fait que Remus était assis à côté de moi, foi de Potter ! Je fus enfin soulagée lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle. Puisque je n'avais pas cours et que j'avais réussi à m'avancer assez dans mes devoirs pour pouvoir perdre une heure, j'accompagnai Remus et Lily à leur cours d'arithmancie. Ce que j'avais oublié, c'est que Lucius Malefoy avait cours dans la même direction et que donc il nous suivait.

- Hey, Pond ! M'interpella-t-il. Alors comme ça on ennuie mes amis ?

- Si tu fais référence à ton chien de poche, je ne faisais que le remettre à sa place. Fis-je en me retournant.

- Et de quel droit tu te le permets, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! S'écria-t-il.

Le couloir était pratiquement désert, mais le peu de personnes présentes se retournèrent en entendant l'insulte. Lui lançant un regard noir, j'inspirai profondément.

- Et toi, de quel droit tu te permets de dire si le sang de quelqu'un est pur ou non ? Ce n'est pas notre sang ou notre naissance qui définit ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos actes et nos choix. Après, si tu es trop étriqué et trop con pour comprendre ça, il faut t'en prendre à tes parents, pas à moi.

Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux en l'insultant et le provoquant. Mais, après avoir vu les dégâts que Voldemort et sa guerre avaient causés, je ne pouvais plus supporter les idéaux sur les sangs purs et l'entendre parler de cette manière m'avait mise hors de moi. Et, au vu de ses poings serrés, je n'étais pas la seule à être hors de moi.

- Mais enfin ouvre les yeux ! Nous les sorciers avons un avantage considérable sur les Moldus ! Et crois-moi, un jour, nous serons les maîtres et tous les traîtres à leur sang, les gens comme toi et comme tes parents, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, vous, vous serez exterminés !

Pendant son monologue, il s'était rapproché de moi et, à présent, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot, je ne pus retenir ma main qui alla s'écraser lourdement sur sa joue, laissant une belle marque rouge. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux mais je m'étais refusée à les laisser couler, ravalant les gouttes salées et les réservant pour le moment où je serai complètement seule. À la place, je me constituai un masque de glace et je lui envoyai un regard chargé de haine et de dégoût avant de le contourner pour partir. Alors que j'avais fait cinq mètre, une main attrapa mon poignet et une voix prononça mon prénom. Je m'étais attendue à ce que ce soit une voix doucereuse et traînante mais elle était douce et chaleureuse. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Remus.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je sur un ton un peu plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Ne l'écoute pas, il ne dit que des bêtises et tu le sais... Tenta de me rassurer Remus.

- Oui je sais, mais vas-y, tu vas être en retard en cours sinon.

- Je suis déjà en retard et tu as besoin de moi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu que étais au bord des larmes !

Je fis un maigre sourire en entendant cette phrase. Décidément, il me connaissait bien. Trop bien peut-être...

- Écoute, ça va aller, vas en cours, on se voit après. Tentais-je.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui.

- Bon...

Il me fit un petit sourire, se pencha vers moi pour poser un baiser sur mon front et, après un regard d'encouragement, rejoignit Lily qui attendait au bout du couloir. J'attendis qu'ils aient passé l'angle du couloir pour me retourner et partir dans la direction du parc. Je n'avais pas envie de rester enfermée dans le château avec d'autres élèves qui allaient rire ou bien se plaindre de leur petite vie misérable. Je voulais être totalement seule et j'avais l'endroit parfait pour ça : la clairière aux sombrals. En effet, la plupart des élèves ne pouvaient pas les voir et ceux qui pouvaient les voir s'abstenaient de leur rendre visite. Je mis une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre mon objectif et, une fois arrivée, je m'allongeai par terre, sur un tas de feuilles mortes tombée précocement à cause du mauvais temps. Ceci fait, je me mis à regarder le ciel. Cependant, mon esprit se mit à divaguer et je finis par me souvenir d'une journée de printemps, lors de la quatrième année. Harry n'avait pas besoin de réviser ses examens de fin d'année puisque, étant un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il en était exempté. Quant-à moi, en ayant marre de supporter l'ambiance tendue entre Ron et Hermione, je lui avais proposé de sortir dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Nous nous étions allongés dans l'herbe verdoyante de début avril et nous avions joué à chercher des formes dans les nuages. Avec le temps, nous nous étions habitués à y jouer lorsque nous étions tristes ou bien que nous nous sentions seuls. Cela nous rappelait qu'il y avait de belles choses en ce monde et qu'il fallait se battre pour cela.

Redescendant sur terre, je me rendis compte que les larmes avaient coulé toutes seules. Essayant de ne plus penser à ça, je me remis à observer le ciel, cherchant des formes dans les nuages. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, bercée par le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des feuilles dans les arbres, je finis par m'endormir.

C'est en sursaut que je me réveillai, sentant que quelque chose me poussait. Tournant la tête, je tombai nez à nez avec un sombral. Ah. Oui. Évidemment.

- Hey, salut toi. Fis-je en m'asseyant.

Pour toute réponse, le sombral pressa sa tête contre la mienne. « Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? » fut la première question à me traverser l'esprit. Il faisait déjà nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était assez tard. Autrement dit, j'avais manqué tous les cours de la journée et les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient dû s'inquiéter à en mourir. Le premier problème allait être réglé en mois de deux si je m'excusais le lendemain. Mais pour le deuxième, j'allais me faire sérieusement engueuler. Regardant ma montre, je constatai que la situation était pire que ce que je croyais : vingt et une heures trente. Le dîner était déjà passé et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder. Génial. Mais au moins, j'avais dormi. Environ neuf heures. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais fatiguée ces derniers temps mais au moins, j'avais rattrapé tout mon sommeil en retard, voir même un petit peu plus. Cependant, il était temps de rentrer au château, avant de me faire prendre par Rusard à traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Parce que cette fois-ci, pas de cape d'invisibilité ni de carte du Maraudeur, j'allais être seule avec moi-même – et ma baguette mais ça ne comptait pas.

Je me relevai avec difficulté, les membres engourdis par le froid et par le sommeil encore présent dans mon corps. Bah oui, je venais de me réveiller tout-de-même ! Je fis un pas, puis deux, et constatai que je tenais encore bien debout. Après avoir fait la promesse aux sombrals que je reviendrai – oui je parle à des animaux, et alors ? – je pris la direction du château. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes, je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas dans la bonne direction. « Génial, tu t'es perdue toute seule. Leah Potter, tu es une idiote ! » Me fustigeais-je. Respirant un bon coup, je sortis ma baguette et lançai le sortilège de la boussole. Comme quoi, ça sert de vagabonder avec son frère en plein nuit...

Ayant trouvé le nord, je repartis donc dans la bonne direction. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'un long hurlement déchira la nuit. Un hurlement de loup. Et plutôt proche avec ça. Mon sang se glaça instantanément et mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête. Mon premier réflexe fut de lever la tête pour voir la lune. Même si les arbres étaient tous très hauts et cachaient presque entièrement le ciel étoilé, je pus apercevoir la pleine lune, me narguant de son perchoir.

Donc, résumons la situation. J'étais toute seule, dans la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit. Nuit de pleine lune évidemment. J'avais vraiment le don pour me mettre dans des situations plus que désespérées... Ignorant le mauvais pressentiment qui s'insinuait en moi, je pris donc la direction du château. Cinq pas. Une branche qui craque. Sixième pas. Un grognement sourd derrière moi. Soit mon imagination me jouait des tours, soit il y avait quelque chose dans mon dos. Doucement, je me retournai, pour voir un loup-garou. Il me regardait de ses yeux jaunes, les babines retroussées. Il fit un pas vers moi mais je fis un pas en arrière. Un deuxième pas en avant pour lui et un autre pas en arrière pour moi. Ce jeu ne dura qu'un instant car, bientôt, je me retrouvai adossée à un arbre, coincée entre un tronc et une créature prête à me manger à tout instant. Merveilleux ! Le loup continuait d'avancer et je ne pouvais reculer. En trois enjambées, il fut devant moi, prêt à bondir pour me mordre. Il émit un long hurlement et je compris que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Fermant les yeux, j'attendis qu'il attaque mais rien ne se passa. Doucement, je rouvris les yeux. Il était toujours là, mais il me regardait d'une manière... indéfinissable. Ses yeux reflétaient une grande conscience et une tendresse – ? – infinie. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans ma tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à Poudlard qui aurait pu se transformer en loup-garou cette nuit et être ici, dans la forêt interdite.

- Remus ? Questionnais-je tout en avançant la main pour le toucher.

Le loup avança sa tête vers moi et je crus un instant qu'il allait me mordre, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il frotta son museau contre la paume de ma main. Je n'y croyais pas. Jamais je n'avais entendu dire que les loup-garous pouvaient avoir ce genre de comportement ! À le voir, on aurait pu croire que c'était un animal de compagnie affectueux et non pas une créature dangereuse.

Un craquement et un grognement interrompirent ce moment. Un gros chien noir surgit alors d'un des buissons. Il n'y avait plus de doute, le loup-garou devant moi était bien Remus. Alors que le chien – Sirius évidemment – se mettait devant moi et grognait pour faire partir le loup, un cerf sortit à son tour des fourrés, un cerf identique au patronus de Harry. À la vue des deux animaux, le loup-garou s'enfuit à toute jambes, poursuivi de près par le cerf. Quant-au chien, il ne resta pas inactif, il se mit à aboyer si fort que, pour le faire taire, il fallut que je m'écrie :

- Ça va, ça va, je m'en vais ! Pas besoin de m'aboyer dessus hein !

Après avoir tiré la langue à Sirius, je tournai les talons et m'enfuis en courant, le cœur battant de la mésaventure que je venais d'avoir. Pourquoi Remus était-il dehors et non dans la cabane hurlante ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne m'ait pas attaquée ? Et pourquoi avait-il été si... tendre ? J'avais une réponse à la première question : il avait pu s'échapper par je ne sais quelle ouverture. Mais pour les autres questions, cela resterait un mystère encore un bout de temps...

Me souvenant du cours de Richards sur les loup-garous, je me dis que ça 'aurait été un beau pied de nez s'il avait été là. J'avais couru tellement vite que je fus rapidement arrivée à l'entrée du château. Je franchis la porte et passai dans le hall, aussi silencieusement que possible. J'empruntai ensuite le plus de passage secrets possible afin d'être sure de ne croiser aucun professeur, et surtout pas Rusard. Finalement, j'arrivai devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans avoir croisé personne.

- Mimbulus mimbletonia. Dis-je au portrait.

- Hum oui, oui, bien sûr... Marmonna la Grosse Dame dans son sommeil. Néanmoins, le passage resta inexorablement fermé.

Reprenant une technique mise au point par Harry – c'est fou ce que ce garçon pouvait être imaginatif des fois. Je suis tellement fière de lui et- Oui, oui, je continue... –, je m'approchai le plus possible du tableau et lui murmurai :

- J'ai le mot de passe, c'est Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Il faut m'ouvrir maintenant...

- Oui, oui, ouvrir le passage...

Et comme par magie – ou par magie tout court aussi, hein... – le passage s'ouvrit. Je m'y faufilai rapidement, me précipitant vers les escaliers pour parvenir aux dortoirs. Ouf ! Enfin tranquille ! Ou pas en fait, parce qu'une tornade rousse venait de me sauter dessus pour m'engueuler en chuchotant. Et croyez-moi, ça tient de l'exploit !

- Non mais, tu te rends pas compte ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre avec les garçons ! T'étais où ? On t'as cherchée partout ! Je te jure que si jamais tu nous refais un coup pareil et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je te ressuscite pour te tuer de mes propres mains !

- Lily... Tentais-je.

- Non mais vraiment, disparaître comme ça sans prévenir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ! Et puis, t'aurais vu la tête satisfaite de Malefoy, un vrai con çuila alors !

- Lily ! Tentais-je une nouvelle fois.

- C'est vrai quoi, te dire ça sur tes parents, ça se fait pas ! Je savais qu'il était con et cruel mais pas à ce point là !

- LILY !

- QUOI ?

- Tu peux te calmer s'il-te-plaît ? Je m'excuse vraiment pour aujourd'hui. C'est juste que je suis allée faire un tour dans la forêt pour aller voir les sombrals et-

- Attends, tu vois les sombrals ? Euh, non, oublie ma question, continue ton explication ! Débita Lily d'une traite.

- Okay... Donc voilà, je me suis allongée pour regarder le ciel mais je me suis endormie et je ne me suis réveillée que tard dans la soirée. Quand j'ai vu l'heure, je suis tout-de-suite rentrée au château.

Oui, j'omis volontairement le passage avec le loup-garou. Mais que voulez-vous, elle a vraiment la fibre maternelle et je suis sure qu'elle aurait été capable de me priver de sortie si elle avait appris dans quel pétrin je m'étais mise. Et même dans l'hypothèse où les Maraudeurs la mettaient au courant – si tant est qu'elle était au courant pour leur secret –, elle ne pourrait pas m'en parler sous peine de le révéler, ce secret. En conclusion, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle m'en parle si JE ne lui disais pas.

- Mouais, ça passe pour cette fois. Mais ne refais JAMAIS ce coup !

- C'est promis. Je peux aller me coucher maintenant, maman ? Raillais-je.

- Je croyais que t'avais dormi tout l'après-midi ? Me dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

- Peut-être, mais si je ne dors pas cette nuit, ma – très grosse – sieste n'aura servi à rien... Rétorquais-je avec un grand sourire.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avec un air blasé et, après m'avoir lancé un « Bonne nuit ma chère fille ! » suivi d'un petit rire, nous allâmes nous coucher. Cependant, je pus m'endormir de suite. Trop de question tournaient dans ma tête, celle où je me demandais pourquoi Remus avait-il été si docile revenant trop souvent à mon goût. Décidément, je détestais être amoureuse.

Le réveil du lendemain fut dur, surtout que Lily s'était trompé de jour et, au lieu de mettre son réveil sur sept heures et demi puisque nous commencions à neuf heures, elle l'avait mis à six-heures et demi. Je ne vous raconte pas les protestations dans le dortoir à l'entente du son strident du réveil, si tôt le matin. Bref, si nos camarades s'étaient recouchées et rendormies, Lily et moi avions pris la décision de nous lever pour aller petit-déjeuner tôt. Cela m'arrangeait bien puisque je voulais aller à la bibliothèque pour potasser quelques bouquins sur les loup-garous. En effet, je détestais avoir des questions sans réponse et j'étais déterminée à les trouver ces réponses.

- Dis-donc, tu m'as l'air bien pensive aujourd'hui. Me dit Lily avec un air soupçonneux, lorsque nous fûmes assises à la table des Gryffondors.

- Non, non... C'est juste que je me suis réveillée trop tôt et que je suis encore dans le brouillard...

Belle excuse n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas en fait, au vu du regard que me lança Lily. Vous savez, ce regard qui dit 'Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité mais crois-moi, je te la ferai dire, même s'il faut que je te torture pour ça !'. En clair, un regard tout-à-fait terrifiant.

Nous finîmes rapidement de manger, mais Lily n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de bouger de la Grande Salle et, malheureusement, il n'y avait personne pour la retenir ici. Oui, mon plan pour aller à la bibliothèque comportait une énorme faille : si Lily venait avec moi, elle découvrirait mon sujet de recherche et me poserait forcément des question dessus. Nous restâmes donc là à parler en attendant que les élèves de notre année se réveillent et viennent déjeuner. À sept heures trente-cinq précises, les Maraudeurs – sans Remus qui devait être à l'infirmerie évidemment – entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'ils m'aperçurent à la table, Sirius et James se jetèrent sur moi pour me passer un savon. Les stoppant, je leur dis :

- Écoutez les gars, je m'excuse vraiment pour ma conduite d'hier. Je sais, j'aurais dû prévenir, tout ça... Mais bon, Lily m'a déjà engueulée hier hein. Pour faire court, je me suis endormie et je me suis réveillée tard dans la soirée, Lily vous donnera les détails. En attendant, j'ai un truc important à faire à la bibliothèque alors il faut pas que je traîne. Je vous laisse avec Lily, on se voit en cours !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de protester, je filai vers les bibliothèque. Finalement, mon plan aura été plutôt réussi... Enfin, si ce rat de Pettigrew ne décide pas de me suivre.

J'arrivai vite à la bibliothèque et, après un petit « Bonjour. » à la bibliothécaire, je me ruai dans le rayon 'Créatures magiques'. Il fallait à tous prix que je trouve pourquoi Remus avait réagi de cette manière, il en allait de ma santé mentale.

Cependant, en une heure de recherches, j'avais écumé la totalité des livres sur les loup-garous et toujours aucune réponse valable. Il allait falloir que je trouve le moyen de me rendre dans la réserve... Oui, faire ces recherches allait s'avérer plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Mais, foi de Potter, j'allais les trouver mes réponses !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes choux (à la crème ! Non, je n'ai pas bu avant d'écrire ça...)


	10. Chapitre IX

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Comme promis, me revoici avec le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire ! La réalité rattrape Leah et la raison pour laquelle elle est là resurgit dans sa vie... Mais il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre ! Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça =)

* * *

**Chapitre IX  
****La carte ne ment jamais**

Ma fin de semaine fut bien maussade. D'abord, le fait que Remus avait failli m'attaquer avait provoqué une certaine prise de distance de sa part et mon petit cœur en avait pris un sérieux coup. Lily ne cessait de me dire que j'étais déjà accroc sans sortir avec lui et que c'était une preuve que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Cela ne m'aidait pas bien-sûr. Ensuite, les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour nous donner des mauvaises notes. En effet, dans tous les cours que nous avions eus, ils nous avaient rendus des devoirs et la plupart des élèves avaient eu des notes plutôt basses. Même Lily, James, Sirius et Remus avaient eu au moins une mauvaise note ! Enfin, Peter disparaissait de plus en plus souvent et j'avais de moins en moins d'occasions de le suivre. Alors croyez-moi, j'avais attendu le week-end avec impatience ! En fait, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul bon point dans cette fin de semaine : j'avais réussi à obtenir de Slughorn qu'il me fasse un mot pour pénétrer dans la réserve. Officiellement, c'était pour peaufiner un devoir. Officieusement, je voulais trouver des réponses à mes questions sur les loup-garous et par la même occasion essayer de trouver un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes.

En ce moment, je tentai de faire mes devoirs, en compagnie de Lily, dans la salle commune quasi vide. Aujourd'hui était l'un des derniers jours de l'année sans neige, au vu des températures qui baissaient furieusement, et la plupart des élèves – les Maraudeurs compris – avaient voulu en profiter. Même si, au fond, je savais que le premier jour de neige serait accueilli avec joie. Mon esprit dériva alors vers ma troisième année où Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et moi avions fait une bataille de boule de neige. Nous étions tellement proches... Non ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Secouant la tête, j'essayai de me reconcentrer sur mes cours mais impossible de contraindre mon esprit à comprendre les mots écrits sur le parchemin, revenant sans cesse sur Harry ou sur Remus. Soufflant de désespoir, je refermai violemment mon livre sur la métamorphose, faisant sursauter Lily par la même occasion.

- Toi, tu penses trop à un certain Maraudeur dont je ne dirai pas le nom ! Me souffla-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Très drôle, Lily, vraiment. Sérieusement, j'en peux vraiment plus des cours, je vais faire un tour dans le château.

Avant qu'elle ai pu faire une autre remarque, je pris mes affaires, que j'étais en-train de ranger, et je montai dans le dortoir pour les déposer sur mon lit. Je pris juste le temps de mettre ma cape sur mes épaules ainsi que d'enrouler mon écharpe autour de mon cou puis je redescendis en trombe pour passer le portrait. Le fait de quitter la salle commune et de marcher un peu dans les couloirs vides me fit me sentir mieux. C'est fou ce que la solitude peut aider parfois ! Je me retrouvai finalement en bas des escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie. Décidant que je devais m'asseoir, je montai les marches et arrivai bientôt en haut.

Je restai un moment là, à ressasser mes souvenirs et à me demander pourquoi la vie avait été si cruelle envers ma famille. Je ne pus bientôt plus m'empêcher de laisser couler les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Avant mon voyage dans le passé, je n'avais pleuré qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, c'était quand Sirius était mort. Le reste du temps, Harry et moi avions toujours étés là l'un pour l'autre dans les moments difficiles et je n'avais donc jamais été assez seule pour pleurer. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais pas lui parler et cela me manquait terriblement. Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier mais je n'y fis pas attention, mon cerveau étant focalisé sur autre chose.

- Leah ? Entendis-je sur ma droite.

Surprise, je tournai brusquement la tête et vis Sirius. Je séchai vite mes larmes, faisant en sorte d'être cachée par mes cheveux et je lui demandai ce qu'il faisais là.

- Tu étais en-train de pleurer ? Me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Je... Non... Je pensais juste à... Des trucs... Bégayais-je.

- Arrête, ne me mens pas, je le vois, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était assis à côté de moi et avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste protecteur. Puis, voyant que je tardai à répondre, il dit :

- C'est à cause de Remus ?

- En partie. Admis-je.

J'avais quelques réticences à lui parler de ça. C'est vrai quoi, Remus est quand-même l'un de ses meilleurs amis ! Mais en même temps, j'avais confiance en Sirius. En tous cas, assez pour lui confier mes problèmes.

- Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi il est si distant avec moi depuis hier ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Tu sais... C'est un peu compliqué... Disons qu'il croit faire ça pour ton bien, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ça t'affecte. Je devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais James et moi, on a essayé de lui parler et il ne veut rien entendre. Il dit que ce qu'il fait est le mieux à faire. Après, c'est de Remus dont on parle. Il est peut-être très intelligent mais pas forcément très logique pour certaines choses.

Après sa tirade, je restai silencieuse. Il est vrai que cette raison n'était pas très logique. Pourquoi Remus voudrait-il s'éloigner de moi pour me protéger alors qu'il n'était dangereux que les nuits de pleine lune ? Cependant, cela ne m'étonnait guère. Je me souvenais encore d'une fois où Remus avait sous-entendu que jamais il ne pourrait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie à cause de sa condition. Je ne pus pas rester dans mes pensées plus longtemps car Sirius reprit la parole.

- Dis ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'as jamais dit que t'étais la sœur de James ?

Cette question me laissa totalement pantoise. Pourquoi donc Sirius croyait-il que j'étais la sœur de James ? Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur en regardant le brun assis à côté de moi. Vraiment, je ne savais pas où il était allé pêcher ça...

- Euh... Mais je suis pas la... sœur de James...

- Alors comment tu explique que vous ayez le même nom de famille ?

Ah. Oui. Bien sûr. Le même nom de famille. Mon cœur fit un bond à l'entente de cette phrase. Il avait découvert mon secret mais, par Merlin, comment avait-il fait ?

Il n'a pas d'oncle du côté de son père, donc pas de cousine ayant le même nom de famille. Tu es forcément sa sœur. Continua-t-il.

- Alors d'abord, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai le même nom de famille que James ? Mon nom c'est Pond... Tentais-je.

- Ton faux nom, oui. Ton vrai nom c'est Potter. Alors explique. Pourquoi tu nous mens à tous depuis le début ?

- Je... Comment tu as su que...

Et puis soudain, la révélation. La carte du Maraudeur. Les paroles de Sirius – le Sirius de 1993 – lorsque nous étions dans la cabane hurlante en troisième année me revinrent en mémoire : la carte ne ment jamais. Et en effet, alors que tout le monde appelait le rat de Ron 'Croûtard', son vrai nom, Peter Pettigrew, s'était affiché sur la carte lorsque Harry l'avait regardée. Pour me retrouver, Sirius avait dû utiliser la carte et il avait vu mon nom. Mon vrai nom.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, mon regard s'était perdu dans le vide devant moi. Mais lorsque je me tournai vers Sirius, il était toujours là à me regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

- Bon, d'accord, oui, j'ai le même nom de famille que James et oui, j'ai changé de nom cette année pour rentrer à Poudlard et ce pour une bonne raison. Mais non, je ne suis pas la sœur de James.

- Alors tu expliques ça comment ? Je te fais confiance Leah. Alors ne trahis pas cette confiance, ne me mens pas.

- Eh bin justement, si je te dis la vérité, tu ne vas pas me croire et tu vas me traiter de menteuse ! M'écriais-je en me levant brusquement.

- Essaie au moins de m'expliquer ! Je croyais qu'on était amis tous les deux ! Tout du moins assez amis pour nous faire mutuellement confiance et être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre !

Il jouait la carte de l'amitié pour me faire culpabiliser ? Non mais je rêvais ! Cette phrase avait fait voler une barrière en éclat à l'intérieur de moi-même et ma prudence habituelle s'était totalement éteinte.

- Ah oui ! Ça te va bien de dire ça, avec tous les secrets que tu caches !

Me rendant compte que j'avais fait une gaffe, je me mordis la lèvre. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière, il allait falloir que je lui dise tout. Serait-ce responsable de ma part de le mettre au courant et donc de prendre le risque de trop changer le cours des événements ?

- Quoi ? Cette fois c'est à moi de te demander comment tu sais ça.

Il était en colère. Je le sentais dans sa voix. Je ne savais pas ce que lui dire qui j'étais engendrerait comme conséquence mais ce que je savais, c'est ce qu'il se passerait si je ne le lui disais pas : je perdrai mon meilleur ami. Parce que oui, au cours de ces derniers mois, il était devenu plus que la version adolescente de mon défunt parrain.

- Je... Bon, okay, mais tu ne m'interromps pas. Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce que je suis la fille de James, et pas sa sœur. Annonçais-je en m'asseyant.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais je le fis taire.

- En fait, je ne viens pas de cette époque, je viens du futur. De 1997 plus précisément. Je... Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai reçu deux sortilèges de mort en même temps et que, quelques secondes plus tard, je me réveillais en 1977. Dumbledore pense que c'est la combinaison des deux sortilèges qui a engendré un espèce de phénomène magique très rare qui m'a envoyée ici.

Je me tus un instant, attendant sa réaction. Sirius me fixa dans les yeux d'un air méfiant, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : je ne mentais pas. Parce que mentir avec des paroles, c'est facile. Mais avec le regard, ça l'est beaucoup moins.

- Ouais... C'est vrai que c'est incroyable... Mais je te crois. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est cohérent. Par contre, ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est _comment_ tu as pu recevoir deux sortilèges de mort en même temps. Déjà un... Alors deux !

- Eh bien...

Je pris une grande respiration et je commençai mon histoire. Du début, la naissance de Harry et la mienne, en passant par la mort de nos parents la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, comment il avait cru tuer Peter et avait fini à Askaban, notre vie chez les Dursley puis notre entrée à Poudlard et ce qui suivit... Je n'avais pas trop donné de détails sur la bataille du ministère, préférant ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire... J'arrivai bientôt à cette attaque de mangemorts qui était survenue à Pré-au-Lard et qui avait tout déclenché.

- La suite, tu la connais : Dumbledore m'a fait admettre à Poudlard en me faisant passer pour sa filleule qui venait de perdre ses parents dans une tragique attaque de mangemorts.

- C'est... Ouais, y a pas vraiment de mots pour le dire... Mais attends, ça veut dire tu me connais dans le futur ? Comment je suis ? Toujours aussi beau gosse ?

- Sirius, t'es pas possible ! Fis-je en riant.

- Et oooooooh, ça veut aussi dire que tu es amoureuse de ton ancien prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... En fait, t'es une coquine toi !

- Sirius ! M'écriais-je en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

- Bah quoi ?

- Et puis, je suis pas... Amoureuse...

- Menteuse !

Son sourire malicieux ne quitta pas ses lèvres durant tout le temps ou le silence s'installa. Cependant, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il me posa la question que j'avais tant redoutée.

- Et... Je viens de penser à un truc... T'as pas parlé de moi depuis que tu m'as raconté la bataille du ministère pendant votre cinquième année... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je suis... mort ?

- Je peux pas répondre à cette question Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te mentir.

Son regard croisa le mien mais je baissai instantanément les yeux. Je savais qu'il arriverait à lire la tristesse dans mes yeux. Et puis, ma réplique lui laissait deviner la réponse à sa question.

- Je prends ça pour un oui... C'est vrai que ça expliquerait des tas de choses. Comme par exemple pourquoi tu m'as fixé si bizarrement à King's Cross... Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons eu un destin si tragique, nous qui étions si soudés... Et Peter, ce sale rat ! Qui a provoqué la mort de James et de sa femme ! Je vais le tuer !

- Sirius, calme-toi ! M'écriais-je en le retenant par le bras, voyant qu'il essayait de se lever. Je te rappelle que c'est ton impulsivité qui t'as conduit à Askaban puis à la mort ! Ne fais pas cette erreur aujourd'hui, il y a trop de choses en jeu !

Il baissa la tête pour me regarder et, acquiesçant, il se rassit.

- Tu as raison...

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi une chose : si j'échoue et que l'histoire se répète, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, ne te lance pas à la poursuite de Peter. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Harry et moi, qu'on connaisse notre parrain dès notre enfance.

- C'est promis, j'essaierai de me tenir à carreaux. C'est fou ce que tu me fais penser à Lily par moment...Finit-il dans un sourire, ce qui me fit sourire également. Mais attends, Lily, c'est ta mère !

- Ah bin ça y est, je me demandais quand tu ferais le lien entre nous.

- Mais ça veut dire que James va finir par la séduire alors ? Ah bin ça alors...

- Oui, mais si tu veux mon avis, elle est déjà séduite...

Un sourire narquois s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de mon parrain. Il devait sûrement repenser aux nombreuses fois où James s'était pris des gifles. Un silence s'était de nouveau installé, mais je le brisai rapidement.

- On devrait peut-être retourner avec les autres... En plus, il faut que je finisse mes devoirs.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Et puis, moi, il faudrait que je les commence, mes devoirs...

Nous nous mîmes à rire et c'est de bien meilleure humeur que je retournai à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je n'avais peut-être pas mon frère avec moi mais j'avais un ami fidèle, en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et qui serait toujours là pour moi. Lorsque nous passâmes le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ce fut écroulés de rire par nos blagues respectives. James, Remus et Lily se précipitèrent sur nous – même si Remus resta en retrait – pour savoir où nous étions passés pendant tout ce temps. Après leur avoir expliqué que nous avions discuté en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je leur demandai où était Peter. Il ne purent nous répondre et, jetant un regard vers Sirius, je constatai qu'il pensait la même chose que moi, au vu de ses sourcils froncés. Cependant, nous ne dîmes pas un mot et nous nous mîmes à nos devoirs. C'est ainsi que passa le reste de l'après-midi : partagé entre mes devoirs et mes amis. Même si Remus avait fait la tête toute la soirée – même jusqu'au coucher – j'avais réussi à rester de bonne humeur grâce aux blagues quasi constantes de Sirius.

Je me levai tard ce dimanche matin. Nous ne étions pas couchés très tôt la veille et j'avais du sommeil à rattraper. Tournant la tête vers le réveil de Lily, je vis qu'il était dix heures et demi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lily, elle n'était toujours pas levée : elle était encore emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. N'ayant rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui, je décidai d'aller à la réserve de la bibliothèque afin de faire mes recherches sur les loup-garous et sur les Horcruxes. Ainsi, je me levai en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ma camarade toujours endormie, je pris mes affaires avec l'autorisation de Slughorn puis, après avoir laissé un mot à Lily, je filai à la bibliothèque en priant pour ne pas croiser les Maraudeurs. Mes prières furent exaucées car je ne rencontrai personne sur la route. Pas même un Serpentard ayant une folle envie d'embêter quelqu'un. Néanmoins, en arrivant dans la bibliothèque, je vis que tous les élèves s'étaient regroupés là. Certains étaient déjà en-train de parler à la bibliothécaire et je dus attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir tendre mon autorisation. Je me retrouvai bientôt seule entre les nombreux rayonnages de la réserve, mes yeux parcourant les titres des ouvrages.

Combien de temps je restais seule avec moi-même et mes recherches, je ne saurais le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment où j'entendis des pas près de la porte et que je levai la tête de mon livre, je me rendis compte que je commençais à avoir faim. Soudain, mes yeux croisèrent un regard gris qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Sirius. Comprenant que j'avais à faire à Régulus, je lui dis bonjour et je retournai à ma lecture. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ne trouvant rien, je soupirai d'agacement et tapai ma tête contre la couverture. « Non Leah, l'automutilation n'est pas la solution... » Pensais-je, en ayant l'impression de me prendre pour Dobby, à la différence que je ne me punissais pas réellement, _moi_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

La voix de Régulus avait brisé le silence presque religieux de la pièce. Je relevai brusquement la tête et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Un truc sur les loup-garous...

Tournant la tête de côté, il lut le titre du livre contre lequel j'avais pressé ma tête et qui était posé – voyez ma chance – bien en évidence sur la table.

- Sombres secrets de la Magie Noire... Ah oui, tu as dû trouvé beaucoup de choses là-dedans ! Qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor fait avec un livre pareil ?

- Et toi, tu viens pour quoi ? Coupais-je pour changer de sujet.

- D'accord, j'ai compris le message, tu ne veux pas en parler... Eh bien, pour ce qui est de moi, je viens pour faire des recherches personnelles.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler de ses recherches, je haussai les épaules et relevai les yeux pour chercher un livre dont le titre pourrait correspondre à un sujet de mes recherches.

Au bout de ce que j'estimai être une vingtaine de minutes, Régulus s'approcha et me demanda :

- Dis, je pourrais te l'emprunter ?

Suivant son regard, je vis qu'il parlait de Sombres secrets de la Magie Noire.

- Eh bien je doute que tu y trouves quoique ce soit pour tes devoirs.

- Ce n'est pas pour un devoir. Fit-il avec agacement.

- Pour toi alors ? Je croyais que tu étais contre les idées de tes parents ?

Je fixai mon regard sur lui et ne cillai pas. J'allais lui faire cracher le morceau coûte que coûte.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre la magie noire, c'est pour des recherches personnelles.

Puis, voyant que je ne bougeais pas :

- Je veux me renseigner sur un type d'objet, c'est tout.

À cet instant, je sentis le sang refluer de mes joues. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà au courant pour le médaillon ? Il est vrai que Kreattur nous avait dit que Régulus était encore à l'école lorsqu'il était mort, mais je pensais pas qu'il était si jeune... Je devais être bien blanche car Régulus s'approcha de moi, le regard inquiet.

- Ça va ?

- Je... Je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles.

- Ah bon ?

Rouvrant Sombres secrets de la Magie Noire à la page qui présentait les Horcruxes, je lui mis sous le nez et lui demandai de lire.

- Un Horcruxe désigne un objet hautement maléfique dans lequel un sorcier dissimule une partie de son âme, s'assurant ainsi l'immortalité lorsque son corps vient à être détruit. L'Horcruxe ne peut être créé qu'en assassinant un autre être humain, tout en utilisant un sortilège spécifique qui permet de placer un fragment de son âme dans un objet. Le fragment d'âme qui demeurait dans le corps du créateur de l'Horcruxe est épargné au même titre que celui qui se cachait dans l'Horcruxe quand le possesseur est victime d'un événement en principe mortel. Lut-il à haute voix.

Le silence s'installa un moment entre nous, le temps que Régulus assimile l'information. Puis, relevant la tête, il me demanda :

- Pourquoi tu crois que ça m'intéresserait de savoir ça ?

- Parce que je sais des choses, Régulus. Comme par exemple que ton elfe de maison, Kreattur, a caché quelque chose pour Voldemort dans une caverne sur la côte anglaise. Je sais aussi que tu pense que c'est une arme. Et tu as en partie raison.

Je savais qu'il était risqué de tout lui dire mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'étais jamais allée dans cette caverne, contrairement à Harry, et j'aurais besoin de Kreattur pour y aller.

- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

Son ton était menaçant et il avait reculé de quelques pas, comme si j'étais un ennemi prêt à l'attaquer. En même temps, je suppose que Voldemort avait garantit la confidentialité de l'information, alors il avait de grandes raisons de se méfier de moi.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je... Je te l'ai dit, je sais des choses, et tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment je les ai apprises. En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Voldemort n'a pas créé qu'une seule de ces choses, il en a créé au moins quatre autres, et j'ai bien l'intention de les détruire. Seulement, je ne connais pas le moyen. Je ne sais même pas où elles se trouvent !

- À part le médaillon. Me coupa Régulus, comme s'il commençait à comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire.

- Oui. Je pensais... Je pensais que Kreattur aurait pu m'y conduire. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu es le seul qui pourrait ordonner à ton elfe de m'emmener là-bas et de ne rien dire à personne.

Une fois mes explications terminées, le silence s'installa de nouveau. Je voyais dans les yeux de Régulus qu'il hésitait à me faire confiance, mais j'espérais qu'il serait d'accord parce que sinon, je faisais dix pas en arrière pour un pas en avant...

- C'est d'accord. Annonça-t-il enfin. J'allais le remercier mais il me coupa : Mais ! Je veux y mettre une condition. Je viens avec toi. Qui sait ce qu'il y a là-bas, et je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en morceaux. Ou même pire, ne pas te retrouver du tout ! Alors je viens. Et je compte aussi t'aider à nous débarrasser des autres... Horcruxes, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais tu... Puis, voyant son regard déterminé : Bon, ça marche, tu viens. Mais il va nous falloir un plan.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à élaborer un plan pour aller à cette fameuse caverne sans alerter personne. Nous finîmes par arriver à la conclusion que nous ne pourrions pas faire cela pendant les cours. En effet, Dumbledore aurait pu nous faire sortir du château – et encore, je n'appréciait pas particulièrement de lui en parler – mais on aurait remarqué notre absence, surtout durant le week-end. Il nous faudrait donc attendre les vacances de Noël avant de pouvoir agir. Un poids tomba dans ma poitrine à cette constatation mais Régulus me rassura autant qu'il le put.

Il était huit heures – le dîner avait donc déjà commencé – lorsque nous nous quittâmes pour nous rendre à la Grande Salle par des chemins différents. En arrivant, je vis qu'au moins la moitié des élèves de Poudlard se pressaient devant le tableau des annonces. Étonnant vu l'heure... Au loin, j'aperçus une chevelure auburn. Reconnaissant Lily, je me dirigeai vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandais-je presque en criant pour couvrir le brouhaha du Hall.

- On vient d'annoncer comment se déroulerait la soirée d'Halloween ! Répondit-elle. Oh, tu vas voir, ça va être vraiment génial ! Ce sera une soirée costumée, tout le monde devra être déguisé et- Oooh ! S'écria-t-elle en me prenant par le bras et en me traînant dans la Grande Salle. Il faudra qu'on trouve des costumes à Pré-au-Lard, lors de la prochaine sortie !

Le reste de ma soirée ne fut plus que projets pour le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et autres prévisions en vue du bal costumé. Au moins, cela m'avait momentanément fait oublié que la guerre faisait rage dehors...

* * *

TADAAAM ! Oui, je me prends pour une magicienne, et alors ? Hum, bref...  
ça me ferait tellement plaisir si vous me laissiez une petite review... *fait un sourire séducteur façon Sirius Black* Et d'ailleurs, je remercie grandement celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le chapitre précédent =)  
En passant, je voudrais vous dire que je suis sur Pottermore alors si celles qui y ont un compte veulent me rajouter en amie, mon pseudo est_ RoseSpell11419_ !  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de Leah ! ;-)


	11. Chapitre X

Bonjour les geeens !  
Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard de publication d'une semaine. Mais bon, c'était les vacances et, étant étudiante, je suis rentrée chez mes parents pour la semaine, oubliant le disque dur où je stock mes données chez moi (et on ne se moque je vous prie... Hein YUNeLenna ;-D). Mais me voilà de retour !  
Donc, comme à chaque fois, je voudrais aussi remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes blablatages et je vous laisse lire la suite de ma fiction !

* * *

**Chapitre XI  
****Un costume pour Halloween**

Je courais dans le parc de Poudlard en riant. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et le soleil brillait, réchauffant ma peau pâle de ses rayons. Je m'amusais, j'étais heureuse, tout simplement. Soudain, deux bras m'attrapèrent et leur propriétaire me fit tomber à terre de manière à ce que je me retrouve sous lui. Je fixai mon regard dans ses yeux dorés tandis qu'il continuait à rire.

- Tu es rapide mais je le suis plus que toi ! Me dit-il en s'arrêtant de rire mais en gardant néanmoins son si beau sourire.

- C'est pas juste, t'es un mec, donc t'es plus grand, alors t'es forcément plus rapide... Répliquais-je en faisant la moue.

Il éclata de nouveau de rire et je le suivis peu de temps après. Puis, nos regards s'accrochèrent. A cet instant, mon rire mourut dans ma gorge tandis que le sien cessait progressivement, mais nous ne nous lâchâmes pas du regard. Doucement, son visage s'approcha du mien. Ses lèvres tentatrices s'approchaient aussi, son souffle se mélangeant au mien. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier le baiser qui allait irrémédiablement arriver mais, d'un coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, je fus secouée dans tous les sens. Je rouvris alors les yeux et me retrouvai dans mon lit, dortoir Gryffondor, Poudlard, avec deux yeux fixés sur moi. Je venais de rêver de Remus qui allait m'embrasser, et ma chère Lily adorée venait de me réveiller ! Rien que d'y penser, je grognai à son encontre et je me cachai sous les couvertures.

- Aller, bouge Leah ! Sinon t'aura pas le temps de déjeuner, il est 8h45 ! Me réprimanda-t-elle.

- Mais Lily, il est samedi, on a pas cours ! Râlais-je, la tête toujours sous la couette.

- Peut-être mais y a la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui et il faut qu'on prenne des forces pour la journée qui nous attend ! Répliqua-t-elle en tirant sur la couverture.

Sans mes couvertures, je sentis le froid d'Octobre s'insinuer sous le tissu fin de mon pyjama. Me recroquevillant en position fœtale pour garder le maximum de chaleur avec moi, je pestai contre ma camarade de chambre.

- Tu sais, c'est pas en râlant que ça ira mieux après hein ! Me fit Lily avec un sourire narquois. Par contre, tu devrais te dépêcher avant que toutes les bonnes choses du petit-dej' ne partent. Parce que, visiblement, tu es la seule qui ne se soit pas levée tôt pour cette magnifique journée qui s'annonce.

Relevant la tête et regardant autour de moi, je vis qu'elle avait raison : mon lit était le dernier encore occupé, nos camarades de dortoir étant déjà parties. Je soupirai et me résignai : j'allais devoir me lever...

- Bon, ça va, je me lève... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain, propre et habillée, avec pour intention de prendre ma brosse à cheveux restée sur ma table de nuit, quand deux bras me tirèrent vers la porte.

- Mais Lily, je suis pas coiffée ! M'écriais-je tandis que nous dévalions les escaliers.

- Pas grave, tu fera ça dans la Grande Salle !

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répliquer car nous passions déjà le portrait. Je soupirai d'agacement mais, devant l'impatience de celle qui était devenue ma meilleure amie, je ne pus que m'incliner. Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, Lily repéra vite les garçons avec qui nous allâmes nous asseoir. Dès que me fus affalée sur le banc, Lily posa un sac sur mes genoux.

- Tiens ! Y a ta brosse à cheveux dedans et je t'ai mis la bourse qu'il y avait dans ta valise ! Comme ça, pas besoin de remonter aux dortoirs avant de partir !

Tout ce que je pus sortir en guise de remerciements fut un grognement plutôt mécontent à l'intention de Lily.

- Euh... Vous vous êtes fâchées ? Demanda James avec prudence.

- Non non, t'en fais pas, c'est juste le réveil qui a été difficile... Répondit Lily d'un air détaché.

- Ouais, t'aurais pas pu me laisser dormir juste cinq minutes de plus ? Fis-je avec un air déprimé.

- Ah je vois ! Tu faisais un rêve avec ton chéri, c'est ça ?

Je tentai vainement de ne pas sourire et je jetai un regard noir à Lily qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, ce qui n'effaça pas son sourire malicieux pour autant.

- Oh, et vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire pervers.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Rétorquais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qui avait le nez plongé dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

- Euh... Commença mon parrain en regardant à son tour son meilleur ami. Tout bien réfléchi, garde ça pour toi...

Leah 1 – Sirius 0. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire victorieux tandis qu'il m'adressait un « Gna gna gna. » très mature, puis je me saisis de ma brosse dans l'intention de discipliner ma chevelure rebelle.

- Ah bin non, pourquoi tu te brosse les cheveux ? S'écria Sirius.

- Peut-être parce que je veux pas ressembler à James ici présent ? Répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Hé ! Protesta le concerné.

Mais Sirius ignora l'intervention de son presque-frère et continua :

- Mais ça te donnait un air sauvage tellement sexy ! Hein Remus ?

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase par un coup de coude à Remus qui faillit renverser son chocolat chaud, mais qui ne fit tout-de-même pas attention à la remarque de son ami. Je secouai la tête avec un air désespéré, faisant comprendre à mon ami que sa tentative de taquinerie avait échoué et je retournai à mes cheveux.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir d'enlever tous les nœuds dans mes cheveux et de manger deux tartines à la marmelade d'orange que déjà Lily nous entraînait dehors pour rejoindre Rusard qui vérifiait les autorisations. Une fois que j'eus donné la mienne au concierge, je rejoignis les Maraudeurs – moins Peter qui était encore on ne sait où – et Lily, qui étaient passés avant moi dans la file.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller ! Lâchais-je en arrivant près d'eux.

Ma meilleure amie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit la tête du petit groupe, tandis que James et Sirius restaient derrière elle et continuaient leur discussion sous l'attention de Remus. Quant-à moi, je traînai à l'arrière, repensant à la distance que Remus avait mis entre nous. Nos petites discussions me manquaient et je devais avouer que, malgré le fait que Sirius m'ait remonté le moral, je n'étais toujours pas d'aussi bonne humeur qu'avant. J'étais tellement prise dans mes songes que je ne vis pas le loup-garou de mes pensées me rejoindre à l'arrière.

- Salut... J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te dire bonjour au petit-déjeuner... Commença-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est vrai... Alors... Bonjour.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, étant données les circonstances. Nous ne nous étions pas parlés depuis trop longtemps à mon goût et j'espérais qu'il s'était enfin décidé à revenir vers moi, mais je ne voulais pas me faire trop d'espoirs non plus.

- Euh... Bon, voilà, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais... Je sais que j'ai été un peu distant ces derniers temps, mais c'est pas contre toi. C'est juste... Je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour toi que ça se passe comme ça, seulement James et Sirius m'ont ouvert les yeux. Alors, je voulais m'excuser pour ces derniers jours, j'ai été un abruti complet. Tu me pardonnes ?

Il appuya la dernière phrase avec un regard de chien battu auquel je ne pus faire face sans flancher, mon cœur se mettant à battre furieusement. Vraiment, il me faisait trop d'effet pour mon propre bien...

- Franchement...

J'avais pris un air désolé en disant ce mot et je vis qu'il était déçu. Il pensait que j'allais craquer... ce qui était totalement le cas ! Cependant, je préférais le faire mariner un peu, histoire d'avoir ma petite vengeance...

- Avec un regard pareil, je ne peux rien te refuser ! Finis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Alors tu m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Je peux pas dire que ça m'as pas fait de la peine. Je t'en ai voulu tu sais...

- Ouais, Sirius m'as dit... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais si tu me promets que tu ne recommencera plus, alors je veux bien faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé !

À cette annonce, il afficha un énorme sourire et il me promit de ne plus s'éloigner de moi comme ça. La discussion qui suivit fut aussi animée que si nous ne étions jamais quittés, et je fus ravie de voir que, malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas vraiment vus pendant toute une semaine, nous avions toujours cette complicité entre nous.

Le trajet vers Pré-au-Lard fut des plus courts et, un fois là-bas, nous nous séparâmes – Lily et moi d'un côté, les Maraudeurs de l'autre – en nous donnant rendez-vous aux Trois-balais pour le repas de midi. Tout en parlant, Lily et moi nous dirigeâmes vers Gaichiffon, où nous étions sures de trouver de quoi nous habiller pour Halloween. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous déambulâmes dans les rayons pour trouver notre bonheur.

- Alors, tu sais en quoi tu vas te déguiser samedi ? Me demanda Lily en fouillant dans les rayons.

- Humph... Pas vraiment à vrai dire... Répondis-je. Et toi ?

- Ah, j'ai trouvé une idée qui va faire tomber James fou amoureux de moi !

- Euh... Lil's, James est déjà fou de toi... Et puis, depuis quand tu veux sortir avec James toi ?

- Euh... Bah... Tu sais, depuis qu'on doit passer du temps ensemble pour nos devoirs de préfets en chefs, j'ai découvert un autre garçon... Au final, t'avais raison, James mérite d'être connu...

- Ah ah ! Donc, tu admets que tu craque pour lui ! Fis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

- Oui bon ça va hein... Je l'admets, je craque pour James Potter.

- Bref, tout ça ne me dit pas en quoi tu vas te déguiser... Fis-je remarquer.

- En vampire ! Mais je voudrais bien trouver une robe bustier rouge... Pour faire sexy sans être vulgaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ah ouais, c'est pas mal...

Nous continuâmes nos recherches, mais nous ne trouvâmes rien, si bien que Lily partit voir la vendeuse, tandis que je continuais mes investigations sans grand espoir de réussite. Cependant, en fouillant dans un carton de vêtements au rabais, je trouvai une robe noire à col Claudine qui me fit penser à celle de Mercredi dans la famille Addams. Tout-de-suite, l'idée de me déguiser en ce personnage de série télévisée germa dans mon esprit. Après tout, il ne me fallait qu'une robe comme celle que je venais de trouver et une paire de collants opaques noirs, ayant déjà la paire de ballerines noires pour aller avec. Autrement dit, ce ne serait pas de grosses dépenses. Récupérant la robe, je me dirigeai moi aussi vers là où se trouvait la vendeuse, et j'y trouvai Lily qui, apparemment, avait trouvé son bonheur. Elle tenait dans ses mains une robe bustier de style gothique et de couleur rouge. Rien qu'en voyant la robe, je sus que Lily serait magnifique dedans.

- Ah, alors t'as trouvé ?

- Yep ! Toi aussi à ce que je vois... Fis-je en désignant la robe.

- Oui ! T'as vu, elle est belle hein ?

- Ah ça ! Habillée comme ça, c'est sûr que tu vas le faire tomber le p'tit Potter ! M'écriais-je en riant.

Elle rougit en entendant mes paroles et, après m'avoir tiré la langue, elle se tourna vers la vendeuse pour payer. Puis, ce fut mon tour et, une fois que j'eus payé ma robe et mes collants – que la vendeuse avait eu la gentillesse de me conseiller – nous sortîmes de la boutique.

- Bon, direction le maquillage, et c'est bon ! S'écria ma meilleure amie et future mère lorsque nous fûmes dans la rue.

Ah oui, bien sûr, j'avais oublié le maquillage ! Réfléchissant rapidement à ce dont j'aurai besoin pendant que Lily me traînait dans une boutique de cosmétiques que je n'avais encore jamais vue, j'en conclus que je n'aurais pas non plus beaucoup d'argent à dépenser là-dedans. En effet, à part du vernis à ongles noir et peut-être du rouge à lèvre foncé pour renforcer le côté sombre de mon personnage, je n'avais besoin de rien.

- Alors, tu as besoin de quoi ? Me demanda Lily en entrant dans la boutique.

Tandis que je lui répondais, une vendeuse s'approcha de nous.

- Vous désirez quelque chose de précis mesdemoiselles ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

Lily acquiesça vivement et commença sa liste, incluant ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle eut vite terminé et, avec un sourire, la vendeuse nous demanda de l'attendre à la caisse pendant qu'elle allait chercher ce dont Lily lui avait parlé. Cependant, elle ne fut pas longue et nous fûmes donc rapidement hors de la boutique avec nos achats. Étant donné l'heure – onze heures quarante-cinq – Lily et moi avions décidé d'aller directement aux Trois Balais pour y attendre les garçons.

- Au fait, je sais toujours pas en quoi tu vas te déguiser... Me fit remarquer Lily sur le chemin du pub.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Fis-je en riant. En mercredi Addams !

- Oh, tu connais la série ? S'étonna Lily.

- Oui, j'ai vu quelques épisodes. Tu sais, mes parents avaient la télé. Ils pensaient que, même en étant sorciers, il fallait se tenir au courant des avancées moldues. Répondis-je.

Je passai bien-sûr sous silence que c'était parce que j'avais vécu mon enfance chez mon oncle et ma tante, qui étaient moldus, et que mon cousin avait l'intégrale de la série... Bref, nous changeâmes de sujet et, après être entrées dans le pub, nous nous assîmes au fond de la salle pour attendre James, Sirius et Remus, qui ne furent d'ailleurs pas longs à arriver.

- Ah, je meurs de faim ! Dit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de moi, tandis que James prenait place à côté de Lily et que Remus s'asseyait entre eux.

- Pff, t'as toujours faim de toute manière ! Fis-je pour la taquiner.

- Ouais, c'est vrai... Mais après tout, il faut bien que j'entretienne ce corps d'athlète ! Rétorqua-t-il avec emphase.

- Fais gaffe, t'as jamais entendu dire 'tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête' ? Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors ça, c'était petit ! S'offusqua Sirius.

- Oh, tu boude ? Demandais-je en faisant mes yeux de chien battu.

- Pff, t'es chiante, quand tu fais cette tête là, on peut jamais te bouder ! Râla mon meilleur ami.

Leah 2 – Sirius 0. Eh bah, c'était ma journée aujourd'hui ! Je lui fis un grand sourire victorieux et nos chamailleries se terminèrent là.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur les filles ? Demanda James pour lancer la conversation.

- Oui ! S'écria Lily. Mais vous saurez pas en quoi on va se déguiser !

- Oh mais c'est pas juste, on voulait savoir nous ! Râla Sirius.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça... Mais dis-moi, Lily-jolie, même à moi tu le dira pas ?

James fit les yeux doux à Lily, mais celle-ci ne broncha pas. Je notai d'ailleurs que, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas repris James sur son surnom. James et Lily se seraient-ils rapprochés durant leurs réunions de préfets en chef ? J'espérais que oui car même si je savais qu'ils allaient irrémédiablement finir ensemble, il me tardait que mes parents sortent ensemble.

- Même à toi James ! Fis Lily avec un sourire taquin.

- C'est vraiment trop inzuste ! Bouda James.

- Oh aller Caliméro, boude pas, tu vas le savoir en quoi on va se déguiser ! M'écriais-je.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, le jour du bal ! Termina Lily qui avait compris où je voulais en venir.

- Z'êtes méchantes...

Tout le monde autour de la table éclata de rire et c'est dans cette humeur que continua le repas. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger, nous décidâmes de rester ensemble pour nous promener dans le village sorcier. De nombreux souvenirs resurgirent : Harry et moi la première fois que nous étions venus – clandestinement d'ailleurs, les rigolades avec les jumeaux lorsqu'ils nous racontaient les blagues qu'ils avaient faites, les moments passés avec Ron à Honeydukes... Et bien sûr cette horrible attaque de mangemorts qui m'avait catapultée en 1977. Soudain, je réalisai que jamais je ne connaîtrais l'issue de la bataille et mon cœur se serra. Si jamais l'un de mes amis – ou même mon frère – mourrait, je ne le saurais pas. C'était tellement étrange, je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé ce qu'être là impliquait et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était comme si je sortais d'un rêve.

Un bras passé autour de mes épaules me sortit de mes pensées.

- Alors, ma p'tite Leah, ça va ? Me demanda Sirius en me faisant son sourire ''je-te-drague-sans-que-tu-t'en-rende-compte''.

- Non, tu ne sauras pas en quoi Lily et moi allons nous déguiser... Fis-je, ayant compris où il voulait en venir.

- 'Fou, t'es pas marrante ! Bouda-t-il.

- Roh, arrête de râler, t'as qu'une semaine à attendre avant de savoir...

- Mais c'est trop loooong ! Râla-t-il à nouveau, à la manière d'un petit garçon.

- Et sinon, vous avez prévu une blague avec James et Rémus ?

Vous voulez lancer Sirius sur un sujet de conversation ? Parlez-lui de ses blagues et vous en avez pour au moins une bonne demi-heure ! Moi, recourir à la ruse pour changer de sujet ? Mais pas du tout ! Je suis peinée que vous me pensiez si fourbe...

- Ah si tu savais ! S'écria mon parrain avec un sourire machiavélique. On a trouvé un super costume pour Malefoy.

- Oh, c'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

- Un costume de gorille !

- Trop bien ! Je l'imagine trop dans son costume en train de se gratter partout ! Mais comment vous avez fait pour trouver un costume comme ça ? M'étonnais-je.

- Bin il se trouve que le magasin où nous sommes allés vendait des costumes moldus, et le vendeur bradait celui-là. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi...

Je m'abstins de lui faire remarquer que les sorcier fêtaient rarement Halloween en se déguisant et que, dans les rares cas où ils le faisaient, ils ne se déguisaient certainement pas en gorille...

Nous continuâmes notre route dans le silence, et nous arrivâmes bientôt devant Zonko.

- Oh, on y va ? Demanda James avec empressement.

- Aller, Jamesinounet, on y va ! Dis-je en riant.

Cependant, ma phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté : James était tellement pressé d'entrer qu'il ne remarqua même pas le surnom que je lui avais donné ! Marmonnant dans mon coin, je suivis néanmoins mes amis qui étaient entrés à la suite de James.

Lorsque je fus à l'intérieur du magasin de farces et attrapes, je constatai que mes amis s'étaient bien vite dispersés chacun de leur côté, je partis donc en quête du premier que je retrouverai. Et le grand gagnant – ou perdant, ça dépend du point de vue – fut Sirius ! Je le retrouvai au rayon des baguettes farceuses, juste à côté du poil à gratter.

- Ah je te retrouve ! M'écriais-je en le voyant.

- Tu me cherchais ? S'étonna-t-il.

- En fait... Non. Je cherchais juste quelqu'un de la bande et t'es le premier sur qui je suis tombée...

Il sourit à ma remarque et retourna à ses occupations, soit l'examination très poussée d'une des baguettes farceuses présentées.

Attendez ! Poil à gratter ? Oui, vous remarquerez que l'information met du temps pour arriver à mon cerveau... Une idée germa instantanément dans mon esprit. Voulant la mettre en pratique, je tirai Sirius par le bras, le faisant ainsi lâcher la baguette qui retomba sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'écria-t-il.

- Je viens d'avoir the best idée de la life ! Dis-je pour m'expliquer ce qui, à mon avis, ne l'aida pas plus que ça.

Puis, saisissant un sachet de poil à gratter, je le présentai à Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Ah... Du poil à gratter... Et sinon, tu m'explique ? S'agaça-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu imagine Lucius Malefoy dans son costume de gorille en-train de se gratter partout ?

- Mais... Mais... Mais...

Sirius paraissait émerveillé devant mon idée, maintenant qu'il l'avait comprise.

- Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- Ça dépend... T'es riche ?

- Euh... Pas mal ouais, quand-même... Fit Sirius avec son sourire de dragueur.

- Alors non !

Comprenant qu'il s'était – encore – fait avoir, Sirius me tira par le bras pour aller payer notre sachet de poil à gratter, puis nous allâmes retrouver les autres qui étaient déjà dehors. Étonnant d'ailleurs... Un coup d'œil vers James m'indiqua qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Bin, vous êtes déjà dehors ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Oui... On rentre ? Demanda Remus.

- Euh... Bin... D'accord...

Sirius et moi nous regardâmes, comprenant qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose.

Nous prîmes donc la route de Poudlard dans la plus morose des ambiances. James et Lily étaient devant et, visiblement, cette dernière essayait de calmer le Maraudeur. Voyant que James était focalisé sur Lily, je tirai Remus vers moi et lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé.

- James et moi on était au rayon des bombabouses quand Rogue et Rosier sont arrivés. Tu t'imagine bien qu'ils étaient pas là pour causer gentiment : ils ont menacé les parents de James. Il allait répliquer en leur lançant un sort mais Lily est arrivée et elle a calmé le jeu. Du coup, on est partis... Expliqua-t-il.

- Ils sont vraiment chiants ces mecs... Râlais-je. On passait une bonne journée et ils ont réussi à tout gâcher...

- Non, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu ! S'écria Sirius avant de s'élancer vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier avait retrouvé un petit sourire grâce à Lily mais, lorsque son frère de cœur eut fini de lui parler, le sourire qu'il avait ce matin en partant de Poudlard revint sur ses lèvres. La bonne humeur ainsi revenue, nous terminâmes notre journée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, même si l'ombre de cette mauvaise rencontre plana sur nous jusqu'au moment où nous allâmes nous coucher.

- Aller, dépêche-toi, faut qu'on se prépare ! On a besoin de la salle de bain et tu sais bien que les filles du dortoir vont toutes se précipiter dessus ! Râla Lily tout en me tirant par le bras.

Dimanche. Nous étions Dimanche 31 octobre 1977, jour de Halloween. Toute l'école était en effervescence car ce soir avait lieu la soirée costumée prévue par Dumbledore, et tout le monde avait hâte de faire la fête. Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde, comprenez 'pas les Serpentards'.

Bref, il était dix-huit heures, la soirée commençait dans trois heures, et Lily était survoltée. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, qui a besoin de _trois heures_ pour se préparer à une soirée d'Halloween ? Une fille qui veut se déguiser en vampire ? Certes...

Je me retrouvai donc dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles de septième année avec une Lily affolée sur les bras.

- Oh là là ! Mais comment je vais me coiffer moi ? Je trouve rien et il reste que deux heures ! Et puis, il faut que tu te prépare aussi ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas habillée ?

J'ai dit affolée ? Pardon, je voulais dire complètement paniquée !

- Calme-toi Lily, tu sera parfaite, fais-moi confiance ! D'abord, on s'occupe de ta coiffure et ensuite on s'occupera de moi, hein ? Tentais-je de la rassurer.

Elle acquiesça et je me mis au travail. Bon, alors : pour donner un effet vampire à sa coiffure, il fallait que ce soit simple mais beau en même temps... Prenant des mèches des côtés, je fis des tresses avec, que je ramenai en arrière pour les lier ensemble. Je fis cela à plusieurs niveaux et, avec ses cheveux ondulés, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une... princesse...

- Wow... C'est vrai que c'est pas mal... Fis Lily d'un ton satisfait en se regardant dans le miroir. Tu es vraiment une artiste avec tes mains ! Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, surtout sur toi !

- Eh bin... En général... Mes superbes créations ne restent en place que sur les têtes des autres... Vu que je vois pas ce que je fais, ça tient jamais sur moi...

Devant mon air blasé, elle éclata de rire et s'écria :

- Aller, à ton tour maintenant ! Et crois-moi, ça va tenir !

- Bin, en même temps, des nattes, ça tient sur tout le monde, tu sais Lily...

- Roh, mais, casse pas mon truc ! Râla-t-il, ce qui me fit rire.

Prenant sa baguette, elle s'appliqua à changer la couleur de mes cheveux roux en noir d'encre. Bin oui, Mercredi Addams, elle est pas rousse, elle... Puis, lâchant sa baguette, elle s'attela ensuite à me faire mes nattes. Au final, le résultat était très convaincant, on me prenait vraiment pour Mercredi... Regardant l'heure, je constatai qu'au final, il nous avait bien fallu trois heures pour nous préparer.

- Bon, je crois qu'on peut y aller... Glissais-je à Lily.

- Oui, c'est partit ! S'écria-t-elle.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, Michelle et Maria, nos deux camarades de dortoir, étaient encore là. Elles nous saluèrent d'un signe de tête mais cela s'arrêta là. Depuis le début de l'année, Michelle passait son temps avec les Serdaigles et Maria, qui passait déjà beaucoup de temps avec les Poufsouffles d'après Lily, passait désormais tout son temps libre avec eux. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas dire que je les connaissais vraiment, étant donné qu'elles n'étaient que des camarades de classe pour moi. Avant que j'ai pu continuer le fil de pensées, Lily me tira par le bras et m'entraîna vers la salle commune. Moi qui pensais y trouver les Maraudeurs, je m'était fermement trompée : la salle commune était vide. À la réflexion, je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir déjà vu aussi vide à cette heure là. Nous passâmes le portrait de la Grosse Dame et, dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant la Grande Salle.

- Bon, je suis comment ? Demanda Lily.

- Si ta question est 'Est-ce que je suis sexy à damner un Potter ?', alors oui... Répondis-je en riant.

- Hey, c'est pas drôle ! Râla Lily.

Mais son demi-sourire ne trompait personne. Quelque chose me disait qu'une certaine histoire d'amour allait avancer plus vite que prévu ce soir...

Nous entrâmes enfin dans la Grande Salle et j'avoue que je fus plus que surprise. Jamais je n'avais vu une décoration aussi belle pour Halloween. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été enlevées et remplacées par de plus petites, rondes, pouvant accueillir de cinq à huit personnes. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes noires et un grand chandelier avaient été disposé sur chaque table, des toiles d'araignée les recouvrant, leur donnant un aspect 'ça vient de chez Dracula et personne n'y a touché depuis trois siècles'. Mais ce qui me plut le plus, ce fut les citrouilles qui décoraient divers endroits de la salle : elles étaient creusées avec des visages tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres, et les ombres projetées par la lumière qui passait par les ouvertures donnaient un aspect sinistre à la salle.

- Wow... Vous vous êtes surpassés James et toi... Complimentais-je Lily.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oh oui, c'est délicieusement sinistre... Fis-je avec un ton à la Mercredi Addams.

Lily me sourit en comprenant et elle me tira par le bras pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs – une fois encore sans Peter, j'allais finir par croire que c'était une habitude – qui se trouvaient près du buffet. Évidemment, je ne les aurais pas cherché ailleurs...

- Bonsoir messieurs, avez-vous besoin d'une compagnie féminine ? Fit Lily lorsque nous fûmes derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers nous et Lily leur sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant entrevoir ses canines qu'elle avait légèrement allongées. Tandis que Sirius et Remus souriaient en voyant nos costumes, James resta bouche-bée. Il avait vraiment l'ai d'un abruti à admirer Lily dans sa tenue et Sirius s'en aperçut bien vite : il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire revenir parmi nous. Cela marcha plutôt bien car il se reprit.

- Eh bin Lily... Tu... Es vraiment très jolie comme ça... Bégaya-t-il presque.

- Merci... Fit cette dernière en rougissant.

Sentant la gêne de mes amis, je décidai de complimenter les garçons sur leurs tenues, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Bin dites-donc les mecs, vos costumes aussi sont sympa ! Dis-je assez fort, afin de sortir nos deux amoureux de leur léthargie.

Sirius portait un costume queue-de-pie noir et rouge par dessus une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Sur ses épaules pendait une cape noir à col montant et il tenait une fourche dans la main droite. Le Diable évidemment. James, lui, était habillée en soldat britannique du XVIIe siècle, mais une énorme tâche de sang s'épandait sur son torse et sa peau était très pale. J'en déduis qu'il devait être déguisé en espèce de mort vivant. Quant-à Remus, il était habillé tout en noir : il portait un jeans noir, un tee-shirt noir surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir et une cape noire avec des renfort aux épaules formés d'os reposait sur ses épaules. De plus, son visage était maquillé de manière à ressembler à un crâne et il tenait une faux dans sa main droite.

- Déguisé en faucheur d'âmes ? Eh bien, accepterais-tu pour cavalière la noble Mercredi Addams ô si macabrement beau serviteur du Diable ? Demandais-je d'une voix monotone.

Remus haussa un sourcil tandis que les trois autres garçons ne comprenaient rien à mon comportement et que Lily pouffait de rire. D'ailleurs, en voyant leurs mines inquiètes, elle comprit qu'ils devaient tous s'inquiéter de ma santé mentale et elle entreprit de leur expliquer en quoi consistait mon déguisement.

- Et donc, tu comptes parler comme ça toute la soirée ? Demanda Sirius, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

- Pourquoi ? Te ferais-je peur, ô Grand Maître des âmes perdues ?

- Putain, c'est classe ! S'écria Sirius à l'entente du titre que je venais de lui attribuer.

Tout le monde rit et nous nous décidâmes à manger quelque chose car tout le monde avait faim. Nous nous installâmes à une table de cinq et nous nous régalâmes avec les plats qui nous étaient proposés au buffet. Durant le repas, Sirius ne cessa d'appeler Remus son 'serviteur', sous les protestations de ce dernier. Cependant, voyant que Sirius ne s'arrêterait pas, il avait poussé un soupir d'agacement et baissé les bras. Même si nous rîmes beaucoup des blagues de Sirius, je regrettai tout-de-même un peu d'avoir appelé mon loup-garou 'serviteur du Diable'. Après tout, c'était un peu à cause de moi si Sirius le taquinait autant...

Après le repas vinrent les danses et James s'empressa d'inviter Lily à danser, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse tandis que Sirius partait dans la foule d'élèves à la recherche d'une fille à draguer. Ne resta que Remus et moi à la table.

- Alors, puis-je faire danser ma cavalière ? Demanda-t-il avec un air dragueur que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à la remarque que j'avais faite sur son costume, j'acceptai avec joie sa proposition. Enfin, avec une joie dissimulée à la Mercredi Addams bien sûr ! Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la piste de danse, Remus et moi, la musique gaie et entraînante qui passait jusque là changea soudainement pour laisser place à un slow. Et à cet instant, je maudis intérieurement celui qui s'occupait de la musique. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre la danse suivante, que j'ai un prétexte pour m'asseoir ? Parce qu'il fallait être sincère : j'allais devoir danser avec Remus. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré mon monologue intérieur, je m'étais arrêté de marcher, mais je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque je vis Remus qui me regardait bizarrement. Mince ! La mine paniquée que je devais avoir allait bientôt me trahir si je ne me reprenais pas vite ! Me ressaisissant, je lui fis un sourire forcé – espérons qu'il n'ait rien remarqué – et je pris place contre lui pour cette danse. Était-ce si désagréable que ça de danser avec Remus ? Non, c'était parfait. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ses mains sur mes hanches et mes bras autour de son cou pour nous rapprocher. J'avais l'impression que nous n'étions que tous les deux sur cette piste de danse. Plus de voyage dans le temps, plus de Voldemort, plus d'Horcruxes à détruire, plus de mangemorts ni de Serpentards, juste lui et moi. Cependant, le problème était là : même si j'avais l'impression que nous étions du même monde, il n'en était rien. Remus avait vingt ans de plus que moi, à mon époque. C'est pourquoi je préférais ne rien tenter avec lui et laisser faire le temps. Je ne refuserais pas de sortir avec lui s'il voulait sortir avec moi, mais je ne ferais rien qui puisse le provoquer.

Soudain, comme la musique avait changé précédemment, elle changea de nouveau, pour un rythme plus dynamique cette fois, brisant la sérénité qui s'était emparée de moi. Me souriant, Remus lança :

- Tu es prête à montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

Comprenant l'allusion au fait que la musique était bien plus entraînante maintenant, je lui souris à mon tour et commençai à me déhancher au rythme des percussions.

- Prépare-toi à mourir de jalousie, Rémus Lupin. Ou devrais-je dire serviteur du Diable... Lui rétorquais-je.

Nous passâmes ainsi notre soirée à nous amuser, nous taquinant constamment l'un l'autre. Lily et James semblaient avoir disparus de la foule car, quoique nous fassions, Remus et moi ne les trouvâmes pas, et Sirius avait trouvé une fille à bécoter. Visiblement, ils étaient officiellement ensemble puisque Sirius ne l'avait pas encore emmenée dans une salle de classe vide pour faire des galipettes. Bref, cette soirée fut l'une des plus belles soirées de toute ma vie.

* * *

Une petite review ? =D  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI  
****Gryffondor contre Serpentard**

Toute la semaine j'avais entendu parler de la supeeeerbeuuuh soirée qu'avaient passée James et Lily ensemble et j'avoue que je commençais à saturer. Il se trouve que Lily était – du moins s'en était-elle enfin rendue compte – tombée sous le charme de notre cher capitaine de Quidditch. James avait eu la grande idée de l'embrasser juste au coin de la bouche en la ramenant au dortoir et depuis, ils ne cessaient chacun de leur côté de venir me voir pour savoir quoi faire, James parce qu'il craignait d'aller trop vite et de perdre la relation qu'il avait construite avec Lily et Lily parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner trop vite.

En ce moment, j'étais dans la salle commune en-train de faire un devoir sur les propriétés des graines de pavot dans les potions de soin – sujet très passionnant comme vous pouvez le constater – quand Lily s'assit juste en face de moi et commença à me fixer. Comprenant qu'elle voulait me parler et pressentant de quoi, je levai la tête avec un air blasé et en soupirant :

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Leah, j'ai pris une grande décision.

« Ah ah, ça me fait une belle jambe. » Pensais-je, à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Oui ? L'encourageais-je, voulant en finir au plus vite afin de boucler mon devoir avant le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi.

- Si Gryffondor gagne, j'embrasse James. M'annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

- D'accord...

Je ris intérieurement. Elle m'avais sortis la même phrase deux jours auparavant, puis elle s'était ravisée, disant que « ce n'était pas la bonne solution ». Et maintenant, elle me refaisait le coup de la fille entreprenante ! Je redoutais qu'elle ne change encore d'avis car je savais qu'elle allait me demander mon avis. Non pas que cela me dérange, au contraire, j'étais flattée qu'elle me fasse confiance au point de me confier ses doutes. Mais lorsque c'est la même question qui revient sans arrêt depuis une semaine, vous commencez à en avoir marre.

- Mais, quand-même, tu crois que c'est une bonne décision ?

Aie. Je vous l'avais dit, elle me fait son complexe de la girouette.

- Lily, je croyais que ta décision était prise ? Et puis, tu m'as dit qu'il t'avais embrassée au coin de la bouche, c'est clairement une invitation !

- Mais... Ça fait pas un peu trop entreprenante ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et je lui répondis :

- Lily, sincèrement, ça fait UNE SEMAINE que tu me bassine avec TOUJOURS la même question. Je suis flattée que tu me confie tes problèmes tout ça, parce que ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance. Mais franchement, là, je commence à en avoir assez. Tous les jours, Lily, à chaque minute, tu me poses la même question ! Et je te réponds la même chose à chaque fois. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi en paix juste deux heures. Deux toutes petites heures durant lesquelles je pourrais finir mes devoirs.

Lily n'avait rien dit durant ma tirade et je voyais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde comme ça. En y repensant, je n'avais pas non plus été tendre...

- Bon... D'accord, je... Je te laisse finir. On se voit juste avant le match.

Elle me fit un maigre sourire puis se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. En la voyant ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un sentiment de culpabilité, bien vite remplacé par un sentiment de soulagement : on allait me laisser finir mon devoir tranquille. Après tout, j'aurais tout le temps de m'excuser plus tard auprès de Lily. Me replongeant dans les potions, je n'entendis pas le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter. Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis du mouvement dans mon champ de vision et qu'une impression d'être observée m'assaillit que je relevai la tête. Ah. Oui. Après Lily, James. Forcément.

- Oui James ? Demandais-je d'un air agacé.

- Je voudrais savoir... À ton avis... Tu... Tu crois que Lily le prendra mal si je l'embrasse tout-à-l'heure ? Je veux dire-

- James ? Le coupais-je.

- Non mais attends je-

N'en pouvant plus, je craquai. Ne pourrait-on jamais me laisser faire mes devoirs en paix ?

- Eh oh ! J'en ai marre que vous veniez tous me voir pour gérer vos affaires de cœur ! Y'a pas marqué Grand-Mère Feuillage ici ! M'écriais-je en montrant mon front sous le regard incompréhensif de James. Alors gérez vos problèmes tous seuls et laissez-moi finir mon devoir de potions tranquille !

Sur ce, je pris mes affaires sous le bras et m'enfuis par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, dans le but de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Là, au moins, personne n'irait m'embêter. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas fait deux pas que je rentrai dans quelqu'un et que mes affaires s'éparpillaient par-terre.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui !

Relevant la tête pour voir qui j'avais percuté, je croisai deux prunelles dorées. Remus, forcément. Il arborait un sourire amusé mais je voyais néanmoins dans ses yeux qu'il se posait des questions.

- Laisse-moi deviner : Lily et James ? Me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à ramasser mes affaires.

- Oui. J'essayais désespérément de faire le devoir sur les graines de pavot pour les potions mais ils sont venus me harceler pour savoir comment agir avec l'autre. Non mais je te jure ! C'est tellement évident qu'ils ne le voient même pas ! Pourquoi les histoires d'amour, c'est jamais simple ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit 'je te cherches, tu me cherches, je te cherches, tu me cherches et, promis, pour notre premier baiser, je garderai mon dentier' ?

Remus éclata de rire et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'aimais de plus en plus son rire... « Non ! Ça suffit, arrête, tu deviens comme Lily ! » S'écria une voix dans ma tête. La faisant taire, et faisant taire la douce chaleur de mon estomac par la même occasion, je me relevai enfin avec mes livres dans les bras.

- Ah tu sais, il faut dire aussi que Lily et James sont un peu spéciaux... Fit Remus, encore secoué par son rire.

- Mouais, c'est pas faux... Mais Remus, je t'en supplie, promets-moi une chose !

- Euh, oui, quoi ?

- Le jour où j'ai un copain – pourvu que ce soit toi ! Pensais-je mais je me gardai de le lui faire partager – , si je suis guimauve-cul-cul-la-praline, trouve un moyen de me remettre les idées en place.

- À ton service ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, tu allais à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de potions ?

- Euh, oui... Son changement de sujet me laissa pantoise.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Faut que je le finisse aussi...

- Ah bah oui, y a pas de problème.

« Jamais pour toi... » Rajouta la voix de ma conscience qui s'était réveillée. Nous nous mîmes donc en route tandis qu'il me demandait de lui raconter ce que m'avaient dit James et Lily pour me mettre en colère à ce point. Puis la conversation dériva sur le match de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu plus tard. Nous en étions à énumérer les points faibles de l'équipe adverse lorsque une voix doucereuse se fit entendre.

- Tiens, tiens... Lupin et sa petite-amie qui se baladent, seuls dans les couloirs...

Han non, pas lui ! Rogue évidemment. Il se tenait juste en face de nous, dans le couloir désert. Génial, au moins, il n'y aurait pas de témoins si je commettais un meurtre.

- Dégage de là, Rogue. C'est pas le moment, je suis pas de très bonne humeur. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Oh là ! Pas la peine d'être si agressive, je voulais juste aider mon prochain, c'est tout. Répliqua-t-il en regardant ses ongles.

- Ah ah, toi ? Aider ton prochain ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, je voulais juste te prévenir que tu marchais à côté d'un monstre... Fit-il avec un sourire narquois, digne d'un Malefoy.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris ce que Rogue avait voulu dire. Mais en sentant Remus se tendre à côté de moi, je compris qu'il faisait allusion au loup-garou à mes côtés. Me souvenant qu'il était au courant à cause de la mauvaise blague de Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient en sixième année, je décidai de le provoquer, rien que pour voir si ce salaud aurait la cruauté de me révéler le secret de Remus.

- Pardon ? Puis, me tournant vers Remus : Oh, tu veux parler de Remus ? Eh bien je ne vois pas en quoi il est un monstre.

- Oh, pas maintenant. Mais rencontre-le lors d'une nuit de pleine lun-

- Severus ! S'écria Remus.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Rogue était cruel à ce point. Je savais qu'il détestait les Maraudeurs mais là ! Trahir le secret de Remus de cette façon, c'était vraiment du sadisme. Surtout que, sans forcément le défendre, Remus ne l'avait jamais provoqué en six ans d'études.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai à regarder dans le vide, les membres tremblants de rage. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je repris conscience, Remus n'était plus là et Rogue souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de lui. Lâchant mes livres, je me jetai sur lui, ma baguette brandie devant moi.

- Toi, je te jure, si je pouvais, je te ferais ta fête. Sifflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il était tellement pathétique comme ça, collé contre le mur, terrorisé parce que je le menaçais de ma baguette ! Parce que sérieusement, depuis quand un futur mangemort a peur d'une fille ?

- On va faire un deal tous les deux. Tu ne répètes plus jamais ce que tu viens de me dire et quant-à moi, je ne révèle pas à tes petits copains de Serpentard ce que tu es réellement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi au juste ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.

- Que tu es un sang-mêlé et pas un sang pur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient tes camarades de Serpentard s'ils l'apprenaient hein ?

Ma voix était mauvaise, tout comme mon regard devait l'être. Il ne me répondit pas et je me retournai pour partir, ramassant mes livres par-terre et me dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie, priant Merlin pour que Remus y soit. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, j'arrivai enfin en haut des escaliers en colimaçon de la tour d'astronomie. Au fond du cercle parfait formé par la tour, juste en face de l'escalier, se trouvait Remus. Il était assis contre la barrière de pierre, les genoux ramenés vers lui, le front posé dessus. Un instant, je me perdis dans sa contemplation mais un reniflement me fit sortir de mes pensées. Il pleurait ! Doucement, je m'approchai.

- Remus ? Demandais-je avec le plus de douceur possible.

Cependant, il releva vivement la tête.

- Vas-t-en. Me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Aie, il avait dû mal prendre le fait que je sois restée sans bouger pendant un moment... Il avait dû croire que c'était pour lui et non pour Rogue.

- Non. Je reste.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu me déteste, ça sert à rien. Son ton était amer.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne te déteste pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? S'écria-t-il, se relevant par la même occasion.

- Parce que je ne pensais pas que Rogue aurait le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Je savais ce que tu étais, bien avant qu'il ne me le dise. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où allait sa cruauté, c'est tout...

- Tu... Tu savais ?

Son ton était maintenant totalement calme et les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues. J'étais bouleversée de le voir comme ça. Jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer, pas même lorsque Sirius était... mort, et ce, sous ses yeux.

- Oui, je le savais. Et j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu es. Je suis amie avec Remus Lupin, point barre. Je t'accepte tel que tu es, même si ça implique que je ne doive surtout pas te croiser les nuits de pleine lune.

« Quoique, apparemment, tu serais incapable de me faire du mal, même sous ta forme de loup... » Ajoutais-je en pensée. (Rappel : voir chapitre IX) Remus me fit un maigre sourire et, sans que je ne m'y attende, il se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Hey, vas-y doucement hein ! Dis-je en riant.

- Désolé, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre... Je pensais que tu voudrais plus jamais me parler après ça.

- Remus John Lupin, tu te sous-estime ! Je t'ai jamais dit que tu m'étais indispensable ?

À présent, il souriait franchement, et j'étais plutôt fière de moi : je lui avait redonné le sourire. Il se détacha de moi et il fixa son regard dans le mien. Cependant, je détournai rapidement les yeux, gênée par cette soudaine proximité entre nous. Non pas que je n'avais jamais été proche d'un garçon, mais le fait que ce soit lui me troublait.

- Au fait, comment tu as su ? Demanda-t-il, brisant le silence de la tour.

- Euh... En fait, mon prof de DCFM de troisième année était un loup-garou.

Autant lui dire le plus possible la vérité, non ?

- T'es sérieuse ? Il semblait émerveillé par ma révélation.

- Oui. Et, en fait, un jour il a pas pu faire son cours, c'est donc notre prof de potions – qui convoitait le poste depuis très longtemps – qui l'a remplacé. Il nous a demandé de faire un devoir sur les différentes caractéristiques des loup-garous et la manière de les reconnaître... C'est comme ça qu'avec ma meilleure amie, on a deviné ce qu'il était. Alors il était évident que je devine pour toi aussi...

Je levai le regard vers lui et lui fit un maigre sourire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis soulagé que tu sois au courant... Au moins, j'aurais plus besoin de me cacher devant toi...

Il me rendit mon sourire mais en mille fois plus éclatant et mon cœur fit, pour la énième fois de la journée, un bond dans ma poitrine. « Houston, nous avons perdu Leah ! Je répète, nous avons perdu Leah ! » Lança la petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. « Oh la ferme Jiminy Cricket. » Lui lançais-je. Mais, au vu de la tête que faisait Remus, je ne l'avais pas pensé.

- Euh, tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

- Non, non, je parlais à ma... conscience...

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de lui révéler, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains en grognant.

- Oh, alors tu as une conscience et tu lui parles ?

Je relevai la tête et ouvris un œil pour voir la tête de Remus mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû : il souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux était aussi rieurs que les reste de son visage.

- Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu... Dis-je en faisant des gestes bizarres pour mimer l'hypnose.

Il éclata de rire et je le rejoignis vite. Une fois calmés, je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et constatai qu'il n'était même plus la peine de nous rendre à la bibliothèque...

- Euh, Remus... Pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance, mais je crois qu'on a plus tellement le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire notre devoir de potions... On a juste le temps de passer à la salle commune et d'aller manger avant que le match commence.

- Bin mince alors, le temps passe trop vite avec toi !

Je rougis en décelant un double sens dans la phrase, même pas sûre qu'il en ai conscience, et je le suivis dans les escalier pour aller à la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, nous repérâmes facilement James et Sirius : ils étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit à la table des Gryffondors !

- Alors, impatients de pouvoir botter le cul des Serpentards ? Demandais-je une fois assise.

- Ah, si tu savais... Répondit James d'un air rêveur. Surtout que... Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un puis continua : J'ai décidé d'embrasser Lily quand on aura gagné.

Je me retins de rire, pensant à ce que Lily m'avait dit juste avant que je ne l'envoie sur les roses – il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'excuse – et je décidai de taquiner un peu James.

- Si vous gagnez ! Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Sirius, tu me passes le jus de citrouille s'il-te-plaît ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse de Sirius, je levai la tête et vis qu'il me regardait les yeux plissés et le regard qui se voulait noir.

- Sirius ?

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Non.

- Sirius... Fis-je d'un ton menaçant.

- T'as été méchante, t'auras pas le jus de citrouille. Rétorqua-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Ne me dites pas qu'il boudait juste parce que j'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'ils pourraient perdre ? Non mais vraiment... Bon. Mise en place du protocole 5.0, qui consiste à le faire plier...

- Tiens, elle est pas là Barbie ? Demandais-je avec mon air le plus innocent.

- C'est Lydia d'abord. Et je vois pas en quoi ça te- Tu ferais pas ça ?

- Je vais me gêner ! Mais, pourquoi tu restes avec elle si elle te saoule ?

- Nan mais elle me saoule pas... Enfin, presque... C'est juste qu'elle me manquerait un peu...

- Dis plutôt qu'elle manquerait à une partie de ton anatomie !

- Roh ça va hein...

- Sirius, tu es désespérant !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous étions arrivés.

- Non mais c'est vrai, tu peux pas penser avec ta tête, pour une fois, au lieu de penser avec ta b-

- Oui bin c'est bon, je pense qu'on a compris ! S'écria James pour couvrir la voix de Remus. Y a des enfants ici, je te rappelle.

Coup d'œil appuyé vers moi.

- Gna gna gna... Lançais-je à James. Puis, à l'intention de Sirius : mais c'est vrai, il a raison... Et puis, t'as jamais pensé à te caser pour de bon ?

- Non, j'aime trop les filles pour ça...

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es désespérant... Fit Remus.

- Venant d'un gars qui n'a jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied, je prends ça pour un compliment.

Pendant que les garçons se chamaillaient pour savoir qui était le plus désespérant de tous, mon cerveau s'était mis sur pause. Remus n'avait jamais eu de copine. Mais comment avait-il pu rester seul toute sa vie ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : son statut de loup-garou l'empêchait d'être un garçon normal, et pourtant, il le méritait tant... « Et puis, ça t'arrange bien ! Comme ça, pas d'ex petite-amie jalouse à combattre ! » Me susurra ma conscience.

- Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Cette fois, ce fut vers moi que tous les regards se tournèrent. Ah, j'avais parlé à voix haute.

- Euh... Désolée, reprenez vos discutions...

- Encore Jiminy Cricket ? Demanda Remus avec son éternel sourire amusé.

- Sans commentaire... Fis-je avec un regarda blasé.

Il éclata de rire sous les regards perdus de James et Sirius. Je vis que Sirius allait demander des explications mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lily. Merci Merlin !

- Bin alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous êtes pas dans les vestiaires ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à James et Sirius.

- Bin non, on a encore le temps... Fit James, aussi détendu que possible.

- James, il est treize heures trente...

Il se passa une seconde, puis deux, puis trois... Et enfin l'information monta à leur cerveau. James lâcha un « Putain, Sirius, on est à la bourre ! » avant de partir en courant en tirant le dit Sirius par le bras. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de nous souhaiter un bon match qu'il passait déjà les portes de la Grande Salle.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Lily, Remus et moi nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu crois que McGonagall va les laisser vivre après ça ? Demanda Remus entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Je sais pas, après tout, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils arrivent en retard... Elle doit avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps ! Fit Lily.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux... On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, les élèves commencent à partir et si on veut des bonnes places, va falloir arriver dans les premiers... Dis-je.

- Ouais, t'as raison, allons-y. Approuva Remus.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route et, en arrivant, nous vîmes que nous avions eu raison de partir tôt car déjà, il ne restait plus que quelques places au premier rang.

Malgré la très bonne tactique de l'équipe de Gryffondor, les Serpentards nous talonnaient dans le score : quatre-vingt à cent, en faveur de Gryffondor. Il faut dire aussi que les Serpentards ne cessaient de faire coups bas sur coups bas, à la limite de la triche.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écria soudain Remus à côté de moi.

L'un des batteurs vert et argent avait envoyé un cognard vers un joueur de notre équipe mais il avait mal visé et c'était notre gardien qui avait tout pris. Cependant, je doutais fort que ce soit un accident : nous n'avions que vingt points d'écart et si notre gardien était mis hors jeu, alors cela voulait dire 'voie libre aux Serpentards'. Soudain, un courant d'air toucha mon oreille mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Cependant, j'aurais dû car l'attrapeur de Serpentard se mit à foncer vers moi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ne compris pourquoi que lorsque je me retrouvai par terre, dans les gradins de Gryffondor, lui sur moi et les cris des supporteurs fendant l'air. Ne me souvenant pas quand j'avais fermé les yeux, je les rouvris. Une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que le gars affalé sur moi est habillé en rouge et or ? Le dit gars se releva et je reconnus immédiatement James, le vif d'or dans la main.

- Euh... Excuse-moi Leah...

- C'est pas grave, on a gagné... Puis, réalisant dans quelle situation nous étions : ON A GAGNÉ !

Soudain, la voix du commentateur résonna sur le terrain : « James Potter vient d'attraper le vif d'or, Gryffondor gagne ! ». Le reste ne fut plus qu'euphorie et cris de joie. Le reste de l'équipe s'était rassemblé devant les gradins et acclamait James, tandis que ce dernier tenait fermement le vif d'or dans sa main droite et saluait la foule en vainqueur qu'il était. Quant-à moi, je sautais de joie aux côtés de Remus. Ce moment n'aurait pas pu être plus beau. Quoique... À cet instant, Lily se réveilla de la léthargie dans laquelle elle était entrée depuis ma chute dans les gradins : elle attrapa le bras de James, elle le tira vers elle et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. S'il parut d'abord surpris par cette initiative – et on le comprend – James s'empressa de répondre au baiser que lui donnait la fille de ses rêves. Maintenant, ce moment était parfait : nous avions battu Serpentard au Quidditch, j'étais avec les personnes à qui je tenais le plus au monde – sans compter les amis de mon époque – et j'assistais au premier baiser de mes parents, baiser qui ne serait pas le dernier.

Ce soir là, la fête dans la tour de Gryffondor fut grandiose. On avait accroché des banderoles à la gloire de notre maison, il y avait à boire et à manger à volonté – merci James et Sirius pour ce passage aux cuisines – et... Bon, d'accord, il y avait un point noir à cette soirée : il n'y avait pas assez de sièges. Un petit malin – notez l'allusion à Sirius – s'était amusé à inviter des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle et ils avaient tout-de-suite investit les canapés, fauteuils et chaises de notre salle commune. Apercevant Remus près des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, j'entrepris de le rejoindre.

- Ah, tu as trouvé un siège, TOI au moins... Fis-je en arrivant.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non non, c'est bon...

Tapotant ses genoux, il me dit :

- Aller, viens !

Levant les yeux au ciel mais souriant quand-même, je m'assis avec plaisir sur ses genoux.

- Wouaw, mais c'est que t'es confortable en plus !

- Eh oui, mais parents ont demandé les meilleures options à ma naissance : confort, chauffage et esthétique.

- T'as oublié modestie dans ta liste...

- Ah mais ça, c'est pas ma faute, c'est Sirius qui déteint sur moi...

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Nous passâmes ainsi la soirée à rire et blaguer, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à une heure avancée de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans mon lit en n'ayant pas le souvenir d'être montée me coucher. Puis, le souvenir de m'être endormie sur Remus me revint en mémoire et j'en déduisis que c'était lui qui était monté pour me mettre dans mon lit. La preuve, j'étais encore habillée. Un seul détail me dérangeait : comment avait-il fait ? Le dortoir des filles n'était-il pas inaccessible aux garçons ? Je me promis de lui poser la question, histoire d'élucider ce mystère de Maraudeur. Sortant de mes couvertures, je me rendis compte que j'étais la seule du dortoir qui était réveillée. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil de Lily me fit comprendre pourquoi : neuf heures cinquante trois. Profitant de fait que j'étais l'une des rares – voir la seule – déjà debout, j'en profitai pour finir mon devoir sur les graines de pavot.

Deux heures plus tard, mon devoir terminé et mes leçons apprises, je retrouvai tout le monde au déjeuner. Cependant, à part Remus et moi, personne ne parla beaucoup, surtout à cause du fait qu'ils étaient levés depuis très peu de temps. Fait marquant, Peter daigna nous honorer – ou plutôt nous déshonorer mais ça n'engageait que moi – de sa présence, première fois depuis un moment.

- La vache, je suis vanné moi... Lâcha Sirius lorsque nous remontâmes dans notre salle commune.

- Forcément, si tu dormais, la nuit, au lieu de faire des trucs cochons avec ta copine dans les salles de cours vides... Lançais-je pour le taquiner.

- Gna gna gna... Fit-il en me tirant la langue.

Je secouai la tête de désespoir tout en souriant.

- Tiens, justement, quand on parle du loup... Dit James.

En effet, Lydia s'approchait dangereusement de nous. Je me préparai psychologiquement à entendre sa voix de bécasse et je ne fus pas déçue :

- Sirinouchet d'amour ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant sur Sirius.

- Eh, Lydia... Dit ce dernier d'un air gêné.

Elle ne fit pas attention à cette intervention – ni à nous d'ailleurs – et elle entraîna Sirius en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Comment une fille comme ça peut-elle être à Gryffondor ? Dis-je, dégoûtée.

- Aucune idée... Fis Remus. En tous cas, moi, je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour aller lire mon bouquin.

- Ça marche, on se retrouve plus tard ? Demanda James.

Remus acquiesça et partit en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que Lily, James, Peter et moi continuions notre chemin. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes ensemble dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à jouer aux échecs en attendant que Sirius daigne revenir des dortoirs.

Supporter la voix stridente de cette bécasse, oui. Supporter qu'elle colle Sirius pendant tout son temps libre, oui. Supporter les bruits de suçon quand ils s'embrassent : beurk, mais oui. Supporter le fait qu'ils fassent presque l'amour devant tout le monde et surtout moi, définitivement, non !

Après qu'ils aient fait leur petite affaire dans le dortoir des garçons, ils étaient redescendus et s'étaient posés sur un canapé où elle ne cessait de s'exhiber avec lui. Le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer à la place de cette greluche tandis que Remus tenait le rôle de Sirius. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et essayai de me reconcentrer sur le livre que j'étais en-train de lire. Peine perdue puisque, cinq minutes plus tard, je sortais de la salle commune pour me rendre à la bibliothèque où, je le savais, Remus était encore. Je le trouvai d'ailleurs rapidement au fond de la salle et, tirant la chaise en face de lui, je m'affalai dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fit-il en levant la tête.

- Tu crois que j'ai le droit de commettre un meurtre ? Demandais-je avec ma moue la plus mignonne.

- Ne me dis pas que Sirius et Lydia sont encore en-train de s'embrasser devant tout le monde !

- S'embrasser ? Non, t'es loin de la réalité là ! Ils se bouffent les amygdales ! M'écriais-je avec un regard désespéré, sans me soucier de la bibliothécaire qui pourrait me mettre dehors pour tapage.

- Ah... Quand-même... Dit-il en se replongeant dans son livre.

Devant son air concerné – notez l'ironie de ma phrase – je me renfrognai immédiatement.

- Merci pour ta sollicitude... Je te signale que mes yeux me brûlent tellement c'est devenu obscène leur truc !

- Oh mais je compatis à ton malheur, vraiment...

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa lecture et il avait encore utilisé ce ton passionné qu'il avait pris juste avant. Cependant, j'avais vu un petit sourire en coin s'afficher sur son visage. Comprenant qu'il me faisait marcher, je lui tirai la langue, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire juste derrière. Le silence s'installa et Remus continua sa lecture tandis que je l'observai. Il était vraiment beau. Il n'avait pas la beauté insolente de Sirius, mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était irrésistible à mes yeux. Je me souvins d'une fois où Lily m'avait demandé ce qui me plaisait chez Remus et je n'avais pas pu répondre. En cet instant, je réfléchis à nouveau à la question mais, une nouvelle fois, je ne trouvai pas de réponse. Pour moi, c'était l'ensemble qui faisait qu'il me plaisait. Pas seulement un détail, non, c'était tout : ses yeux dorés et profonds qui allaient si bien avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés, sa façon de marcher si désinvolte et pourtant si hypnotique, la façon qu'il avait de sourire en coin lorsque Sirius ou James faisaient une bêtise, la façon qu'il avait de me faire rire lorsque nous étions seuls... Soudain, un voix interrompit mes rêveries :

- Fais attention, il pourrait finir par fondre à force de le regarder.

Je me retournai violemment sur ma chaise et aperçu Régulus un peu plus loin, marchant vers la sortie, les yeux fixés sur moi et un sourire presque moqueur collé sur ses lèvres. Comprenant qu'il avait dû me voir observer Remus un peu trop longtemps et qu'il avait sûrement compris pourquoi je le regardais avec autant d'insistance, je lui tirai la langue et croisai les bras en signe de bouderie. Relevant la tête, Remus me regarda bizarrement.

- Tu t'énerves toute seule maintenant ? Fit-il avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Encore cette chère Conscience ?

- Non, c'est juste quelqu'un qui m'embêtait. Répondis-je sans donner de détails. Puis, changeant de sujet : Et si on allait manger ? Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait...

Remus sortit sa montre et, voyant l'heure, il ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

- Je crois que c'est trop tard pour le dîner. Il est 21 heures...

- Déjà ?

J'étais vraiment étonnée. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais sortie si tard de la salle commune et surtout que nous étions restés si longtemps à la bibliothèque, Remus à lire et moi à l'observer. Comme quoi, le temps passait vraiment trop vite avec lui...

- On va aux cuisines ? Me demanda Remus.

- Yep, ça marche ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Bin oui, j'allais quand-même me retrouver toute seul avec lui et ce pour toute la soirée. Bon, toute seule... Il y aurait quand-même les elfes de maison. Mais qu'importe : pas de Lily pour me faire des regards appuyés, pas de Sirius pour me faire ses petits sourires malicieux quand je parle à Remus et surtout pas de James pour poser des questions plus que gênantes sur ce qu'il se passe parce que, bien sûr, il ne comprend rien à rien.

Réalisant que Remus venait de ranger ses affaires et m'attendait pour aller manger, je remis mon cerveau en marche et je le suivis jusqu'à la sortie. Nous discutâmes peu sur le chemin et nous arrivâmes vite au tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Remus chatouilla la poire et elle se transforma en poignée de porte. C'est fou ce que ce geste pouvait réveiller comme souvenirs en moi. Toutes ces fois où j'étais venue là avec Harry, Ron ou bien Hermione ! Quoique Hermione venait bien moins souvent en raison du fait qu'elle considérait que nous exploitions ces pauvres elfes de maison. Secouant la tête pour chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à m'assaillir, je suivis Remus dans les cuisines. Un elfe se précipita automatiquement vers nous en nous demandant ce que nous voulions manger. Nous ne leur demandâmes que des restes du repas de ce soir et nous commençâmes à manger.

- Au fait, t'as réussi à finir tes devoirs finalement ? Demanda Remus pour engager la conversation.

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à la journée d'hier durant laquelle j'avais lutté pour pouvoir faire mon devoir de Potions – notez un peu à quel point je suis une élève sérieuse et appliquée ! Hum, pardon, je m'égare... – je souris avant de répondre :

- Eh bien figure-toi que, pendant que vous dormiez tous, ce matin, j'ai ENFIN pu finir TOUS mes devoirs !

- Eh bin dis-donc, ça a dû être du boulot...

Nous nous regardâmes un moment dans les yeux puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

- T'es pas sympa de te moquer de moi !

- Mais je me moque pas...

Le sourire qu'il me fit à cet instant me fit rougir. Heureusement que la lumière n'était pas très élevée dans les cuisines, j'aurais peut-être une chance de cacher ça...

Le repas se termina vite, étant donné que nous devions être dans notre salle commune à vingt-deux heures au plus tard, couvre-feu oblige. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Sirius se jeta sur nous.

- Bin, vous étiez où vous deux ?

- Ah tiens, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ta sangsue ? Fis-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh ça va toi hein... Répliqua-t-il en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Oh, mon pauvre Sirius ! Ch'ui méchante hein ? Demandais-je en riant.

- M'oui... Répondit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule et en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Devant son talent d'acteur, je ne pus qu'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'enfin je pus aligner trois mots à la suite sans pouffer, j'entrepris de lui expliquer où nous étions.

- Et puis moi, je vais me coucher parce que je suis cre-vée ! Ajoutais-je à la fin de mon monologue.

- Pff, chochotte ! Me taquina Sirius.

- Venant d'un mec qui est crevé parce qu'il dort pas la nuit... Dis-je en laissant la fin de ma phrase en suspens.

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, je lançai un « Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » et je partis me coucher.

* * *

Une petite review ? =D


	13. Chapitre XII

Bonjour à toutes !  
Je suis vraiment désolée de publier si tard mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps. Entre les cours, les préparatifs de Noël et les vacances, j'ai pris énormément de retard et je m'en excuse. Mais ça y est, le chapitre 12 est là ! Alors j'arrête tout de suite mon blabla et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! En espérant que ça vous plaise =D**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XII  
Rapprochement**

La deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard devait avoir lieu le premier Samedi de Décembre. Le deux, très exactement, soit cet après-midi. Tout le monde était très excité parce que c'était la dernière sortie avant les vacances et que nous avions tous prévu d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Il est vrai qu'une odeur de fêtes flottait dans l'air. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui m'excitait le plus. C'était surtout le fait que nous n'irions pas tous ensemble au village sorcier cette fois-ci non plus. En effet, Sirius y allait avec sa copine – allez savoir pourquoi – Lily et James y allaient ensemble, Peter ne venait pas, ayant prétexté un besoin de travailler la botanique, et il ne restait plus que Remus et moi qui n'étions pas accompagnés, ce qui voulait dire que nous allions passer un après-midi entier seuls tous les deux. À cette pensée, mon cœur faisait constamment des bonds dans ma poitrine.

J'étais actuellement dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Lily, qui ne cessait de dire qu'il fallait absolument penser à trouver des robes pour le bal du Nouvel An. Ah. Oui. Le fameux bal. Dire que je l'avais oublié serait un euphémisme. Cela m'était complètement sortit de la tête à vrai dire. Il faut dire que j'avais autre chose à penser : les profs nous donnaient de plus en plus de devoirs chaque semaine en prévision des vacances de Noël durant lesquelles ils savaient que nous n'allions rien faire. J'avais même été obligée d'arrêter de suivre Peter et je n'avais pas pu voir Régulus pour mettre au point les derniers détails concernant notre plan pour détruire les Horcruxes. Bref, j'allais avoir du boulot avant les vacances. Mais, cessant de penser à tout ce que j'allais devoir faire, je m'enthousiasmai pour le bal avec ma meilleure amie.

- Ça va être cool, c'est sûr ! Lui dis-je. Et puis, je suis sure aussi que James et toi avez trouvé une super décoration...

- Ah non, pas super : grandiose ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant de grands signes dans le vide. J'ai trop hâte, j'ai trop hâte, j'ai trop hâte !

Enthousiaste j'ai dit ? Pardon, excitée comme une puce serait l'expression adéquate. Mais en même temps, je la comprenais. Je me souvenais encore de mon premier bal, celui organisé pour Noël lors de notre quatrième année... Je me souvenais y être allée avec Seamus Finnigan et, contrairement à Harry et Ron, je m'étais amusée. Certes la fin aurait pu être meilleure – Hermione ayant pleuré dans mes bras à cause de Ron-je-suis-stupide-et-maladivement-jaloux – mais dans l'ensemble, la soirée avait été merveilleuse. J'espérais que celle-ci soit aussi joyeuse... Lily me coupa dans mes réflexions en prononçant le mot 'cavalier'. Ouch...

- Il va falloir te trouver quelqu'un de bien, Leah. Parce que tu peux pas y aller avec un crétin de base ! Disait-elle.

- Oh, mais moi je sais avec qui elle pourrait y aller ! Scanda Sirius vers qui tous les regards se tournèrent.

Alors lui, je le maudis intérieurement. Pour me venger, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le tibias – merci Merlin de m'avoir placée en face de lui – et il étouffa un cri de douleur dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Bien fait ! On n'attaque pas une Potter sans en payer les conséquences !

- Et toi, je suppose que tu vas y aller avec Barbie, c'est ça ? Lançais-je.

Habitué à ce que j'appelle sa copine ainsi – bin oui, j'allais quand-même pas m'embêter à retenir tous les prénoms de ses plans cul, sinon j'avais pas fini – il ne prit même pas la peine de me rectifier.

- Oh, ne suppose pas trop... Répondit Sirius avec un sourire énigmatique.

Lui tirant la langue – réaction tout-à-fait adulte, vous en conviendrez – je retournai à ma tartine de confiture de fraise. Oui oui, confiture de fraise, détail très important. Non parce que c'est vrai que c'est amer la marmelade d'orange et franchement, moi, l'amertume c'est pas mon truc. Alors que la confiture de frais- Pardon, je m'égare une nouvelle fois. N'empêche je devrais écrire un livre... Comment bien choisir sa confiture en fonction de son palais... Yeah ça clache ! Je deviendrai super riche, super célèbre, j'aurais une belle et grande maison et tous les beaux gosses à mes pieds... Ou pas.

- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Sirius au vu de la tête que je tirais.

- Heu... J'étais en-train de me dire que j'allais écrire un best-seller mondial, que j'allais devenir riche, que j'allais me marier avec Paul McCartney et qu'on aurait plein d'enfants.

Bon okay, c'était pas tout-à-fait à ça que je pensais mais la tête qu'ils firent tous était hilarante. Je me mis à pouffer mais je ne tardai pas à repartir dans mes délires éveillés. Cependant, ça ne dura pas longtemps car je constatai que si je ne me bougeais pas les fesses pour finir de manger, j'allais être la dernière. Brisant donc le fil de mes pensées qui devenait, disons-le carrément, complètement chaotique, je finis ma tartine. Une fois que le petit-déjeuner fut avalé, nous nous levâmes dans un parfait ensemble pour nous diriger vers la sortie du Hall. Heureusement que j'avais une cape bien chaude, car on pouvait voir de la neige qui tombait dans la petite cour qui se trouvait devant le Hall. Nous partîmes donc pour le village sorcier, équipés pour le grand froid et, une fois arrivés, nous nous séparâmes pour aller chacun de notre côté : Lily et James partirent en amoureux, Sirius partit faire ses courses de Noël avant d'aller rejoindre Barbie et Remus et moi nous dirigeâmes d'un commun accord vers Honeydukes.

- Alors, tu sais où tu veux aller après ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh... C'est une bonne question...

Je ne savais pas exactement quoi offrir à mes camarades, sauf peut-être à Sirius, et j'avais dans l'idée de faire les magasins au gré de nos envies.

- Et toi ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

- Eh bien... J'aurais bien voulu passer à la librairie... Si ça ne te gêne pas !

- Non non, bien sûr ! Fis-je en riant, surprise qu'il soit si prévenant. Après tout, nous sommes là pour trouver des cadeaux de Noël, alors autant faire un tour des boutiques.

Me souriant, il entra dans la confiserie, devant laquelle nous étions vite arrivés en discutant. Nous nous séparâmes, prévoyant de nous retrouver à la caisse. J'avais une idée précise de ce que je pourrais acheter ici : un cadeau pour Albus Dumbledore. Oui, je sais, c'est inhabituel. Mais je m'étais souvenue que, lors de notre première année, il avait dit à Harry qu'il recevait constamment des livres pour Noël et j'avais l'intention de changer les choses. Et puis, n'était-il pas censé être mon parrain ? Je repérai un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue dont je me saisis avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse – c'est que ces friandises étaient vraiment prisées durant les périodes de Noël ! – et je fis un tour dans les rayons, histoire de voir ce qu'ils proposaient d'autre. C'est ainsi que, lorsque j'arrivai à la caisse, je n'avais en main que le fameux paquet de friandises farceuses, plus un paquet de chocogrenouilles destiné à Peter. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, Peter. J'avais décidé de le caresser dans le sens du poil – au sens figuré, hein ! Faut pas rêver non plus... – et donc je lui avais pris un cadeau.

- Déjà fini ? Me demanda Remus en arrivant derrière moi.

- Bin oui... Mais toi aussi à ce que je vois.

- Oui... Ils n'avaient pas les chocolats que je voulais, ceux au caramel. Alors tant pis, je m'en passerai... Fit-il en haussant les épaules mais la mine légèrement déçue.

Je payai mon article et nous sortîmes de la confiserie, nous dirigeant ensuite vers la librairie. Le froid était vraiment mordant, d'autant plus que les flocons tombaient drus autour de nous, et je resserrai ma cape autour de moi pour éviter que le vent ne s'infiltre dessous. Mais je sentis bientôt un bras passer autour de mes épaules et me rapprocher de mon camarade marchant à mes côtés. Immédiatement, je sentis sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements et les miens. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir froid lui au moins ! Relevant la tête vers mon chauffage attitré, je lui fis un sourire en guise de remerciements et je me reconcentrai sur le sol sous mes pieds. Ne pas rougir Leah, ne pas rougir... Trop tard ! Je sentis une douce chaleur prendre place sur mes pommettes. Au moins, pour le coup, je n'avais vraiment plus froid. C'est sans parler que nous arrivâmes devant l'enseigne de la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. Nous nous précipitâmes dans la boutique, avec la ferme d'échapper au froid, bien que Remus semblait le supporter mieux que moi.

Contrairement à Honeydukes qui était rempli d'élèves de Poudlard avides de faire des achats, la librairie était pratiquement vide. Remus me laissa pour aller chercher son bonheur dans les rayonnages. Quant-à moi, j'avais une petite idée sur le cadeau à offrir à Sirius, c'est pourquoi je me dirigeai vers le vendeur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Me salua-t-il en me voyant arriver vers lui.

- Bonjour monsieur. Lui retournais-je. Voilà, je cherche un livre sur la mécanique des motos. Auriez-vous un rayon sur la littérature moldue par hasard ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr, c'est au premier, directement sur votre gauche. Mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vrai dire...

Remerciant le libraire pour son aide, je me dirigeai vers le rayon indiqué et le trouvai rapidement. Après tout, pas besoin d'être sorcier pour monter un escalier et se diriger vers la gauche ensuite ! Bref, je fouillai un moment avant de trouver mon bonheur. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je cherchais au départ mais je savais que ce bouquin plairait à Sirius : un livre sur les différents modèles de motos et sur leurs caractéristiques, il allait forcément aimer.

- Tu trouves ce que tu cherches ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Me retournant vivement, j'aperçus Remus qui tenait deux livres dans ses mains.

- Comment tu m'as trouvée ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. Moi qui me croyais introuvable, je suis déçue !

- C'est le libraire qui m'as dit où tu étais. Mais pourquoi tu voulais être introuvable ? Tu comptais acheter mon cadeau ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Eh bien, un bouquin sur les motos, je doute que ça te plaise...

- Ah, c'est vrai. Sirius ?

J'acquiesçai et nous descendîmes afin de payer nos achats. Je vis que l'un de ses deux livres se trouvait être les Contes de Beedle le Barde – livre inconnu de moi – et que l'autre était un roman moldu – une vieille édition de Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. En sortant de la boutique, je le questionnai sur ses choix littéraires et il me répondit que c'étaient des cadeaux de Noël.

- Le premier est pour Lily, je sais qu'elle a toujours voulu connaître les contes sorciers. Le deuxième est pour ma mère, elle adore Jane Austen et ça fait un moment qu'elle veut lire celui-là.

J'opinai pour lui indiquer que j'avais compris et nous décidâmes d'aller aux Trois-balais parce que, mine de rien, il était déjà midi et que nous commencions à avoir faim. En entrant dans le bar, nous constatâmes qu'il y avait un grand nombre d'élèves de Poudlard qui étaient déjà là. Nous faufilant à travers la foule, nous réussîmes à trouver une table un peu à l'écart – pour ne pas nous retrouver au beau milieu du brouhaha des conversations – et nous nous y assîmes.

- Alors, tu veux manger quoi ? Demanda Remus pour lancer la conversation.

- Un steak-frites m'ira très bien ! Répondis-je. Et toi ?

- Je m'embête pas, je prends la même chose que toi.

- Copieur... Fis-je avec un sourire.

Une fois que nos assiettes furent vidées et que nous eûmes payé, nous décidâmes d'aller une nouvelle fois braver le froid polaire qui sévissait dehors. Mais à notre plus agréable surprise, la neige avait cessé de tomber et le froid se faisait moins mordant. Légèrement. Nous faufilant à travers les groupes d'élèves, nous déambulâmes dans les rues tout en discutant gaiement. Soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur une boutique qui semblait assez ancienne. Dans la vitrine s'étalaient toutes sortes d'objets plutôt vieux mais ce qui avait attiré mon attention, c'était la paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent qui était exposée. Elle avait la forme de symboles celtes et j'étais persuadée qu'elle plairait à Lily. Tirant Remus par le bras, je l'entraînai vers la boutique. Lorsque nous entrâmes, une odeur de poussière m'assaillit et je fronçai le nez. J'adorais l'odeur des vieilles choses mais là, le propriétaire devrait penser à aérer de temps en temps... Laissant Remus à l'entrée, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir derrière lequel un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant était assis.

- Bonjour monsieur... L'abordais-je.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ? Me demanda gentiment le vieil homme.

- Eh bien, j'ai vu que vous aviez mis une paire de boucles d'oreilles en vitrine alors je me demandais combien vous les vendiez...

- Ah oui, les boucles d'oreilles en argent... Je les vends 7 Gallions et 12 Mornilles.

Regardant dans ma bourse, je constatai que je pouvais me permettre d'acheter ces boucles d'oreilles à ma mère, tout en ayant encore assez d'argent pour acheter le reste des cadeaux de Noël.

- Parfait, je vous les prends !

Le vendeur parut satisfait et, tandis que je lui disais que j'allais faire un tour avant de venir le payer, il alla à la vitrine pour retirer les bijoux. Les étagères sur lesquelles étaient entassées les objets à vendre étaient vraiment poussiéreux. La plupart des objets étaient d'ailleurs totalement inutiles : c'étaient plutôt des babioles, bien que je repérai ici ou là des objets pouvant intéresser les collectionneurs. Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par un éclat doré. Tournant la tête, je vis un vif d'or posé entre une main recouverte de velours destinée à accueillir des bagues et une boule de neige représentant une pyramide. Lorsque je le saisis, le vif d'or déploya ses ailes mais je pris garde à ce qu'il ne s'envole pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, sentant que je ne le lâcherai pas, le vif reploya ses ailes et arrêta donc de s'agiter dans ma main. Repoussant la poussière qui avait élu domicile sur lui, je sentis sous mon pouce que quelque chose était gravé dessus. À y regarder de plus près, c'était une inscription très fine et, poussant mes yeux à la lire, je réussis à déchiffrer la phrase. « 415ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch - 1966 ». Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était un objet de collection ça ! Regardant le prix sur l'étiquette, je crus pas mes yeux : un Gallion seulement ! Le vendeur ne devait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il avait dans sa boutique pour faire des prix pareils... Pensant que James adorerait avoir un objet pareil, je me mis en quête d'un présentoir avec une cloche de verre, que je trouvai non loin de là. La chance me souriait aujourd'hui...

Retournant au comptoir, je vis que Remus avait acheté quelque chose lui aussi. Cependant, je ne pus apercevoir ce que c'était car il venait justement de ranger l'objet dans une poche. Tant pis, ma curiosité ne serait pas assouvie... Puis, posant mes articles sur le meuble, j'entrepris de sortir ma bourse pour chercher l'argent nécessaire à mes achats.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur apparemment... Me dit Remus.

- Yep ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. Répondis-je.

Mais en réalité, je n'avais pas trouvé tous les cadeaux : il me manquait celui de Remus. Cependant, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir et je voulais que mon cadeau soit spécial. Payant mes articles, j'entraînai ensuite Remus à l'extérieur après avoir lancé un 'au-revoir' au vieil homme qui tenait la boutique.

- Alors tu as tout ? Demanda mon ami.

- Euh... Oui... Et toi ?

- Oui. Ça te dirait qu'on se trouve un banc et qu'on s'assoie pour se poser un peu ? Proposa-t-il.

- Alors là, je dis oui ! M'écriais-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et nous finîmes par trouver un banc un peu à l'écart du village sorcier, histoire d'être tranquilles et de ne pas trop entendre les cris des élèves de Poudlard. Les flocons avaient recommencé à tomber mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux et surtout moins gros que ceux du matin, et je trouvais cela drôle de voir les petit points blancs rester accrochés aux cheveux de Remus. Je le trouvais vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux légèrement humides et ses joues quelque peu rougies par le froid. Commençant à avoir froid aux mains – je n'avais pas de gants et le froid mordant brûlait ma peau – je les frottai l'une contre l'autre, histoire d'essayer de les réchauffer un peu. Mais ça ne marcha pas comme je l'avais espéré. Soudain, deux mains dépourvues de gants attrapèrent les miennes et les enserrèrent, comme pour les protéger de tout courant d'air glacé. Levant les yeux vers Remus, je le vis me faire un petit sourire. Mon cœur s'accéléra immédiatement mais, pour une fois, je remerciai le froid qui avait déjà rougi mes joues. Avec un peu d'espoir, le rougissement dû à ma timidité serait camouflé...

- Merci. Murmurais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. J'étais seule les yeux dans les yeux avec le garçon que j'aimais et il tenait mes mains bien au chaud dans les siennes. Ce moment ne pouvais pas être plus parfait. Mais sans que je ne m'y attende, un flocon vint s'accrocher à l'une des mèches de cheveux qui se trouvait devant mon visage, gênant ma vision. Doucement, l'une des mains de Remus se détacha des miennes, laissant un courant d'air froid toucher ma peau, et vint décrocher le flocon, avant de remettre la mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Puis, au lieu de revenir sur ma main, la sienne resta sur ma joue et cette sensation me rappela un rêve que j'avais fait. Non, à vrai dire, la réalité était encore mieux. Sans que je n'y prenne garde, le visage de Remus se rapprocha lentement du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et mon cœur battit tellement vite à cette instant que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

- Ah bin vous êtes là ! S'écria une voix que je connaissais bien.

Nous éloignant rapidement l'un de l'autre, Remus et moi et nous tournâmes vers la dite voix.

- Oups... Je dérange peut-être ? Demanda Sirius avec un air coupable.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que oui, il dérangeait, mais Remus fut plus rapide que moi et, lâchant un soupir que je qualifierais d'agacé, répondit :

- Non, tu ne dérange pas _du tout_, Sirius.

- Ah bon... Dit Sirius d'un air gêné, comprenant qu'en fait, si, il dérangeait. Euh... Je peux rester avec vous ?

Sa mine désolée lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi acheva de le faire pardonner pour son interruption et je dis :

- Bin, de toute manière, je pense que je vais rentrer. J'ai déjà tous les cadeaux qu'il me faut et je commence à avoir vraiment froid alors...

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent et ils me suivirent en direction de Poudlard. Bien que je m'efforçai de ne pas en vouloir à Sirius, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir quand-même. J'avais eu envie de ce baiser. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions – ne rien tenter avec Remus par exemple – s'étaient envolées et, maintenant que j'étais résignée – voyez un peu le sacrifice... – à me laisser aller, Sirius cassait l'ambiance.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas avec Barbie ? Demandais-je avec plus de hargne que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Oh... J'ai rompu avec elle. Répondit-il.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnais-je.

- Eh bin, c'est un petit pas l'Humanité mais un grand pas pour toi, dis-moi ! Le taquina Remus.

- Roh ça va hein... Bouda Sirius.

- Non mais c'est vrai, il a pas tort... M'esclaffais-je.

La bonne humeur était revenue. Tandis que les garçons parlaient, je ne cessai de repenser à ce qui avait faillit arriver. Parce que je savais que, si Sirius était arrivé deux minutes plus tard, il nous aurait trouvés en-train de nous embrasser. Mon cœur battit à nouveau plus vite à cette pensée. Apparemment, Remus était attiré par moi, il n'aurait jamais tenté de m'embrasser sinon. Alors avais-je réellement une chance de sortir avec lui un jour ? Voulant à tous prix éviter qu'un espoir non fondé ne vienne perturber mon esprit déjà bien amoché, je forçai mon esprit à penser à autre chose. Mais ma conscience n'était visiblement pas d'accord : « Espoir non fondé, espoir non fondé... Il a quand-même voulu t'embrasser... » me souffla-t-elle. Secouant la tête, je la fit taire définitivement et je rejoignis les garçons qui avaient pris de l'avance sur moi.

Il était vingt et une heure et nous étions tous dans la salle commune, confortablement assis sur les deux canapés près du feu. James et Sirius parlaient Quidditch – pour changer – Remus lisait un livre sur les sortilèges, Peter – non, vous ne rêvez pas, ce rat était bien là lui aussi – piochait de temps en temps dans un paquet de patacitrouilles et Lily et moi étions en-train de parler du bal du Nouvel An.

- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve des robes ma p'tite Leah... Râla-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais... Le problème, c'est que je sais même pas quelle genre de robe je veux alors ça va être dur... Répliquais-je.

- Bin, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire les magasins pendant les vacances ? Dans le monde moldu s'entend, ils ont de bien plus belles robes...

- Euh... Je peux pas... Enfin, il faudrait que je demande à Dumbledore l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard quoi...

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Enfin les têtes... Comprenez par là que Peter ne détacha pas le regard de son paquet de friandises, même s'il parut d'un coup un peu plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Essayer d'endormir l'ennemi en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose ? Pas trop mal comme technique... Il était plus intelligent que je le croyais finalement.

- Comment ça l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard ? Demanda Sirius. Tu compte rester toute seule ici pendant les vacances ?

- Sirius, sois logique deux secondes : ou voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Répondis-je avec le ton de l'évidence.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, puis échangea un regard avec James. J'eus l'impression de rater quelque chose mais après tout, quand ces deux-là se regardaient de cette manière, il était impossible de comprendre à quoi ils pensaient et j'avais arrêté d'essayer bien longtemps auparavant.

- Bin... Viens chez moi ! Dit James avec le même ton que j'avais employé précédemment.

Cette proposition me laissa pantoise. James me proposait réellement de venir chez lui pendant les vacances ? D'accord nous étions amis mais quand-même, je doutais que ses parents acceptent comme ça d'accueillir une étrangère dans leur maison.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je vais rester ici. Je t'assure, ça va aller, je veux pas déranger tes parents tu sais... Refusais-je.

- Alors la non, je refuse que tu passe Noël toute seule ici ! S'écria James. En plus, jamais tu ne dérangera personne : j'ai tellement parlé de toi à mes parents qu'ils te connaissent déjà et je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de te rencontrer. Alors c'est décidé, tu viendra passer les vacances chez moi ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Devant tant de détermination, je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Après tout, j'étais moi aussi sure que Dumbledore ne refuserait pas que j'aille en vacances chez mon ami. Et puis, je devais dire que passer mon premier Noël seule depuis des années ne m'enchantait guère. Avant que le souvenir de mes amis resurgisse, James était repartit dans un monologue.

- D'ailleurs, Remus, Lily, Peter, mes parents vous invitent, vous et vos familles, à venir passer le réveillon avec nous. Ils te proposaient aussi Leah, mais vu que tu viens passer les vacances avec Sirius et moi, tu seras déjà là...

- Bin... C'est-à-dire que je dois déjà le passer avec toute ma famille... Il y aura mes grands-parents, mes cousins et mes oncles et tantes et je peux pas vraiment me désister tu comprends... Refusa Lily en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, histoire de se faire pardonner.

Bon, bin tant pis alors... Fit James, dépité. Et vous deux ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Remus et de Peter.

- Je suis désolé, je pense que ma grand-mère voudra qu'on fasse ça juste tous les deux, tu sais...

Mais oui, bien sûr Peter ! Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de passer un Noël affreux en compagnie de tes amis si bêtes et si inférieurs à toi ! Bon okay, j'exagérais peut-être mais... Bon, d'accord, j'exagérais carrément ! Mais sérieusement, j'aurais pu prévoir sa réponse bien avant qu'il ne la prononce alors permettez-moi d'user de sarcasme et d'ironie !

- En ce qui me concerne, je suis sûr que ma mère sera ravie de revoir tes parents, James. Répondit à son tour Remus. Je lui enverrai un hibou demain pour lui demander mais je pense que tu peux déjà compter deux personnes de plus pour le repas...

Satisfait de la réponse de son ami, James se retourna vers Sirius et reprit leur conversation, mais cette fois, il baissa la voix. Le ton de conspiration avec lequel ils parlaient ne m'enchantait pas du tout mais je détachai mon attention d'eux lorsque Lily reprit la conversation là où nous l'avions arrêtée.

- Donc voilà, c'est réglé, on aura qu'à se donner rendez-vous après Noël pour trouver nos robes ! S'écria Lily avec joie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je l'aimais ma p'tite Lily et j'avais hâte de faire les magasins avec elle. Déjà que notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été des plus agréables, je pressentais que cette journée dans le monde moldu allait l'être encore plus. Mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques années à vivre. Non ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mes parents, je ne les laisserais pas tomber, je ferais tout pour les sauver ! Oui, cette journée avec ma mère ne serait pas la dernière, je me le promis.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, je vous promets d'essayer de publier plus rapidement le prochain chapitre mais c'est pas gagné, étant donné que j'ai mes partiels à la rentrée des vacances... Donc révisions oblige, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de poster =/  
Enfin, je profite de la fin du chapitre pour vous souhaiter une trèèès bonne année 2013. J'espère que cette année vous réussira et qu'il vous arrivera tout plein de bonnes choses !  
A la prochaine =)


	14. Chapitre XIII

Bonjour bonjour !  
Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir autant traîné pour publier ce chapitre ! Je jure ! C'est juste qu'il y a eu ma semaine de partiels, puis la reprise des cours... Et je dois avouer que même si j'ai plus de temps libre ce semestre que le semestre dernier, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir moins. Le temps passe à une telle vitesse et j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire ! Et puis, comme dis une célèbre chanson "Procrastination running circles in my head" hein... Alors voilà, je me suis prise en main et j'ai ENFIN publié =D  
Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien raconté ma vie, je vous laisse lire ^^  
(Et encore désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée...)

* * *

**Chapitre XIII  
****Harcèlement et pleine lune**

Lundi. Le jour le plus affreux de toute la semaine. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut reprendre les cours – deux heures de potions en compagnie des Serpentards, ah ah – et de ce fait, retourner à la réalité. Nous avions passé le week-end à rêver à ces vacances qui ne viendraient que dans trois semaines – j'avais en effet demandé l'autorisation à Dumbledore d'aller chez James et il me l'avait accordée sans surprise – et Lily m'avait presque rendue euphorique à l'idée du bal qui viendrait juste après. Oui, je dis bien presque parce que, qui disait bal, disait cavalier, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Remus. Quoi ? Accroc moi ? Mais non ! C'est juste que... Oui, bon D'ACCORD ! Même si, après le presque baiser, je m'étais une nouvelle fois jurée de ne rien provoquer quant-à l'affaire 'je-suis-amoureuse-de-Remus-Lupin-mais-je-me-soigne', je ne pouvais décidément pas m'empêcher de rêver d'y aller avec lui. Et comble du malheur – ou du bonheur, ça dépendait de mon état d'esprit au moment où j'y pensais – il allait passer Noël chez James donc avec moi. Surtout qu'en plus, je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais lui offrir : en deux jours, je n'avais pas trouvé la moindre petite idée. Pathétique. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Slughorn annonça qu'aujourd'hui nous étudierions la potion de Polynectar, je poussai un soupir de soulagement : pas de pratique, juste de la théorie. Remerciant Merlin qu'Hermione m'ait demandé de l'aide pour préparer la fameuse potion lors de notre deuxième année, je décrochai rapidement des loooongues explications de notre cher maître des Potions et je commençai à réfléchir à une idée de cadeau.  
8H30 : rien.  
9H : rien non plus.  
9H30 : encore et toujours rien.  
Bon sang ! Noël était dans trois semaines et si je ne trouvais pas bientôt, j'allais pour sûr être prise de cours !

- Arrête de rêvasser à ce que tu pourrais faire avec Remus dans une salle de classe vide et prends le cours. Me coupa la voix de Sirius à côté de moi.

Me demandant pourquoi Sirius me disait ça, je me rendis compte que pendant toute ma réflexion, j'étais restée le regard fixé sur Remus. Ah. Oui. D'accord.

- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas à ça mais c'est vrai que c'est une source intarissable de scénarios très intéressants... Rétorquais-je dans un sourire avant de retourner à mes recherches.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis faire la grimace, mais après tout, c'était bien fait. On ne se moque de Leah Potter sans en payer les conséquences ! Hum, bref. Ma recherche d'idées cadeaux tomba totalement à l'eau dix minutes plus tard lorsque je me rendis compte que, finalement, j'étais bien en-train de penser à ÇA. Merci Sirius pour m'avoir mis dans la tête des images pornos nous mettant en scène Remus et moi sur le bureau de McGonagall... Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi _CE_ bureau _LÀ_ précisément hein ? Foutu inconscient...

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que nous fûmes délivrés de l'enfer des cachots et que, par la même occasion, je fus délivrée de mes rêves érotiques. Foutues hormones, foutu inconscient, foutu Sirius, foutu... Arrêtant de jurer contre la terre entière pour trouver un responsable à mon imagination fertile, je donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule du dit Sirius qui arrivait juste derrière moi.

- Aie ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Râla-t-il.

- Pour m'avoir mis des images pornos dans la tête tout-à-l'heure. Grognais-je.

- Quoi ? Il t'as mis des images pornos dans la tête ? S'indigna Lily.

Attendez une minute ? Lily ? Ah bah bien sûr, elle était sortie dans les premiers et il avait fallu qu'elle entende le seul _tout petit bout_ de phrase dont j'aurais préféré qu'elle ignore l'existence.

- Bin Lily Jolie, pourquoi tu regarde Sirius comme ça ? Demanda James qui arrivait juste derrière.

- C'est pas important ! Dis-je le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter que Lily ne réponde.

Mais un conseil, ne sous-estimez jamais, je dis bien _jamais_, une rousse qui s'appelle Lily Evans.

- Il a mis des images pornos dans la tête de Leah ce dépravé !

Elle avait au moins eu la décence de chuchoter pour éviter que les élèves qui sortaient n'entendent notre conversation, mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe extra-fine de loup-garou de notre Remus national.

- De quoi, des images pornos ? Demanda-t-il à son tour en haussant un sourcil, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous allez me lâcher avec ça ! Râlais-je. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut que j'aille bosser à la bibliothèque alors à tout-à-l'heure !

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu ajouter quelque chose, j'étais déjà partie vers l'antre de Mrs Pince, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Sirius qui voulait clairement dire « Raconte ne serait-ce qu'un centième de notre conversation et je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes toasts du matin par les trous de nez ! ». L'avantage d'avoir abandonné la Divination et de n'avoir jamais étudié l'Arithmancie, c'est que j'étais la seule de mes amis à avoir une heure de trou entre Potions et Histoire de la Magie.

Aaaah la bibliothèque. Le havre de paix de tout élève réclamant un peu de calme et le paradis sur Terre pour n'importe quel élève de Serdaigle – ou toute Hermione normalement constituée. J'étais en ce moment en-train d'essayer de me concentrer sur un devoir de métamorphose mais mon cerveau ne voulait décidément PAS travailler aujourd'hui. Soupirant d'agacement, je refermai d'un coup sec le livre dans lequel j'étais plongée, m'attirant le regard noir de toute une table de Poufsouffles de quatrième année non loi de là. J'allais me lever pour aller ranger le livre en question lorsqu'un garçon de Serdaigle – au vu de sa cravate bleue et bronze – m'accosta. Il était plutôt grand et musclé et il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus. En bref, le parfait stéréotype du beau gosse.

- Euh salut Leah... Commença-t-il.

Ah. Et en plus, il connaît mon nom. Eh bin j'aurais tout vu aujourd'hui ! Devant mon air ahuri – je devais d'ailleurs vraiment avoir l'air d'une cruche à le regarder comme ça – il continua :

- Je m'appelle Chace Williamson et je suis en septième année à Serdaigle. Mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir... Continua-t-il en adoptant un sourire de tombeur.

Je m'abstins de hausser un sourcil à sa remarque et attendit qu'il finisse de parler, histoire que je sache ce qu'il me voulait. Je me coucherais moins conne ce soir... Ou pas d'ailleurs hein...

- Voilà, je me disais que ce serait cool qu'on aille ensemble au bal du Nouvel An alors, tu veux bien être ma cavalière ? Finit-il.

Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça ! Et moi qui croyais que les mecs de Poudlard – en dehors des Maraudeurs s'entend – ne savaient même pas que j'existais ! Ma théorie tombait à l'eau. Mais le plus stupide était à venir car je lui lançai une réponse des plus claires et des plus intelligentes :

- Euh... Beuh.. C'est que... Enfin je...

- Cool ! Alors je passerai te chercher à vingt heures à ta salle commune ?

Eh, attendez une minute ! À quel moment j'avais dit oui ? Retrouvant l'usage de la parole – comprenez par là que je retrouvai la capacité à sortir des phrases constituées d'un verbe, d'un sujet et d'un complément et tout ça dans cet ordre – je lui lançai :

- Désolée, je peux pas, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Avant d'aller ranger le livre sur la métamorphose – que je tenais toujours à la main – de sortir de la bibliothèque et de me diriger vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie : il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, annonçant la fin du cours précédent.

Alors que cinq minutes me séparaient du début du cours ennuyeux du professeur Binns, je vis le fameux Chad – ou bien Charlie, je ne me souvenais déjà plus – arriver au bout du couloir. Alors là, j'étais vraiment dans le caca, et les deux pieds dedans mes amis. Car je venais de me souvenir que nous avions ce cours en commun avec les Serdaigles et Chadlie – ouais autant faire un mixe des deux prénoms hein – n'avait pas l'air d'avoir abandonné la partie, au vu du regard déterminé qu'il posait sur moi. Il se dirigeait vers moi et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir éviter une autre conversation pleine d'arrogance quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux.

- Qui c'eeeeest ! Clama la voix de Sirius dans mon dos.

Un grand soupire de soulagement sortit de ma poitrine et, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté mes couvertures bien chaudes ce matin, je pensai que j'avais de la chance. Parce que non seulement Sirius était là, mais en plus cela voulait dire que le reste de mes amis avait suivi et était par conséquent là aussi.

- Tu sais, Sirius, si tu ne voulais pas que je sache que c'était toi, il ne fallait pas parler... Fis-je en me retournant vers lui avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Oui bon, ça va hein...

Il fit semblant de bouder trois secondes et, après avoir aperçu Chadlie, il se tourna vers moi.

- Dis, tu peux me dire pourquoi Chace Williamson te dévore du regard comme s'il allait te sauter dessus ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil agacé.

- Chace, voilà c'est ça ! M'écriais-je en me tapant le front.

- Euh... Explications ? Demanda James derrière mon meilleur ami.

- En fait, pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque, il est venu me voir pour me demander d'être sa cavalière pour le Nouvel An. Il m'a dit son nom mais impossible de m'en souvenir...

Suite à mon explication, James fusilla le Serdaigle du regard. Mais à côté de celui de Remus, son regard était doux comme celui d'une licorne. En effet, le regard du loup-garou était carrément noir – à savoir que quand on a les pupilles d'un marron doré en temps normal, c'est qu'on est vraiment, mais alors vraiment en rogne – et s'il avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Chace serait mort au moins dix fois dans la seconde. Cela m'intrigua. D'accord nous étions amis, d'accord, il voulait sûrement me protéger, d'accord nous avions failli nous embrasser... Ah oui, petit détail à retenir, nous avions failli nous embrasser. Mais tout-de-même, de là à être aussi agressif ! Et puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Nous étions le quatre Décembre et par conséquent la pleine lune était ce soir. Voilà, sa réaction était due à la pleine lune approchant. Oui, c'était sûrement ça... Aucun, mais alors vraiment _aucun_ rapport avec le baiser qui n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Mais attends, il t'as demandé d'être sa cavalière il y a quoi, une demi-heure, et toi t'as déjà oublié son nom ? Me demanda Sirius, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

- Bin oui, je retiens que ce qui est important, tu le sais bien... Rétorquais-je.

Et bien sûr, Sirius finit inévitablement par éclater de son rire si... Canin.

- Et t'as répondu quoi ? Me demanda à son tour Lily, dont les yeux n'arrêtaient pas de faire des aller-retours entre Remus et James qui avaient le regard toujours fixé sur Williamson.

- Bin... J'ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? Mais pour l'instant, tu n'y vas avec personne ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ça, il n'est pas censé le savoir... Rétorquais-je.

Le rire de Sirius redoubla et James, ne pouvant plus se retenir, suivit son frère de cœur. Remus daigna enfin lâcher Chace du regard et esquissa un semblant de sourire, Lily se mordit la joue pour ne pas succomber au rire elle aussi et Peter... Eh bien Peter resta lui-même, comme d'habitude. À croire que ce petit avait fait l'école de je-m'appelle-James-Bond-et-je-me-fais-aussi-discret-que-possible...

- Vas-y, Lily, tu peux rire aussi tu sais... Fis-je avec un regard contrit.

- Mais non, je ne vais pas me moquer de Chace, ce serait trop facile...

Mais les soubresauts qui lui secouaient les épaules prouvaient le contraire. Avec un sourire et secouant la tête face à l'hilarité de mes amis, je rentrai dans la salle de cours qui était désormais vide des élèves de deuxième année qui avaient cours avant nous et je m'assis à nos places habituelles, attendant que les traîtres se décident à me rejoindre. Mais alors que je sortais mes affaires, Chace prit place sur la chaise que Remus devait occuper.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Me demanda-t-il avec son grand sourire de charmeur qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

- Demande à Remus, après tout c'est sa place. Répondis-je.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas contre me prêter sa place pour une petite heure... ou deux.

Le dit Remus qui, par dépit, s'était assis à la place juste devant, comme mes autres amis, fusilla une nouvelle fois le Serdaigle du regard tout en serrant les poings. Décidant d'entrer dans le jeu du beau gosse arrogant à mes côtés, j'acquiesçai.

- Non c'est vrai, tu as raison. Dis-je, ce qui agrandit encore plus le sourire de Chace. En revanche, moi, je ne suis pas obligée de rester à côté de toi... Ajoutais-je avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

Et sur cette phrase, je passai par dessus ma table pour me retrouver à côté de Remus. James et Sirius, qui avaient suivi notre échange pas-si-amical-que-ça, pouffaient de rire dans leur coin.

- Belle négociation... Me souffla mon loup-garou préféré à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi tu trouves ?

Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur que se déroula le reste du cours.

J'aimais beaucoup le mardi. Parce que ce jour là, nous commencions à neuf heures. Et qui dit commencer à neuf heures, dit se lever une heure plus tard et donc dormir une heure de plus. Fainéantise quand tu nous tiens... Mais ce matin ferait exception à tous les autres mardis matin. En effet, hier soir avait eu lieu la première plein lune depuis que j'étais officiellement au courant pour le statut de Remus et je comptais bien en profiter pour aller le voir à l'infirmerie ce matin. C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'eus fini de me préparer, je descendis en vitesse dans la Grande Salle, saisit trois toasts à la volée et me dirigeai illico vers l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, madame Pomfresh refusa d'abord de me laisser entrer mais un regard de cocker ajouté à une promesse de rester sage la persuada finalement de me laisser passer. Hé hé, je n'étais pas la fille de Lily Evans pour rien !

Me dirigeant vers le seul lit occupé de la pièce, je trouvai Remus allongé dans les draps blancs. Il avait les yeux fermés – preuve qu'il dormait encore – et son visage et ses bras étaient couverts de coupures. Peu profondes certes, mais quand-même... J'eus un instant envie de repousser cette mèche de cheveux qui se baladait devant son œil droit mais je me retins cependant et m'assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

- Tu sais, Leah, c'est pas parce que j'ai les yeux fermés que je ne sais pas que tu es là... Dit Remus, les paupières toujours closes et un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Ah bah finalement, il dormait pas tant que ça le faussaire...

- Tu faisais semblant de dormir pour pas que Pomfresh vienne te voir, avoue. Fis-je avec un sourire.

- Comment tu sais ? S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Parce que mon f- Hum... Harry faisait tout le temps ça quand il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie de notre école.

- Parce qu'en plus, ça lui arrivait souvent ?

- Que veux-tu, c'était un véritable aimant à problème ce garçon ! Dis-je avec emphase.

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous restâmes un moment les yeux dans les yeux, sans parler. Puis, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'infirmière, arrivant avec un verre rempli d'une potion dont je ne préférerais pas savoir le contenu, l'en empêcha.

- Ah, monsieur Lupin, vous êtes réveillé. Tant mieux, vous allez pouvoir prendre votre potion maintenant et vous pourrez partir pour aller en cours ! Fit-elle.

Elle ajouta quelque chose d'autre en marmonnant et je crus entendre un « Puisque de toute manière je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher... Ah ces jeunes, tous les mêmes... » mais je n'en étais pas sure, hein. Une fois que Remus eut avalé la fameuse potion – non sans avoir grimacé –, je le laissai s'habiller et partis l'attendre à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Il fut rapide à me rejoindre et nous partîmes ensuite en direction de la salle commune afin qu'il récupère ses affaires de cours, avant de rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, je sentis qu'il était tendu, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Était-ce parce que la plein lune était encore proche ? Quelque chose me disait que oui mais je préférais m'en assurer.

- Ça va Remus ? Demandais-je, en ayant marre du silence.

- Euh, oui oui...

Sa voix était hésitante et ça se voyait clairement qu'il mentait. Lui prenant le bras et lui faisant mon plus beau sourire – on est Potter ou on ne l'est pas... – je décidai de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Aller, dis moi ce qui va pas. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et je suis sure que ça te ferait tu bien d'en parler... Dis-je.

- C'est que... Tu sais, le soleil n'est pas levé depuis encore très longtemps et je suis un peu tendu à cause de ça. T'en fais pas, ça me le fait souvent... Répondit-il.

Ah, j'avais deviné juste, c'était bien la pleine lune. Rassurée que ce soit seulement ça et sachant à quel point Remus détestait sa condition de loup-garou, je lui serrai le bras pour lui faire savoir que je le soutenais. S'il parut tout d'abord gêné – allez savoir pourquoi – il se racla la gorge et reprit.

- Au fait, merci d'être venue me voir ce matin, ça m'a fait plaisir. Surtout que je pensais pas que tu te souvenais que c'était hier soir la... Enfin tu sais.

- Ouais... C'était à mon tour d'être gênée. C'est que je m'inquiétais tu sais... J'ai déjà vu un loup-garou se transformer – je passai sous silence que c'était lui dont je parlais – et c'est pas beau à voir. Et puis, je sais qu'il y a un risque pour que tu te blesses toi-même alors je préférais m'assurer que tu étais en un seul morceau...

Il me fit un maigre sourire et le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle. En nous installant aux côté de James, Sirius et Peter, je constatai qu'ils avaient vraiment très peu dormi. Et pour cause, ils avaient dû passer leur nuit dans la cabane hurlante avec Remus. Si vous avez déjà vu un documentaire sur des phoques échoués sur une plage, alors vous savez à quoi ils ressemblaient, assis sur le banc de la table Gryffondor. Quoique leurs regards inexpressifs avaient sûrement dû être empruntés à des ruminants en-train de digérer, et je vous assure que je n'exagère VRAIMENT pas.

Étant donné que je n'étais pas censée savoir qu'ils étaient des animagus, je décidai de lancer un – subtile – sous-entendu. Ou pas pour le subtile...

- Eh bin, vous avez de belles têtes vous ce matin... Vous avez fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ?

Sortant de sa léthargie trois secondes, Sirius me tira la langue, avant de replonger dans un sommeil éveillé. Peter, lui, ne réagit même pas, préférant continuer de fixer son verre de jus de citrouille comme un attardé, et j'étais sure qu'il allait finir par faire fusionner son cerveau avec celui de son jus de citrouille à force de le regarder comme ça... Quoi ? Les jus de citrouille n'ont pas de cerveau ? Bin oui, justement... Quant-à James, il se contenta de tourner la tête vers moi – sa tartine de marmelade toujours dans la main depuis que nous étions arrivés, Remus et moi – et il fixa son regard de ruminant sur moi pendant trois secondes avant de retourner la tête vers la table qui semblait plus intéressante que ma petite personne. Bon, il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen pour les réveiller parce que là, ça devenait critique.

- James, Lily arrive et oooh, qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie dans sa robe toute blanche ! Tentais-je, histoire d'en réveiller au moins un.

Mais tout ce que je pus récolter, ce fut un regard interrogateur de Remus et une non réaction de l'intéressé. Okay... Bon. Restons cool. Je fis un clin d'oeil à Remus pour lui faire comprendre que non, je n'étais pas soudainement tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie dans la nuit, ou bien devenue folle, c'est au choix. Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Bon, c'était un peu cruel, mais au moins, ça aurait le mérite de le faire réagir, à défaut de le réveiller. Regardant autour de moi pour vérifier qu'aucun professeur ne me regardait et me saisissant de la main de James, j'écrasai sa tartine sur son visage. D'abord surpris, il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, avant de se tourner vers moi avec un air indigné. Notez que la marmelade d'orange étalée sur le côté droit de son visage lui donnait un air assez crétin.

- Mais... Tu, tu... Ça va pas non ? Ça se fait pas de gaspiller de la nourriture comme ça ! Protesta-t-il.

Ah d'accord. En fait, il en avait rien à foutre que je lui balance sa tartine à la figure. Lui, ce qu'il voyait, c'est que ça faisait moins à manger. Et là je compris d'où me venait ma logique incomparable : de mon père. Au moins, ça avait eu la réaction escomptée, et même un peu plus je dirais : tandis que James se plaignait du fait qu'il avait préparé sa tartine avec amour et qu'en deux temps trois mouvement j'avais détruit, et je cite, sa « magnifique œuvre d'art culinaire » communément appelée 'tartine', Sirius était plié en deux. Non non, il n'avait pas mal au ventre, il était juste en plein fou rire silencieux. Tiens, la fatigue avait un effet 'mute' sur lui, c'était à exploiter... Remus arborait un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-désolé – non mais, expliquez-moi comment il fait ça ! J'ai déjà essayé, moi, et ça a jamais marché ! – et Peter... Il voulait toujours fusionner son cerveau avec celui de son verre de jus de citrouille. Ah, ce petit m'étonnera toujours. Comment faisait-il pour avoir une concentration pareille en observant un truc aussi peu intéressant ? Notre moment d'hilarité fut rompu par Lily qui arrivait avec son sac de cours sur le dos.

- J'étais sure de vous trouver là ! Vous savez que vous devriez déjà être en route pour la DCFM ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la montre que j'avais au poignet, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison : il ne nous restait que dix minutes pour arriver à l'heure.

- Bon, les amis, on se bouge allez ! M'écriais-je, ce qui fit sursauter Peter. Ah bah enfin...

James et Sirius acquiescèrent et se saisirent de leurs sacs de cours – Remus attendant déjà aux côtés de Lily – et, en passant, Sirius en profita pour se saisir aussi de Peter qui n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de bouger. Nous marchâmes vite – bien obligé si nous voulions suivre Lily et Remus devant nous – et Peter ne cessa de se plaindre, disant qu'il était « bien trop fatigué pour marcher à une allure pareille. ». Seulement cette allure nous permit d'arriver dans la salle pile au moment où la sonnerie indiquait le début du cours. Le professeur Richards nous fusilla du regard mais, malheureusement pour lui, nous étions déjà dans la salle, il n'avait donc aucune raison de nous enlever des points. Lui lançant mon plus beau sourire hypocrite – c'est fou comme je l'aime, ce prof – je suivis Remus jusqu'à notre pupitre.

Cent quarante-trois cheveux dans une seule mèche. Ce fut la seule chose que je retins de la première demi-heure de cours. Oui je comptais mes cheveux en DCFM et alors ? Il fallait bien que je m'occupe... Il fallait dire aussi que le cours portait sur les impardonnables et, compte tenu de la véhémence avec laquelle il avait démoli les loup-garous, je ne tenais pas à avoir à faire avec un deuxième Barty Croupton Jr.

- Miss Pond ! Encore dans la lune je présume ? S'égosilla Richards à côté de moi.

Il m'avait coupée dans mes pensées et il avait parlé tellement fort que j'en avais sursauté. Bonjour la perte de crédibilité...

- Je... Eh bin... Je... Bégayais-je.

- Je vois... Fit-il. Deux heures de retenue ce soir. Dix-sept heures, dans mon bureau.

Il retourna ensuite au tableau, à l'avant de la classe. Me retenant de lui lancer un « Oh, vous savez parler aux femmes, professeur... » sur un ton lubrique, je retournai à mes cheveux. Or de question que je me refarcisse un cours ennuyeux à mourir sur les impardonnables ! J'avais déjà eu ma dose en quatrième année, merci. Mais surtout, le passage obligé par l'Avada Kedavra me rappellerait inévitablement pourquoi j'étais ici, en 1977.

La deuxième demi-heure de cours passa tout aussi lentement que la première, peut-être même un peu plus car j'avais déjà dû supporter une demi-heure d'ennui. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de mes lèvres et je fus la première élève à sortir de la salle, suivie de près par Sirius, qui s'était empressé de ranger ses affaires aussi.

- Aller, vas-y, dis-moi : tu faisais quoi pendant le cours, les yeux fixés sur ta mèche de cheveux ? Me demanda-t-il, l'air visiblement inquiet.

- Je comptais mes cheveux... Répondis-je, attendant son fou-rire.

Mais le dit fou-rire n'arriva pas et je me tournai vers mon ami.

- Ouf ! S'écria-t-il. Et moi qui croyais que t'avais adopté la même technique que Peter avec son verre de jus de citrouille ce matin et que tu voulais fusionner ton cerveau avec ta mèche de cheveux, je suis rassuré.

À ces paroles, j'ouvris grand les yeux, totalement surprise. Parce que le pire n'était peut-être pas que Sirius ait pensé exactement à la même chose que moi – j'allais d'ailleurs vraiment devoir vérifier mes origines génétiques – mais plutôt qu'il soit tout-à-fait sérieux en me disant ça. Une fois la surprise passée, je lui fit un sourire amusé et nous attendîmes les autres pour nous rendre en Sortilèges.

La journée passa vraiment trop rapidement – même le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, c'était à marquer dans les annales, mais il fallait dire aussi que j'avais passé mon temps à éviter le regard de Williamson – et ma retenue avec mon cher prof de DCFM se rapprochait dangereusement. Après les cours, nous décidâmes tous d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque parce que la salle commune n'était plus vraiment silencieuse à l'approche des vacances de Noël. La bibliothécaire lança un regard noir à James et Sirius mais ils se firent tellement petits qu'elle les laissa tout-de-même entrer. Je ne préférais même pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait pour la mettre en colère à ce point. Nous prîmes donc une table plus au fond, vers les rayonnages les moins visités, et nous commençâmes à travailler. Au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait, de nombreux élèves de toutes les maisons investirent eux aussi l'antre des Serdaigles mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, préférant me concentrer sur la correction de mon devoir de Métamorphose terminé la veille. Mais, alors que j'en étais arrivée aux dangers de changer soi-même la couleur de ses cheveux, un élève de Gryffondor de sixième année se planta à côté de moi.

- Euh, oui ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il avait l'air gêné et tout timide et ses joues étaient rosées. Je m'empêchai avec peine de lever un sourcil : encore un admirateur secret ?

- Hum... Se racla-t-il la gorge. Je... Hum. Tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal du Nouvel An ?

À cet instant, si on l'avait comparé avec une tomate, on n'y aurait vu aucune différence. Le pauvre, il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre et je me sentais tellement mal de devoir dire non ! C'est vrai quoi, il avait l'air d'être un garçon vraiment gentil, même si un peu trop timide, et je n'imaginais même pas tout le courage qu'il avait dû mettre en réserve pour venir me poser la question. Faisant un tour de table rapide du regard, je constatai que mes amis me fixaient tous, attendant ma réaction. Et quand je dis tous, c'était bien tous : même Peter avait relevé la tête, subitement intéressé par la situation. Bon, aller, il fallait que je me lance.

- Euh.. C'est que... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un... Répondis-je.

- Ah, tant pis alors... Fit-il, dépité. Mais amis m'avaient déjà dit que tu y allais avec Williamson mais je n'ai pas voulu les croire... Ajouta-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

- QUOI ? M'écriais-je et je priai pour que Mrs Pince soit le plus loin possible.

Mes amis eurent un geste de recul – on les comprend, ma tête devait vraiment être effrayante – et le Gryffondor sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

- Quoi, tu n'y vas pas avec lui ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Avec ce macaque sans cervelle ? Alors là non ! Fis-je. En fait j'y vais avec...

« Bien Leah, bien ! Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas pu t'arrêter à 'Alors là non !' hein ? » Me souffla ma conscience. « Ferme-là ! Laisse-moi réfléchir ! » Lui rétorquais-je, acide.

- Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Finis-je.

Mais quelle réponse de moi ! Je m'épaterais tous les jours dites-moi... Bien que ma réponse ne soit pas du tout crédible, le Gryffondor de sixième année parut satisfait – sûrement parce que je ne sortais pas avec l'autre crétin d'aigle – et il retourna à sa table avec le sourire aux lèvres. Bon, au moins, je lui avais évité THE déception. Retournant à mon devoir, j'attendis avec une non impatience des plus marquées l'heure de ma retenue.

* * *

Et voilà ! =D  
Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. Parce que j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée toute seule devant mon ordi en écrivant ça xD  
Enfin bref, review ?


	15. Chapitre XIV

Je suis désoléedésoléedésoléedésolée désoléedésoléedésoléedésolée désolée de publier si tard, mais je dois avouer que j'avais _un peu_ oublié. Prise par mes cours, mes amis, les révisions de mes contrôles continus, l'écriture de deux nouvelles fictions (rayer les mentions inutiles), je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et la date de publication est passée. Depuis déjà un moment. Alors voilà, je voulais encore m'excuser auprès de mes très chères lectrices ! Je remercie aussi celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir qu'on est lu et que ça plaît) ! Maintenant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre _tant attendu_ dans lequel... Il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais patience, mon précieux, patience (non, je n'ai _pas trop_ regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux ces derniers temps .)...

* * *

**Chapitre XIV  
****Une avancée considérable****  
**

Nettoyer les vitrines de la salle des trophées et ses récompenses sans magie, voilà en quoi consistait ma retenue. Pff. Pathétique et complètement prévisible. Mais au moins, ça changeait un peu de l'ambiance plus que lugubre des cachots...

Lorsque j'étais arrivée devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après avoir laissé mes amis à la bibliothèque, le professeur Richards m'attendait déjà devant la porte. Étonnant lorsqu'on pensait qu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Il avait dû changer d'avis en cours de route... Après m'avoir lancé un « À l'heure, pour une fois, Pond. Vous faites des progrès... », il s'était mis en marche vers l'aile ouest du château. Comprenant qu'il fallait que je le suive, je lui avais emboîté le pas. Au vu des couloirs que nous avions emprunté, j'avais rapidement compris où il m'emmenait et, lorsque nous étions enfin arrivé à destination, je lui avait tendu ma baguette avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit. Dire qu'il avait été surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait pris ma baguette dans sa main avec un air ahuri mais, se reprenant vite, il avait annoncé :

- Bien, comme vous l'avez apparemment deviné, vous devrez nettoyer tous les objets de cette salle – il avait désigné la salle des trophées – et cela sans l'aide de la magie.

Puis il m'avait poussée dans la salle et avait refermé la porte à clef, criant à travers la porte qu'il ne viendrait me voir que dans deux heures et que, d'ici là, j'avais intérêt à tout faire briller.

Voilà donc à quoi j'avais occupé ma première heure de colle. Les chiffons que j'avais trouvés dans un seau près d'un placard m'avait grandement aidée, mais j'étais loin du résultat demandé par mon cher professeur de DCFM et pour cause, je me demandai ce qui l'avait poussé à repartir aussi vite. Je pensais qu'il serait resté un peu, histoire de jubiler à me voir récurer des vitrines toutes plus sales les unes que les autres – Peeves avait bien dû s'amuser à les encrasser ainsi – et pourtant il s'était empressé de partir. Un rendez-vous galant peut-être ? Un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres en me mettant à imaginer laquelle des professeurs de Poudlard avait volé le cœur de ce crétin. Soudain, une clef dans la serrure de la porte me sortit de mes réflexions. Déjà ? Cependant, ce ne fut pas Mr Richards qui passa la porte mais Rusard, accompagné de Régulus. Attendez une minute : Régulus ?

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Mr Black. Lança le concierge. Et ne vous entre-tuez pas. Ajouta-t-il cette fois à notre intention à tous les deux.

Puis il repartit comme il était arrivé. Haussant un sourcil, je me tournai vers Régulus, mais ce dernier me lança un regard tout aussi interrogateur que le mien.

- Alors, qu'est-ce tu as fait pour t'attirer foudres de ce cher Rusard ? Me demanda-t-il en premier.

- Pas Rusard, Richards. Corrigeais-je.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire que vous ne vous aimiez pas beaucoup tous les deux... Fit-il en riant. Alors ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas écouté pendant le cours de ce matin. À vrai dire, je m'ennuyais tellement que je me suis mise à compter mes cheveux... Je te raconte pas le bond que j'ai fait quand il m'a gueulé dessus. Répondis-je d'un air naturel.

Régulus me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il ne savait pas si je plaisantais ou non.

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Assurais-je.

- Toi alors... Fit-il finalement en secouant la tête, désespéré. Je comprends que tu sois amie avec les Maraudeurs...

Ne relevant pas la remarque, je lui retournai la question.

- Eh bien... J'ai été pris en-train de faucher des ingrédients dans la réserve de Slughorn. Répondit-il avec le même ton naturel que j'avais utilisé plus tôt.

- Voldemort ? Questionnais-je avec une grimace.

- Oui et non.

Son air mystérieux et son sourire satisfait me firent comprendre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais plutôt avec l'affaire des Horcruxes.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je avec empressement.

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de détruire les tu-sais-quoi. Déclara-t-il de but-en-blanc. Le venin de Basilic. C'est ce que je cherchais dans la réserve de Slugh' mais Rusard m'est tombé dessus avant que j'aie pu trouvé quelque chose.

Mon esprit se mit à bourdonner. Le venin de Basilic... Comment n'avais-je pas pu avoir cette idée bien avant ? Après tout, c'était grâce à un crochet de Basilic que Harry avait réussi à détruire le journal de Jedusor et un crochet contenait du venin... En quelques secondes, mon esprit fit le lien entre tous les éléments. L'un des dernier Horcruxe – que Harry avait deviné être le serpent de Voldemort – n'était peut être pas encore créé. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il ne le serait pas avant 1994, après la fameuse nuit dans le cimetière. Cela posait donc un problème puisque je n'allais certainement pas pouvoir tuer le serpent avant cette attaque à Pré-au-Lard en 1997. Or, la seule arme capable de le tuer serait l'épée de Gryffondor. En effet, cela avait résonné comme une révélation à mon esprit : je savais par Hermione que l'épée était un objet magique qui n'absorbait que ce qui la rendait plus forte et je me souvenais également que Harry avait tué le Basilic grâce à cette épée. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait bien dû être touchée par du venin... J'allais devoir demander de l'aide à Dumbledore : il faudrait que je dépose quelques gouttes de venin de Basilic sur l'épée, au cas où nous détruirions le journal de Jedusor avant ma deuxième année. Cela nous laissait d'ailleurs un avantage. Je voulais bien évidemment éviter les événements de deuxième année mais, dans le cas où nous ne pourrions pas détruire le journal maintenant, je savais qu'il serait irrémédiablement détruit un jour ou l'autre. La liste des Horcruxes à détruire obligatoirement se réduisait donc encore : il ne restait plus que la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Concernant ce dernier, je ne savais vraiment pas comment deviner ce qu'il était, étant donné que je ne savais strictement rien sur cette fondatrice de Poudlard. Mais pensées étaient dans un désordre sans nom et je tentai de les mettre en ordre mais ce fut peine perdue.

- Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle... Me demanda Régulus, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- Oui, oui, ça va... Je réfléchissais juste...

Mon mensonge n'était pas très convaincant mais il ne posa pas plus de question. Il avait dû comprendre que je ne tenais pas à en parler. Lui faisant remarquer que nous devrions nous mettre au travail avant que Rusard et Richards ne débarquent, je lui proposai de mettre notre plan au point en même temps. Finalement, cette retenue arrivait vraiment à point...

- Au fait, je voulais te dire, je vais passer Noël chez les Malefoy. Commença Régulus. Non pas que les sangs purs aiment cette fête, mais c'est surtout une occasion pour eux de se rassembler et de se faire des compliments hypocrites. Et en fait, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être essayer d'explorer leur maison, histoire de voir si je peux trouver le fameux journal...

Je notai que, lorsqu'il avait parlé des sangs purs, il avaient ensuite utilisé 'eux' pour les désigner, et non 'nous'. Je compris qu'il ne s'incluait pas dans cette appellation et je me dit que, si après ça, Sirius me disait que son frère adhérait à cent pour cent aux idées de leurs parents, je serai obligée de le contredire.

- Euh... Oui, si tu veux... Mais fais quand-même attention à toi, si jamais tu te fais prendre, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Dis-je. Et puis, si nous n'arrivons pas à détruire ce journal, ce ne sera pas aussi grave que je le pensais.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais tu as dit que-

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Le coupais-je. Mais le plus important, c'est toi, pas ce journal.

J'avais répondu un peu plus abruptement que je ne l'avais voulu et Régulus, vexé, ne dit plus rien. Le silence s'installa, juste entrecoupé par les bruits des chiffons nettoyant l'argenterie des trophées. Cependant, la voix grave du cadet des Black résonna bientôt à nouveau dans la salle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais soit, je te fais confiance. En ce qui concerne les autres tu-sais-quoi, comment va-t-on faire ?

- Je suppose que tu vas revenir pour le Nouvel An... Commençais-je.

- Oui, comme tout le monde...

- Eh bien je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être fausser compagnie à l'école un jour ou deux afin d'aller chercher ceux dont on sait où ils se trouvent...

- Euh... Mais comment compte-tu sortir de Poudlard sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Fais-moi confiance ! Je ne suis pas l'amie des Maraudeurs pour rien... Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Régulus opina en souriant et se remit au travail. Cette fois, le silence ne fut plus coupé durant le reste de l'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis nous indique que Rusard était de retour. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je remarquai que Richards n'était pas là. En revanche, je vis Sirius adossé contre le mur d'en face, le pied appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés. Nul doute que, ajoutée à ses cheveux en bataille à la façon James Potter et à son sourire de dragueur, cette posture faisait craquer toutes les filles. Soupirant en espérant qu'il n'y aurait aucune dispute entre les deux frères, je jetai mon chiffon sali dans le seau où je l'avais trouvé et allai me planter devant le concierge. Régulus m'imita et nous attendîmes tous les deux que Rusard daigne nous rendre nos baguettes. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle et, à contre-cœur, il nous tendit nos biens.

- Je vois que vous avez fait un travail correcte... Mais faites attention, la prochaine fois, il se pourrait que vous ayez de plus gros ennuis. Railla-t-il avant de nous laisser sortir.

Bien trop ravie de sortir de là pour faire la moindre remarque, je me dirigeai vers Sirius qui avait haussé un sourcil lorsqu'il avait vu son frère. Passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, il me demanda :

- Alors, pas trop dur ta retenue ?

- Comme toutes les retenues... Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. On va manger ? J'ai faim...

Et, sans attendre sa réponse et sans prêter la moindre attention à Régulus – ce n'était pas le moment de nous trahir – je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Sirius et partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Un instant plus tard, le Maraudeur était de nouveau à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que mon frère faisait avec toi dans cette salle ? Voulut-il savoir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais en tous cas, Rusard l'a ramené pendant ma deuxième heure de retenue. C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ?

Je sais, c'est pas bien de mentir. Mais j'avais une bonne raison : je me devais de protéger ma mission coûte que coûte et cela passait par ne pas révéler le lien entre Régulus et moi. Sirius acquiesça et ajouta :

- J'ai vu vos deux noms dans la même pièce sur la carte alors je me suis précipité au troisième étage, histoire de vérifier que tu étais toujours en un seul morceau...

- Vous me sous-estimez, monsieur Black ! Je suis bien meilleure en sortilèges que vous ne le pensez ! Dis-je en riant.

- Oui mais un mangemort est plus dangereux que tu ne le crois et-

Mais il s'interrompit. Oui, un mangemort était dangereux mais j'en avais déjà affronté plusieurs, et ce n'était pas près d'être fini...

- Excuse-moi. Reprit-il. J'oublie parfois ce que tu as traversé pour arriver jusqu'ici...

- C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. Fis-je avec détermination.

Et conformément à ce que j'avais décrété, nous n'en parlâmes plus.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec le Mercredi, c'est que nous terminions les cours à onze heures et nous avions donc le temps de flâner dans le château avant d'aller manger. Ou dans la Grande Salle, au choix. Parce qu'il fallait dire qu'avec le vent glacial qui soufflait dehors et les gros flocons qui s'écrasaient sur le sol du parc de l'école, il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver et marchant d'un pas rapide vers leur salle commune ou bien la Grande Salle, dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de chaleur. Nous même étions frigorifiés – par nous j'entendais bien sûr les Maraudeurs, Lily et moi-même – et, lorsque la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie arriva, nous nous empressâmes de nous rendre à la Grande Salle. Prenant place à la table de Gryffondor, je vis un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait non loin de là. Ayant déjà terminé mes devoirs et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me saisis du journal et commençai à le feuilleter, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le débat sur le Quidditch qui animait la conversation entre James et Sirius. Situation habituelle quoi... Mais alors que mon regard se posait sur les petites annonces, l'une d'elles attira mon regard.

_« Vend première édition de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Objets de collection, prix à débattre. Si intéressé, s'adresser à Humphrey Higard »_

Non mais dites-moi pourquoi un sorcier irait se balader avec une première édition des bouquins de Tolkien, sérieux ? Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré mon attention, mais bel et bien les bouquins susnommés. Je savais par Sirius que Remus adorait la littérature moldue et il me semblait avoir entendu parler de son amour pour Tolkien. C'était là une chance inespérée de trouver un cadeau parfait pour Remus : alliez son amour des livres à celui de Tolkien et vous obtenez THE cadeau de Noël. Sortant brusquement un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre de mon sac, j'écrivis un mot à l'auteur de l'annonce.

_« Cher monsieur, je viens de lire votre annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier et je voulais savoir pour combien vous me vendriez la trilogie. J'ai bien vu que vous aviez ajouté la mention 'à débattre' mais ce n'est guère précis. Bien à vous, Leah P. »_

Contente de moi, je rangeai mon matériel d'écriture et lançai un « Merci de me garder mes affaires, Sirius ! » avant de courir en direction de la volière. Pourquoi courir ? Parce que, réponse a, il faisait froid et courir me permettait de garder une température corporelle un minimum correcte et, réponse b, parce que le déjeuner serait servi vingt minutes plus tard et je n'avais pas l'intention d'être en retard. Et puis, au moins, la lettre serait envoyée et je n'aurais qu'à attendre la réponse. J'arrivai rapidement à la volière et, repérant un hibou de l'école, je lui attachai la lettre à la patte droite. Une fois qu'il se fut envolé, je repartis en courant en direction de la Grande Salle, refaisant le chemin que j'avais emprunté à l'aller mais en sens inverse cette fois-ci. Lorsque je m'assis à nouveau aux côtés de Sirius, ce dernier me regarda bizarrement et il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire encore ?

- T'occupe, répondis-je.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon. Satisfaite qu'il n'insiste pas – je me voyais mal lui dire que j'avais envoyé une lettre pour le cadeau de Noël de Remus _devant_ Remus –, j'employai les cinq minutes suivantes à reprendre mon souffle.

Après avoir mangé, James proposa d'aller dehors pour prendre un peu l'air, profitant ainsi de l'accalmie que le ciel nous offrait. En effet, même si le vent soufflait encore un peu, il s'était calmé et les flocons ne tombaient plus. Sa proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme et nous nous rendîmes dans le parc pour faire un bonhomme de neige.

- Aller, c'est parti ! S'écria James en se frottant les mains recouvertes de ses gants.

Tandis que j'allais me mettre à l'ouvrage en compagnie de mes amis, Lily me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et me désigna un groupe de Serdaigles du menton. Je reconnus parmi eux Chace Williamson. Je haussai les épaules, signe que je n'en avait rien à faire, mais une idée s'empara de moi. Voldemort avait sûrement créé un Horcruxe avec un objet qui avait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle et qui mieux qu'un Serdaigle pour me renseigner sur elle ? Abandonnant une nouvelle fois mes amis sans leur donner d'explications, je rejoignis le groupe de Serdaigles.

- Salut Chad ! Scandais-je en arrivant devant eux.

Euh... Chace, pardon. Eh voilà, mon inconscient m'avait encore trahie, je m'étais trompée de prénom. Espérant très fort qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, j'attendis qu'il se tourne vers moi.

- Euh... Moi c'est Chace. Me corrigea-t-il.

Ah, si, il l'avait remarqué. Ouais, il ne pouvait pas être à Serdaigle sans être un minimum intelligent hein...

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit... Tentais-je pour me reprendre. Enfin bref, je pourrais te parler ? Seule à seul... Demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Oui, pas de problème... Accepta-t-il en reprenant son allure de dragueur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux, seuls, vers la rive du lac et il se planta devant moi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Non mais dites-moi pourquoi tous les dragueurs de la planète font ça ! Occultant la position dans laquelle j'étais, je pris ma voix la plus douce et je prit la parole.

- Voilà, en fait, je voulais te demander un truc sur Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de votre maison... Je me suis dit que tu serais le mieux placé pour me renseigner... Dis-je pour le flatter.

- Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute...

Son sourire je-suis-un-beau-gosse-et-je-le-sais ne quitta pas ses lèvres et j'en déduit qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué que je me servais de lui. Bien, très bien même.

- Eh bien, l'autre jour, j'ai lu que chaque fondateur avait possédé un objet un peu spécial, comme une espèce de fétiche, que le caractérisait. Un peu comme Gryffondor et son épée, tu vois... Et en fait, je n'ai rien trouvé sur Serdaigle. Alors j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider...

Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu – si c'était possible – et il se repassa la main dans les cheveux avant de me répondre.

- Eh bien, il y a une légende qui parle du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle... Commença-t-il. Mais il serait perdu depuis des siècles alors...

- Mais c'est pas grave, dis-m'en plus ! Fis-je avec enthousiasme.

J'en mis peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs car il me regarda étrangement – comme si il se méfiait – mais il poursuivit quand-même.

- Eh bien, cette légende dit que, si tu mets le diadème sur ta tête, tu deviens instantanément le plus intelligent sur Terre. Mais tu sais, de nombreux sorciers l'ont cherché et il n'a jamais été retrouvé...

- Oh, c'est pas grave, je voulais juste en apprendre un peu plus sur les fondateurs de Poudlard tu sais... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps.

Après ces dernière paroles mielleuses et avec un sourire hypocrite, je tournai les talons pour rejoindre mes amis. Cependant, une main retint mon bras et me retourna.

- Oui ? Demandais-je à Chad- Chace. Maudit prénom...

- Je voulais savoir pour le bal du Nouvel An, si tu avais changé d'avis à propos de ma demande...

Ah. Mais c'est qu'il était tenace le coco ! Bon, aller, on utilise la bonne vieille excuse...

- Désolée, mais j'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. Je suis vraiment désolée... Crois-bien que si j'avais été libre, je t'aurais dit oui...

« Oh le gros mensonge ! » Me souffla ma conscience mais je l'ignorai.

- Très bien. Mais sache que si ton cavalier se désiste, je serai là pour toi...

Tss, comme si j'allais me tourner vers lui en second choix ! L'espoir fait vivre... Un dernier sourire et, cette fois, Chace me laissa partir. Alors que j'avais fait trois pas, mon cerveau était déjà revenu au diadème. J'en étais sure, à présent, le diadème de Serdaigle était un des Horcruxes, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il était peut-être perdu depuis des siècles, mais Tom Jedusor était malin, lorsqu'il était jeune – il avait quand-même réussit à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et à tuer une élève sans jamais se faire prendre – et il était évident qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Maintenant, restait à savoir où il était caché...

Lorsque j'arrivai près de mes amis, le bonhomme de neige avait déjà son corps, constitué de deux grosses boules, et il lui manquait la tête. Ils ne firent aucune remarque à mon arrivée mais Sirius, qui tenait entre ses mains un petit tas de neige qu'il commençait à mettre en forme, leva la tête vers moi et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais à Williamson ?

- T'occupe. Fis-je, comme lorsqu'il m'avait demandé ce que j'étais allée faire avant de manger.

- Mais pourquoi tu réponds toujours ça ? Râla-t-il.

Je soufflai d'agacement face à mon meilleur ami curieux comme un gnome. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'use de ruse pour m'éclipser pour la chasse aux Horcruxes pendant les vacances...

- Bon, je voulais aller lui proposer un rendez-vous secret à minuit pour qu'il m'aide à sacrifier un troupeau de rats borgnes en l'honneur du grand prêtre du côté obscure de la Force. Répondis-je sur un air ironique.

Je me retournai et me baissai afin de prendre de la neige dans mes mains pour les aider à faire la tête du bonhomme de neige quand je sentis une chose dure et froide s'éclater sur ma nuque, me donnant des frissons dans le dos. Je me relevai et me retournai vers Sirius qui avait encore la main en l'air. Je m'en doutais ! Il cacha sa main derrière son dos aussi vite qu'il le put et il me fit un sourire étincelant avant de s'expliquer :

- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de Sirius Black...

- Alors là mon vieux, t'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

Non, cette phrase ne venait pas moi mais plutôt de James qui avait vu mes yeux se rétrécir pour devenir deux fentes noires, signe que je mettais ma vengeance en place. Sirius eut juste le temps de reculer d'un par avant que je ne saute sur lui avec un magnifique « Kyaaaaaaah ! », onomatopée censée imiter un cri de guerre. Il voulut me rattraper mais, pris par mon élan, nous basculâmes dans la neige et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui.

- Alors, comme ça on voulait attaquer la grande, que dis-je l'immense Leah Pond ? Fis-je en levant un sourcil.

- Bin-

Mais Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car j'avais pris de la neige dans mes mains et je lui tartinai le visage avec. Il me saisit brusquement par les poignets et, d'un coup de rein, il retourna la situation pour se retrouver sur moi. Je lui envoyai mon regard le plus noir mais il n'en fit pas cas : il se rua sur mes côtes pour me chatouiller. Et le pire, c'est que ça marcha. J'avais toujours été très sensible au 'guilis-guilis' comme Harry les appelait, et je perdais constamment quand il s'agissait de batailles de chatouilles. Je me mis à rire comme une démente, tentant de me dégager de son emprise en me tortillant dans tous les sens mais cela ne servit qu'à m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la neige.

- Sirius, arrête, tu vas finir par la tuer... Fit Remus en riant derrière mon geôlier.

- Mais non voyons ! Répliqua le dit Sirius.

- Si... Si... Arrête t- tout-de-suite ! Réussis-je à dire entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Si tu admets que je suis plus fort que toi ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Si- Sirius, tu es... Infiniment... Plus grand... Qu- Que moi !

Avec un grand sourire, Sirius me libéra de son emprise et m'aida à me relever. À peine remise sur mes pieds, je lançai un « Ou pas ! » et courus me réfugier derrière Remus. Sirius me lança un regard à faire pâlir Voldemort et je m'écriai :

- Je te défends de faire un seul pas parce que j'ai un Remus Lupin pour me défendre et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

- Eh, tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant de te servir de moi en tant que bouclier humain ! Râla Remus.

- Bin de toute manière, t'as pas le choix, t'es mon chevalier sauveur !

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque un petit rire attira notre attention. James et Lily étaient en-train de se bécoter, trois mètres plus loin, sans prêter attention à notre chahut. Je me contentai de hausser un sourcil mais Sirius, lui, leur lança une boule de neige. James fut long à réagir mais ma chère meilleure amie, elle, fut beaucoup moins longue. Elle marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas – nous étions trop loin pour ça – et, se baissant, elle forma une boule dans ses mains. Avant que Sirius ait pu réagir, il se retrouvait une seconde fois le visage recouvert de neige. James se réveilla enfin de sa surprise, attaqua à son tour son ami et c'est ainsi que débuta une grande bataille de boules de neiges.


	16. Chapitre XV

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voilà enfin le chapitre 15 ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps (presque un mois quand-même) mais j'ai décidé de changer les délais de publication. D'abord parce que je me suis rendu compte que je manquais cruellement de temps pour publier toutes les deux semaines, ensuite parce que j'ai développé il y a quelques temps un mal qui touche tous les écrivains un jour ou l'autre : la syndrome de la page blanche. En effet, j'ai un gros problème avec le chapitre 19 que je n'arrive pas à écrire (trois que je le recommence, _trois fois_ !) et donc, comme je voudrais me laisser le temps d'écrire quelque chose de convenable (quand-même !), je préfère allonger un peu le temps de publication entre deux chapitres.  
Je voudrais aussi remercier celles qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fiction est lue et appréciée ! Alors vraiment, un grand merci à vous ! Et je n'oublie pas non plus celles qui m'ont rajoutée en favoris, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir aussi ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre XV  
****Vacances de Noël**

- On est en vacances euh ! On est en vacances euh ! On est en vacances euh ! S'écriait une voix masculine, attirant tous les regards vers son propriétaire.

- Ça va, ça va, on a compris ! Ferme-là Paddy ! Cria une seconde voix masculine pour couvrir le vacarme de la première.

Oui, nous étions enfin en vacances, et ça faisait du bien. Vous aurez facilement deviné que le premier cinglé qui avait crié était en fait Sirius et le deuxième était James. Sirius avait quasiment pété un plomb lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du dernier cours de l'année 1977 avait retenti et, depuis ce moment là, il sautait partout en criant comme un demeuré. James avait bien tenté de le calmer mais rien à faire, il continuait de courir partout. C'est sous les regards blasés de James et Remus, sous le regard amusé de Peter et ceux désespérés de Lily et de moi-même que nous retournâmes à la salle commune pour déposer nos affaires de cours et faire nos malles. Parce que oui, nous avions tout intérêt à faire nos malles ce soir, le train qui nous ramènerait à King's Cross partant le lendemain à neuf heures.

- Alors, je supposes que tu es impatiente de rentrer chez toi pour voir ta famille ? Dis-je à Lily alors qu'elle pliait ses vêtements sur son lit.

- Oui et non, à vrai dire.

- Comment ça oui et non ? M'étonnais-je.

Je savais que les relations entre Lily et Pétunia n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais de là à ce qu'elle ne soit pas pressée de retourner chez elle... Il y avait ses parents aussi, non ?

- Eh bien... Hésita-t-elle. Tu sais, quand nous étions petites, j'étais vraiment proche de ma sœur. Mais quand mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester, elle est devenue odieuse avec moi et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Peut-être était-elle jalouse, je n'en sais rien. Et puis, vivre dans deux mondes différents est assez difficile. Mes parents ne comprennent pas ce que je vis, même si je fais de gros efforts pour leur expliquer comment ça se passe ici.

Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se serrer pour elle. Lily semblait vraiment souffrir de cette distance qui avait doucement pris place entre elle et sa famille au cours de sa vie, juste parce qu'elle était différente, et je la comprenais. Combien de fois Harry et moi avions été rejetés par les enfants du quartier – ou même de l'école – parce que nous pouvions faire des choses que les autres ne comprenaient pas ? Mais la différence était là : moi, j'avais Harry et elle, elle était seule parce que même sa sœur la tenait à distance.

Sentant un élan d'affection me traverser, je m'approchai et passai un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui signifier que j'étais là. Relevant la tête, elle me fit un petit sourire et elle retourna à sa malle. Quant-à moi, je ne tardai pas à finir la mienne étant donné que j'avais très peu choses à y rajouter – les cadeaux en faisaient partie. Une fois que j'eus fini, j'annonçai à Lily que j'allais voir où en étaient les garçons et je descendis dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Frappant à la porte, j'entendis un grand fracas derrière le pan de bois mais les occupants ne semblaient pas faire attention à ce qu'il se passait dehors. Comprenant que je devrais entrer sans obtenir d'autorisation, je poussai doucement la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi à cet instant était tout simplement tordant et le bazar qui régnait dans le dortoir n'en était pas responsable. En réalité, James et Sirius étaient en pleine bataille de polochons et leurs affaires traînaient pêle-mêle sur le sol de pierre du dortoir. Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence mais, visiblement, personne ne prêta attention à ma petite personne. Ah, si, en fait : Peter tourna la tête vers moi et voulu venir me voir mais il se prit les pieds dans une chemise qui traînait au bout de son lit – et dont le propriétaire reste à ce jour encore inconnu, je lance d'ailleurs un appel à témoins – et il s'étala de tout son long entre les pantalons, les caleçons et autres vêtements masculins. Un seul Maraudeur manquait à l'appel : Remus. J'ouvris la bouche pour demander où il était mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car je reçus un objet non identifié – ça ressemblait à un ours en peluche mais il lui manquait un bras et un œil – dans la figure. Comprenant que, si je tenais à la vie – si, si, la vie ! – je devais sortir de la chambre immédiatement, je poussai un soupir de découragement et je descendis dans la salle commune après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière moi. En m'affalant sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, je constatai que Remus était là et fixait les flammes comme si il pensait y découvrir quelque chose.

- Bouh. Fis-je doucement.

- Oulah, tu m'as fais peur... Rétorqua Remus tout aussi doucement.

- Ouais t'as vu, je suis terrorisante hein ?

Remus tourna la tête vers moi, me fit un maigre sourire et retourna à la contemplation du feu. Me mettant moi aussi à fixer les flammes, je réfléchis un moment sur les jours à venir et je réalisai à quel point j'étais contente de partir chez James pour les vacances. J'allais pouvoir rencontrer mes grands-parents pour la première fois de ma vie et en plus, j'allais passer une semaine entière avec James et Sirius. Bien sûr, nous passions déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble ici, à Poudlard, mais en dehors de l'école, ce n'était pas pareil.

- Alors... Je suppose que tu es contente de partir en vacances chez James... Lança Remus.

- Oui, vraiment contente. Répondis-je. Et puis, c'est cool que tu viennes chez lui pour Noël.

- Ouais... Ma mère avait l'air d'être contente dans sa lettre. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'elle a pas revu les parents de James et je sais que nos mères sont assez proches alors...

- Elle à l'air gentille. Ta mère...

- Elle l'est...

Je le vis hésiter un moment puis il rajouta :

- Quand... Quand j'ai été mordu, mon père à tout-de-suite abandonné la maison. Il n'a pas dû supporter que je sois devenu... Ce que je suis. Mais ma mère, elle, m'a toujours soutenu. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et chaque matin, elle me soignait et me rassurait, me disait des mots gentils pour me réconforter...

Il se tut et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous. J'étais touchée par ce qu'il venait de me confier parce qu'il ne me l'avais jamais dit. Pas dans le futur je veux dire : c'était une des choses que j'ignorais encore sur lui et je savais que cela reflétait la confiance qu'il avait en moi. Je lui souris, signe que je comprenais, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

Ces gestes étaient devenus une habitude depuis que nous avions failli nous embrasser et je me demandais souvent comment cela aurait été si nous nous étions vraiment embrassés. Sous ma tête, je le sentis prendre une grande inspiration, signe qu'il allait parler, mais un cri provenant de l'escalier l'en empêcha. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Peter essoufflé qui dévala les marches pour se planter devant le canapé, semblant fuir quelque chose. Me retournant vers ce qu'il regardait d'un air presque apeuré, je vis Sirius avec un oreiller dans les mains, le levant au-dessus de sa tête dans le but de l'aplatir sur quelqu'un. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me levai et, tandis que Sirius avait le regard fixé sur Peter, je me saisis du dit oreiller avant de partir vers le dortoir des garçons en courant. Sirius mit quelques millièmes de secondes pour réagir mais cela me suffit : j'eus le temps de gravir les escalier quatre à quatre, ouvrir la porte du dortoir des garçons, jeter l'objet du délit – ouais, je me prends pour un flic - et refermer la porte que Sirius arrivait à peine à ma hauteur. Le regard qu'il me lança alors me fit presque regretter mon geste. Cependant, je lui fis mon sourire le plus éclatant et, en entrant dans le dortoir, il secoua la tête en riant.

- Qui a crié ? Demanda Lily qui arrivait derrière moi.

- Ah, c'est rien, c'est Peter. Sirius le poursuivait avec un oreiller dans les mains. Répondis-je en riant.

- Ah ces mecs... Fit-elle. Puis elle rajouta : Au fait, je t'ai laissé une de mes robes sur ta malle, c'est pour Noël...

- Pour Noël ? M'étonnais-je avec un air ahuri.

- Oui, tu sais, le réveillon... Faut que tu sois bien habillée. Puis, plus bas : Tu sais, pour faire craquer tu-sais-qui... Et puis, tu seras la seule fille, je te rappelle. Il faut que tu sois toute belle !

Je rougis furieusement en pensant que oui, j'allais être la seule fille au milieu de trois garçons mais que surtout, j'allais passer une soirée avec Remus. C'était la première fois depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard que j'allais me retrouver avec Remus dans un cadre qui ne soit pas celui de l'école. Et en plus, il y aurait sa mère ! Remerciant grandement Lily pour sa générosité, je la suivis dans la salle commune où peu d'élèves étaient rassemblés et où Peter et Remus discutaient près du feu. Nous les rejoignîmes et, quelques instants plus tard, James et Sirius descendirent du dortoir. Devinez pourquoi ? Sirius avait faim ! C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle et que nous entamâmes notre repas. Pendant que James et Sirius se chamaillaient comme des gamins et que Lily faisait office de maman, je me penchai vers Remus.

- J'espère pour toi que depuis leur bataille de polochon, ils auront rangé votre chambre... Chuchotais-je en riant.

- C'était si terrible que ça ? S'étonna Remus.

- T'as pas idée...

J'allais rajouter quelque chose mais un détail attira mon attention et m'en empêcha : Peter regardait une fille de la table Gryffondor entourée de ses amies, et la dite fille répondait à ses regards. Enfin, répondait... C'était un bien grand mot. En réalité, ils ne se regardaient l'un l'autre que s'ils étaient surs que l'autre ne regardait pas. Bin on était pas arrivés... Mais soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malicieusement, sous le regard interrogateur de Remus. Mon idée était simple : si Peter avait vraiment le béguin pour elle, je pourrais peut-être les précipiter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, afin d'essayer de le ramener du bon côté de la force- euh, de la magie je veux dire. Ainsi, pendant tout le repas, je mis en place un bon nombre de plans qui mettaient en scène Peter et l'inconnue de Gryffondor.

Alors que les Maraudeurs et Lily se levaient de table – nous avions fini de manger depuis un petit moment déjà –, je me dirigeai vers la fille de Gryffondor que notre cher Peter avait regardé pendant tout le repas. Oui, autant attaquer de front !

- Salut ! Scandais-je en arrivant près du groupe de filles. Excuse-moi mais, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demandais-je à la fille qui intéressait Peter.

Tout en posant la question, je m'étais assise à califourchon sur le banc pour être face à elle. Avant de répondre à ma question, elle sembla hésiter un moment puis, voyant que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, elle se décida à répondre.

- Amélie Jones, je suis en cinquième année... Puis, curieuse, elle rajouta : Pourquoi ?

- Alors voilà, Amélie. Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué que Peter t'intéressais – fais pas comme si tu savais pas de quoi je parle, parce que je sais ce que j'ai vu – et je pense que je peux t'aider.

À ces mots, les joues d'Amélie prirent une belle teinte rosée. Elle devint aussitôt très attentive et ses amies, qui auparavant faisaient semblant de ne pas écouter notre conversation – pas très discrètes si vous voulez mon avis –, se tournèrent directement vers nous dans l'espoir d'en entendre davantage.

- Voilà : il se trouve que je sais que Peter n'a encore personne pour l'accompagner au bal du Nouvel An. Apparemment tu es intéressée par lui, et quelque chose me dit que tu attendais qu'il t'invite. Sauf que voilà, Peter est d'une timidité maladive et il a un gros problème lorsqu'il s'agit de parler avec les filles : il devient rouge pivoine. Donc, à moins que tu ne le lui demande toi-même, je ne pense pas que tu n'ira pas au bal avec lui. Je sais que la tradition veut que ce soit le garçon et non la fille qui invite, mais sincèrement, dans le cas de Peter, il vaut mieux lui dire merde, à la tradition. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne soirée et de bonnes vacances.

Amélie ouvrit la bouche mais, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je m'enfuis vers la sortie de la Grande Salle près de laquelle mes amis m'attendaient.

- Bin, qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais à cette fille ? Demanda Sirius.

- Elle m'a demandé un truc pour ses devoirs l'autre jour alors je me devais de lui donner la réponse. Fis-je en haussant les épaules, l'air désinvolte.

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque. Tant mieux, je me voyais mal expliquer mon plan devant Peter. Suivant mes amis en direction de notre salle commune, je priai intérieurement pour que Amélie me fasse confiance et fasse ce que je lui avais conseillé.

o - O - o

Les malles dans les filets à bagages et les élèves assis dans les compartiments, le Poudlard Express s'ébranla. Ça y était, nous étions en route pour une semaine de vacances. En dehors des murs de l'école. Ça me faisait bizarre de savoir que j'allais passer mes premières vacances – depuis que j'étais en 1977 – en dehors de Poudlard, mais j'étais ravie. Un peu d'éloignement avec mes soucis n'était pas de refus. Et puis, la joie des fêtes de fin d'année était très communicative.

En ce moment, James et Lily étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette en face de la mienne, Sirius, qui était assis sur la même banquette que la mienne, était appuyé contre la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler, Remus avait pris le côté de la porte et moi, j'étais allongée sur la banquette, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Remus et les pieds calés contre la cuisse droite de Sirius. Quand-à Peter, il était partit chercher des friandises au chariot de la vendeuse. J'étais en-train de lire un livre prêté par Lily lorsqu'il débarqua dans le compartiment avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh les amis, vous devinerez jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver : une fille vient de m'inviter au bal du Nouvel An ! S'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde le félicita et James posa LA question.

- Alors vas-y, dis nous, elle s'appelle comment ?

- Amélie Jones, elle est en cinquième année. Confia Peter.

Eh bah voilà, la p'tite cinquième année m'avait écoutée. Contente de ce que j'avais provoqué, je me félicitai intérieurement pour mon idée. Et dire que personne ne saurait jamais que c'était grâce à moi s'ils se mettaient ensemble ! Mais après tout, que voulez-vous, ce sont les affres des héros, de ne jamais être reconnu comme tel... Hum, bref.

- Hey, c'est pas la fille que tu matais hier soir au repas ? S'écria Sirius.

Bravo mon pote, question discrétion, on repassera... Le pauvre Peter était tout rouge d'avoir été découvert et il ne pouvait pas faire une phrase correcte sans bégayer. Décidant que c'était assez, je pris la parole.

- Ah mon p'tit Sirius... Toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois. Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose : quand ton pote matte une fille, tu ne lui fais pas remarquer que tu as tout vu devant _tout le monde_...

Dans élan de maturité – Sirius mature ? Ouais, vous avez raison, pas possible... – il me tira la langue. Peter, encore rouge de la remarque de Sirius, s'assit en face de Remus et entama avec empressement son paquet de chocogrenouilles. En le voyant ainsi, en compagnie de ses amis et en-train d'ouvrir la première friandise, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment un garçon aussi bien entouré et aussi peu méchant pouvait avoir fini comme larve au service de Voldemort et avoir trahi ses amis. Malgré le fait que je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur étant donné ce que je savais sur lui, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde que le garçon timide et innocent qui se tenait devant moi allait devenir cet homme que j'avais rencontré dans la cabane hurlante en troisième année...

Retournant à mon livre pour chasser les idées noires de mon esprit à l'imagination fertile, je me concentrai sur les mots inscrits sur le papier blanc. Le trajet sembla plus rapide que lors de notre voyage d'aller et je me demandai si c'était parce que je ne voulais pas quitter Remus ou si c'était parce que j'angoissais un max' pour la rencontre avec les parents de James. En tous cas, neuf heures après notre départ de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le train entra en gare de King's Cross et tous les élèves descendirent sur le quai 9¾. Ce fut d'ailleurs sur ce quai que nous nous dîmes au revoir. Lily rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient non loin de là, Peter s'engouffra dans la foule à la recherche de sa grand-mère et Remus... Ne partit pas tout-de-suite. Après avoir dit au revoir à James et Sirius, il s'approcha de moi. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage du mien et je crus un instant qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il se pencha vers mon oreille et mon cœur rata un battement quand j'entendis les paroles qu'il prononça :

- J'ai hâte d'être à Noël. Passe un bon Dimanche...

Passe un bon Dimanche ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, le vingt-quatre était déjà le lendemain. Se reculant, il me fit un sourire à tomber par-terre et disparut à son tour dans la foule. Avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ? Oui, sûrement, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il faut dire que je ne devais pas vraiment être discrète avec mes yeux brillants posés sur lui et mon filet de bave qui coulait de ma bouche quand je le regardais. Par les parties génitales masculines de Merlin, ce garçon allait causer ma perte...

Secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, je tournai la tête vers James et Sirius. Enfin, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt... Bien Leah ! En deux minutes, tu venais clairement de perdre la tête à cause d'un garçon et en plus, tu venais aussi de perdre tes amis dans une foule aussi dense qu'un jour de soldes en plein Londres ! Non vraiment, bravo... Soupirant d'agacement face à ma chance – notez l'ironie –, je partis à la recherche des deux meilleurs amis. Je les trouvai bientôt devant un homme et une femme qui devaient sûrement être les parents de James, au vu de la ressemblance physique avec leur fils. Doucement, je m'approchai.

- Ah bin enfin ! S'écria Sirius en me voyant arriver. Ça y est, vous avez fini de vous dire au revoir avec Remus ? Tu sais que tu le vois demain soir quand-même ?

Si j'avais pu le frapper, je l'aurais fait. Parce que je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il avait employé – comprenez par là plein de sous-entendus – et puis le petit sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres était _très_ agaçant. Mais bon, frapper Sirius devant Mr et Mrs Potter, ça aurait fait mauvais genre, voyez-vous. Alors, me promettant de me venger plus tard, je levai les yeux au ciel et allai me présenter à mes grands-parents. Qui ne l'étaient pas encore.

- Bonjour, je suis Leah Pond, enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin ! Fis-je avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer Leah ! S'écria Mrs Potter. James nous a tellement parlé de toi !

Et, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer. D'abord surprise, je lui rendis son étreinte. Puis ce fut le tour de Mr Potter, qui avait l'air tout aussi gentil que sa femme. La première impression qu'ils me faisaient était que James était à l'image de ses parents : un peu excentrique, gentil et très expansif.

- Bien, tout le monde à ses bagages ? Demanda le père de James, une fois les présentations terminées.

Tout le monde acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cheminées du quai. Ah, nous allions prendre le réseau de cheminée pour rentrer... Bon, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude maintenant. Entrant en premier dans la cheminée avec ses bagages, James prononça haut et fort : « Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow ! ». Puis, ce fut le tour de Sirius, le mien, et enfin celui des parents de James. Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon des Potter, ce fut comme un choc pour moi. C'était tellement beau ! La décoration était sobre et simple mais c'était tellement... Chaleureux ! Oui, c'était le bon mot, chaleureux. Sur la console près de la bibliothèque, qui prenait tout un pan de mur, étaient posées des photos de famille : Mr et Mrs Potter à leur mariage, James bébé dans les bras de ses parents souriants de bonheur, James sur un ballet à l'âge de trois ou quatre ans... Il y en avait tellement... Alors que je contemplais encore les photos, un bras passa autour de mes épaules et une voix chuchota à mon oreille :

- Alors, ça fait quoi de rencontrer ses grands-parents pour la première fois de sa vie ?

Me tournant vers Sirius, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et je lui lançai un regard malicieux. En ce moment, j'étais heureuse, et Sirius le comprit. Arrivant derrière nous, Mrs Potter – qui m'avait prié de l'appeler Dorea, disant que 'Mrs Potter', ça la vieillissait – enjoignit James et Sirius à me montrer ma chambre. Me prenant chacun par un bras, il coupèrent donc définitivement ma contemplation des souvenirs de famille et m'emmenèrent vers un escalier qui se trouvait dans un couloir constituant l'entrée. Une fois devant la porte d'une des chambres de l'étage, James annonça :

- Si mademoiselle veut bien prendre la peine d'entrer dans les appartements qui seront les siens pendant une semaine...

- Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, mon cher hôte... Rétorquais-je pour le taquiner.

En entrant dans la chambre, je pus constater qu'elle était aussi chaleureuse que le reste de la maison. Sur la droite se tenait un commode en bois clair sur laquelle était posée un tourne disques et une pile de vinyles était posée à côté. Contre le mur de droite, il y avait un lit deux places et deux tables de nuit – une de chaque côté du lit. Sur le mur d'en face, une fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière de la lune qui se levait et contre le mur de gauche étaient placés une armoire et un bureau, du même bois clair que la commode. Au pied du lit avait été déposée ma malle et elle n'attendait plus que moi pour être défaite.

- Depuis que je me suis enfui de chez moi, c'est ici que je dors. Dit Sirius dans mon dos. Mais comme cette semaine tu es là, je te laisse ma chambre et je dormirai dans la chambre de James.

Je fis un sourire de remerciements aux deux garçons et, alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, James me dit de ranger mes affaires avant qu'il ne me fasse visiter la maison. Acquiesçant, je les laissai aller dans la chambre de James – juste à côté de celle dans laquelle je dormirai – et j'entrepris de sortir les affaires que j'allais utiliser. Inutile de tout sortir : je n'allais quand-même pas m'habiller avec les uniformes alors que je n'étais plus à Poudlard ! Sortant avec précaution la robe que Lily m'avait si gentiment prêtée, je la rangeai sur un cintre dans la penderie, histoire de ne pas la froisser. Le reste de mes affaires, je les rangeai dans un des tiroirs de la commode que Sirius avait libéré.

Une fois que j'eus terminé de sortir ce dont j'aurai besoin pendant cette semaine, j'entrepris de trouver les garçons, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile : ils étaient dans la chambre de James et ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'il était impossible de ne pas savoir qu'ils étaient là. J'entrai sans frapper et je découvris un véritable capharnaüm. Même si la chambre de James était un peu plus grande que la 'mienne', elle n'en était pas moins plus encombrée. Plus personnelle aussi. Des photos, une grande banderole de Gryffondor et des posters de Quidditch tapissaient les murs et les objets personnels s'entassaient comme si il n'avait pas rangé sa chambre depuis des années. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs... De plus, un matelas avait été ajouté par terre pour Sirius. Et puis, on aurait dit que chacun des garçons avait vidé sa malle en balançant ses affaires au hasard dans la chambre. Décidée à remettre un peu d'ordre, je décidai de sévir.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, même pour défaire des bagages, on peut pas vous laisser cinq minutes tranquilles sans que ce soit le bazar ! M'écriais-je avec une voix à la Molly Weasley.

Au moment où j'avais crié, James et Sirius s'étaient stoppés dans leurs gestes et je dois dire que la pause qu'ils avaient était plutôt cocasse. James, debout sur lit, était à moitié débraillé, encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude – grand exploit, vous en conviendrez – et il tenait une paire de chaussettes en boule dans la main droite qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur son meilleur ami. Sirius, quant-à lui, était peut-être moins débraillé que James mais il était tout aussi échevelé et il tenait dans sa main une batte de Quidditch. Non, ne me dites pas qu'ils faisaient un match de Base-ball dans la chambre de James ? Réalisant dans quelle position ils étaient, ils cachèrent chacun les objets qu'ils avaient en main derrière leur dos puis, lançant un doigt accusateur l'un sur l'autre, ils s'accusèrent d'un :

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

Devant ce spectacle comique, j'éclatai de rire. Je tentai de me calmer rapidement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pouffer à chaque fois que l'image des deux garçons en-train de se battre me revenait en tête. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait inventer comme connerie un mec... Secouant la tête, je me saisis d'un caleçon à motifs de père Noël volants sur des balais – j'espérais pour le propriétaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais mis pour une partie de jambes en l'air – qui traînait sur le sol et je le brandis dans les airs.

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? Fis-je avec un sourire moqueur. C'est à qui cette _chose_ ?

- Oh, mon caleçon porte-bonheur ! S'écria Sirius en voyant ce que je tenais dans la main. Enfin, plutôt entre deux doigts...

- C'est à toi ce truc ? Eh bah, j'espère que tu l'as jamais porté pour un rendez-vous sexy hein... Dis-je pour me moquer.

- Pour aller voir une fille non. Mais pour jouer au Quidditch oui ! Rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire encore plus moqueur que le mien.

Dégoûtée – et espérant surtout qu'il le lavait, son caleçon –, je lui lançai le sous-vêtement à la figure. Ne s'y attendant pas, il le reçut en pleine figure. James pouffa avant de se baisser pour éviter le caleçon qui alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

- Bon alors, vous me la faite visiter, cette maison ? Demandais-je en tapant du pied, mais mon sourire trahissant mon amusement.

o - O - o

Pour la centième fois depuis que j'étais allée me coucher, je me retournai dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et je commençais à désespérer. Quelle tête allais-je avoir le lendemain matin quand James ou Sirius viendrait me réveiller ? Tournant la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, je vis qu'il était minuit vingt-deux. Me retournant sur le dos, je soupirai d'agacement et décidai de me lever. Peut-être pourrais-je aller embêter Sirius...

Sautant au pied du lit, je sortis de la chambre et me plantai devant la porte de celle de James. J'ouvris doucement la porte et le son étouffé d'un ronflement parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Sirius ? Chuchotais-je.

Mais je n'entendis aucune réponse. Entrant dans la chambre et refermant derrière moi, je répétai le prénom de mon ami, mais un peu plus fort cette fois. Et cette fois-ci, un grognement me répondit.

- Tu dors ? Demandais-je.

- Si je te réponds, c'est que je dors pas, Leah... Rétorqua Sirius aussi bas qu'il le put. Puis, comprenant pourquoi j'étais venue le voir, il ajouta : Aller, viens...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres dans l'obscurité et je m'approchai du lit improvisé de Sirius. Cependant, un objet dur et non identifié heurta mon orteil et bloqua mon avancée. Mais c'est que ça faisait mal ce chose ! Grognant dans le noir et proférant tout un tas d'insulte et de malédictions envers l'objet mystère sous les rires étouffés – ou qui se voulaient étouffés, c'est au choix – de Sirius, j'avançai de nouveau. Mais Merlin n'était pas avec moi ce soir : je me pris les pieds dans un vêtement traînant au sol et je tombai par-terre dans un bruit sourd. Cependant, le sol était étrangement souple à cet endroit... Soudain, je sentis quelque chose bouger en dessous de moi et Sirius déclara :

- Ah, je savais bien que je te ferai tomber à mes pieds toi aussi un jour l'autre !

Je ne pouvais pas voir son sourire espiègle dans le noir de la chambre mais je le devinais. Je grognai pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'amusait que lui et, ne bougeant plus histoire de ne pas faire de bruit et de vérifier si James dormait toujours, j'entendis un ronflement lent et régulier. Bon, problème numéro un, réglé ! Rampant sur le matelas afin d'éviter de tomber une nouvelle fois – et surtout de ne pas écraser quelque chose qui se serait malencontreusement retrouvé sous mon pied, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler –, je me glissai sous les draps et me réchauffai au contact du corps de Sirius. N'y voyez là aucun sous-entendu pervers : j'étais juste gelée de ma petite mésaventure sans mes couvertures et plaquer mes pieds froids sur les mollets brûlants de Sirius me fit du bien. Bon, ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde – traduisez : Sirius râla autant qu'il put en chuchotant – mais au moins je n'avais plus froid.

- Alors, toi aussi, t'arrive pas à dormir ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Ouais... J'arrête pas de penser que demain soir, c'est le premier Noël que je vais passer sans Harry... Enfin, ce soir techniquement, parce qu'il doit être une heure du matin là... Répondis-je.

- Je comprends. Il te manque hein ?

- Oui. Beaucoup. Vous êtes tous là et on est super proches mais c'est pas la même chose.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et ce fut encore Sirius qui le brisa.

- Et puis, y aura Remus, ce soir...

- Oui. Fis-je, sans rajouter quoique ce soit.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour faire avancer les choses ? Demanda Sirius.

- Sirius, je... Je soupirai. Je ne veux rien provoquer. Tu comprends, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis là, je te l'ai dit, et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir quand je rentrerai chez moi.

- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était encore vivant à ton époque et-

- Peut-être mais il devra attendre quinze ans avant de me revoir. Le coupais-je. Et en plus, je n'aurais que treize ans et je n'aurais pas encore fait de voyage dans le temps.

Sirius soupira d'agacement et dit :

- Bon, fais comme tu veux. Mais je t'en prie, écoute ton cœur et ne le repousse pas si jamais il tente quelque chose.

- J'en avais pas l'intention. Répliquais-je avec un sourire.

Cette fois, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir, bien au chaud dans l'étreinte fraternelle de Sirius. Ces vacances promettaient...

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, j'ai essayé de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, mais je ne garantis pas le résultat vu que je n'ai eu le temps que de survoler le texte ! Donc si vous en trouvez, merci de me faire signe, je corrigerai ça dès que je pourrais =)  
La scène de la bataille de polochon m'a été inspirée par un fanart que j'ai trouvé il y a longtemps sur internet. Vous pouvez aller voir l'article dans lequel j'ai publié l'image sur mon blog wordpress (le lien se trouve sur mon profil ^^)  
En passant, j'ai remarqué que j'avais quand-même pas mal de visites sur ma fiction, mais peu d'entre vous me laissent des reviews. Alors bon, je veux bien croire que vous êtes tout aussi occupés que moi, mais si vous prenez le temps de me lire, vous pouvez aussi prendre deux minutes à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... ça coûte rien et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur !  
A plus, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents !


	17. Chapitre XVI

Bonjour bonjour ! (ou bonsoir bonsoir)  
Alors déjà, je voudrais remercier vivement celles qui m'ont laissé une review, encore une fois ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et je voudrais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à mes nouveaux followers (vous vous reconnaitrez ;-)).  
Ensuite, aujourd'hui, je ne vous raconte (presque) pas ma vie et pour cause, j'ai fini mes partiels (YEAAAAAAAAH) et je suis donc en vacances. Là tout-de-suite maintenant, je squatte chez une amie donc je squatte aussi son ordi pour vous publier ce chapitre (heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup héhé). Du coup bin... Je vous laisse lire ! (je crois d'ailleurs que certaines vont adorer...)

* * *

**Chapitre XVI  
****Ah, bah quand-même !**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai bien au chaud, entourée dans un geste protecteur par un bras musclé. Attendez, un bras musclé et protecteur ? Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de me souvenir pourquoi j'étais dans les bras d'un garçon qui était collé à moi avec un bras autour de mon corps. Soupirant de soulagement – parce que non, je ne m'étais pas subitement retrouvée dans le lit d'un inconnu –, je refermai les yeux. Autant en profiter encore un peu, avant que James ne se lève.

Par Merlin ! James ! Nul doute que s'il nous voyait dans cette position, il croirait à des choses pas très catholiques et nous ferait un scandale made in Potter... Décidant que, finalement, il valait mieux me lever pour retourner dans ma chambre avant que James ne se réveille, j'entrepris d'enlever avec précaution le bras de Sirius d'autour de moi. Mais soudain, un bruit sur ma droite attira mon attention : James bougeait dans son lit. Merde, merde, merde ! Et comme bien sûr, j'étais la jeune fille la plus chanceuse de Grande-Bretagne, un froissement de tissus et un bruit de matelas m'indiquèrent que James se levait. Heureusement, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière – sûrement pour ne pas réveiller Sirius – et les volets encore clos ne laissaient pas passer assez de lumière pour permettre à un esprit encore endormi de discerner _deux _corps dans _un_ même lit. Et puis de toute manière, James allait se rendre dans la salle de bain et j'allais donc pouvoir sortir de la chambre et rejoindre la mienne.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ma malchance car James, la tête dans le pâté, se prit les pieds dans le matelas de Sirius – il ne devait pas être habitué à avoir quelque chose à cet endroit _là_ de sa chambre – et s'étala de tout son long sur... Sirius et moi, eh oui ! « Humph ! » fut d'ailleurs mon premier mot de la journée, si tant est qu'on puisse le considérer comme un mot.

- Putain, James, tu fous quoi... Marmonna Sirius, à présent bel et bien réveillé, tout en repoussant James sur le côté.

- Désolé, je voulais me lever sans te réveiller mais je me souvenais plus qu'il y avait ton matelas au milieu. Répondit James, visiblement gêné.

Bien sûr, tout aurait pu s'arrêter là : James, laissant son ami se rendormir, aurait filé à la salle de bain, mais non ! Merlin et Morgane eux-même devaient en avoir après moi car, tandis que James tentait vainement de se relever, une main se posa sur ma poitrine. En sentant le contact de cette main à travers mon tee-shirt de pyjama, je rougis furieusement.

- Euh... Sirius ? T'as des seins qui ont poussé pendant la nuit ou quoi ? Demanda James d'une voix sceptique.

- Retire tout-de-suite ta main, Potter, si tu ne veux pas que je raconte ça à Lily. Grognais-je.

Le dit Potter poussa un cri de surprise et se précipita sur l'interrupteur pour allumer – ah, tiens, il avait réussi à se relever le bougre – tandis que Sirius pouffait dans son coin. Bon, pour passer inaperçue, c'était fichu.

Lorsque la lumière éclaira la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de plonger ma tête sous les couvertures en grognant. Mes paupières étaient fermées et pourtant je voyais des petits points lumineux devant mes yeux. Je détestais être éblouie...

- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire ce que vous foutez _tous les deux_ dans le _même_ lit ?

La voix de James avait retenti dans la chambre et je compris, au ton légèrement menaçant qu'il avait utilisé, qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement notre proximité. N'obtenant pour réponse que les « Eh bin... C'est-à-dire que... Enfin... » de Sirius, James s'impatienta.

- Sirius, réponds : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ton lit ?

Voyant – ou plutôt entendant – que Sirius n'arrivait vraiment à rien, je décidai de prendre les devants. Repoussant les couvertures pour pouvoir sortir la tête de sous les draps, j'expliquai la situation.

- Hier soir, j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais taper la discute avec Sirius. Sauf que je me suis endormie dans son lit, et que tu t'es réveillé avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réintégrer _mon_ lit.

Voyant que mon ami était sceptique et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de croire à mon histoire – qui pour une fois était la vérité –, je m'assis sur le matelas et tirai les couvertures.

- Tu veux une preuve ? Demandais-je à James. On est pas à poil sous les couvertures.

- Eh ! Mais j'ai froid moi ! Protesta Sirius et s'asseyant lui aussi et en tirant les draps à lui. Et puis, James, sincèrement, tout le monde sait que Leah est folle de Mumus alors je ne me vois vraiment pas faire quelque chose de plus qu'amical avec elle. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Mes joues se colorèrent immédiatement de rouge pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes. Génial. Surtout que, visiblement, James n'avait pas réellement deviné mes sentiments pour le loup-garou, car il me regardait avec des yeux ahuris.

- T'es amoureuse de Remus ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Mais pas _du tout_ ! M'écriais-je en donnant un donnant une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de Sirius.

Bon, c'est sûr, le rouge de mes joues ne devait pas beaucoup aider à ma crédibilité et James devina sans peine que Sirius disait la vérité.

- Bon, bin ça résout le problème alors. Fit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Non mais, il a vraiment cru qu'on avait fait des trucs ensemble ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est dégueu... Fis-je sur le ton de l'évidence en me levant.

Cependant, je dus sortir de la chambre en trombe quand Sirius voulut m'attaquer avec un oreiller pour se venger. C'est en riant que j'entrai dans ma chambre pour prendre des affaires propres avant d'aller attendre devant la salle de bain que James se décide à sortir.

Le temps que nous nous habillâmes et que nous descendîmes, il était déjà midi et la mère de James était en-train de préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle nous fit un grand sourire lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce et je humai la bonne odeur de nourriture. Vraiment, ça avait l'air succulent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon à manger maman ? Demanda James.

- Une jardinière de légume avec les restes de rôti d'hier soir. Et ne touche pas à la dinde de Noël ! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit James se rapprocher du four.

Je ris devant l'air de petit garçon coupable de James mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Après tout, Sirius s'en chargea à ma place...

Une fois que nous eûmes mangé, Mr Potter nous annonça qu'il avait emmené le sapin dans le salon et qu'il n'attendait que nous pour être décoré. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes notre début d'après-midi à accrocher des boules de verre, des nœuds dorés, des angelots blancs et des étoiles rouges sur les branches du sapin. J'étais vraiment heureuse à ce moment là : je partageais enfin un vrai moment en famille avec mon père et mes grands-parents. Harry et Lily manquaient à l'appel bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort face à l'enthousiasme qui me saisit. Et puis, Remus et sa mère n'allaient pas tarder à arriver...

Lorsque le sapin fut enfin beau, fringuant et donc prêt à recevoir les cadeaux sous ses branches verdoyantes, James lança une idée.

- Eh maman, ça te dit qu'on fasse des sablés pour ce soir ? Proposa-t-il lorsque Dorea passa près de nous.

- Euh... Oui, mais tu es sûr que tu saura comment faire ? S'assura-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, donne-nous juste la recette et on te fait ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bon... D'accord...

Elle n'avait pas l'air enjouée à l'idée de laisser les garçons occuper sa cuisine pendant un temps indéterminé et je la comprenais. Imaginez-vous James et Sirius en-train de faire de la pâtisserie. Plutôt comique hein ? Bon, il était évident que le 'on' nous regroupait tous les trois et quelque chose me disait que si Dorea Potter avait laissé son fils faire les fameux sablés, c'est parce qu'elle savait que j'étais là.

Quand elle nous eut posé sur l'îlot de la cuisine le parchemin sur lequel la recette était inscrite et après s'être assurée que ses plats du soir étaient en sécurité, Mrs Potter partit faire autre chose dans la maison. Se saisissant de la recette, James lut à haute voix :

- Travailler le jaune d'œuf avec le sucre et le lait. Verser toute la farine et mélanger de façon à obtenir un mélange sableux. Incorporer le beurre en pétrissant. Mettre la pâte au réfrigérateur 20 minutes. Étaler au rouleau sur 4-5 millimètres d'épaisseur. Puis découper la pâte sous différentes forme, sapin, bonhomme... Les disposer sur un plat beurré ou papier cuisson. Faire cuire 20 minutes Th 7, 200°C. Ils doivent être à peine dorés. Attendre 1 minute, puis les faire refroidir sur une grille. (1) Eh bah, ça à pas l'air trop compliqué... Par contre, quelqu'un peut me dire ce que veut dire 'travailler le jeune d'œuf avec le sucre et le lait' ?

Souriant devant l'ignorance de mon ami qui, apparemment, s'était lancé dans ce projet sans jamais avoir fait de cuisine de sa vie, je me décidai d'éclairer sa lanterne.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu batte le tout ensemble.

Acquiesçant, James commença à sortir les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaires à la préparation, et commença ensuite à faire la pâte, me demandant de temps en temps si il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Je n'eus pas à le reprendre une seule fois. Enfin, sauf quand il fallut faire fonctionner le four. Mais il s'en sortait bien et je me promis d'en faire part à Lily. Au bout de trente minutes de préparation, la pâte avait reposé au frigo et les sablés avaient pris forme pour ensuite être mis au four. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes – Sirius, James et moi – à attendre que les sablés soient cuits.

- C'est pas tout ça mais je pense que je me suis bien débrouillé. Fit James, tout fier de lui.

- Oui, comme ça tu pourras faire tes fameux sablés à Lily quand l'occasion se présentera. Plaisanta Sirius, faisant rougir son ami.

Mais James décida de se venger et, plongeant la main dans le sac de farine qui n'avait pas encore été rangé – comme tous les ingrédients d'ailleurs – et qui se trouvait à proximité, il lança sa poignée vers Sirius qui se la prit en plein visage. Ouvrant la bouche de surprise, ce dernier se saisit lui aussi d'une poignée de farine avant de la lancer vers James qui esquiva. Et qui se prit la farine à sa place ? Oui, oui, moi. Fulminant, je fis ce que mes deux amis avaient fait plus tôt et j'écrasai ma main sur le visage de James qui était maintenant tout blanc. Avec un grand sourire, il piocha un œuf dans la boîte près de lui et il me l'écrasa sur la tête.

Cette bataille de nourriture aurait pu continuer longtemps si la sonnette n'avait pas retentit dans l'entrée. Des pas se firent entendre, puis une porte qui s'ouvre et un :

- Bonjour Myrcella ! Oh, je suis ravie de vous voir ! Et Remus, tu as encore grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Prononcé par Dorea.

Sirius, James et moi nous regardâmes, paniqués à l'idée d'être découverts. D'un coup de baguette, James nettoya la cuisine et rangea les ingrédients dans les placards. La dernière porte de placard se refermait que la porte d'entrée se fermait également, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de Dorea, de Remus et de sa mère dans la cuisine.

- James, viens dire bon-

Mais les paroles de Dorea restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit notre état. Et, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle nous dispute sévèrement, un large sourire étira ses lèvres et elle dit sur un ton espiègle :

- Je vois que vous ne pouvez pas faire la cuisine sans en mettre partout...

- Désolé maman...

Un 'ting' retentit dans la cuisine et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les four. Ah, les sablés étaient prêts. Sirius alla les sortir tandis que tout le monde se saluait.

- J'aime beaucoup ton œuf sur la tête... C'est original... Fit Remus avec un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de moi.

- Sans commentaire... Marmonnais-je, faisant s'agrandir encore un peu son sourire.

Mais lorsque je passai devant sa mère, le rouge me monta aux joues. Sérieux, le jour où j'étais censée la rencontrer, il fallait que je fasse une bataille de nourriture avec mes amis. Bonjour l'image que je devais donner... Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, Myrcella Lupin ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma tenue.

- Ah, tu dois être Leah Pond ! Me dit-elle. Remus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Vous êtes très amis non ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Euh... Oui, oui, très amis... Répondis-je, pas tout-à-fait présente mentalement.

Une fois les salutations – et aussi les présentations – faites, les garçons et moi nous pûmes monter pour nous débarbouiller et nous habiller pour la soirée, suivis de près par Remus. Je fus la première à avoir rassemblé mes affaires pour aller à la douche et, lorsque je passai devant la chambre de James pour me rendre à la salle de bain, j'entendis un « Ah, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi ordonnés, Sirius et toi... » prononcé par Remus. Je souris en repensant au bazar sans nom qui m'avait coûté ma discrétion la veille au soir, bien que ça n'ait pas réveillé James pour autant.

Rapidement, je pris ma douche et je me lavai les cheveux afin d'enlever tout résidu de fariner et d'œuf de ma longue chevelure de princesse – ou pas. Une fois fait, je me les séchai d'un coup de baguette et j'entrepris de m'habiller : d'abord les collants opaques noirs – récupérés de mon costume de Mercredi Addams, héhé – puis la robe noire de Lily – qui m'allait à merveille – et enfin le gilet noir par dessus la robe pour ne pas avoir froid. Mes cheveux ondulants légèrement, je ne pris pas la peine de les coiffer – ils étaient très bien comme ça – et je sortis de la salle de bain. Après avoir ramené mes affaires dans ma chambre et récupéré mes ballerines noires, je rejoignis mes amis dans la chambre de James.

- C'est libre ! Scandais-je en entrant.

Sirius et James se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain en un seul mouvement et je les entendis se battre pour être le premier à entrer. Je ris et me tournai vers Remus, mais mon rire se bloqua dans ma gorge. Remus était vraiment, mais _vraiment _sexy habillé comme il l'était. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un blazer noir et son jeans bleu foncé – presque noir – renforçait le côté classe de sa tenue. Cependant, sa chemise sortie du pantalon et dont les deux boutons du haut étaient défaits lui donnait un air décontracté qui lui allait à ravir. Vraiment, si il avait été mon petit-ami, je lui aurait sauté dessus sur le champ pour faire des choses interdites aux moins de dix-sept ans avec lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Repoussant les détails lubriques qui prenaient mon esprit d'assaut, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que _lui aussi_ me fixait comme je l'avais fixé un peu plus tôt. Merlin, ça y était, mon esprit repartait dans des divagations pornographiques avec pour personnages principaux le lycanthrope en face de moi et moi-même. J'en étais à élaborer un plan pour le coincer dans un placard et pouvoir l'embrasser autant que je voulais – et pas _que_ l'embrasser d'ailleurs – quand James revint dans la chambre, coupant ainsi notre échange fiévreux.

- Pff, c'est pas juste, c'est encore moi qui vais passer en dernier à la salle de bain... Râla-t-il, sans remarquer le moins du monde ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il n'entre.

Me raclant la gorge pour cacher mon trouble – foutues hormones – je me concentrai sur James pour repousser mon côté pervers qui commençait à prendre sérieusement le dessus. Sirius devait déteindre sur moi...

Une demi heure plus tard, Sirius et James étaient enfin propres et habillés et nous pûmes redescendre et rejoindre les adultes qui discutaient gaiement dans le salon.

- Ah, les voilà enfin ! S'écria Mrs Potter en nous voyant.

- Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez meilleure mine sans la farine... Plaisanta Myrcella.

Le rouge me monta aux joues – décidément, c'était le jour du rouge aujourd'hui – et je vis que James et Sirius étaient presque aussi gênés que je l'étais. Mais Mr Potter nous sauva de cette situation en demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Il se trouve que notre fils et ses amis ont fait une bataille de nourriture dans la cuisine, tout-à-l'heure. Expliqua la mère de James.

À ces paroles, son mari sourit malicieusement. Apparemment, cela l'amusait plus que ça ne l'agaçait. Et dire que si Harry et moi avions fait ça chez les Dursley, ils nous auraient trucidés en bonne et due forme ! Imaginez un peu la tête de la tante Pétunia en voyant sa cuisine sans dessus dessous ! Je ris intérieurement en imaginant la scène. Mes grands-parents étaient vraiment gentils et je regrettais de ne pas les avoir connus plus tôt... En observant un peu plus Charlus Potter, je me rendis compte que James avait le même sourire que son père. C'est fou ce qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler... Mon regard passa ensuite au sapin de Noël sous lequel les cadeaux étaient déjà posés.

- Bon, et si vous vous asseyiez ? Proposa Dorea.

Tandis que les garçons prenaient place sur le second canapé du salon, je lançai un « Je reviens ! » avant de remonter dans ma chambre. Bin oui, les cadeaux étaient encore dans ma valise et j'étais la dernière à ne pas les avoir mis sous le sapin. Je pris donc le cadeau de Sirius, celui de James et celui de Remus – que j'avais emballés avant de partir de Poudlard – et je redescendis les mettre avec les autres.

- Ooooh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius avec son plus beau sourire lorsque je retournai dans le salon.

- Euh... Des cadeaux de Noël peut-être ? Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Roh, oui, je sais ! Mais le papier recouvre quoi au juste ?

- Tu verras bien... Dis-je avec mystère. Et c'est pas ton sourire de dragueur qui va me faire avouer...

Sirius râla et les autres se mirent à rire. J'ai déjà dis que j'étais heureuse d'être là ? Souriant moi aussi, je pris place entre Sirius et Remus sur le canapé.

Nous discutâmes beaucoup tous ensemble et j'appris à connaître la mère de Remus. C'était une femme vraiment gentille, et elle semblait aimer énormément son fils. Pendant toute la conversation, elle n'avait cessé de nous regarder Remus et moi d'un air entendu, mais j'avais arrêté d'essayer de comprendre au bout de quelques minutes.

- Et si nous buvions l'apéritif ? Proposa Mrs Potter quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour aller chercher de quoi boire et de quoi manger, je m'écriai :

- Ne bougez pas, j'y vais !

Et je me précipitai vers la cuisine. Comprenez-moi : je venais de passer une bonne heure coincée entre Remus et Sirius et les commentaires salaces de ce dernier commençaient à m'agacer un peu. Une fois dans la cuisine, je m'appuyai au plan de travail et soupirai de soulagement.

- Sirius t'agace tant que ça ? Me demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai violemment et tombai nez à nez avec Remus. Ah, je ne le pensais pas aussi proche...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Sirius m'agace ? Bégayais-je presque.

- Le soupir de soulagement que tu viens de pousser...

Son sourire narquois me fit comprendre qu'il se moquait délibérément de moi. Affichant un air blasé, je rétorquai :

- Oui, tu comprends, monsieur se croit drôle à dire des blagues salaces toutes les cinq secondes...

Remus rit à ma réplique. Puis, un bruit au dessus de nous attira notre attention : une branche de gui poussait au plafond. Comprenant que quelqu'un – traduisez James ou Sirius – avait fait usage de la magie pour faire pousser la branche de gui à cet endroit, je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière Remus. Personne. Évidemment, il avait eu le temps de partir... Revenant à ma situation, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de sortie de secours : j'étais adossée au plan de travail et j'étais coincée contre Remus. Je doutais de pouvoir me dégager sans éveiller les soupçons de ce dernier. Mais après tout, pourquoi fuir alors que j'étais sur le point de vivre le moment que j'attendais depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Ça porte bonheur de s'embrasser sous du gui... Dit Remus avec hésitation en baissant les yeux vers moi.

- Ouais... Et puis c'est la tradition... Ajoutais-je.

Un petit sourire vint illuminer le visage de mon ami. Enfin ami... Mon instinct me disait que nous étions plus proches du terme 'petit-ami' en ce moment...

Comme lorsque nous étions assis sur ce banc de Pré-au-Lard, le visage de Remus se rapprocha doucement du mien. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas et, avant que mon cœur ait assez gonflé pour exploser, ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. Une multitude de sensations envahit mon corps. D'abord les papillons dans l'estomac, puis la douche chaleur dans mon ventre, et enfin le picotement dans la nuque. Tandis que j'approfondis le baiser, la main droite de mon futur petit-ami se plaça sur ma nuque afin de me rapprocher de lui. J'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie mais nous fûmes bientôt obligés de nous détacher l'un de l'autre pour respirer. Cependant, la main de Remus resta sur ma nuque.

- Euh... Je... Euh...

D'accord, je l'admets, ma phrase n'était pas tout-à-fait intelligible. Ouais, pas du tout en fait. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute ! Le baiser que nous avions échangé m'avait complètement retourné l'esprit et avait réduit à néant mes facultés d'élocution.

- Oui ? Demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Merlin mais comment j'avais pu résister aussi longtemps à ce garçon ! Son sourire était tellement... Tellement sexy !

- Arrête de sourire comme ça... Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je risque de te sauter dessus si tu continues...

J'avais marmonné ces paroles mais j'étais sure qu'il avait bien entendu ce que j'avais dit. Après tout, il avait une ouïe de loup-garou...

Le regard toujours fixé sur le bout de mes ballerines noires, je sentis mes joues devenir encore plus rouges que ce qu'elles étaient déjà. Mais Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : sa main passa de ma nuque à mon menton afin de relever mon visage et de mettre mon regard à la hauteur du sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça me gênerait ?

Le sérieux avec lequel il m'avait dit ça me fit frémir. Alors il avait vraiment l'intention de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé ?

- Je... Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça... Hésita-t-il.

Il allait continuer mais James l'en empêcha en entrant dans la pièce.

- Quoi, vous vous êtes pas encore déclaré vos sentiments ? S'écria-t-il.

- Rah, barre-toi ! Criais-je.

Me saisissant de l'éponge qui traînait pas loin, je lui lançai à la figure. Il esquiva mais, sentant que si il restait là, il se prendrait autre chose qu'une éponge dans la figure, il prit seulement le temps de prendre le plateau sur lequel reposait l'apéritif et sortit au plus vite de la cuisine. Soufflant d'exaspération, je retournai à Remus. Le regard qu'il me lançait était... Déconcertant...

_- Nos_ sentiments ? Questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien... Il se peut que... Enfin...

Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Remus avait de nouveau posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser fut plus court et, lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, il posa son front contre le mien.

- Ça te ferait peur si je te disais que je crois être amoureux de toi ? Demanda-t-il avec les yeux fermés.

- Non. Je te répondrais qu'il se peut que moi aussi je sois amoureuse de toi.

Je ne sais comment j'avais pu dire ça d'une seule traite et sans bégayer mais le fait est que je l'avais fait. Remus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et ce que j'y vis retourna mon cœur. Ses pupilles dorées étaient dilatées et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de bonheur pur.

- Alors... Tu voudrais être ma petite amie ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il me fallut toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas sauter au plafond comme une gamine, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Oui, on ne se refait pas, hein...

- Après ce que je viens de te dire, tu en doutes encore ? Demandais-je malicieusement.

- Bin... C'est que... Hésita-t-il.

Il avait baissé les yeux et je le sentais gêné. Euh... Non mais attendez, il doutait _vraiment_ de ma réponse ? Sérieusement ? Et c'est là que je compris. Il avait peur que je ne veuille pas de lui parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Quand je vous disais qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour se dénigrer lui-même !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de cette histoire de lycanthropie... Demandais-je, agacée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. S'excusa-t-il. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me considère comme un humain 'normal', si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés, fuyant mon regard. Ce fut à moi, cette fois, de lui relever la tête.

- Remus Lupin, je t'aime et je serai ravie d'être ta petite-amie. Déclarais-je avant de l'embrasser pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Lorsque je me détachai de lui, il afficha un sourire heureux, un vrai sourire de bonheur comme on en voit rarement, et je sentis mon cœur battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Oui, moi aussi, j'étais heureuse.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu crois que je peux aussi considérer que tu vas dire oui, si je t'invite au bal du Nouvel An ? Demanda-t-il.

- Han mince, et moi qui voulais y aller avec Williamson... Fis-je pour plaisanter.

Il haussa un sourcil mais le sourire qui ornait toujours ses lèvres m'indiqua qu'il avait compris que je plaisantais.

- Oui. Fis-je ensuite, avant d'ajouter : Bon, et si on retournait au salon ? Les autres vont se poser des questions...

Acquiesçant, il déposa un baiser volatile sur mes lèvres avant de prendre ma main, d'entrecroiser ses doigts avec les miens et de m'entraîner vers le salon des Potter. Au moment où nous franchirent la porte qui séparait la cuisine du salon, le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. D'accord... Et si après ça, Sirius et James me disent qu'il n'y sont pour rien pour l'histoire du gui... Non mais c'est vrai, tout le monde avait l'air d'attendre qu'on se mette ensemble !

Les lèvres de Myrcella s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit ma main dans celle de Remus. Ah. Bon. Au moins, le problème belle-mère était réglé... Bin oui, vous savez bien que les mères ont souvent du mal à voir leur fils avec une fille autre qu'elle-même...

Tandis que les conversations reprenaient, nous nous assîmes au même emplacement qu'avant que je ne fuie vers la cuisine – Remus en bout de canapé et moi coincée entre lui et Sirius – et le brun ne put s'empêcher de me souffler un commentaire à l'oreille.

- Ah, bah quand-même ! Chuchota-t-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et je serrai la main de Remus dans la mienne, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

L'apéritif se passa dans la bonne humeur, et le repas fut excellent. Dorea avait fait une dinde de Noël délicieuse et sa bûche au chocolat ne resta pas dans les assiettes très longtemps. Après avoir mangé, Mr Potter proposa un partie de 'Qui suis-je ?' en attendant minuit et le déballage des cadeaux, ce que tout le monde accueillit avec joie. Nous en étions à la troisième partie lorsque l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée sonna minuit.

- Les cadeaux ! S'exclama James comme un gamin en se précipitant vers le sapin.

Cependant, son père l'attrapa par le col pour le stopper dans sa course et se précipita à son tour vers le sapin, mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il se mit à courir encore plus vite que Charlus en s'écriant « Non, moi d'abord, moi d'abord ! ».Pff, de vrais gamins, je vous jure !

Tout en riant de leur bêtise Remus et moi les rejoignîmes sous le sapin tandis que Mrs Potter et Mrs Lupin restaient assises sur le canapé. Chacun se saisit de ses cadeaux et ce fut une joyeuse cacophonie de papier cadeau déchiré et de cris de joie.

Le premier paquet que j'ouvris venait de James : une petite boîte contenait un médaillon ovale en argent représentant un gecko. James avait glissé un petit mot dans la boîte et une seule phrase y était inscrite : _« Pour te porter chance, où que tu sois. J.P. »_

Le second paquet venait de Lily et renfermait un scrutoscope de poche. Accrochée au paquet, une lettre disait :

_« Joyeux Noël Leah !  
__J'espère que tu passes un bon moment avec tout le petit monde réuni chez James, et surtout avec Remus. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour tenter quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?  
__J'espère aussi que ton cadeau te plaira : c'est un scrutoscope de poche, comme tu as pu le constater. J'ai remarqué que les temps deviennent de plus en plus sombre dans le monde magique, avec ce mage noir qui a de plus en plus d'influence, et je me suis dit que cet objet te serait utile. En tous cas, je prie pour que tu n'en aie quand-même pas besoin...  
__Je te fais plein de gros bisous et j'ai hâte d'aller faire les boutiques avec toi !  
__Lil's »_

Le troisième contenait un paquet de chocogrenouilles et venait de Peter. Je m'en étonnai d'ailleurs – n'était-il pas censé me détester ? – et je me promis de ne pas toucher à une seule de ces friandises, on ne savait jamais... Quant-au quatrième cadeau, il venait de Sirius et se trouvait être une paire de gants en laine, rayés de toutes les couleurs. Lui aussi avait écrit un petit mot pour accompagner le cadeau :

_« Au moins, tu aura peut-être moins froid aux mains pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard... Quoiqu'il me semble que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te les réchauffer. »_

Je souris en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, lorsqu'il avait interrompu un futur baiser entre Remus et moi. J'allais ouvrir le cinquième paquet qui m'était destiné – celui de Remus – lorsque deux bras m'enserrèrent à m'en étouffer.

- Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! S'écria James dans mon oreille.

Ah, il avait dû déballer le vif d'or collector lui... Cool, maintenant, j'avais un tympan en moins. Sourde avant d'avoir dix-huit ans, un destin bien funeste... Hum, bref.

- Mais où as-tu trouvé un vif d'or pareil ? S'étonna-t-il en me lâchant.

- Chez une espèce de brocanteur à Pré-au-Lard. Répondis-je.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Un vif d'or de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! J'en reviens pas...

Déjà, le père de James se précipitait pour voir l'objet, tandis que Sirius avait l'air absorbé par un bouquin. Ah, ça, c'était le livre sur les motos que je lui avais offert, vu les images que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais.

Laissant Charlus Potter et son fils admirer l'objet que ce dernier avait dans les mains, je m'éloignai un peu pour voir quel cadeau Remus m'avait offert. Doucement, j'enlevai le papier, laissant apparaître une boîte en velours rouge, longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Soulevant le couvercle, je découvris un bracelet composé d'une chaîne en argent avec, pendu à son extrémité, un petit cœur ciselé de motifs floraux.

- C'est à ce moment là que je voulais te déclarer ma flamme, tu sais... Chuchota un voix dans le creux de mon oreille.

Un sourire niais – ou du moins que je supposais niais – étira mes lèvres et je me retournai vers Remus en disant : « Et c'est à ce moment là que je t'aurais embrassé passionnément. » Avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque je me détachai, je lui tendis le bracelet.

- Tu me le mets ? Demandais-je en trépignant.

Doucement et tout en souriant, il se saisit de la petite chaîne et me l'accrocha au poignet gauche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner et retourner mon poignet dans tous les sens pour admirer le bijou. Il était vraiment beau...

- Au fait, merci pour les livres de Tolkien. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'en séparer pour le retour à Poudlard... Me dit Remus après avoir accroché le bracelet.

- Je croyais que tu les avais déjà lus ? M'étonnais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, mais les éditions originales avec une lettre de l'auteur à la fin de chaque tome, ça a une valeur sentimentale immédiate !

Souriant devant son amour inconditionnel des livres, je lui pris la main et je l'entraînai vers le canapé. Puis, enlevant la chaîne en argent qui ne quittait jamais mon cou – mon premier cadeau de Noël, de la part de Harry –, j'y passai mon médaillon avant de la remettre à mon cou. Puis, posant la tête sur l'épaule de Remus, je lâchai un :

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie...

**o - O - o**

La neige tombait doucement sur la ville dont les magasins, illuminés par les guirlandes rouges et dorées, resplendissaient. Malgré le froid mordant, les gens se promenaient dans les rues, dans l'intention de faire leurs dernières courses avant le réveillon du Nouvel An, qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard.

Sachant que nous pouvions toutes deux transplaner non loin de là, Lily et moi nous étions données rendez-vous à l'angle de deux rues commerçantes, où nous étions sures de trouver les robes qu'il nous fallait pour le bal. Cependant, j'avais eu peur de ne pas trouver de suite l'endroit où nous devions nous retrouver et j'étais partie un peu plus tôt pour être sure d'être à l'heure. Ayant finalement trouvé l'endroit facilement, j'étais donc arrivée avec dix minutes d'avance, ce qui me laissa le temps d'observer les gens autour de moi. Ils avaient l'air heureux, tous, avec leurs paquets de toutes les couleurs dans les mains, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais échangé ma place avec la leur. Parce que, même si j'avais fait un voyage dans le temps, même si Peter Pettigrew semblait vouloir ma peau et même si les Horcruxes n'étaient pas encore détruits, j'étais heureuse d'être là où j'étais.

Non loin de moi, un couple marchait main dans la main. Cela me rappela que je sortais avec Remus. Je n'en revenais toujours pas : même si, au fond de moi, j'avais senti que nous allions irrévocablement finir ensemble, je ne réalisais vraiment pas. Ah, ce qu'il pouvait me manquer ! Bon, ne nous étions quittés que quatre jours plus tôt, c'est vrai, mais j'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour pouvoir le voir tous les jours.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux et me cachèrent la vue des passants. Avant que j'aie pu râler, la voix de Lily retentit dans mon dos.

- Devine qui c'est ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Ah là là, ma pauvre Lily, Sirius déteint sur toi... Répliquais-je en me retournant, retrouvant ainsi la vue.

- Ah, tu m'as trop manqué ! Dit Lily en me sautant au cou, ignorant de ce fait la remarque que je venais de faire.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ma p'tite Lily. Fis-je en riant.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi, elle mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et mit en avant les boucles d'oreilles qui y étaient accrochées.

- T'as vu, elles sont belles, hein ? Dit-elle d'un air fier.

- Un peu oui, c'est moi qui te les ai offertes ! Répliquais-je.

Lily sourit et, tandis que nous nous mettions en route pour trouver un magasin de robes de soirée, elle me raconta son Noël en compagnie de sa famille. Arrivant au passage relatant du déballage des cadeaux, elle s'écria :

- Si tu savais comme Pétunia était jalouse quand elle a vu les boucles d'oreilles ! C'était à mourir de rire !

- J'imagine assez bien la scène, oui... Dis-je en rêvant à la tante Pétunia rouge de jalousie face à sa sœur.

- Bon, et toi alors ? Ne me dit pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Remus ?

- Eh bien... Fis-je semblant d'hésiter, avec un faux air calme. Nous allons ensemble au bal.

- Et c'est tout ? Râla-t-elle.

- Roh, c'est déjà bien, je trouve...

- Non, tu ne me fera pas croire qu'il ne s'est _vraiment_ rien passé, Leah...

Sous le regard insistant et rempli de sous-entendus qu'elle me lança, je ne pus m'en empêcher plus longtemps : je me mis à trépigner comme une gamine qui aurait eu 'Barbie-princesse-Raiponce-j'ai-les-cheveux-super- longs' à Noël. Mais bon, il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre, après tout.

- D'accord, on s'est embrassés et on sort ensemble. Fis-je d'une voix suraiguë.

Bon, va falloir se calmer ma p'tite, tu deviens comme les groupies de Sirius quand elles se battent pour savoir à laquelle il a fait un sourire. Ah, l'amour !

- Ah, bah quand-même !

Je souris en me faisant la réflexion que Sirius m'avait dit exactement la même chose le soir de Noël. Et puis, Lily avait parlé tellement fort que tous les passants qui circulaient près de nous dans la rue se retournèrent sur elle. Je pouffai lorsqu'elle lança un : « Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? » à une vieille dame qui la regardait bizarrement et elle m'entraîna plus loin afin de s'éloigner de la dite vieille femme. À la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas pour nous éloigner de cette femme que Lily m'avait entraînée à sa suite : elle venait d'entrer dans un magasin qui faisait des robes de bal.

C'était le troisième magasin que nous faisions et aucune des robes que je voyais ne me plaisait. Lily avait déjà sa tenue mais moi, rien. Nada. Nothing. Ce n'était pas que je faisais ma difficile, c'était juste que toutes les robes – et je dis bien toutes – ne ressemblaient à rien. Soit roses – mais pas le joli rose à la mode, non non ! Le rose Barbie, vous voyez –, soit trop longues – au risque de faire tomber sa propriétaire et, douée comme je l'étais avec des talons... –, soit à fleurs en tissus – je détestais les fleurs sur les robes, c'était juste immonde ! Exception faite des motifs floraux hein... –, soit à froufrous avec des nœuds partout. Quoi ? Et la robe de Lily ? Oui, mais là... Elle avait juste eu la chance de tomber sur la _seule_ et _unique _jolie robe du magasin, et ce avant moi. Déprime, déprime, déprime...

- Fouuuu, mais elles sont vraiment toutes moches, ces robes ! S'écria d'ailleurs la rousse en sortant du dernier magasin que nous venions de visiter. On va jamais te trouver quelque chose de potable là-dedans... Et dire que la mode sorcière est encore pire !

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire de lui faire remarquer que nous étions dans le Londres moldu et qu'il valait mieux éviter de prononcer les mots 'sorcier', 'magie' et tout autre mot en rapport avec le monde magique. J'allais d'ailleurs le lui préciser lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une robe exposée à l'entrée d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter féminin. Je laissai Lily en plan dans la rue et j'entrai dans le magasin pour admirer ma trouvaille.

La robe que je venais de trouver était juste magnifique et je sus que c'était la bonne. Elle était bleu foncé, et n'avait pas de bretelles. Le bustier, décolleté mais pas trop, était orné de motifs floraux brodés sur un tissus mate, et la jupe était formée d'un jupon de tulle recouvert d'un autre jupon mais en soie cette fois.

- Alors celle-là, il te la faut ! Dit Lily, qui avait sûrement dû me rejoindre pendant que j'admirais la robe.

- Pile ce que j'étais en-train de me dire...

Prenant un modèle à ma taille, je partis l'essayer, suivie de près par Lily. Je dois dire que le résultat était sans appel : je l'adorais.

- Ouh, si tu prends cette robe, Remus va tomber à pieds. Fit Lily pour me taquiner.

- Mais Lily, il est déjà à mes pieds... Rétorquais-je en feignant l'évidence.

Nous pouffâmes de rire et, une fois que je m'eus rhabillée, j'allai payer mon achat.

- Au fait, j'y pense, j'ai une paire de talons bleus qui iraient très bien avec ta robe. Comme on fait la même pointure, tu veux que je te les prête ? Ça t'évitera d'en acheter une paire... Proposa mon amie lorsque nous fûmes dehors.

- Oui, je veux bien ! Fis-je en souriant.

Décidément, ça allait être une grande soirée, et j'avais hâte d'y être.

* * *

(1) Pour celles qui connaissent, oui c'est la vraie recette ^^

Et voilà, chapitre XVI terminé !  
Je sais, il était vachement long (13 pages word, je m'étonne moi-même O.O) mais bon, je ne pouvais pas non plus couper avant, vu que le titre est une référence directe aux réactions de Sirius et de Lily lorsqu'ils apprennent pour Leah et Remus. Du coup... ça donne ça. ^^ Je dois avouer que la partie "Leah et Remus se déclarent leurs sentiments" était... Mielleuse à souhait. Je suis une romantique dans l'âme, je l'admets. Mais je me soigne, juré !  
Pour ce qui est du chapitre XIX, avec lequel j'avais du mal, sachez qu'il n'est toujours pas écrit (eh oui, je n'ai toujours pas avancé...) mais je vous rassure, j'ai avancé sur la suite. Donc une fois ce chapitre écrit, il ne devrait plus y avoir (trop) de retards dans mes publications ! :)  
Bref, mes petits chéris, je vous laisse, je vais fêter dignement la fin de mes partiels ! *-*  
A plus !


End file.
